


The Telltale Lie - Book 2

by muse51



Series: Scorpio Intelligence Network [2]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Action, Drama, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 104,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muse51/pseuds/muse51
Summary: It's a joyous 2008 Christmas in Port Charles. The gathered Devane-Scorpios, Joneses, Donelys and lots of friends celebrate a holiday wedding. The bride Robin Scorpio can't shake the feeling that her parents are involved in secret intrigue. Robert and Anna join forces to investigate and defeat old and new enemies.The Scorpio Intelligence Network settles in just outside town. The WSB and DVX do the same. What the heck is going on in Port Charles?





	1. Anticipating the Storm

_Port Charles, New York - The Scorpio House_

Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake opened the front door of Mac's house and stepped inside. Carrying Emma in her carrier, her husband Dr. Patrick Drake followed her in. They dropped their bulky winter coats on the couch.

"Mac! Uncle Mac!" Robin called out. She ran halfway up the stairs calling his name.

Patrick unwrapped Emma from her blanket and coat. She batted her eyes at him. She was staying awake for longer and longer periods of time now. He loved to just look at her.

"You got me wrapped around your wittle finger don't you?" crooned Patrick. No one who knew the hard-charging and accomplished neurosurgeon would recognize the tender doting father. The mere thought of his little girl reduced him to this.

Robin bounded down the stairs again. "He wasn't at the police station. I thought he'd be here for sure."

"Maybe he's at the store or something."

"It's not his off day though. It's not like him to do errands when he's on call like today." Robin looked around the living room looking for clues. "Ah, I know. The secret room."

"The what?"

Robin led Patrick and Emma into the study. She went to the far wall and picked at what seemed to Patrick to be a random spot on the wall. A panel slid open like a door. Slack-jawed, he followed Robin into the room.

Inside along one wall was an enclosed and locked mesh rack. The rack held a stack of computer gear dotted with flickering lights. Next to the rack was a long bench bolted to the wall upon which sat two laptops. Underneath the bench sat a safe and a squat file cabinet.

A comfortable couch sat front and center of a flat screen TV hung on the wall. It was easily the biggest plasma screen Patrick had ever seen. Tucked into a far corner was a microwave sitting atop a small refrigerator.

"This was my parents' secure information room. It was like an ultra-secure office for spy work. Uncle Mac converted it into his personal space when he needed time away from us kids."

"Go, Mac." Patrick looked around eyeing all the gadgets. "Private with all the trimmings. Very, very nice,"

"Useful, too. I spent nearly a week in one of these at Uncle Sean's old penthouse. He kitted it out just for me. I had a blast! If I remember correctly, my parents were in hiding and couldn't bring me along. So, for my safety, Uncle Sean stashed me in his secret room."

"The penthouse has one of these?"

"Not anymore. That room was dismantled when Uncle Sean and Aunt Tiffany left. The space was added to Jason's kitchen,” said Robin nonchalantly.

Patrick found the remote and turned the TV on. An eruption of noise startled them. "Don't worry. The room is soundproof."

"If I'm really good, can I have a room like this for Christmas? It could be my own man cave and retreat."

"Sorry. WSB-built and only for WSB personnel. Besides, it may look casual to you, and that's what it's supposed to look, but this room is here for a reason." Robin pushed on the wall by the computer rack. Two panels swung open revealing a series of hidden shelves. Mounted on the inside walls were guns and knives of various sizes and models. Below that were shelves lined with metal boxes. Two columns of pullout cabinets framed the wall.

Patrick gawked. "Planning to arm a small army?"

"It's my parents' gun collection. Well, mostly my mother's. Mac added the knives."

"Anna's? I can actually believe that."

"Many of these you can't buy anymore." Robin expertly removed a Walther PPK from the wall. Automatically she checked that the magazine clip was empty and the safety was on. "Like this one. This is a customized Walther PPK with a one- piece wraparound grip, night sight and silencer." She removed another gun from the rack. "Or my favorite, the Asp, fully handmade for Mom in Paris back in the day. This is one of the rarest guns in the world, Patrick. It can use multiple types of ammunition, made of low-reflection teflon-S, with the recoil of a smaller gun and excellent stopping power." She noticed this gun was loaded. She carefully put it back on the rack.

"Guns kill people, Robin."

"Guns don't kill. People do," Robin replied in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

"I do not want this stuff around Emma. We're doctors. Our mission is to preserve life not snuff it out,” said a flustered Patrick.

"Guns scare you." It was a statement not a question.

"Hell, yeah!" exclaimed Patrick. "You act as if ... as if it's a turn-on."

"I've been around them all my life," scoffed Robin. "When I was younger, my dad took me to a pistol range. He taught me not to fear guns. My mom taught me how to skeet shoot. Guns are just tools nothing more."

"You're planning to teach Emma how to shoot and kill people?"

"Patrick, you see all these guns here. Well, news flash, honey, none of them can harm you or Emma as they are. Unless, someone loads them, points and pulls the trigger," Robin said. "If you're properly trained, like I was, you won't have issues or a fear of guns. But, you do learn to respect them and use them if you have to."

"I still don't want her near a gun, Robin. That's final."

"I'll make you a deal. I won't teach Emma how to shoot until she's old enough to make the decision for herself."

"She doesn't need to know this .... this stuff,” Patrick insisted.

"My daughter is not going to grow up to be some cowering, simpering chit. She'll need to know how to protect herself."

"That's my job," said Patrick. As if sensing conflict, Emma began to whimper. Patrick patted her back gently.

Robin breathed in deeply before saying, "Patrick, I know from experience that parents aren't always around. I want our little girl to be strong, independent and confident on her own."

"Teaching her about violence and guns isn't the answer."

"It's about fear not violence. Fear is a powerful thing. It can make anyone do anything and at any time. Right now, we're afraid for her. She'll grow up and she'll be afraid for herself, by herself. She can't run to mommy or daddy whenever she's afraid. She shouldn't have to."

"She's just a child. Who else is she going to run to?" asked Patrick.

"I want to teach her to be less afraid. You're a man. You can't relate to how a woman can be afraid of walking the streets by herself, being alone with a strange man, being the lone woman in a group of men or something mundane like taking a taxi or the subway."

"But violence and—“

"I understand where you're coming from, Patrick, I do. I never want to see our little girl hurt. Ever," said Robin. "I just want to know that Emma has the ability to fight for her life if need be."

"For god's sakes, this is not the days of the cavemen. We don't live in the wilderness."

At his words, something snapped inside Robin. "And, maybe, if my cousin Georgie had been able to defend herself, she would be here today! TODAY! Don't tell ME that it's not a violent world out there! I know better and so do you! You need a reminder? Check out the ER tonight. Emma will be taught hand-to-hand self defense but, out of respect for your feelings on this issue, I'll wait until she's older to teach her how to shoot. And THAT is final."

"I thought I knew you," Patrick said quietly.

“Obviously, there's a lot you don't know about me. I didn't exactly have the typical American childhood,” said Robin.

"This ... all this is coming out of left field for me."

"I'm sorry about blowing up like that. I'm not mad at you."

Patrick shook his head. "No, no, you're right. I needed a reality check. Teach her what you need to and whenever you want to. Just remind me about this conversation when I object, okay?"

"Deal," Robin said.

Patrick held their little girl in the air. "You're going to be the new Emma Peel, aren't you, sweetheart?"

Little Emma gurgled happily at her parents.

_CREAK!_

At the noise behind them, Robin forced Patrick and Emma under the table. She then removed the Asp pistol from the rack and assumed a firing position pointing at the wall by the couch which was slowly sliding open.

A man dressed in a worn overcoat, fisherman's cap, fingerless gloves and dark, dirty jeans stepped into the room. He raised his hands in the air at the sight of the gun. "Whoa there, Robin, it's me."

"Uncle Mac?" Robin put the gun down.

"Who else were you expecting? Santa Claus? This is MY secret room last I checked." Mac scanned the room. "You can come out from under the table, Patrick. Is that Emma with you?"

"There's a secret entrance, too," said an awed Patrick. "This IS like the bat cave."

Robin stored the pistol away. She studied Mac's outfit at leisure. "Since when do police commissioners go undercover?"

"It's a family tradition, niece of mine. Robbie's not the only one who likes disguises.” Mac doffed his overcoat, hat and gloves. Under the coat, he had on a tatty sweater and wool scarf. The secret door closed behind him. "I just wanted to walk the docks incognito."

"You do this often?" Robin asked.

"Often enough," Mac said reaching for the baby. "And other things, too."

"Don't you have undercover cops for this sort of thing?" Patrick said handing Emma over to Mac.

"I do but they don't always have the right instincts for the docks to smell trouble before it becomes serious. To notice when the criminal element is up to something serious."

"And you do?" Patrick questioned the older man.

Robin grinned. "Mac wasn't always the upstanding commissioner of police. I remember when I first met him. He was the man of danger and mystery. He came into town on a ship that exploded in the harbor. He had to jump overboard and swim to shore. Then him and my dad and mom had to go on the run for their lives. When they got back, my parents remarried and I got a real uncle in my life."

Mac gave Emma a big kiss on the forehead. "Those days are long behind me but I confess to missing them now and then."

"Running for your lives seems to be a common theme in this family,” Patrick noted.

Robin and Mac laughed. Mac added, "I call it low boredom threshold. It's in the DNA. We Scorpios don't like to be bored. I expect the Devane side of the equation is the same. What brings you around?"

"I wanted to tell you that another package was delivered to the house today." Robin’s face was serious and worried. "There IS something going on, isn't there?"

"I talked to Robbie the other day. He seems to know what the first package is.” Mac cradled Emma in one arm like an expert. "Now this second package, is it the same as the first?"

"Yes, same size and lots of postmarks."

"It's not a problem then. I was going to hand the first one over to the WSB but I think it’s better if I keep them until Robbie or Anna can open them."

"It's in the car. I'll go get it,” Patrick said.

Once Patrick had left the room, Robin began her cross examination. "What's REALLY going on, Uncle Mac?"

"What makes you think something is going on?"

"Intuition. Besides you're tap dancing around my questions. What else did Dad say?"

"There were no more details, Robin, other than instructions to keep it safe. My gut tells me that I need to keep it around until one of them gets here," Mac said. "I will say that I think your intuition is on to something. I got the distinct impression we were not alone on the call."

Robin's expression turned thoughtful. "You think the phone was bugged?"

"I think someone was in the room with them. Someone they didn't tell me about."

"Are they in danger?"

"I don't think so. Your mom sounded fine. Happier than I've heard her in a long, long time. Robbie, too, come to think of it. Very chipper."

"Mom hasn't left and Dad is still alive? They must be getting along. Hmm, what an interesting bit of news,” Robin said. "I'm going to give Mom a call."

Mac chuckled. "Good luck getting information out of her. You know how tight- lipped she can get when she wants to be."

"Well, if she won't tell me anything, then I'll call Dad,” said Robin with the knowing smile of an unrepentant Daddy's girl.


	2. Breaking Down

Beauchel Institute, Bern Switzerland

In Robert's suite, the newly formed team began to organize themselves.

"Step one, elect a team leader. I'm taking myself out of the running since I'm stuck here. That leaves you, Anna," said Robert.

Anna looked at her son. "You know more about this than I do. It should be you."

Andrew held his hands out in front of him as if deflecting incoming fire. "No, no, no. The scope of this operation is far too encompassing for me."

"Andrew, you influence two global intelligence agencies, two companies and whatever else I don't know about. This should be child's play for you," Anna argued.

"Mother, those are things that I've had years to learn and adapt to. A field officer must always prove to be adaptable to changing conditions in any instance. I don't like sudden changes as has been amply demonstrated to you,” Andrew argued right back. "Another factor in your favor is that you know the terrain and personnel. I know nothing of Port Charles or any likely allies or enemies on the ground."

"A disciple of Sun Tzu, are you?" asked Anna. "Wait. Let me guess. Military history is a hobby."

Andrew grinned, "And a guilty pleasure."

"My son the walking contradiction. A pacifist who likes military history."

"It is my belief that there are enough people in this world making weapons. I refuse to add myself to that number. That does not make me a pacifist."

"So, what's the plan, team leader?" Robert asked Anna.

"Off the top of my head, we need to establish defensive positions, share information, recruit allies and plan the offensive,” Anna said. "But there's something we need to think about first. This situation has been ongoing for sixteen years. In that time, the other side, all of them, have established their presence and accumulated resources. By what you've told me, our side has only been in the game in the last two years. We are at a disadvantage before we get started. How do we get in the game in such a way that we are benefited most given the resources we do possess?"

"We ought to capitalize on the element of surprise and the virtues of our size and expertise - namely speed, mobility, communications and technology," answered Andrew.

"In connection with surprise, one of the things that has kept us from being targeted is the fact that we've been disconnected from each other, as far as the rest of the world is concerned. Rarely are we in the same place or seen together. Once the other side knows we're working together then that will change the game," Robert said. "Let's use this unique opportunity as effectively as we can."

"Agreed on all points." Anna turned her gaze to Andrew. She looked him up and down and up again in a very calculating manner. Her avid scrutiny made Andrew feel uneasy. "Robert, wouldn't you agree that executing the first critical counteroffensive could leave our opponents reeling?"

As if aware of what Anna had in mind, Robert chuckled with glee. Andrew's unease increased. "Why, yes, dear. In fact, given the right punch at the right time, they may never recover."

Anna motioned for Andrew to come forward and stand before her. "Andrew, I am convinced that your debut must be handled with the utmost care."

"My what? Debut into what?" asked Andrew warily.

Anna circled Andrew. As she passed, she touched the ends of his hair, his shoulders and cheek. "You're very photogenic and articulate. You have a natural presence and you're tall and lean like your father."

"Don't forget that Americans adore an accent," Robert pointed out.

"Of course, we must tell Robin and Mac everything prior to anything public. They'll never forgive us if we don't."

"I think Robin should be an active participant in the boy’s debut. It would give it that extra family flavor," suggested Robert.

Anna turned her son's face left and then right. "Do you know that you have no bad profile? I know a hair stylist who will be in a state of rapture over this hair. It's so thick yet soft."

"He got a double dose on the hair, didn't he,” said Robert.

"I don't need a haircut. The hair is fine," protested their son. “Leave the hair alone.”

Robert cleared his throat. "Son, on this one you're going to have to indulge your mother."

"I ... I just got a haircut last week. See the ends are all trimmed still."

Having finished her close up inspection, Anna stood back and stared at him mentally imagining him in various outfits. "Do you have any formalwear, Andrew?"

"A tuxedo and dinner jacket are gathering dust in my closet." His mother was unnerving in her concentrated scrutiny. "I ask again, Mother. What de-de-debut?"

"Your first public appearance as part of the family. It must be choreographed for maximum effect. I think a big party with media coverage. We can host a hospital fundraiser I think."

Andrew scampered away to stand behind the armchair. His hands gripped the back of the chair as if it were a shield against the predatory gleam in his mother's eyes. "Oh, no, no, no. I loathe par-parties, loud noises and ... and strange pe-pe- people."

"You have to give your mother the opportunity to show off her children. It's practically your sacred duty,” urged Robert.

"Screw du-du-duty!" Andrew replied hotly.

Anna walked over the chair, placed one bent knee on the seat and then lovingly brushed her hands over her son's arms. "My maternal side is very greedy. I admit it. What better way to let our friends know about you and vice versa? It will be difficult at first but we'll all help."

Andrew crossed his arms across his chest and put on his most stern face. "NO."

"It's time to stop hiding yourself away. You're not Quasimodo,” cajoled Anna. "Far from it."

"I pr-pr-prefer my own company. Thank you but no. Wouldn't an announcement in the paper do?"

"It can't be helped or avoided, sweetheart. If you reveal yourself as our son and the head of DigiMaze, your tactical options double perhaps quadruple. The bigger the public splash, the harder the impact.” Anna began to exert all her powers of persuasion to their fullest. "Imagine the strategic value in us coming out as one family, a united front. Going public will be one step in drawing out the Cassadines, The Foundation and Domino's group into the open. Once they’re out, their strategies will have to change. That could be to our advantage."

Anna let her words sink in. Her son's forehead creased as he thought about each possibility. She sat on the couch by Robert and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Robert whispered, "You're shameless. Manipulating your own child like that."

"You wouldn't have me any other way and you know it," said Anna. "He's smart and clever. He'll make the right choice."

"You pouring scads of honey on the proposal helped how?"

"Well, I HAD to have him listen,” Anna said. "Besides, I used the same tactics on you hundreds of times before. It's a proven strategy."

"I just let you work for it that's all."

"Believe what you like, Robert."

After a few minutes of earnest thought, Andrew said, "Mother is correct. Our options WOULD increase. I suppose a small party of family and friends would be acceptable."

"Fantastic! Robin and I will take care of everything. All you have to do is show up." Anna stretched her arms out wide. A sudden twinge of pain made her wince. "Now, back to our strategy. Here are some assignments. Robert, put on your recruiting hat and make calls. Prepare the way."

"Aye, aye, mon capitan. I know just the person to call first," said Robert as he massaged her sore shoulders.

"I need to know as much information as possible. Andrew, you and I will return to Paris tomorrow. I want to talk face to face with Jacques and Andre. What are your plans for establishing a base in Port Charles?"

"No thought yet beyond updating my watchers on my plans," said Andrew.

"We'll discuss details in Paris. I want to lay down some groundwork before your arrival."

"Let's talk about timing," said Robert. "When do you think you'll be in Port Charles? When do we tell Robin and Mac? And it has to be we three. I'll teleconference in if need be."

"We tell them after Christmas for certain. I don't want anything overshadowing Robin's wedding."

"My timetable will have me in Port Charles by the first of February." Andrew consulted his phone calendar. "I plan to open a store in Port Charles but I don't have any contacts there yet."

"What kind do you need?" Anna asked.

"Importers. Ones I can trust and who have ample warehouse space to take my shipments until the store is ready."

"I have just the man for you."

"And he can be trusted?"

"Utterly," Anna assured him. "He has the space and the street smarts to get things done."

"He must be legitimate, Mother. I don't deal with any other kind. He'll have to pass a corporate due diligence test," insisted Andrew.

"His family has helped ours for two generations. His company is fairly successful and with your business it will be even more so."

"I'll need to do some cursory investigation first. What's your contact's name?"

"The name of the company is Green Pearl Imports Limited. The president is Suki Kwon,” Anna informed him. "His family have been trusted and loyal friends to ours for a very long time."

* * *  
Later that night, Anna and Robert lay cuddling in bed talking softly of this and that.

"You were very quiet at dinner. Was it something I said?" Anna asked.

"You and Andrew talked non-stop. I was just listening and thinking."

Anna turned to face him resting her head on her hand. "Are you worried about our plans?"

"No," said Robert staring at the ceiling his hand folded across his chest.

"Then what is it?"

"It's nothing."

Anna stroked his hair. "You can tell me anything. No more hiding secrets, remember. Or walking on eggshells around each other."

"You should go home early and stay through the wedding. Spend time with our gorgeous granddaughter."

"I want to spend Christmas Eve and part of the day here with you."

"No sense for you to fly there on Christmas day."

"I thought we would spend our first Christmas together with Andrew." Anna sensed the all-brick Scorpio wall going up between them. She was well inside the wall and she was not relinquishing her spot.

"He won't be here. He'll be with Jacques' family."

"I see." Anna swallowed her disappointment. "All the more reason I ought to be here to keep you company."

Robert sat up in bed. "What if there's a delay? I don't want you to miss the wedding. Robin should have at least one parent there. What about your mission to Buenos Aires? Can you guarantee nothing will go wrong there?"

"Imagine facing Maxie's wrath if my arrangements fall through," Anna laughed. "I'll get there on time. I've chartered a plane to make sure. Then I'll come back here for New Years."

Exasperated with her stubbornness, Robert said bluntly. "Look, Anna, I don't want you here at Christmas."

"What? Why not?"

"I just don't want you here." At the brief expression of pain on Anna's face, he added gently. "This is not about you or us. I'm not going to be fit company for anyone."

"I've seen you at your worse and you me,” Anna said. "Oh, dear, do you get all maudlin and sentimental? Do you go on a bender? Let's do one together. I'm a sad drunk aren't I?"

"Anna, you don't understand. I want to be—“

"Then tell me so I can understand, Robert,” interrupted Anna. "I'm here. I'm listening."

Robert flung the bedcovers violently off his body. He swung his legs over the bed. He sat on the edge silent and brooding. In the lamplight, Anna could see how tense his back and neck were. She sat up in bed and waited him out.

When he spoke, his voice was low and gravelly, "Do you remember our last Christmas? When we were decorating the tree? We had Mac and his date over and Robin's boyfriend - the one in the band?"

"Vividly. I had these ridiculous ornaments in my ears."

"Our first as an official family. We were so happy."

"It was perfect actually,” Anna agreed. "After that things were never the same."

"It's the last truly happy memory of us, you and me, that I have."

Anna laid her head on his bare shoulder. "We'll make new ones, Robert, better ones."

"I thought for sure that it was our chance to ... to have the life we always meant to have. To make up for the stupidity, the mistakes."

"People make their own chances in this world. That's what we did. I think we were the better for it."

"A second chance, unexpected. I wasn't aware of ... of romantic feelings towards you."

"I was that much of a nag and frump?!" asked Anna with mock indignation.

"I was that much of an idiot. I'd accepted that we were colleagues, best friends, co-parents and that was it. There was that line that neither of us dared to cross or discuss."

"We couldn’t,” conceded Anna. "I don't think we were ready for anything more than what we did have."

Robert laid down on his stomach on top of the covers staring out the window at the twinkling city lights below the Institute. "The years changed us, Anna. We were different people and with other people. After all we'd gone through, together and apart, I didn't expect to fall as hard, as quickly, the second time as the first. That is what amazes me."

"Like lightning striking twice." Anna grabbed a pillow and matched him on the bed. They lay side by side.

Robert kept his eyes on the view and Anna watched him.

"Exactly. I thought we would take our time falling deeper and deeper into love getting to know each other. You know proceeding at a leisurely pace."

"We don't fall into love, Robert. We slide into it. Head first."

"There might be something to that,” Robert laughed heartily. "I thought you were the cutest thing hiding behind that Green Belt sign."

"Cute?"

He turned his head and looked down on her. "Like a ruffled badger fiercely standing its ground against all comers."

"Well, this badger wanted to strangle you then kiss you then strangle you again."

"If we'd been alone, I would have let you," Robert said wistfully. "I just wanted to make things right between us again."

"Then tell me what's bothering you. Please." Absently, she stroked his arms and shoulder. With her eyes she willed him to confide in her.

Robert linked her fingers with his. "Andrew told me that he had told you about Equatorial Guinea or as I call it Club Paradise or just the Club."

"Yes, he did tell me. He was trying to paint a full picture for me as he seems wont to do in most things. Don't be mad at him."

"I'm not." Robert planted a kiss on her hand. "He's always been curious about those years. Keeps asking me. I never answer."

"Will you tell me? I think you need to talk about it."

Robert nodded. "I thought I had it all planned. I would do my bit for the Bureau. Two years wasn't long. It would fly by. Then I would come home to you, Robin and Andrew. It would be rough at first but we'd been through worse. I was sure that you and Robin would understand why I did what I did. But the best laid plans and all that ..."

"Robert—“

His fingers brushing across her lips silenced her. "Shhh, you need to know. Then ... then we won't speak of it again."

"In prisons a kind of civility descends around Christmas. Prisoners get care packages from the Red Cross and places like that. It was also the one time that I could be sure of being updated by the Bureau. I was ... was looking forward to it. I was so certain that I would get some news about you and the baby.”

Robert swallowed hard before continuing. "Christmas 1992 is a standout memory. After the exercise period, I found a small package on my pallet. I ripped into it. Inside some candy bar was a note from my contact. It said that you were physically all right and were still in the sanatorium. You were having seizures and still had amnesia but that you had shown signs of remembering. Robin was all right. Mac, too."

"It wasn't what I wanted to know. But it was promising that you were starting to remember. And no news of the baby, I was sure that he was in good hands with Andre. Perhaps he was waiting until you had come to yourself and come back to Port Charles before showing up baby in hand." Robert gripped her hand harder. "That's what I thought. What I convinced myself was the truth. For a year I ... I held on to that truth. A year."

"Fast forward to 1993. A few days before Christmas a guard slipped me a note from Andre. He didn't have Andrew. He didn't know where he was but would keep looking. He said Andrew had gained weight and was very healthy. Depressing news but at least Andrew was alive and thriving somewhere in the world. I avoided thinking that Faison had him. I couldn't ... wouldn't go there."

Robert laid fully on his back. He still held Anna's hand in his pressed close to his chest. "Christmas came. The package came. There was a note. Three sentences." Robert's voice broke. "Patient no ... no longer in treatment. No improvement in patient status. Whereabouts unknown."

"I read it again and again. I shredded the package looking for another note, more news but that was it." Robert shut his eyes tightly. "One year. Three sentences."

Anna blinked back her own tears. She moved closer to him. She laid her head on his chest and wound an arm about him. Without words, she gave him her love and strength.

"That Christmas I gave up. I lost any hope that we as a family could be together again ever. I stopped caring about myself, about anything. I would pick a fight with anyone even guards. Sent quite a few to hospital. I had another six months tacked on for it. I didn't care. I kept fighting and, finally, I was put into full time solitary for the rest of my sentence."

Robert lapsed into silence for a while before continuing. "Alone in that hellhole, Faison would keep me company taunting me that you and Andrew were happy with him. Or, I would imagine that Robin wouldn't know you were alive. You wouldn't get to see her grow up, married, have kids. You were locked up as a Jane Doe or had a different name and life. I would pound at the walls for hours until I couldn't lift my arms anymore. I knew anyone could be broken but until then I didn't know how it felt. Hopeless and helpless."

Robert's arms tightened around Anna. "You said once that I was unfeeling, unforgiving. Self-fulfilling prophecy I guess. That's what I became when I got out. I was a near machine finishing my missions, not caring who got hurt, got left behind. I barely slept at night. The dreams like to ... to keep me awake."

"I've spent Christmas alone ever since, Anna. I ... I can't help remembering. I feel the rage choking me and ... and I rage back." He curled a long strand of her hair in his hand. "We repeatedly promised each other that Robin would always have at least one parent. Yet, in a matter of months, she lost both of us. I was dreaming about coming back to Robin after the Bureau was done with me but then you came back. Robin was happy in Paris and so were you. I stayed away. It was better that you remembered me as I was."

Anna propped herself on her elbow. "In 2003, when I came to live with Robin. There was a day in the park when we were trying to show some kids what a snowman should look like, I felt like someone was watching me. I kept looking around but didn't see anyone."

"Twas I with a long range lens."

"You should have come see us."

"And muck up your lives? That was not an option,” said Robert. "I wasn't the man I was. I didn't think I could face you knowing there was this child in the world that you didn't remember. And ... and if I had tried to restore your memory. I was scared of that."

"Scared of what I would feel? Towards you?"

"That I could have handled. I was terrified that something would go wrong. That, maybe, you would forget everything again if I botched the restoration,” Robert explained. "I didn't want to hurt you. You and Robin had rebuilt your lives. I couldn't find Andrew. I didn't feel that I could enter your lives again without him. Best to stay away."

"We would have understood and eventually forgiven,” she said. "I have forgiven you."

"I was just glad to see you two happy. That was enough,” said Robert. "A month later I got a call to help out the Bureau to find a hacker. Little did I know then that it would be Andrew. Funny how life works."

They lay quiet in each other's arms for a time. "Do you understand why I don't want you here, Anna?"

"I understand but I don't agree,” Anna replied. "You shouldn't be alone. Maybe if ... if someone was with you, who loves you madly, you could start letting go of the rage."

"I can be so violent and out of control. Not just on Christmas but for a few days after. Even you I could hurt. I'm better off alone."

"If we're going to be a family again, Robert, we have to deal with our demons. We're all damaged goods — you, me, Robin, Andrew, Mac." Anna ran a hand from his forehead down his cheek to his jaw line. "How can we heal if we're all apart? Or if we run just to spare the rest our own pain? We have to move together, be together, even if it's painful and awkward."

"I know you're right, I know that. A part of me is so tired. Tired of fighting for what I want, what's right, what's needed. I just ... just want to curl up somewhere and be left alone."

"I felt the opposite. When I was in Canada, I used to yearn for people. For a connection, a touch, a smile." Anna snuggled into Robert's arms. "I hated being alone. Sometimes, when I was hiking I had this urge to just keep going on and on without stopping."

"Why?"

"I felt so strongly that somewhere there was someone I needed. A family. A lover. It was like a compulsion. If I kept going, I was certain I would find them. On snowy days, I would stare outside for hours and try to remember."

"How did you feel when Alex found you?"

"Relieved and terrified. Relieved that I wasn't crazy for knowing there was more for me in the outside world. Terrified and excited of what it could be," Anna said.

"When you started remembering, was it very painful?"

"Not physically," said Anna. "I recalled Robin first then your voice, your face, us together. What I thought then was our last moments together. But remembering wasn't enough."

"What do mean?"

"I tried to create a life in Pine Valley. I reconnected with Robin. I became police chief. I married and had a child." Anna paused searching for the right words. "It hurt too much to think about our past that I shut it out. I didn't dare go back to Port Charles. I hurt Mac a lot by ignoring his own feelings. He tried to reach out to me but I thought I was all right on my own. It was as if I was ... was recreating what I had before."

"Being a mother, an independent woman, having a career were always important to you. How could you expect differently."

"But there was always something just out of reach, something missing. When I had problems at work, I would catch myself thinking what would Robert say about this. I missed having someone to talk to, someone who really understood. When Leora died, I fell apart but there was no one to catch me and put me back on my feet like you used to. I couldn't pick up the phone and call. I couldn't barge into your office and vent. I couldn't drive you crazy by interfering in your life all the time. I couldn't get your help when I always could before."

"You had Robin, Alex, friends."

"I didn't have any real friends in Pine Valley. No Felicia, Monica, Bobbie, Tiffany. Alex was in Budapest. As close as Robin and I are, there are some things I would never talk to her about,” Anna said. "I don't believe she could completely understand where I was mentally and emotionally. Robin has that youthful resilience. She had the time and the strength to build a life without you or me. I couldn't. I know that now. Maybe if we had had time, years, to say goodbye. I would have felt differently but we didn't have time. I missed you more than you could ever know, Robert."

"Life happens." Robert said drawing her closer to his side.

"Life happens," repeated Anna. "I left for Paris. I felt a measure of peace there but still I felt incomplete. I went to work with Interpol and other agencies. The excitement and danger filling the void temporarily. It kept me from thinking too much I suppose."

"And now, still out of balance on life's teeter totter?"

Anna gazed into his eyes. "I'm getting the hang of it again. Life is nearly perfect."

"Nothing is perfect."

"I don't care about the rest of world. I just want what's perfect for us and our family."

"I want that too. How do we get it? How do we stop the hurting?"

"By being together even if we fight everyday."

"I've read that getting old brings out the worst in some people."

Anna kissed him. "I'm not worried. We've always been the exception to most rules." She kissed him again. "I'll leave you to your solitude this Christmas. But I promise you that won't be the case next year. This is your one pass."

"I'll work on it. Promise." He hugged her to him sealing their deal with a long kiss. "When do we get married?"

Anna looked at Robert incredulously. "Again? You are a glutton for punishment."

"You don't want to get married?"

"We're committed to each other. That's enough for me."

Robert groaned, "We're fighting already."

"If you want to be married, fine. Let's go to the registrar's office and get married."

"Wait. Wait. I don't want to be flippant about this."

"I am not being flippant. In my head we're already married. A piece of paper won't change that."

"At the right time and place, we'll get married."

"When and where?"

"I don't know yet. You'll be the first to know. Promise."

"I want a small wedding, Robert. Utterly microscopic,” she said. "All right. Let's settle this. We're committed. Yes?"

"We ought to be committed that's what."

"Monogamous?"

"Yes. No more rock stars for you."

"I plead temporary insanity. I've blotted that whole episode from memory. And you, any groupies, significant others I ought to know about? You were panting after Holly on the islands."

"Our daughter the blabbermouth." Robert shook his head. "It was a game with Spencer. Where Holly and I are concerned, she was an important part of my life but it's ancient history. Now, if you and I had been able to secure a bedroom for the night, who knows what might have happened on that bloody island."

"Nothing would have happened, Robert. We weren't ready."

"Speak for yourself, luv. I was more than ready to pick up where we left off. You only had to whistle in my direction."

"Whistle?"

"As Bogart said, put your lips together and blow."

"I'm not the whistling type." Anna's expression softened. "We weren't ready on the island. But it was nice to feel you next to me again. Hear your voice. Turn my face and see you right there."

"Dot, dot, dot."

Anna laughed and mimicked. "Dot, dot, dot."


	3. A Dangerous Partnership

In a sleeping compartment on the high speed train to Paris

Andrew lay in the upper bunk dozing. Anna sat on the seat with her laptop propped on her lap researching Aspergers’ Syndrome. She had noticed that Andrew could barely wake up that morning. Immediately after they had entered the compartment, he had gone to sleep.

According to her research, this need for sleep was influenced by his condition. In fact, half of those with confirmed Aspergers’ Syndrome felt unrefreshed when waking in the morning. Eight-seven percent had difficulty waking in the morning and felt drowsy during the day. Andrew had told her he was a night owl and the research bore out that characteristic. She would have to make sure that he had adequate sleep each day. She returned to her research.

* * *

Rocked by the train's motion, Andrew slept fitfully. He experienced a frequent dream of an experience in his past.

"Papa, please, Papa! Take me with you!"

"You must go with your father now," said his papa

Andrew wriggled out of his father's grip launching himself upon Faison. "I just ... f- f-found you, Papa."

Faison held Andrew's face in two hands. "You must understand. To be with me means death. I can no longer protect you."

"I can protect myself. You ... you taught me how. I can do it!"

Faison held Andrew hard to him. "And you learned so well. No papa could be prouder than I." Faison gathered Andrew in his arms and whispered to Andrew. "Remember Papa."

Suddenly, Andrew felt himself sail through the air before being caught by his other father. His papa fled down the corridor yelling, "Take him, Scorpio!"

He had struggled against arms rigid as steel bands. "Papa! Papa! Let me go! Papa! I can help you! Papa! Please!"

In the distance, a door slammed. A car engine thrummed to life. Tires squealed. A car sped away.

He had been left behind by his Papa. Left to the care of a total stranger. Left alone.

* * *

On the train, Andrew's body arched and his head lolled from side to side. He moaned. His fists pounded on the bed remembering his struggles in Robert's arms.

"Andrew?" Anna stroked her son's cheek. "Wake up. You're dreaming."

Andrew opened his eyes and said groggily, "Mother? What?"

"You were having a bad dream?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember it?"

"Unfortunately, I do. More ... ancient history." Andrew fell back and went back to sleep.

* * *

In a remote airfield on the outskirts of Malaga, Spain

The Lear jet sat on the tarmac illuminated only by its running lights in the early dawn's dewy mist. All of its window shutters were drawn down. Its door was held wide open. A male guard stood at the bottom of the stairs umbrella in hand.

A dark sedan with lights off stopped right in front of the jet. The guard held his umbrella solicitously over the passenger doors. A cloaked figure stepped out of the car. After a quick acknowledging nod to the guard, the figure ascended the stairs.

Halfway up the stairs, the pilot appeared at the door and tipped his hat in greeting. The figure swept past cloak flapping imperiously. The pilot closed the jet's doors.

Inside the sumptuous cabin, a dark-haired slender woman swiveled in her seat to face the newcomer. She was dressed in a dark red tailored pant suit and ankle boots equal parts sleek and fashionable. Exquisite jewels glittered in her ear lobes. She arched a brow completely nonplussed at the new arrival. She said, "I have always admired your punctuality."

The newcomer unclasped her cloak with practiced ease. Underneath the cloak emerged a tall svelte woman with the poise of a queen. In contrast to the other woman, the blonde newcomer was garbed in heels and a fitted jacket and a skirt silk ensemble of a blue so dark that it seemed almost to be black. Diamonds and gold flashed on her fingers, wrists, neck and ears. "And I have always appreciated your penchant for brevity. It is so rare."

"I've never found reason to mince words with you, Helena."

Helena smirked. "We have dealt well with each other all these years because we truly understand each other."

Charlotte Devane handed Helena Cassadine a cup of hot water with a slice of lemon. "Time is valuable. Let's discuss business. Have you reviewed the latest financial report?"

"Of course, Charlotte," Helena accepted the cup. "I am gratified at our venture's continued profitability."

"You have had faith in me, in us, when others faltered. I will never forget that faith." said Charlotte as she prepared her tea.

"My associates inform me that your doppelgänger is behaving herself in your place."

"Considering the amount of money being provided to her family, she ought to be ecstatic taking my place in jail." Charlotte asked softly. "Has she had  
visitors?"

Helena sighed. "I'm sorry, Charlotte. Your daughter has not visited you."

"I was not expecting anything to change. Alexandra's turned her back on me. Once, I had thought to ... never mind ... children can be a disappointment in every way."

"We give them every advantage and they spurn our advice when they need it most," concurred Helena. "And yet we stand ready to defend them when they cannot defend themselves."

"The curse of motherhood. Why do we continue as we do, Helena? I ask myself that almost every day," mused Charlotte.

"Because we are women of strength, of passion, of intelligence. We do not lack for courage when pursuing our ambitions or our destiny. We could not settle for the merely ordinary."

"Yes, why be the mouse when being a lioness is within reach." Charlotte sipped her tea. "And ten times more amusing."

Helena laughed. "That I can attest to. The poor unaware children believe I've become completely unhinged of late."

"Misdirection is the best illusion. I've come to appreciate Faison's subtlety. It is a far more effective strategy in the long term," Charlotte admitted. "Have you heard from him since he escaped from Bryn Wyd?"

"No. Do you still have people looking for him?"

"I have reduced manpower on that project. I do not believe he has any further information to give us. I suspect that he knows of our connection."

"How?" Helena asked. "I was quite careful around him."

"He has his ways. His intelligence networks are marvels of intricacy."

"He is brilliant. I would never have been able to subdue and control Lucky Spencer without his help. He found the most effective ways to obtain Lucky's cooperation with the least use or loss of resources. The gambit to teach him chess was inspired," Helena said.

"Brilliant and so isolated. I've always been curious as to what fueled his relentless intense drive."

"I thought it was his obsessive love for your niece, Anna Devane."

"That may have been true before but not now. During the treatments, it was obvious that he was hiding something. We could not break his mind. I used his attachment to Anna every chance I got but it made no difference."

"Is it true that Faison turned his interrogator to his side and that is how he escaped?"

"Yes. I underestimated his iron will and expertise in mind control. Faison was able to change the interrogator's personality into one completely different and utterly loyal to him alone. We had to terminate the man. Faison's hold on him was that strong."

"If only he had been more willing to share his knowledge with us. He taught no one else his secrets. Such a waste!"

"Faison is a shell of his former self. We no longer need him. We know enough now to proceed with our plans."

"Very true," Helena said wistfully. "I had hopes that my Nikolas would wed Robin Scorpio. She brought out the best in him and her loyalty would have been as unquestionable as her love. If only the prince had exerted himself to win her to his side."

"She's a strong-minded and independent woman. She would have fought you every step of the way."

"Gloriously, I expect. I would have died happy were I able to leave the house in her hands," said Helena. "The girls that Nikolas consorts with are hopelessly provincial and purposeless in life quite unfit to lead my house to its former greatness. We could have had the children, the heirs, that we both long for."

"It would have been so much easier if Anna had been with child. But Faison indicated there was no such child and if anyone would know it would be him," said Charlotte.

"We may yet have our heirs, Charlotte. Our plans are proceeding very satisfactorily."

"Yes, they are. We will be fully ready by the new year."

"Do we foresee any obstacles? I have heard that Anna and Robert Scorpio have reunited."

"It seems that way. It works in our favor. Their energies and resources are diverted from home and hearth as they deal with his medical condition. Anna's aversion to Port Charles is high. Not even the presence of her daughter and granddaughter has thus far induced her to stay for more than a few days per visit. The local law enforcement has its hands full with organized crime. The Scorpios are no longer under the protective auspices of the WSB. Sean Donely is out of reach in Boston." Charlotte opened a folder and removed a photograph. "Leaving Emma Grace quite unprotected."

"And, best of all, the Spencers are so fractious and ineffectual, that there will be no help from that quarter. In fact, I have set in motion another plan to further divide the Spencers,” Helena said looking at Emma's photograph. "Luke is a source of constant amusement but the incorruptible Robert Scorpio is the challenging one. He has been a thorn in the sides of the Cassadines for too long."

"Is that so?"

"Oh, yes. It started with his father. He was a respected local politician with influence and a sterling reputation. Victor and Mikkos had several projects in his district. Robert's mother was an activist of some kind. She was able to secure our real plans and gave them to her husband. Robert's father opposed the plans to such an extent that we were forced to abandon our work," Helena explained. "A year later as he was campaigning for office, he and his family took a trip. It was an opportunity not to be missed. We made sure that the plane would never reach its destination. However, we underestimated the skill of the youngest boy, Malcolm, the pilot of the plane. He was able to crash the plane and he and his brother were the sole survivors."

"Malcolm Scorpio? He's the current commissioner of police isn't he?" asked Charlotte.

"Yes. He has actually done better than expected given what meager resources he has and the unexpected expansion of organized crime in Port Charles. He is a very capable and dedicated man whom I shall not underestimate again," said Helena. "I believe that Robert suspected the involvement of the Cassadines in the crash but had no direct proof. When he joined the WSB, he made certain that the WSB took an interest in our activities."

"He has no proof at all?"

"None that I am aware of."

"If he had, I would think that a Scorpio-Cassadine conflict would prove far different from what the Cassadine-Spencer feud has become."

"It would indeed. Robert and Anna have both demonstrated a propensity to ignore the rule of law when their family is in extreme jeopardy. Neither would hesitate to retaliate immediately and fatally given enough cause. Anna beat Faison not once but twice with only her will and mind. We must be wary of backing her into a corner too soon. Once roused, Robert can be an implacable, unforgiving enemy. Together they make for a formidable team," Helena admitted. "Therefore, it is imperative that we not show our hand until we are forced to do so. Nikolas must remain untainted to the end."

* * *

In the Latin Quarter of Paris

As soon as Anna and Andrew emerged from the tunnel doors into his home, they were set upon by dog and men. Anna embraced Andre then Jacques while Andrew pacified a welcoming Prospero.

"Have you been good, Pros?" Andrew let his dog maul him in welcome. "It's good to be home."

"Anna, a pleasure to see you again," Andre said releasing her from a tight bear hug.

"You haven't changed ... not the real you anyway. Robert and I can never repay you for all you've done,” Anna said.

"I know that if the situation had been reversed you would have done the same for me."

"In our business, the truly honorable are few. We must practice diligence and loyalty to those who are." Jacques enveloped Anna in a grateful embrace. "You have come to your full mind, non, ma petit?"

"Yes, yes, I have. For the first time in a long time I feel like my true self," Anna beamed at them all. "Ready to take on anything."

Andre laughed. "That's the Anna I know."

Jacques motioned towards the couches and the table laden with food. "Come, let us sit, eat and talk. Time is growing short."

"Has something happened?" Andrew asked while filling his plate with bread, fruit and cheese.

"Not some thing but someone. We have received reports from the PSS that Etienne Gastineau has left Columbia heading north. Coupled with a confirmation that the yacht _Aphrodite_ has left London, we can conclude that Etienne is meeting up with his sister. They are on the move."

"Earlier than we expected," Andrew pondered this bit of news.

"PSS?" Anna asked as she poured wine for all of them.

"Parador Security Services. They are small but smart and getting better all the time," answered Andre.

"Parador. That rings a bell but I can't recall why. You have contacts there?" asked Anna.

Andre grinned. "We have contacts at the highest levels. Three years ago Parador went through a bloodless coup engineered by the country's intelligentsia, the military and the wealthy families that still control much of its economic power. These factions elected to power one Claudio Maldonado."

"Claudio?!"

"Yes. He has the people's support as they remember his father. However, he's a much more adept politician than his predecessors. Parador is slowly but inevitably becoming a stable center of influence and economic prosperity in South America."

"And he's your contact?"

It was Jacques' turn to answer. "Our contact is the gracious first lady of Parador by name Katherine Delafield Maldonado."

"Katherine?! Tall, statuesque blonde overflowing with talent?"

"It is chiefly due to her inexhaustible energy that the country has retained an inward focus with improvements in healthcare, education and the arts. While her charm, renown and international contacts have aided Parador's foreign relations considerably."

"And she's happy?"

"By all accounts very much content. Her people respect and love her,” said Andre. "The marriage is sound and blessed with several children."

Jacques sighed. "I so wish she would have one more concert in Paris. The last performance was sublime."

"You're a fan of Katherine's?" asked Anna.

Andrew said, "Jacques is Madame Delafield's biggest fan. It's one of his few vices."

"I'm very glad for Katherine. She deserves all the happiness there is," said Anna. "Parador is lucky. Katherine has so much to give and to teach."

"I would be surprised if Parador does not become the chief power in South America within ten years," Jacques predicted.

"South and Central America have been so volatile. Terrorist cells are gaining a foothold there," said Andre. "No thanks to outfits like D99. They can destabilize a country so quickly.They were not happy to be ejected from Parador when Claudio came to power."

"Parador was one of Domino's strongholds. I can see why they would be unhappy," Anna put in. "With Domino out of the picture, how is D99 getting funding?"

"D99 is essentially an opportunist using a combination of legitimate and illegitimate businesses to fund their actual activities," Andre said. "Anna, you wanted information and we're going to give it to you. There is a lot. Are you sure you're up to it?"

"If I'm not ready now, when will I be ready? It's better I know as much as possible," said Anna. "I doubt I'll understand where everything fits the first time around."

Andre glanced at Jacques then Andrew. The latter two nodded. "All right then. Here's what we know about D99."

"When Domino fell, the organization did not fall into chaos. Etienne and Arielle saw the event as a chance to grab control of the organization. I suspect that even if Domino had not been put away that Etienne and Arielle would have taken power eventually. They deliberately disbanded the organization keeping intact only the most able units which they then protected from discovery and prosecution by merging with other groups. Robert discovered much of this when he went undercover as a mercenary." Andre continued. "You asked about funding, Anna. D99 is funded through a labyrinthine sequence of legitimate companies which were formerly owned by Harlan Barrett, Leopold Taub and Cesar Faison."

Anna gasped. "The Cartel?"

"If you remember, they had purchased many canneries and warehouses all over the world. These were legitimate businesses from whose manufacturing processes they were able to synthesize carbon disulfide. The demise of the Cartel had no effect on their ongoing business operations."

"How did the Cartel maintain control? I remember that the assets of Taub and Barrett were seized by the government. It took Julia Barrett, Harlan's daughter, a considerable amount of time to get the assets unfrozen."

"The US-based assets were frozen. However, the non-US assets were in fact owned by a silent partner. One that you know - Larry Ashton," Andre said.

Anna's eyes widened in astonishment. "Ashton? Lord Ashton?"

"Who, Mother, is married to Arielle, Domino's niece and Etienne's sister,” added Andrew.

"Ashton is a ... a fop!" Anna declared.

"In stories, how many times has the Fool been the least foolish?” Andrew added, "It's another kind of misdirection. Ashton's history belies his easygoing exterior. He is ambitious, shrewd and cunning. After all, he impersonated the Ashton heir for years. He even fooled the Quartermaines for a time. His schemes have always been grandiose from the Dragon Bone to the Cartel. I think by the time of the Cartel, he had learned that subtlety would serve his ends best and so he remained in the background."

"How do you know that's the truth?"

"Papa's observations are rarely wrong. He had little respect for Harlan Barrett considering him a competent if uncomplicated man. However, he did respect Ashton for his chameleon-like abilities and shrewd judgment."

Anna's lips pursed in disapproval. "Those bloody flowers on our honeymoon."

"Flowers?" asked Andrew.

"These flowers and notes from Faison would appear on the balcony of our hotel room. Unsettling to say the least. And Ashton had the audacity to play tour guide. I should have let your father strangle him." Anna paused as another thought came to mind. "That's how Faison knew about our wedding. Through Ashton via the Quartermaines."

"We should not underestimate his resourcefulness,” advised Jacques.

"Does this mean that ... that Faison is running the D99 operation?" asked Anna.

"No," said Andrew.

"It’s possible. How do you know he isn’t?"

"We have not found verifiable links between Faison and Ashton," said Jacques. "He was put on surveillance for some time. No meetings or calls between the two were ever found to have occurred."

"But he has been busy. Ashton has successfully set up a series of legitimate trusts and holding companies to cover his tracks. Arielle has cultivated the social set. Etienne has charge of Domino's organization," Andre summarized. "Each contributing their own talents to the cause."

"What do they want? Revenge seems so petty after all this time."

"We believe that they are planning something on a large scale outside of their normal operating areas such as the Balkans, South America or Africa. In the past, their schemes have been blocked or minimized by you and Robert's efforts. They're determined to make sure that you're out of the picture this time around."

"Or, perhaps, terribly inconvenienced or distracted," Andrew said. "That is what I would do."

"Which is it?" Anna asked looking directly at her son.

"Distraction is a better strategy. And I think we all know where it will start - Port Charles."

"Why would they think we could even be involved in one of their plans? Robert and I have both been off the primary intelligence radar for years. We're private citizens. What could we do against them?" asked Anna.

"The logical assumption is that their plans involve something you have in common with D99," said Andrew. "Port Charles. The states. Maybe New York City. They know about Guardian and want it."

"Oh, right, Guardian. I haven't wrapped my head around THAT yet."

"There has been a noticeable uptick in rumors being discussed on IRC and messaging boards about Guardian. Not by name but by functionality - super secret computer system," said Andre. "In the past, we've defused those conversations by interjecting some alternative possibilities like conspiracy plots, alien technology acquisition and government skunk works. Those deflections always worked before but not now."

"What do you mean?"

"The tone of the rumors is more serious. The interest more prolonged. With current technological capabilities, an advanced super computer better than the Cray series isn't out of the realm of possibility. A desktop computer has the same horse power, usually more, as older technology. The Internet has allowed for the concept of remote attacks to be realized," said Andre. "The WSB and the DVX are considered prime targets by hackers because they haven't been penetrated and exploited."

Andrew grinned. "I know groups of hackers banding together with the express purpose of breaking into Guardian. Or as they have dubbed it 'The Great Shadow System.' The longer their efforts fail, the more motivated they become."

"Human beings cannot resist a challenge," said Jacques.

"One group has gone so far as to identify all the data centers in the world and via a process of elimination deciding which ones are likely housing Guardian," said Andrew. "Ingenious strategy if utterly wrong."

"I assumed Guardian was on premises at the WSB and the DVX," said Anna.

Andrew smiled a Mona Lisa smile. "Assume away. Please.”

"The danger is in the accumulation of information whether speculation or not on Guardian," said Andre. "These sites and repositories have attracted attention well beyond the hacker community. The surface similarities between the WSB and DVX systems was like waving a red flag at a bull."

"I'm working on a new overall design but it's not ready yet," said Andrew.

"Perfection can be a trap, Andrew," said Jacques. "Is it how do you say 'crash- proof' now?"

"Yes but not idiot-proof or rather spy-proof," said Andrew.

"There is such a thing?" teased Anna.

"You haven't been able to break in, Mother."

"But you said I got in deeper than anyone else and that means it’s vulnerable."

"But that wasn't Guardian. It was a much smaller, less complex system," said Andrew. He looked suspiciously at Anna. "Have you tried hacking into the WSB or DVX in the last year?”

"Not yet. You know the best strategy for breaking in is to know the creator of the system. Know how he thinks and all that, right?" asked Anna. She found the alarmed look that passed over Andrew's face adorable. She decided to change the topic. "I'll go along with the prevailing theory that D99 wants us out of the way. Andre, the brief I saw indicated that Etienne Gastineau is now using mind control techniques to manage a network of informers and sources. Do we know if this is true? And if it is then how good is the technique?"

"The sources I talked to provided proof positive that it's true." Andre gestured to the long trestle table in front of the office alcove. "The files are waiting for analysis. Afterwards we'll know the potency and extent of the technique."

"I'll go through them today," said Andrew.

Anna was puzzled. "Why you?"

Jacques, Andre and Andrew shared a series of sidelong looks at each other. Jacques answered in a gentle voice. "Anna, Faison began to teach Andrew from an early age. What Faison knew so does Andrew. He is our expert."

Soundless and taut as a bow string, Anna strode to where Andrew was sitting. With one hand she tilted his chin upwards until their eyes met. Andrew remained silent letting his mother examine him. "What has Faison done to you?"

Andrew did not look away. "Papa made me a survivor. He taught me how to defend myself against greater enemies. He taught me to value my talents as gifts not as unwanted burdens. What I am now is not his responsibility but mine alone."

"What are you then?"

"Someone who has tried his best. Someone who has tried to be better." Andrew's voice gentled. "I can see it on your face. The fear that someone raised by a monster is also a monster or will be one."

Her hand dropped to his shoulder. "Did he use you as a test subject like his father did to him?"

"I was never used as a test subject or a guinea pig for anything."

"But you've practiced on others. You must have."

"Yes I have but not the more advanced procedures. I know where the boundaries are. That's where Papa and I differ. He never felt the boundaries applied to him," Andrew said. "Surprised? I have no illusions about what Papa was and is. I know the things he's done - good, bad, heinous, evil. I know that I am not any of those things. Father saw to that."

"Robert? What did he do?"

Andrew gathered her hands in his. "Father taught me about real things that I can touch, smell, hear and feel not with my senses but with my heart. He showed me that I didn't have to beat my opponents to a pulp in every conflict. I know I can win and I don't have to prove it. Father showed me that an open hand isn't a sign of weakness but inner strength. And, that a person has to forgive and accept themselves for what they are before they can do the same to others. He said that was a lesson you taught him the hard way."

He looked at Jacques and Andre. "Father has seen to it that I'm surrounded by good people who care for me and for whom I have the utmost love and regard for. You asked what I am. I am someone shaped by two very different men. They both have tried their best and I am profoundly grateful to them. If you still see me as some monster-to-be, Mother, I cannot control that."

"I cannot help having had Cesar Faison for a parent but children are not automatically their parents. Papa prepared me to survive and thrive. Father taught me to live in the real world and not shun it or be afraid. We, each of us, make our own choices and it is the choices we make that define who we are, who we will be."

"What was your choice, Andrew?" asked Anna.

"I chose to belong to this world not be apart from it. To try to make it a better place in my small way,” said Andrew. "I haven't always made it easy for those around me. When I make a mistake they are not small or unimportant. There's so much still to learn and do. For now I'm learning about family and I mean to do a good job at it. What do you see, Mother?"

Anna held Andrew's face in her hands. "I see my son. That's all I see." She bumped his forehead with hers before returning to her seat. "When we're both ready will you tell me about your life with Faison?"

"There are parts of it that I have not begun to process myself. It was terrifying, exciting and exhilarating yet oddly empty and lonely at times, too. Someday, I'll tell you."

"All right. I'll hold you to that,” Anna said. "Returning to the original topic, how much expertise do you have?"

"I taught Father and Andre about hypnotherapy. I've increased their resistance to mental control. I told Father more details regarding the procedure that Papa used to wipe your memory to give him more confidence when the time came to use it."

"Do you know how to do that specific procedure?"

"Theoretically, yes, but not in practical terms. Not enough to apply the principles for the desired results. I could do much damage if I wished,” Andrew answered. "It worries me that someone like Etienne Gastineau is applying Papa's principles. In my analysis of the original DVX program I judge the methods to be crude. Papa later refined his techniques to not only be more effective but also safer for the subjects. I doubt Gastineau thinks much on health and safety."

"What are your concerns exactly?" asked Andre.

"Hypnotherapy can be intrusive. Anything that suppresses or attempts to override a human being's free will and conscience will result in a reaction that is usually negative. If the procedures are done haphazardly, as I surmise them to be, then the subject may experience extreme reactions ranging from emotional distress to paranoia to psychotic behavior especially when control lapses or is removed for whatever reason."

"I remember Terry O'Connor telling me that Dusty Walker, Elena's hypno-controlled subject, could sometimes become irrational and violent. Afterwards, he had little to no memory of the episode,” Anna said. "Is this the kind of behavior that concerns you?"

"Yes, it is. Dusty Walker was not a trained killer and yet he was still prone to violence. Imagine were it a trained terrorist or operative,” said Andrew. "The DVX success rate was very low. There were more failed subjects than successes. I want to analyze these new files to see how careful or not Gastineau is."

"If he's sloppy, then any one of his sleeper agents could be potential psychopaths waiting to be activated,” spoke Andre. "Something else to worry about."

"Perhaps that IS his intent." Jacques theorized drawing three horrified glances. "The super soldier myth is no myth. I have seen soldiers under chemical influence perform in a manner unnaturally superior to their peers. Their existence is unfortunately short-lived. Think upon the marvel of invention that is the human body. It is a peerless chemical factory and its primary control mechanism is the brain. Control the brain, control the soldier."

"Such attempts have been made. For example, the Sanctuary project run by Arielle,” Andre said.

"That was one man with a specific purpose. Ambitious men are vulnerable to grand dreamings." Jacques said. "Tell me, Andrew, could you implant multiple suggestions with multiple conditions on a team of people? And do you have the ability to not require a manual trigger?"

"Yes. I could do both."

"How much effort would it entail?"

"I would handpick the subjects and while the actual procedure would not be difficult the implanting of conditional triggers is customized to each target's folding points."

"Folding points?" Andre and Anna asked simultaneously.

"A folding point is a psychological vulnerability that I could use to subvert the will of the individual. For example, Mother, if I were to hypnotize you I would phrase or slant my approach to appeal to one of your folding points which is your maternal instinct. Say that I wanted you to do something that is against your moral code or normal behavior, your natural reaction would be resistance. However, if I framed my request as an appeal to your maternal instinct then it has a higher chance of acceptance by your psyche,” Andrew explained.

Anna found herself repeating a mantra she had heard fall from Faison's lips years ago. "Honey has more appeal than vinegar, sugar more palatable than salt. Simple creatures that we are, which would you choose?"

"Exactly," Andrew agreed.

Jacques continued, "For you, Andrew, such would not be difficult. Could Etienne Gastineau be so accomplished?"

"The DVX methods relied on external triggers such as chimes or voice playback. Though it is possible that they have developed the methodology for internal triggers in the intervening time, I would question its effectiveness. It's not a matter of skill. The most important factor is familiarity and knowledge of a subject. One must invest the time to determine the best course for each subject." Andrew said. "In all the research I've done, I have not encountered practices similar to Papa's methods or comparable in efficacy. But that is due to the misdirected goal of giving the power of hypnotherapy to amateurs instead of professionals."

Andre rubbed at his chin with one hand. "Is the difference, amateur versus professional, so obvious?"

"I've been on the receiving end of Faison's methods, Andre. I can tell you that you're not even aware that you're under hypnosis before, during or afterwards. It can be done quickly and discreetly. He was able to hypnotize me in a restaurant full of people in public view," Anna explained. "He was able to get me to plant a bug in Robert's office. I even informed Faison of classified information. There is quite a difference."

"Then it is our good fortune to have Andrew on our side,” Jacques said.

"Outside of this room, how many people know about your parapsychology training? Does the WSB or DVX know?" Anna's voice held a note of urgency.

"I do not indulge in parlor tricks, Mother. Only those in this room and Father know about it."

Anna's voice was hard brooking no argument. "It must be kept that way. You would be even more of a target if people knew about this."

"They would have to force the knowledge out of me. I could make it very hard for them,” said Andrew. "Besides, anyone who attempts to use parapsychology techniques as a true offensive weapon would fail. By its nature, it is a defensive weapon nothing more."

Anna said stridently. "Defensive weapon is an oxymoron. You've used it in the past. Otherwise you wouldn't sound so confident. How much have you used it?"

"Enough to know the damage I can cause if done for the wrong reasons," Andrew answered emphatically. "It can be seductive even thrilling to exert control over another person. The ultimate cat and mouse game. I avoid temptation as much as I can."

"Thus the antisocial impression?"

"My own company is safer for me and for others. I prefer my own company in any case. My peers bore me." Andrew could tell his mother was anxious to grill him about Faison but was restraining herself. Papa had alluded to events in his and Anna's shared past but never to any detail. Andrew could guess that his mother was one of the few people who knew Papa as well as he did. Then another simpler reason for his mother's concern for his social welfare came to mind.

"You ... you wouldn't arrange ... um ... dates for me would you?"

"Only if you wanted me too," said Anna. She noticed that both Jacques and Andre did their best to hide their smiles. She decided to needle her teenage son a little. "Do you have a girlfriend? Boyfriend?"

Andrew could feel the near instant sensation of heat traveling from his neck to his cheeks. "I like g-g-girls well e-e-enough but ... um ... I can't t-t-talk to them."

"Just smile more, darling. I guarantee the girls will do all the talking."

"Father said he would t-t-teach me to be charming ... around girls. Be more relaxed. Social polishing he called it."

"Your father, hmm." Anna sucked her cheeks in and wet her lips. "He's not the best role model, Andrew."

"Father is very comfortable around women. A few words and a joke and they do whatever he wants them to do."

"They do, do they?" Anna asked with an arched brow.

"I want to be as confident as he is,” said Andrew.

"Your father is a—“ Anna stopped herself before she could rattle off a list of Robert's more dubious virtues. "Your father is from a different generation. What works for him may not translate over to more modern, liberated female sensibilities. Please, don't copy him. Just don't."

"You fell in love him. He must have done something right."

"Sweetheart, I think that says more about my weaknesses than his strengths. But this is about you not me and the—“

"You married him twice."

"Well, yes, my compulsions leapt at me unexpectedly. That doesn't mean that—“

"From what I saw in Bern you two were becoming reacquainted and rapidly. More compulsive behavior I take it."

Anna in a rush. "Ihavenothingmoretosayonthesubject."

This time the males in the room did not bother to hide their smiles and laughter.


	4. A Taste of Freedom

Boston, Massachusetts, USA

"Donely Residence," said a youthful female voice.

"Belle, sweetheart, tis your favorite uncle," Robert replied in a mock Irish accent.

"Uncle Robert! When are you coming for a visit? More importantly, what will you be bringing me?"

Robert laughed. "Annabelle Scarlett Donely, thirteen years of Southern charm and Irish blarney, the world had better get ready."

"I'm ready for the world but Mama disagrees,” Belle wailed dramatically. "She's so old-fashioned, practically medieval!"

"Your mother is a very wise woman. You should listen to her." "You sound just like Daddy."

"Speaking of your father, is he there?"

"Daddy is in his study. Let me get him, Uncle Robert."

A few minutes later, Sean Donely came on the line. "Hey, good buddy. will this be business or pleasure? Ever since Anna contacted me I've been expecting a call from you."

Robert got straight to business. He pressed a series of buttons on his phone that activated scrambler mode. Sean heard a series of beeps. He followed suit and activated scrambler mode on his phone.

"I think you ought to sit down, mate. This is Bay C type stuff."

"Okay. I'm braced and about to be fortified,” Sean said. Robert could hear the sound of tinkling glass and ice over the phone.

"I'll leave it to you to decide how you want to tell Tif."

"Full disclosure to her?"

"Yeah, we're going to need her input and help to pull this caper off,” Robert said. "Here we go. Level with me now. What do you know about my deal with the WSB? What happened in Venezuela? Any insider information?"

"Next to nothing. The Bureau really clamped down on the details. I couldn't get much out of anyone then or now. It's like the whole thing is under a blanket of the highest security. You know why don't you?"

"It's because of me and Anna."

"Are you finally going to tell me what really happened? You were tightlipped when you came for a visit after that virus outbreak in Port Chuck."

"The timing was all off then,” Robert admitted. "I couldn't say anything to anyone."

"And now it's all right?"

"The clock's ticking louder and louder. It's time for the truth to come out. Sitting down?"

"If you tell me that you're the Scarecrow, I'm taking the next flight over there and knocking some sense into your stubborn head. Then I'm dragging you back to your daughter and brother for some needed family therapy."

Robert chuckled. "No worries there. I am not the Scarecrow."

Sean sighed greatly relieved. "All right then. Lay it on me."

"Remember when the suspicion that Anna went willingly with Faison first came to the surface?"

"Yes. I didn't like thinking it but all the evidence pointed to it." "She did go willingly with him. I knew she did and I knew why."

"Why ... why didn't you tell me? You were adamant that my theory was coming out of left field."

"It was important that one fact remain secret for as long as possible. One little detail that only my wife and I knew proof positive. Anna was nearly four months pregnant when she was kidnapped."

Sean spluttered, "What?! You ... she ... you never said a word."

"We wanted to make sure that the pregnancy reached the second trimester before we told anyone. In case something happened like her previous miscarriage."

"Wait, wait, Anna would never leave her child ... unless she lost the baby. I'm sorry, Robert. It's the most horrible feeling to lose a child. I know."

"She had our baby, Sean."

"What? How?" Sean asked in a rush of words and emotion. "But ... but ... where? When? Does Robin know? Mac? All this time where has -"

"The short version is this. The hunters were closing in on us. Andrew was born premature and was dependent on an incubator. Anna and I made a deal with Faison. He would take care of Andrew, get him away safely, and he would hypnotize Anna to forget she was ever pregnant. Anna and I went in one direction drawing the hunters away. Faison with Andrew went in another direction and escaped. Anna and I were captured on the tanker after a chase and firefight. Anna was taken to a medical facility in the states and I ... I returned to work for the WSB. Andrew is now sixteen."

"You have a son, Robert, belated congratulations!"

"Thank you. Have another drink for me,” Robert said.

"Why has it taken so long for this to come out? Anna got her memory back years ago. Wait. Did you say Faison had Andrew?"

"Lots of random and not so random factors, mate, too much to go into now. Suffice it to say, Anna's memory is fully restored and she's been reunited with our son. We're going to be telling Robin and Mac real soon. But right now I need your help."

"You got it!"

"We have a strong reason to believe that Emma and Andrew are targets. We know that they have begun their plans to acquire Emma."

"Who's we? They? Why?"

"We is Anna, Andrew, myself plus some old trusted friends. We've established a network and you're going to be a part of it."

"I better be."

"Our team had previously identified three specific groups that went after us in Venezuela in addition to the WSB and the DVX."

"The more the merrier." Even over the phone, Robert could sense the turning wheels in Sean's devious and analytical mind.

"It was a regular party down there let me tell you. These same groups, bigger and stronger now, are still in operation and are the ones we suspect as being after Emma. You'll get all the details soon enough. For now, you need to know that these groups are global and very serious. You asked why. Well, these groups are from our past, Sean. They want revenge and leverage."

Sean's mind ticking off their past enemies. "Who in our past? Too many possibilities."

Robert dropped some key words. "The Cassadines, Sanctuary and Elena of Mt. Rushmore fame."

"Elena committed suicide. Sanctuary was dismantled after Colton was—“

"Elena is alive and has a new organization, Sean. Confirmed. Sanctuary was folded into Domino's operations which has now morphed into global terror cells. The Cassadines have been too busy feuding with Spencer but I don't think I've ever been off their radar. Not entirely." Robert said. "It's important that we keep a close loop on this. No contact with the WSB."

"We're going to need a LOT of help."

"No contact, Sean. None. I have my reasons for not wanting any Bureau interference on this one. Your word that you won't get in touch with them."

"All right. My word,” Sean said. "But I need details. You've just dropped a bomb in my lap."

"Expect a small package by tomorrow morning. It will be hand delivered via courier from a company called DigiMaze. Have you heard of it?"

"Who hasn't? Belle and I drool over the gadgets in their Paris store whenever we're over there."

"We have an inside contact at DigiMaze. Your covetous days are over. Can you be in Port Charles by the first of February, you and the family?”

"Try stopping us."

"Andrew will be arriving by then and we'd like you and Tiff to be there when we tell Robin and Mac."

"Done. Is there anything you and Anna need from me until then?"

"Preliminary groundwork. A US bank account into which we can transfer money that the three of us can tap into. I'd rather it wasn't in mine or Anna's names. Use a company front. We'll also need a blind mail drop service untraceable to any of us."

"I'll get it done in the morning."

"One more thing, Sean. An early Christmas present,” Robert said. "When I returned to the WSB, I had them do something for me. Your record has been purged."

"Purged? The WSB doesn't delete anything. Ever since my connection with Faison was exposed, the Bureau's pretty much been wary of me."

"Everything relating to Faison, Anna's DVX days, the Swede and your involvement is all gone,” said Robert.

"That's not possible. Not even you could—”

"Trust me on this. It's time to let go of the past. You're a free man, mate."

After the call ended an hour later, Sean reclined in his chair silently ruminating on his past, present and future. Tiffany bustled in chattering like a magpie.

"That girl will be the death of me, Sean. I don't know where she gets the attitude from. I really don't. Is it too late to send her to boarding school? Do you know what she wants now?" Tiffany looked at her husband for the first time since entering the room. "Sweetheart, you're white as a sheet!"

"My ... our life has just changed."

Long used to her husband's cryptic ways, Tiffany only said, "Can you tell me about it?"

"Yeah, baby, I ... I will. There's just so much."

"Good news or bad?" Sean rose and pulled Tiffany into his arms and swung her around in circles. "Ooooh! Sean!"

"It's unbelievable news, Tiff. I'm going to explode if I don't tell you. But first, get us some champagne."

"It's my kind of news then."

"We are celebrating my ... my freedom and toasting the Scorpios."

"Freedom from what?" Tiffany poured them both some champagne.

"My less than pure past. From here on in, our life is going to be even better."

"That's not possible."

"Watch and wait, baby, watch and wait." Sean proceeded to tell her everything Robert had told him.

* * *

Port Charles at the Quartermaine mansion

Monica, Tracy and Edward were having dinner discussing the usual business - the Quartermaine business empire. Alice, the house majordomo, came in with a telegram which she handed to Tracy.

Tracy ripped the envelope and began to read. "In NY for hols with Ned and Brooke. Be in PC for New Years on Aphrodite. Love to visit and catch up. Ashton."

"Larry must want or need something. Question is what?" asked Monica.

"I say we bar the gates now," Edward put in. "Set the dogs out."

"He'll just find another way in, Daddy. Besides with Ashton, it's better to know what he's up to sooner rather than later."

"Not a cent, Tracy. Not this time or ever again. No funding excavations for long lost dragon bones or him meddling into ELQ business. That cannery deal was a bloodbath for us," said Edward crossly.

"Nothing wrong with your memory, Daddy," Tracy said.

"It's too early in the day to ruin my digestion over a flea like Ashton," Edward replied. "Let's discuss my favorite topic. Monica, how are preparations for the new pavilion?"

"Construction is almost finished. The hospital board really worked together on this one." Monica smiled at Tracy.

"For a change," said Tracy. "We're doing this for my big brother after all."

"Our next step is the second fundraiser for the operating fund," said Monica. "In this economy, raising funds is going to be difficult."

"It's going to be challenging," agreed Tracy.

"At the next board meeting, I'm going to run some ideas past them. I want to raid everybody's contact lists this time," Monica said with conviction. "The Alan Quartermaine Pediatric Pavilion is going to happen. I don't care what I have to do to make it a reality."

* * *

Paris, France

Anna's mobile rang to the ringtone of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. She answered, "Hi, sweetheart.."

"Mom, before you ask, everything is fine over here,” Robin said. "How are things there with Dad?"

Anna looked over at Andrew who was relaxing on the sofa engrossed in a movie classic. She mouthed the words, 'It's Robin.’ "Your father is putting the staff through a terrible time. You know how he is."

"I do. I also know what you two are like together. It seems like Dad's not being terrible to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Uncle Mac told me that you sounded really happy on the phone. And, that you're still with Dad. After he left you at General, I thought you'd be on a no-speaking campaign with him."

"First off, he did not leave me. Technically, he did but there were extenuating circumstances. Circumstances that I am magnanimously overlooking."

"Such as?"

"Your father's pride for one. His stubbornness second. I could go on and on."

"But you are getting along?"

Anna smiled. She knew her daughter too well. "Yes, sweetheart. Is this why you called - to gauge the temperature of your parents' relationship? You have far better things to do like ... like shop for another wedding dress."

"I have that already. It's gorgeous. You'll love it."

"I'm sure it looks great on you. Now, if there's nothing else. I was in the middle of something."

Robin detected something in her mother's voice that made her suspicious. She did know her parents well. "I was wondering if there was anything happening on your end."

"Like?" asked Anna carefully watching every word she uttered. It wouldn't do to make Robin suspicious.

"Are you still at the Institute?"

"I'm in Paris actually. On my way to an assignment," Anna said. "But don't worry I will NOT miss the wedding."

"And Dad? Are you going back to see him?"

"Robin, where is this line of questioning going?"

"Mom, I just want to know how my parents are doing. With you and Dad sometimes, it's either a truce or World War Three."

"Be fair, Robin. We've had ... interludes of peace and harmony,” Anna said. "You're just being nosy again."

"Well, you don't tell me anything. And, after Noah and Eli—“

"Enough, please! I've moved on from that period of my life. I would appreciate it if we didn't discuss it ever again."

"Does Dad know about the concert and all that?"

"He has a sketchy idea of it,” Anna said. "As far as I'm concerned it’s, to borrow a phrase, ancient history."

Robin undeterred pressed on, "Have you and Dad made up? Settled things between you?"

"Yes and it's in progress,” Anna said. "That's all you're getting out of me. Kiss Emma for me. I have to get back to my movie. Night!"

Anna turned off the phone and said to Andrew. "That girl is relentless!"

"I can see where she gets it from," teased Andrew.


	5. Model Behavior

December 10, 2008 - Port Charles, NY

Commissioner Scorpio found the police station unusually crowded. The wall from the foyer to the criminal processing room was lined with potential perpetrators. At the dispatch desk, Officer Jardane directed the flow looking harried yet cheerful. As Mac got closer, he recognized WSB Agent Dianara Amanti as she gesticulated over Jardane's clipboard. At the sight of her, Mac could feel a migraine beginning to throb at his temples. It was going to be a long day.

"As I said, those two were caught as they were taking household goods out of the house through a window and into a van. I happen to have met the owners of the house and they were not the same people," Dianara said. "In fact, they are currently on a cruise ship in the Caribbean."

"What's going on here, Jardane?" asked Mac.

"Good morning, Chief. Everything normal. We're fixin' to process a batch through," said Sergeant Walter Jardane.

"I can see that. Why so many and so early?"

"There was a bar fight at the Mermaid last night. Ms. Amanti's team helped to, ah, subdue the combatants and then called us in. 'Course by the time we got there most of 'em were laid out unconscious." Jardane said. "See we couldn't process 'em 'til they woke up. There they be."

Mac did a quick head count of the line. "All this from one fight?"

"The last two were for burglary. Next to 'em are three gang members caught painting graffiti on Ms. Amanti's property."

"They said it was some sort of initiation ritual," Dianara added helpfully.

Jardane continued to read from his clipboard. "One pickpocket, two drug dealers caught in possession and one car thief who tried to break into one of Ms. Amanti's associates' vehicles and got caught. Ms. Amanti here and her team have been so helpful. The paperwork sort of does itself."

"Walter, I told you to call me Dianara."

"I don't know if I can do your name justice, Ms. Amanti," said a smiling Jardane whose Cajun accent seemed more pronounced than normal. "Until I can, it shall remain as Ms. Amanti."

Mac looked heavenward and prayed for patience. Dianara had somehow put a spell on most of his department. On the other hand, he was quite immune to her not inconsiderable charms.

"Agent Amanti, please follow me to my office," ordered Mac. "Of course, Commissioner," Dianara replied.

Mac shut his office door. It gave a reassuring click. "Agent Amanti, when I authorized your team to be full-fledged deputies I did not expect nightly patrols."

"We are not doing patrols. We can hardly ignore crimes done right in front of us, can we?"

"I am simply saying that you don't have to ... to prove yourselves to the PCPD. How many arrests have you made this week?"

"Thirty-four counting today."

"It was a rhetorical question."

"My mistake. Thirty-six. I forgot the burglars."

"Look, policing Port Charles is not your responsibility.”

"Why don't you suggest to the criminal element not to commit crimes in our vicinity?" Dianara suggested. "Commissioner, I don't want to make your officers look bad. We are all law enforcement personnel. It's our job to secure the public safety when we can and where we can."

"Your team have made arrests every day and night on the docks, in the alleys. Your agents even made an arrest in my neighborhood. You told me that your team's presence would be invisible. Patrols and arrests are very visible."

"I repeat again that we do not do night patrols. Our arrests have come from normal everyday activity - jogging, shopping, cleaning, walking around your fair city. We cannot turn a blind eye when we see a crime in progress. That would be negligent."

"I'm not asking you to turn a blind eye."

"Well, what do you want? What are you asking for exactly?"

The door burst open and in came a frantic Maxie Jones purse swinging from one shoulder and a clipboard secure in the other hand.

"Dad, have you confirmed with Aunt Anna and Uncle Robert? I have to finalize the guest list TODAY!" exclaimed Maxie breathlessly. As she slowed, she became aware of the other occupant of the room. Maxie gave Dianara the typical once over woman to woman. "Oh, my god! DIANARA! Oh, my GOD!"

"Have we met?" Dianara asked.

"No. never, but I have every single one of your covers - Paris Vogue, Isa, WFA, Cosmopolitan. Your last Vanity Fair was a masterpiece." Maxie's expression changed from delight to awe. "Are you here for a shoot? I work at Crimson and ... and it would be incredible if I could do an interview."

"Sorry. No interviews. I'm retired. I doubt anyone would be interested." Dianara held her hand out. "You are?"

Maxie extended her hand out. "Maxie Jones. Retired or not, you are news, N-E- W-S! Please, please reconsider."

"Maxie, stop badgering my guest. Wait outside please."

"Your guest?" Maxie's eyes flashed. "Dad, how come you never told me you knew Dianara?" She turned a sweet smile towards Dianara. "I have every poster you've ever done." She turned her attention back to her stepfather. "Or did you know her from your notoriously misspent youth? Did you date?"

"Maxie!" yelled Mac. "Ms. Amanti is here for professional reasons that have no bearing on whatever she used to do. Now, go outside and wait your turn."

"Whatever she used to do? Holy gods, Dad! You have one of the last of the ultimate super models right here and you don't even KNOW it? Oh, Dad, you're so ... so retro." She looked at Dianara. "What are you doing here? Can we have lunch?"

Dianara suppressed a smile. She was enjoying the byplay in front of her. It was another side to the stern Malcolm Scorpio. "I'm setting up a photography studio here."

"In Port Charles?!" Maxie nearly squealed. "You've been all over the world Milan, Paris, London, but here? Why?!"

"I've had enough of the fast life, Ms. Jones. It's for the young though I've found Port Charles exciting enough for my tastes." Dianara smiled. "Perhaps you ought to conclude your business with your father."

"Yeah, right," said Maxie brightly. "So confirmations?"

"Anna has confirmed. Robert won't be able to attend," Mac said.

"How's Uncle Robert doing?"

"Fine. They both sounded well actually. Anna being there is doing him a lot of good."

Dianara stored this bit of information. Anna Devane was with Robert Scorpio. Interesting. The estranged pair usually kept a continent between them. She made a mental note to call Paris and confirm young Andrew Scorpio's whereabouts.

"Thank you! That's the last item checked off." Maxie consulted her clipboard. "Did Aunt Anna say when she would be here? Does she need reservations?"

"She said she'll be here in plenty of time before Christmas. She's staying at the house," Mac said. "That's it. I have things to finish up with ... with Ms. Amanti."

Maxie gave Dianara her business card. "Crimson would love to cover the opening of your studio. We would die actually. Just give me a call whenever!"

"I'll do that. Thank you," answered Dianara.

Maxie left the office much like a whirling tornado leaves chaos in its wake.

"Very, um, lively, your daughter, Commissioner," Dianara observed.

"That's an understatement." said Mac. "Now, what's this about a studio? Is it a cover?"

"My former occupation is a useful cover in and of itself. The studio will be the WSB's covert base of operations in Port Charles."

"Why is the WSB setting up a base in the first place?"

"You asked that before."

Mac crossed his arms. "And I never got a straight answer. I'm waiting."

"It's a matter of national security, Commissioner. I'm sure that needs no further clarification."

"That would be true if I had no experience with how the Bureau works."

"And you're not one of those who are in awe of the service."

"Nope."

"I assumed with your family connections that cooperation would be a given," said Dianara.

"As Commissioner, I am obligated to give all due assistance upon request. I have done so. Now, I want something trivial from you - tell me why you're here. Whatever you say stays right in this office. You have my word on that."

"I have to disappoint you, Commissioner," said Dianara. "I can only emphasize that we are here in a purely passive role. We are not here to investigate criminal masterminds, look for secret treasure or carry out international mischief.

"I'm not--"

There came a series of raps on the door. Sergeant Jardane ushered in a stocky bearded gentleman in his mid-fifties dressed nattily in overcoat and tweed suit. The man walked in and introduced himself. "Hans Dieter Reinhardt, Commissioner Scorpio. Your brother speaks highly of you."

* * *

"General Hospital is very impressive, Monica, but not as impressive as the staff." said Dr. Lara Larchenko, a woman of late middle-age beginning to grey at the temples with a booming voice but a very kind face.

Monica replied. "Port Charles in not New York City but we have managed to build a world-class facility here and attract fantastic talent whom you've met."

"Please extend my personal thanks to all the doctors and medical staff who donated their work towards little Pablo's surgery."

"He's such a sweet child."

"It is remarkable that despite all he has been through, he still smiles and is in good spirits." said Lara. "His parents are so grateful. They never believed that reconstructive surgery was possible."

"Pablo's facial burns and scarring were severe. Life threatening if not treated. I'm so glad we had the right team to help and that you considered General Hospital for the project."

Monica waved to Robin at the Hub checking computer records. Robin joined the two doctors in an open lounge to the side of the Hub.

"Lara, this is Patrick Drake's wife Doctor Robin Scorpio-Drake. She's our head research neurologist. Robin, this Dr. Lara Larchenko."

"A pleasure, Dr. Larchenko. Patrick told me about Pablo's case."

"Another Dr. Drake," said Lara. "That comes to three, yes, Monica?"

"I use my maiden name, Scorpio, to reduce confusion over the intercom."

"Scorpio is a memorable last name," said Lara. "Are you the same Dr. Robin Scorpio who is the author of a series of articles in the European Journal of Neuroscience on the potential role of Synaptic Plasticity in the treatment of damaged nervous systems?”

Robin beamed. "Yes, I am. That was published many years ago. I'm surprised you know about it."

"It was not that long ago. It was very enlightening and well developed. Have you continued your research? Do you have new findings to publish?"

"I'm afraid not. I had thought to continue when I came to Port Charles but funding and grants are hard to come by." Robin said. "My chosen research topic is, to put it kindly, obscure and widely considered to be experimental."

"Many discoveries have come from experiments. That is the heart of science - discovery through analysis and experimentation. If one does not take the risk to pursue new ideas then how are discoveries made?"

"I agree completely. Neurology research at the level of my research is not popular or essential compared to cancer, AIDS or heart disease. I can understand the lack of funding."

"Monica, are you not aware of what a gifted researcher you have here? There are so few in the younger generation who are interested in research. The ones who show promise should be encouraged and supported. I am a firm believer in that."

"We know how lucky we are to have her here, Lara, believe me."

"What are you involved in now if not research, Dr. Scorpio?"

"Please call me Robin. My primary involvement is in day to day medicine. Consultation on private cases to customize treatments or find alternative interventions. I do enjoy it."

"You are wasted in day to day, Robin. You must not abandon your research. There is so much good it can do to heal those with neurological disorders or are paralyzed in some way."

"I do love research. It's like a good mystery and I'm the one charged with finding the solution. There are always solutions you just have to find them."

"Then you should be in the lab or out in the world searching for ideas and possibilities and collaborating with other scientists."

Robin smiled. "I haven't completely given up. It's just not a priority right now. I just had a baby girl, a new family."

"A new baby that is wonderful, the highest priority, of course," Lara said.

"I'd like to return to research someday." said Robin.

"If funding is the primary issue then I shall speak with my foundation's committee. We fund many kinds of research. I make no promises but if you have a research brief that I may submit, then I will present it to the committee for funding."

Robin was taken aback by Dr. Larchenko's generosity. "That is too kind of you. I would be a fool to say no. I do have a brief and I’ll get that to you today. Thank you so much!"

"The mission of The Heritage Foundation is the improvement of the lives of children all over the world through education, medical aid and peace initiatives. Your research could lead to cures and treatments for children and adults who suffer from neurological impairment. In your case, funding should be, what is that phrase of my grandson's, a ... a no-brainer."

"The Foundation is also making a sizable donation to our new pediatric pavilion, Robin," said Monica.

"That's great, Dr. Larchenko." Before she could say another word her pager began to sound. By reflex, Robin peeked at the display. "One of my patients has just come in."

"Go, go! The patient comes first," Monica said laughing.

Robin turned to leave. "How can I get the brief to you, Dr. Larchenko?"

"Lara, please. I will be here for the next two days."

"I'll find you then. And again thank you so much!" Robin called back walking briskly towards the bank of elevators.

* * *

Boston, MA

Sean tried to keep his mind on the detectives reporting their findings on the latest high profile cases in the city. Tried was the operative word. His eyes tended to wander towards the slim device innocently sitting on his desk.

His hands itched to hold it. It had been delivered as soon as he had arrived in his office with a scrawled note saying only a time one o'clock. Even with only a few minutes of inspection he knew it was a sign of something important and exciting.

"All right, gentlemen and ladies. Good work all around. Keep on your current assignments." Sean dismissed his detectives and told his clerk to allow for no disturbances. The clock said twelve fifty-five. He poured himself a glass of water and settled himself comfortably behind his desk. He wanted to be relaxed and lucid for this call.

He turned the device in his hand. It was a highly modified iPhone. A giveaway was the dual camera lens, slightly thicker width and rubberized backing. He nearly dropped it when it began to ring, the speakerphone activated emitting a series of tones followed by the screen coming to life displaying a very familiar and dear face.

"Hey, Sean!"

"Anna, what a surprise!" Sean greeted his friend, protege and partner of long ago.

Anna smiled at her old friend. "Don't tell me you weren't expecting me."

"It was a niggling suspicion from my conversation with Robert."

“Where's Tiffany?"

"She'll be here. We can get started without her," said Sean. "On the level, how are YOU doing?"

Anna gave him a wide smile. "Best I've ever felt. Everything feels just right for a change." She turned to someone offscreen. "You ready?"

Sean sat up and looked closely at the screen drinking in every detail that he could see. Anna radiated happiness. The mischievous spark of old in her eye told him something was afoot. He heard the scraping of chairs. The image shimmered for a second then the image widened.

His office door burst open. Tiffany Hill Donely, national broadcast correspondent, swept in. "I'm not late, see!!" She looked over Sean's shoulder. "Anna! You look fabulous!"

Anna laughed. "I've so missed you, Tiffany."

"Well, of course, I'm unforgettable, darling,” replied Tiffany.

Faces and figures came into bright focus around Anna. "Let me make the introductions. Andrew is on my left. On my right is our old friend Grant now known as Andre Garnier."

"Oh, my goodness gracious!" Tiffany exclaimed for both her and her speechless husband.

Another face materialized behind Anna. "Hello, Sean, my old friend."

Sean found his voice. "Jacques?! You ... you're all together?!"

Anna smirked. "Welcome to our new network. The Scorpio Intelligence Network."

Sean smirked back. "What a team!"

"Just like the old days, Sean," said Andre. "Ready for the ride?"

"I can hear the music playing," Sean replied. "This is going to be good."

"The SIN network? I like the sound of that," said Tiffany with a smile.

"Who else is on the team? What kind of numbers are we looking at?" asked Sean all business-like.

"My friend, you may well imagine the kind of personnel that I have access to," Jacques began to say. "Over the last two years we have been actively recruiting within the various intelligence services - the SAS, MI5, MI6, Interpol and the like. All our staff are personally selected and vouched for. It is a small cadre in size but more than adequate for our needs."

"What we lack in numbers, Sean, we make up in sheer loyalty, heart and skills." Andre said. "We've been under the radar until now. We've sent out orders. Our people will be set on arriving in Port Charles in time or before Andrew's arrival."

"We'll need a cover business of some sort. A PI office?" said Sean.

"No need, Mr. Donely. DigiMaze will be opening a store. Its first ever in the states," Andrew declared. "That will be our base of operations to start."

"Wait a minute. DigiMaze is in the network?"

"The network owns DigiMaze," Andre answered. "Andrew started DigiMaze years ago backed by Robert, Jacques and myself."

"You?!" Sean spluttered.

"We do operate DigiMaze as an independent business managed by its own management. In turn, DigiMaze’s parent holding company Hyperion Holdings is run by us indirectly," said Andrew. "In addition, we also own a company called Trident Security which Father oversees. You may have heard of it."

Sean and Tiffany exchanged glances. Tiffany said, "Shouldn't be surprised, Sean. Look at Robin. Overachievers on steroids."

"A lot of things are going to be happening simultaneously," Anna said. "We have decided that the first move we’ll be making is orchestrating Andrew's public debut. Tiffany, I'm looking for a lot of help there."

"You got it!" said Tiffany. "I take it that the bigger the splash, the better."

Anna nodded. "We want to make it utterly clear who Andrew is and what he represents - DigiMaze. We want the other side to be really surprised."

"Right. I'll dust off my contacts," Tiffany said. "Anna, you do realize that coming back together, you and Robert are going to be news. I'm talking tabloids and trash here."

"No getting away from that. We'll handle it," Anna said. "Until we tell Robin and Mac, all of our activities have to be kept under cover."

"You going to creep into town unnoticed?" asked Sean.

"Not me. Robin's wedding has been announced and I will be there. But the others will be coming over on the sly. I don't know about Robert. Much depends on his treatment."

The team continued to discuss the details of their plans for another hour. By the end, everyone had a good feeling that their plans were moving along nicely.

* * *

Port Charles, NY

Automatically, Mac shook Hans' hand. "Welcome to Port Charles, Mr. Reinhardt. If you will wait a moment while I see to my other guest."

Reinhardt noticed Dianara sitting off to the side. "Dianara, always a pleasure to see you,"

"You're away from your usual haunts," replied Dianara coolly.

"After so many years in our acquaintance, we should at least be civil to one another."

The expression on Dianara's face made it clear that she thought civility was too much to ask of her. She stood. "Commissioner, unless you have further questions for me, I'll be leaving."

"No further questions. I will follow up internally on what we discussed." Mac held the door open for her. He noticed that Reinhardt's eyes followed Dianara out the door. "Mr. Reinhardt, you said you knew my brother."

"Yes, I did. We met in Paris some years ago. A man of good repute your brother."

Reinhardt's Teutonic accent was pronounced yet his English was learned and articulate. Mac disliked him at first sight but he couldn't identify why. Was it the accent? Mac had noticed the distaste written all over Dianara's face earlier.

"That he is," Mac agreed taking his seat. "What can I help you with?"

"I simply wanted to pay my respects to you because of your brother and, secondly, I have need of assistance in, ah, setting up my business. I have rarely visited this country and much is ... is unknown to me. Rules and regulations for example."

"I can give you a list of lawyers that could assist you in opening a business here. What kind of business?"

"I operate a chain of travel agencies in Europe. My intention is to open a branch here."

Mac decided to probe a little bit. "I would think that New York would be a more lucrative location, Mr. Reinhardt."

"Yes but it is so very expensive. The proximity of Port Charles to New York City and its lower cost of doing business are factors in Port Charles' favor. We are testing the waters only. Perhaps we will expand in the future."

"I can understand that. I hope your business is successful. We’ll certainly do our best to help you in any way we can," Mac said. "I noticed that you and Ms. Amanti know each other."

"I knew her grandfather and we often travel in similar circles, Commissioner."

Suddenly, Mac knew why Reinhardt had set off his internal radar. "Intelligence circles and, I presume, on opposite sides."

"Ah, you are a plain-speaking man like your brother."

Mac shrugged. "I don't like to waste time by playing games. What's the real reason you're here?"

"In this one instance, Dianara and I are on the same side. We do not like it but there it is."

Mac warned, "If there's any trouble bigger than a parking violation I won't hesitate to make things difficult for you. Diplomatic immunity be damned."

"There won't be any trouble," Reinhardt said. "I will say this, Commissioner. My team will do our utmost to help not hinder. I assure you that we all are on the same side."

Mac decided to go for the jugular. "I've never heard of the DVX being inclined to generosity."

"A blunt man. I approve. It shall make our transactions easier."

"You can stop dancing around me now," Mac said. "I'd like some real answers."

Reinhardt grimaced. "I suggest you ask your brother." He stood up to leave. "Please tell him I said hello. He should know by now that I am here. Good day, Commissioner."

Later, Mac paced in his office. He had enough on his plate with the coming wedding and the new baby in the family. Now, it seemed that something else had landed on his lap. His eyes went to the two packages sitting on one of his shelves. Despite his brother's denials of anything going on, Mac knew he was being kept in the dark. He didn't like the feeling at all.


	6. Unexpected Rescue

December 11, 2008 - Beauchel Health Institute

Doctor Thierry Beauvois looked up as Robert entered his office. Thierry noted the difference in his patient compared to when he had first been admitted. The difference was like night and day.

Robert plopped down in one of the armchairs. "So, what do the tests show? Progress I hope."

Thierry smiled. "I have some news that should please you."

”Ah, they're now serving pizza on request?" Robert asked.

"I doubt that will ever happen despite your efforts." Thierry placed a sheet of paper in front of Robert. With a pen, he tapped various areas of the document as he spoke. "The results verify that the treatment has been very successful. Your T- cell count is consistently at normal levels. It is rare that positive progress is obvious so soon. I can only believe that your will is strong and desire to get well even stronger."

Robert let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding in. "What does this mean in English? How much longer do I need the treatment?"

"This means, Robert, that your cancer is in remission. You no longer need such aggressive treatment."

"Just like that?" said Robert in astonishment.

"You are fortunate. The surgical procedures completed at General Hospital were the correct ones for your situation. And you have accepted, no, attacked your treatment with a determination that I rarely see."

"I have a lot of ... reasons to live for. What's next?"

"Your status will be changed to one of maintenance. You will have to continue with changes to your diet and behavior but I believe those will be minor. I need to examine you once more to see if the colostomy bag can be removed. I believe that is agreeable to you?"

"You have no idea how much I want it gone. Can it be removed today?" asked Robert barely concealing his eagerness to get out of the Institute.

"Yes, if the examination indicates so. You will need at least two days of recuperation from the surgery before we can release you," Beauvois said. "Physically, your prospects for continued improvement is excellent. However, I would be negligent if I did not mention my concern about the mental and emotional aspects of your treatment."

"Having a positive mental attitude is said to be the best approach. Believe me I've got it."

"I have no doubt of that." The doctor smiled. "The problem is that those who are in your line of work are used to independence and physical activity. You are a workaholic and that must change. Your condition and your age demand that you think about adjustments."

"I'm not ready for full retirement. I would drive everyone crazy."

"That would not be ideal for you. What I propose is for you to formulate a plan where you slowly delegate or eliminate those activities that will prove taxing for you. For example, traveling too often or too far. Sitting down for extended periods of time is not recommended especially during this recovery period."

"Hm, the glamour of traveling has long since faded for me," Robert remarked. "Field work is out?"

"I would say yes," Beauvois confirmed. "Perhaps a job where you can stay in one location and manage others. Have you thought of teaching?"

Robert fretted. "I don't have the patience for teaching."

"Patience, Robert, is something you WILL have to develop. You are in remission but cancer can re-occur, in a different form possibly. You have won your short race but now you are in a marathon for the rest of your life. Marathons are won with strategy and patience as much as skill or the desire to win," Beauvois counseled. "Your mind will want to do many, many things that it has done before and your body will obey but that is not ideal. For once, the mind must adapt to the body's reduced capabilities."

"I'm not an invalid and I don't want to be treated like one."

"But, Robert, you will become much more of a burden if you do not take steps now." Beauvois said. "I do not see you as an invalid nor are you one. My recommendations are meant to assure a pleasant quality of life in the coming years. How that is realized is entirely your decision."

* * *

That night Robert lay reading in bed. Occasionally, he took notes in his journal about questions he had or interesting things he had read about. As the hour grew late, he put the book down.

He turned off the light and settled into bed. His mind turned inwards to another life-changing event - meeting his son for the first time.

* * *

2003 Port Arthur, Mauritius

Robert slowed the rental car as he approached the address given to him by the Bureau. He saw it was a quiet and discreetly prosperous neighborhood a few short blocks from the university. The house was a modest and neat two story.

He knocked on the door and was surprised to find it ajar. He stepped inside cautiously. The place was in shambles. Furniture was overturned. Shards of glass, plastic and wood were scattered over the ground. One unmoving body began to slide down the staircase. He heard a crash towards the back of the house. He ran towards the noise.

A tall Indian man wielding a sharp knife faced off against a dark suited heavyset man who was clutching a bleeding arm. Another man was rising on unsteady legs and feebly raising a gun towards the Indian.

"Get out now!" bellowed the Indian.

"Where is he?" asked the wounded man.

The Indian was lightning quick. He lunged forward and slashed at the other man's chest. At the same time, a shot was fired.

Robert moved.

He punched the gunman in the face and took his gun. The gunman collapsed unconscious to the floor. Robert spared a quick glance at the gunman's partner. A knife protruded from his chest which was quickly darkening with his own blood.

Robert knelt by the side of the Indian man ready to assist or disarm. The Indian clutched at his side. "Can you stand?"

The Indian stared at him and remained mute. His gaze was steady and intense.

"English? French? I'm here to help," Robert said in calm tones. He raised the Indian to a sitting position. He was heavier than he looked - all solid muscle.

The Indian gasped and his pain showed his pain clearly. "I cannot ... help him. You must."

"Help who? What happened here?"

"You are Scorpio?"

Robert's eyes narrowed. "Yes, how do know me? I've never met you."

The Indian shook his head. "Always ... known you. Your son ... away ... find him."

"My ... my son?" asked Robert in a strangled voice.

"Andrew Malcolm, yes?"

"Yes!" Robert clutched at the other man. "Where is he?"

The Indian whispered. "Liat's on Adolphe St. The kitchens. Find him there."

"Let's go and —“

  
"No! Leave me!" screamed the Indian. "No more time. Go! Go!"

Robert sprinted out and started his car. He remembered seeing an Adolphe street on the map of Port Arthur he had consulted before coming to the house. Adolphe was nearby and close to the factory yards.

He arrived at an establishment named Liat's House. It was a house of prostitution. That he could tell at first glance. Not bothering with being polite, he climbed a back fence and made his way to a back door.

Robert knocked on the door then opened it. Inside, he found the kitchens with three people bustling about preparing a luncheon. Calmly he got the attention of one of the servers.

"I'm looking for a little boy. His name is Andrew," Robert said. "Have you see him? Little boy?"

The man apparently did not understand and shook Robert off. Robert approached one of the chefs who babbled at him in Mandarin while brandishing a carving knife. Robert did not need a translator to know that he'd just been told to 'sod off, mate!'.

Robert stepped towards a stairway. "Perhaps, he's upstairs." Just then out of the corner of his eye, he caught a flash of blue streaking towards the open back door and out.

"Andrew!" Robert called out following what he was certain was his son.

Andrew was making good time clambering over the wire fence. He was halfway up when he heard someone call his name. He panicked and began to climb faster.

"Stop! Andrew!" Robert ran up to the fence. "I'm here to help." His words were having the opposite effect. He tried again. "Andrew Malcolm Devane Scorpio, that's your name."

Andrew paused hearing his full name. He glanced down and saw the stranger's face. It was a face he recognized but he had to be sure. "Who are you?"

"Robert Scorpio, your father." Robert held his arms up and said softly. "Come down please."

The boy was not convinced yet. "What ... what country was I born in?"

"Venezuela. Born prematurely. It was the first and last time I saw you, son." Robert breathed deeply trying to control himself. His heart was pounding so hard it was all he could hear. His limbs felt like jelly. His eyes took in every detail of Andrew from his clothes, his trainers, his face, his Scorpio blue eyes, everything about him. This was his son.

Andrew glanced around warily. From his vantage point, he could see no one else in the yard or in front of the house. As rapidly as he had climbed up, he clambered down agile as a monkey playing in his favorite tree. In minutes he was awkwardly looking up at his biological father.

Andrew held out a small hand. "Sir, I'm Andrew."

Almost reverently, Robert took the hand and shook it but didn't let it go. He couldn't stop staring at his boy. "Hello."

Andrew fidgeted. "Um, sir, this is not safe. My house was—“

"Raided. I was just there." Robert knelt down to speak to his son at his eye level. "Your Indian friend told me where you were."

"Salim! Is he all right?" asked Andrew concern and caution warring over his features.

"Yes, I think so." Robert patted down his son. He was thin but wiry and in robust health. "Are you hurt?"

"No, sir. But we need to get away. Find Papa."

"Papa?"

"Cesar Faison."

"You call him ... Papa?" Robert voice broke. He could say no more.

"Yes, of course." Andrew pulled at Robert's hand. "The next safe house. We have to get there."

Robert rose to his full height. "Where is it?"

"Sicily." Andrew began to climb the fence again.

Robert followed suit. Certainly not as agile as Andrew, Robert didn't do too badly. Too shocked at everything that had happened he silently led Andrew to his car and they sped off.

At the airport, Robert was surprised again. Inside a secluded phone alcove, Andrew opened his backpack and extracted several hundred dollar bills, an ID card and a passport for himself.

Andrew offered the money and the passport to Robert. "You'll have to buy us a ticket."

In a daze, Robert took the money and passport. "To Sicily? You sure?"

"Positive."

Robert purchased tickets for his cover identity of Joe Grimes and stepson Andrew Sinclair. A direct flight to Sicily was too much to hope for. He settled for a meandering itinerary that would see them arrive in Sicily within a day barring delays.

He observed his son every chance he could. He had so many questions and too few conversational starting points. He couldn't very well say 'Tell me about the madman who raised you'.

As they made their way to their assigned gate, he noticed that Andrew stayed alert but not overly excited. Unlike most boys his age, he was not jumping up and down in anticipation of a plane ride. No, he was watchful and quite calm as if plane travel was as natural to him as breathing.

Robert was roused from his internal rumination when Andrew veered to the right towards a vendor making a frozen fruit drink. He watched as Andrew ordered an alouda, a popular and refreshing juice mix, then conversed with the vendor in fluent Mauritian Creole, a local variant of French. He paid for two aloudas and handed one to Robert.

"I have not had lunch," Andrew said. "Try one. It's very good."

"Thank you." Robert took a sip as then resumed walking towards their gate. "Tasty. A favorite of yours?"

"I help Arima, our cook, make it sometimes," said Andrew. "I want a sandwich. I'm starving."

"All right. I'll take care of the sandwich." Robert led the way into a small bar. He took a guess. "How's a grilled cheese sandwich sound?"

"Good." Andrew managed to climb and seat himself on the tall bar stool.

Robert ordered a grilled cheese sandwich and another one wrapped for later. He took the stool in front of Andrew shielding him as much as he could from watchful eyes. He sipped his alouda and thought of questions he could ask.

"You've mentioned Salim and, uh, Arima, who else took care of you?"

"Papa, of course."

"Of course," said Robert dryly. "No one else?"

"No. I'm not a baby anymore. I don't need a .. a s-s-sitter."

"Naturally," said Robert impressed and slightly alarmed at his son's proven independent streak. "What school do you go to? Shouldn't you be in school now?"

"I'm tutored at home, sir. School does not ... agree with me," Andrew added proudly. "I'm actually at least two grades ahead of my peers."

"I can tell." Robert watched as Andrew dispatched of the sandwich then started on the accompanying chips. He really was hungry. "What happened at the house, son?"

"I was doing lessons when they came."

"Do you know who they were?"

"DVX or maybe WSB," Andrew replied firmly.

Robert said in a low voice, "The WSB sent me."

Andrew dropped a chip and looked at Robert. Then his eyes darted to the left and right. This was a sure sign of imminent flight.

Robert grabbed Andrew gently by the arm. "It's all right. I'm not following orders anymore."

"You're not?"

"Take my own son in for hacking? I don't think so." Knowing what he now knew about Andrew, Robert was not in the least surprised that Andrew was the suspected hacker. "We're going to your safe house then we'll decide from there. In the meantime, I want you to know that you have nothing to fear from me. Are you afraid of me, son?"

Andrew shook his head. "No, sir."

"Good. You shouldn't be. Ever. Right now, I don't know you and you don't know me. It's best we set some ground rules. Is that all right?" asked Robert.

"What are they?" Andrew asked warily.

"First and most important of all no running away. Be honest. If you have a problem, I want to know. If you're uncomfortable about anything, you need to tell me. I can't read your mind. Lastly, I want to get to know you and you to know me. Is that something that's possible? Something you'd like to happen?" asked Robert earnestly.

"I'd like that, sir."

"So would I," Robert agreed. He looked at his watch. "We have time yet. Do you want anything else?"

"A bottle of water, please," Andrew said. "And, I want to change my clothes."

Robert ordered a bottle that Andrew promptly stored in his ever-present backpack. A few minutes later they browsed at the duty-free for some clothes for both of them and a duffle bag for Robert to better blend in as the casual travelers they pretended to be.

An hour later, their plane took off from Mauritius heading for the first of many stopovers before they reached Sicily. Giving in to exhaustion, Andrew slept most of the way. Robert watched him sleep noting the features that reminded him of Anna.

Thinking of Anna led his thoughts to Robin then to Mac. Robert would have to tell Andre and Jacques all about Andrew. He would need help to protect his son. They would need new identities and more cash. He hated relying on anything manufactured and provided by Faison.

Anna had to be told. Her memories had to be restored. He could feel a knot of dread and fear form in his stomach at the very thought of Anna. Would she understand?

Robert tucked the blanket around his son in the cooling air of the plane. He had promised to bring Andrew to Sicily. Once safe, he would think of some way to assure his son was truly safe. The only way for that to become a reality was to deal with Cesar Faison once and for all.


	7. A Marked Man

Beauchel Health Institute

The hallway lights were dimmed. The thick carpeting on the stairs muffled any sound. Though Beauchel employed several hundred people, it was nearly abandoned at night. After midnight, the upper floors were deserted except for the sleeping patients and the night medical staff.

The door swung open without a sound. Thick drapes over the windows darkened the sitting room. In the bedroom, moonlight streamed from the uncovered windows. Shadows fell over the bed and its sleeping occupant.

_Click._

A gun safety is reset. A breath was held then exhaled with careful deliberation. A muzzle was pointed. Then ...

_BANG!_

The bed quilt flew into the gunman's line of sight spoiling the shot and distracting the gunman for a few precious seconds.

A strong kick to the knee was followed by a backhanded slap to the face. A strong hand clamped down mercilessly hard on the gunman's gun hand. The gun fell to the floor from a hand fast going numb. The gunman found himself forcibly hoisted to his feet then slammed face first on the bed.

"Haven't you heard? Visiting hours are OVER!" Robert kept an armlock on one of the intruder's arms while efficiently frisking the stranger for any other weapons. He found none.

Robert turned his bedside lamp on, flipped the stranger on to his back and secured a grip on his assailant's neck. The light fell on the wild-eyed face of Henri Renard. "What are you doing?!"

"I can s-s-say nothing," said Renard. His words would have been more convincing if his voice had not trembled so.

"Why? Who sent you?" Robert asked.

"No one."

"Look at me," ordered Robert in a deceptively mild tone. Renard shut his eyes and said nothing.

"Death by strangulation isn't painless. Look at me." When Renard did not comply, Robert squeezed Renard's throat until he began to struggle for breath. "Look at me."

Renard's eyes opened and bulged out. Robert eased his grip enough for the manager to breathe easier and speak.

"Listen to me very closely. It's worth every breath you take. Understand?"

"I understand."

"Are you listening?" Robert asked. That got another nod. "I'm going to start counting. When I say an even number you inhale. On the next even number you exhale. Understood?

Renard nodded. Robert began to count. Very soon Renard lay relaxed in a hypnotic trance.

"Why are you here?" asked Robert in a neutral tone.

"I was ordered to kill you."

"Who ordered you to kill me?"

"Domino."

Robert frowned at this piece of information. "Who is Domino?"

Renard began to show some agitation as his began to fidget and hyperventilate. "I do not know."

Robert tried a different tack of questioning. "Have you been spying on me?"

"Yes."

"Have you reported to Domino of what you've learned?"

"Yes."

"What have you told him?"

"That you had visitors."

"Did you say who they were?"

"Madame Devane, Dr. Marick and the boy. I told them that he was your son." "Did Domino believe you?"

"I do not know. I only report."

"What else did you report?"

Renard spoke in a monotone as if reciting items on a list. "I told Domino earlier today that you were being released."

"Did you tell Domino ANYTHING about Anna? What we were doing here?"

"No. I have no firm information on that matter."

"Domino ordered you to kill me?"

"Yes."

"Do you WANT to kill me?"

"No. But the price of failure is my own death. What choice did I have?"

"How did they buy your cooperation?"

"Money. Much, much money."

"How long have you been their man here?"

"Fifteen years."

"You have spied on everything going on?"

"Yes."

"What else do you do besides assassinations?"

"I collect information that may prove useful at a later time."

"For blackmail?"

"Yes. I suppose. I only report the information."

"Who else are you involved with?"

"No one else."

"What does Domino sound like? A man or a woman? Young or old?"

Renard begun to pluck nervously at the duvet. "A man. Not old but not very young."

"Have you ever met Domino?"

"No."

"Do you know any others that Domino controls or uses?"

Renard swallowed convulsively. "I know nothing."

"Is it someone here at Beauchel?"

"No." Renard voice quavered. "Not anymore."

Robert had a suspicion he knew what kind of business went on here. "This other contact was it a patient?"

Renard's head lolled from side to side as he fought answering the question. "Yes."

"What was the patient's name?" Robert watched Renard's reactions closely. Renard's reactions were atypical of someone simply avoiding or not wanting to answer. Renard was under a compulsion to not divulge information. A compulsion undoubtedly placed there by means of mental conditioning. He had to proceed carefully.

"I cannot ... must not," Renard's fists clenched at his side. He began to perspire.

"What was the patient's name?" repeated Robert sharply. "Say it!"

Renard's body began to twist. "Name ... name is ..."

"You will answer." Robert leaned close to Renard's ear. "The truth or your life. Answer."

Renard groaned. "Elena. Her ... name was E-Elena Villiers."

"Very good. That was very good, Renard. Relax. Take a deep breath now." Renard inhaled and exhaled. "Again, inhale, exhale." commanded Robert. "Was she alone?"

"No."  
"Give the name and description of her companion."

"A man late thirties. Dark hair. I believe his name was Barrett."

"Roger Barrett," said Robert under his breath. "Why were they here?"

"Treatments."

"Who treated her?"

"Dr. Pascal Trigano," answered Renard.

"Is he here now?"

"No. Poor Pascal died in an accident."

"I just bet it was an accident." Robert said. "What was the treatment?"

"I do not know."

"Was it successful?"

"I do not believe so."

"How long was she a patient here?"

"Two months I think."

"Was there direct contact between this patient and Domino?"

"Only through a woman sent here by Domino."

"Who is the woman?"

"I ... I cannot speak of her. Must not." Renard began to fidget. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down rapidly. His face became red and flushed. Robert knew the signs of a hypnotized subject reaching a breaking point.

Robert glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand. It said two o'clock. "Listen closely, Renard. Relax. You will return home. You will remember nothing of tonight. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Renard's voice said in an even unhurried tone.

"The next time you talk to Domino you will tell him that I have had complications. Because of these complications I am weak and have not been released. Repeat my instructions in your own words."

"When I speak with Domino, I shall tell him that you remain at Beauchel. You were not released because of complications. You are weak and cannot leave."

"Very good," said Robert. "I will count to five. As I count you will awaken. At five, you will leave this room and return home. If you meet anyone say that you forgot something. You will be very ill tomorrow and will not be at work. One, two, three, four, five."

As soon as Renard left, Robert launched into a flurry of activity. He dressed quickly in a comfortable and warm track suit and sturdy boots. He pocketed his wallet, phone, a couple of health bars, gloves, his real passport and an alternate passport and ID card he kept for emergencies. In a small duffel bag he stored his medicines, a bottle of water, a pair of horn-rimmed eye glasses with no prescription, a driving cap and an extra sweater and pants.

As he put on his trench coat, he felt a twinge of pain in his abdomen. He had parted company with the colostomy bag a mere two days ago and the area remained tender.

"All right. I promise nothing more arduous than a long walk."

He tied his scarf around his neck and put on his Outback-style fedora. The closet was still full of his clothes. The Institute would probably send it to Anna or his Paris address eventually. No loss there. He slung the bag across his shoulder. He took one more look around the room before slipping into the hallway.

Robert had studied the terrain and grounds of the Beauchel Institute prior to his arrival for treatment. While the front of the Institute was carefully monitored, the same could not be said of the rear where a vast expanse of lawn was bordered by thick hedges and trees. Behind the trees, the land sloped downward with no fencing whatsoever. From there it was not far to a main road and the outskirts of the city of Bern.

He found the stairway and made his way to the first level. At that time in the morning, only the front desk was manned. He hugged the walls as he made for the kitchen. He exited the Institute via the loading dock at the rear of the kitchen area.

He made for the trees at a steady amble moonbeams lighting his way. Once he reached the roadway, he paused to get his bearings. Robert took out his phone and began a text message to a number he rarely ever contacted. It said: Homesick. Have missed the white cliffs of dover. Gone for a visit. Will send postcard.

The innocent sounding message was meant for only one person. Robert headed north and a small cafe he remembered passing on the way to the Institute. From there he was certain he could get transportation to the airport. He had to get out of Switzerland as soon as possible but not as Robert Scorpio.

* * *

Paris

The phone display flashed repeatedly and chimed a staccato sequence of tones that sounded like Khachaturian's Sabre Dance. Andrew woke up immediately.

"Yes, SIMON?"

Over the earpiece came the voice of SIMON, the artificial intelligence interface to Andrew's systems. "Urgent message reads: Homesick. Have missed the white cliffs of dover. Gone for a visit. Will send you a postcard. Transmitted from known location, sending authorization confirmed as authentic. Shall I repeat the message?"

"No, thank you." Andrew looked at the time displayed on the phone. It said three forty-five in the morning. "At seven o'clock this morning, send message via emergency channel Alpha. Activate recording."

"Activated."

"Taken Pros for a walk. Heard stormy weather anticipated near Dover. Back soon." Andrew paused. "End recording. Play back recording."

SIMON repeated the message as ordered.

"Verify instructions and execute command."

"Verified and scheduled for delivery. Will there be any other instructions?"

"Yes. Two jobs. Send original message after second message delivered."

"Confirmed."

"Set house lights to automated lighting."

"Desired pattern?" SIMON asked.

"Simulate daytime activity."

"Confirmed. Other instructions?"

"No. Hold. Two more instructions."

"Proceed."

"Do not deliver messages to Anna Devane."

"Confirmed. Will there be further instructions?"

"No." said Andrew. His mother had left the previous day to finish her delayed assignment in Buenos Aires. From there she would fly to London then straight to Port Charles. He would tell her about father's situation after he had ascertained the details. Worrying her now would jeopardize her safety and mission. "Second instruction. Issue authorization job to all systems immediately in lieu of normally scheduled authorization. Confirm."

SIMON did not reply for a few minutes. "Authorizations sent and acknowledged."

"Shutdown, SIMON, until next contact." Andrew shut his phone off. "That should keep the WSB and DVX computers running for a while."

Andrew dressed quickly. He rushed to the kitchen to fill a bag with water and dog treats for Prospero. In the living room, he selected a random picture and took the identity packet it contained. He secured his systems as normal.

"Prospero, come boy," Andrew secured the dog's leash. "We're going out. You like that don't you, Pros?"

As soon as he had descended into the tunnels, Andrew took off at a run with Prospero after him. He had a three hour drive ahead of him. He could not waste a moment if he hoped to meet his father at the assigned place.

Once assured of not having any followers, Andrew doubled back taking the shortest routes to the highway. He fought to control the rush of adrenalin that made his blood pound in his ears. Something or someone unfriendly had driven his father out of the institute. He was now on the run. Who and why? The two questions reverberated in his mind throughout the drive.

* * *

Flughaven Bern-Belp Airport, Switzerland

Robert checked his appearance in the men's room. He had exchanged his track suit for khaki slacks and a dark blue sweater. He hadn't had time to shave but the stubble would lend credence to his cover as a harried business traveler. He stuffed the fedora in his duffle and switched to the gray driving cap. He put on his overcoat and slung the duffle over his shoulder. Robert donned the fake eyeglasses for the finishing touch to his new identity.

At the Air France counter he bought a business class ticket for the seven o'clock flight to Paris. From there he would set off for his final destination. He looked at his watch. It said five thirty. He trusted that Andrew was on the road already. Munching on a health bar, he made his way to the security section and through to the flight gates.

The passport of one Lawrence McManus, businessman, sat in his front pocket next to his ticket and boarding pass.

* * *

Peronne, France

Andrew and Prospero walked leisurely down the quaint main street of Peronne. He was halfway to his destination and it was only seven-thirty in the morning. He sat down at a cafe. He ordered coffee, a baguette with brie and Camembert cheese and a short glass of orange juice.

"Prospero. Sit. Guard. You've had your breakfast now it's my turn." Andrew ordered. He put the folded morning paper he had just purchased on the table. He took out his phone and made a call. The phone sent out the scrambler tones then connected. "Morning to you, mon Uncle."

"Have you had breakfast?" Andre asked.

"I'm in Peronne waiting for it." Andrew paused as the waiter placed a carafe of coffee on the table.

"What preparations would you like made?"

"Please inform Salim to make full preparations for immediate departure. We'll refuel on the way. Remove any and all unnecessary cargo. I need speed more than firepower."

"That serious?"

"Father would not have left at the time he did if he wasn't pressured to leave." Andrew added plenty of sugar to his coffee. "I think we'll have to change our timelines."

"Agreed. Jacques and Giles have already begun packing," answered Andre. "I noticed that Anna was not on the notification list for this one. Is that wise?"

"Only temporarily. We have only suppositions. I'll wait until we have more details from Father," said Andrew. "He can tell her."

"Good thinking. He's stood her fire before and lived. Do you want Giles to do double duty?"

"I don't know. Any suggestions?"

"Hmm, I think someone made a move to try to rattle our cage. Let's return the favor. The story will be that you've left Paris with Prospero. No one will see you for a day or two."

"My handlers will be concerned."

"As they should be and as we want them to be," Andre replied smoothly. "We suspect that someone is watching or at least tapping into some information sources don't we? Let's see what happens when they notice the jump in traffic for the WSB and the DVX. Nothing starts chatter faster than concerted, simultaneous activity from those two."

"Ah, yes, that could lead to quite a bit of confusion if I disappear for a while," Andrew conceded. "Brilliant!"

"And it would do one other thing. It would divert attention from Port Charles to Europe."

Andrew grinned. "That is devious. I like it."

"We shall let the news of Robert's absence from Beauchel filter out on its own. That should stir the pot as well," Andre said. "How long do you want to remain incommunicado?"

"Five to six days. I believe I shall use the occasion to rest and recharge. Use Alpha channel for regular communication though," Andrew said. "Oh, I've put my Christmas presents in my closet. Can someone get them? I shall likely not be coming back for Christmas."

"I'll have Giles get them. I don't know where I'll put them. Marcel has identified all the potential hiding spots in the house."

It was Andrew's turn to laugh. "That one is a miniature you, Uncle. Will Sandrine be coming home early?"

"Yes and bringing a boy along."

"Your normal speech should make sure he's well behaved."

"Heloise has banned that speech. She says it's too intimidating. I still plan on spending some time with the boy. I was thinking the gun range with pistols."

"Perfect. Manly bonding is good." said Andrew. The waiter laid out his breakfast. "Uncle, my breakfast is here. I'm starving."

"Go eat. I'll let Salim know your estimated time of arrival. Be safe." Andre bid goodbye.

* * *

Calais, France

The hired taxi screeched to a halt in front of the Calais Marina. Robert paid the driver and briskly made his way to the docks. As he neared the docks he spotted a very tall bearded Indian man wearing a pristine uniform with captain's insignia and hat.

Robert extended his hand and smiled. "Salim, how are you, mate?"

"Very well until my peace was shattered a few hours ago." Salim Puri shook Robert's hand vigorously.

"And the family? Everything all right there?"

The two made their way to the docks. Salim led the way while keeping an alert eye on the people in their vicinity.

"My family is healthy and doing well. My youngest boy Ravi is in his last year of medical school."

"Has Nyssa made detective yet?"

"You are encouraging her, Robert. Do not lie. Why else would she refuse a promotion to an administrative position here in order to work in Paris as an assistant investigator?"

"She has good instincts and street smarts," Robert said trying to placate Salim. "And independent."

"Police work is the same here as in Paris. Why go to Paris at all?"

"She's young and wants to feel the excitement. Give her a year and the excitement will not be as ... as attractive."

They got to the last dock and Salim motioned towards a motorized dinghy tethered to the dock.

"It's out already?" His eyes scanned the surrounding waters but did not find what he was searching for.

"Andrew ordered immediate readiness. I set out of the marina as a precaution."

"Good man." Robert clambered into the dinghy.

Salim started the dinghy's motor. "What kind of adventure will we be having, Robert?"

"I'm hoping for a leisurely paddle to the other side but I doubt I'll get my wish," said Robert. "Someone tried to kill me. I hope I've bought us enough time before his friends start looking for me."

"Hence the need for speed," said Salim. "You will have Christmas at home.”

"Damn if you're not right," replied Robert. "I may yet see my girl walking down the aisle. What a present that would be."

"Well, then we will have to make sure that we reach Port Charles in time."

Salim steered expertly. Within twenty minutes, the fifty foot ocean yacht previously known as the _Nereo_ was sighted. Now known as the _Kestrel_ , the boat sat serenely on the water. Its long sleek lines spoke of power and luxury. Of its rumored hydrofoils there were no signs. Robert could see crew members arranging things on the deck. He waved to the command deck.

A rope ladder was dropped over the side. Robert and Salim stepped aboard and was immediately greeted by the smiling crew. Robert left his duffel with a crew member and made his way to the command deck. Underneath he could feel the engine powering up. The _Kestrel_ began to move out into the English Channel.

"The Institute finally made good on their threat to throw you out I see," said Andrew embracing his father.

"Henri Renard made it very obvious to me that I was persona non grata at gunpoint no less."

"Henri?!" asked Andrew flabbergasted. "The manager?"

"Let's go down to the main cabin." Robert clutched at his side and winced. "I've got to lie down. Overdid things a little."

"Father, your treatments! We have to-"

"No more treatments. I am officially in remission," Robert said. "In fact, the bag was removed two days ago."

"That's fantastic news!"

"It is. I've beaten cancer and I'm going to do everything I can to stay in remission. That means minimal physical abuse for a little while." Robert led the way down to the staterooms. "What's our course?"

"We've filed a course for Newport, Rhode Island with a stop in Greenland," Andrew said. "Naturally, we will be changing course shortly to Reykjavik, Iceland then Greenland if the ice pack permits. After that it's a direct run to Port Charles. We've made arrangements to refuel en route via tankers."

"You read my mind," Robert said. "What else?"

"I spoke to Andre. We are accelerating the timelines. My absence from Paris will be noted within the next twenty-four hours I expect. Your disappearance should be news in a few days," Andrew continued. "What's going on, Father? Who's made a move?"

"First things first, Andrew. You are no longer a secret." Robert descended the stairs to the main salon. "And I have reason to suspect that The Heritage Foundation and D99 are allies. If not allies, then very good friends."

"Friends with benefits?"

Robert reclined on the chaise lounge with a grateful sigh. "It seems that way."


	8. Contradictions

December 15, 2008 - New York City at the former Plaza Hotel

A clean-shaven man with black short-cropped hair dressed in a open neck shirt and loose slacks screamed into the phone. "I do not care for your excuses. You are paid to do your job. I suggest you find a way to make up for your stupidity!"

The phone was slammed down unto the receiver. The man flung his head back and rotated his neck to ease his tight muscles. Feminine hands massaged his shoulders and neck. He relaxed immediately at the tender gesture.

"I take it the news is not well?" said Larry Ashton looking out the window at the vast expanse of Central Park. This condo unit was a recent purchase. It served as their New York base.

"An annoying delay that’s all. The WSB is detaining our employees as often as they can," said Etienne Gastineau pouring himself some morning coffee.

"Can they hold them?" asked Arielle.

"No. These are new recruits. None have records or past histories that would flag notice."

"Then what is the problem?" asked Ashton finishing off a croissant.

"Because this campaign of ... of harassment at airport customs is discouraging our people," Etienne explained. "These are not seasoned employees. A little bit of questioning and intimidation can sometimes be enough to push them to quit or lose confidence in our organization."

"How does the WSB know about them if they have no past records?" asked Arielle.

"I don't know exactly. But I lay blame on one man - Robert Scorpio," Etienne said. "Letting him live was a mistake. When we discovered his infiltration, we should have made an example of him."

"He was sent on the most dangerous missions - plenty of opportunities to die. He's apparently hard to kill," Ashton said almost flippantly.

"You make him sound invulnerable," said the dark-haired woman still massaging her brother's tense neck and shoulders. "When I met him he did not strike me as too impressive. Commanding and capable but nothing more than that."

Larry sighed. "Look, he's an old man. A very sick man I might add. What can he do to us now?"

"He influenced an entire country to turn against us. He has caused unexpected disruptions to our operations for years. And, today, an arms deal fell through because the WSB blocked the shipment at the last minute."

"Parador would have turned us away whatever Scorpio did. Claudio turned against Domino long ago. Once he was in power, it was Claudio's decision not his wife's. And we have found ways to work around these minor disruptions." Larry insisted. "One man makes little difference. Find another dealer. Disguise our personnel better. Find other ways to transport them."

"Have you spoken with our contact in Bern? Anything new there?" asked Arielle Ashton.

"I spoke with him two days ago. Scorpio has been receiving many visitors in the last two weeks. His ex-wife and a young boy specifically."

"Which ex-wife?" Ashton asked.

"Anna Devane. She has been visiting him in between assignments," answered Etienne.

"Such devotion from an ex-wife?" observed Arielle. "I couldn't be that generous."

"They have always been close. Anna attracts loyal, possessive and obsessive men - Scorpio, Lavery, Faison," said Larry. "Anything else?"

"He says that they were engaged in some intense activity. No one knows what exactly. He said that there seemed to have been a change in Anna Devane from the time she arrived to her departure with the young boy," said Etienne.

"What do we know about the boy? Is he a relative?" Arielle asked.

"Our man seems to think so. They have the same last name and similar features of the face. They seemed close. He believes him to be Scorpio's son."

"What?!" cried Arielle.

Larry was quiet pondering old memories. "I remember rumors about a child, a baby, when Anna was taken by Faison. There was a sizable bounty for news and proof. We had a team trailing the hunters with a mission to take care of Scorpio once and for all."

"What did they find?"

"Anna disappeared. Robert was taken into custody by the WSB and out of our reach. The team found no evidence of a child."

"If they did have a child, how could they have hidden a child all this time?"

"That is a good question. I know Robert and Anna are devoted parents. They couldn't bear not having their child with them. Our contact must be mistaken." concluded Larry. "He must be some cousin. A boy can't hurt us. Let's talk about why we're here."

Etienne took a seat as did Arielle. "We have confirmed the existence of the Guardian program. We know that it has been instrumental in the WSB and the DVX discovering our plans and our people."

"I still can't believe that those two sworn enemies are working together," said Larry.

"I can. How better to control information between two monopolies than to control both ends," Etienne said. "I don't care about the particulars, Ashton. I want them out of our hair."

"And you believe the key is Scorpio?" Arielle asked.

"Everything points to him. The Guardian was initiated with his involvement. We know that he is consulted at the executive level when it comes to what they call The Babbage Protocol. We don't know what that is yet but it is connected to the Guardian."

"Robert is not a computer genius. The idea is ludicrous," said Larry.

"I think he knows who built Guardian. We get Scorpio. We get Guardian."

Larry sighed. "Family has always been his Achilles heel. His daughter Robin just had a baby girl."

Etienne smiled wolfishly. "Perfect timing."

"Scorpio won't respond well to threats," advised Larry. "We must be careful."

"I have a plan," said Etienne confidently. "As you both know, we have stockpiles of carbon disulfide. I've had a team of chemists change the formula of the poison and the antidote. I want to use this new formulation to neutralize Scorpio and force him to reveal who Guardian's inventor is and where to find him."

"Do you plan to use it on the baby or their daughter Robin?" Larry asked.

"Does it matter? First come, first served. Or maybe both," said Etienne.

"What will stop them from finding an antidote on their own?" asked Arielle. "As they did before?"

Etienne replied. "Their researcher Doctor Tony Jones is dead. Even if they kept records on the original antidote recipe, we've changed the poison so much as to make their antidote useless. In fact, the poison acts in an entirely different way. They won't know they're sick until it's nearly too late. We've made the antidote much more essential to good health than ever before. Are we agreed on this ?"

"Agreed but let's delay a little. Give the family a happy Christmas," said Ashton. He took Arielle's hand and planted a quick kiss on it. "We'll be visiting the always interesting Quartermaines. Let's find out what we can, shall we? I don't want any major surprises this time."

* * *

General Hospital

"Robin!" Monica called out to the blur that passed her by near the fourth floor lounge. "Slow down!"

Robin stopped in mid-stride and looked around. "Monica, I'm sorry. I'm trying to clear my casework before the wedding."

"I completely understand." Monica put an arm around Robin and led her into the far corner of the lounge seeking some privacy. "I have some good news and some bad news."

"Okay, bad news first," said Robin.

"After the holidays and the wedding I will need to discuss a reduction of hours and cases with you."

"What?! Where did this come from? Why, Monica?" asked a very confused Robin. "Are you getting another doctor or cutting staff? Is it the budget again?"

Monica smiled warmly at the woman she had watched grow up. "No, there won't be another doctor and we're not cutting staff. The reason I want you off the floor is because I'm going to need you somewhere else." Monica reached into her lab coat pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She handed it to Robin to read.

It took Robin less than a minute to read it. "The Foundation approved my grant! My god, I don't believe this. I just gave my brief to Lara last week."

"Lara emailed that to me in confidence. You should be receiving the official notification by tomorrow."

"I'm in shock. Sure I hoped to get the grant but never dreamed it would happen."

"Don't think about it now, Robin. The new year will come soon enough and by then your new laboratory should be ready."

"I get a lab of my own?" asked Robin in delight.

"The grant comes in two pieces of funding. One is for you personally to continue your research. The other is for the hospital to equip the appropriate facility and hire staff contingent with your approval. This is quite a coup for the hospital. The Heritage Foundation is a very prestigious institution."

"I know. Their list of successful research projects is staggering."

"And your name, I expect, will be on that list one day."

"This could take years but to have the chance to make a discovery. It's a ... a life's work."

"I'm going to announce this to the Board of Directors. I'm pretty sure that we are going to want to formally announce it at the Pavilion fundraiser, too," said Monica.

"Tell me how I can help with that," said Robin. "Whatever you need." "You're going to be one of the guests of honor, Robin."  
"That is just silly!" protested the younger doctor.

"How many researchers and hospitals get million dollar grants these days? Not many."

Robin was stunned for the second time. She looked on the email and there was no mention of the funding amount. "A million dollars?"

Monica nodded. "Uh, huh. Lara confided that to me, too. You'll get thirty-five percent and the hospital receives the balance for operational expenses. Wisely invested that amount could be made self-funding for a long time."

"I don't believe it. My knees are shaking." Robin sank into a chair.

"I'm not surprised." Monica took the seat next to Robin. She lay a comforting and familiar arm on Robin's shoulder. "I remember the day that you came to say goodbye before leaving for Paris. Alan and I were so happy for you and the way you decided to tackle your future head on. Look at you now! He would be amazed just amazed."

"I hope so. Alan's one of the reasons I became a doctor."

"He was?"

"Yeah. He gave me the bad news about my HIV but he gave me hope, too. All the research he did on his own time on my behalf that spoke so much of what was important to him - his patients. He made me believe that I could live, become a doctor, grow old," Robin said. "If my research gives hope to just ... just one person that's enough for me."

* * *

December 16, 2008 - On the _Kestrel_ somewhere in the North Atlantic

The yacht plied through the waters on its hydrofoils. The new engines hummed and growled as Andrew pushed them hard to arrive at their destination earlier than scheduled. At the sustained high speed of travel, everything on the boat had been tied down. High waves of sea water crested over the hull flooding the deck with every dip and climb. Anyone venturing on deck had to be tethered in case of mishap. Day and night, watchful eyes kept vigil for icebergs on sonar and binoculars.

In the main cabin, Robert and Andrew took a break from discussing plans and known information. Reams of paper and file folders lay on the wide center table that they had converted to a common work desk.

Robert put the satellite phone down. "I can't reach Anna in Buenos Aires. Communications blackout must still be in force."

"Why not wait until you see her in person and brief her then."

"Because we have this new no secret rule in place. I have no desire to jeopardize the current state of our relationship."

"I see. I think."

"It's complicated."

"I have no doubt of that. From what I can tell, Mother is ... a walking, talking, breathing mass of contradictions and impulses governed by passion and will." Andrew broke off the continued. "I can't describe her in one word or even five."

"Then identify the words that you wouldn't use."

"Serene, calm, placid, predictable, subservient, docile, passive, dependent, restful."

"I sense the beginnings of a theme here."

"You did ask." said Andrew. "When we were in Paris, she watched me like a hawk. I believe she inventoried my wardrobe such as it is. Mother has restrained herself from asking about certain things. I don't ... how much ought I tell her?"

"That's tricky. You'll have to gauge how much to tell her when she asks," Robert advised. "I'm surprised she hasn't locked the two of you in a room and squeezed every answer out of you."

"She wouldn't do that to her darling baby boy," said Andrew.

"And here I thought Robin had ME tied around her little finger."

Andrew grinned. "What about the rest of the family and close friends?"

"Except for the details about Cesar, I'd like to tell them nearly everything when we tell them about you."

"Is that wise?"

"This is family. Keeping them in the dark too much will do more harm than good."

"Given their history, your brother has extreme levels of animosity towards Papa." Andrew observed.

"He'll get over it. I'll talk to him."

"And Robin? How much should I tell her?"

"Robin is a grown woman. Give her honesty and she'll give the same. The days of Anna or I protecting her are over," Robert said. "When she was young, we shielded her quite a bit. Secrets and adventures became games if it was ever mentioned. Quite the opposite from what I did to you."

"Robert Scorpio's head first into the pool nurturing technique." smiled Andrew. "You ought to patent it."

"You were just so ... so pushy. It was why this and why that all the time. You had to find out if each answer was really the one and only answer."

"How else was I going to get at the truth? I didn't trust you at all. Or really anyone."

"You came around. Good thing, too. I was at my wit's end." Robert took a long drink of his lemonade. There was no alcohol on the boat but he made a mental note to stock the bar once they got to Port Charles. He wasn’t giving up wine but the hard stuff was off limits.

"You left me defenseless and alone in the Outback for a whole week."

"You had a large canteen of water, a knife and warm clothes on." Robert said calmly. "What little you had combined with your survival instincts and resourcefulness was enough. Most people find themselves with far less."

"Seven days of avoiding dingoes, snakes and venomous spiders. Of trying not to die of the heat and the sun or, worse, get turned around and lost."

"It's best to know your limits before you have a life and death situation."

"It WAS a life and death situation. Mine!" Andrew said indignantly. "I was only eleven. What kind of parent would willingly subject their child to that?"

"Who was it that kept insisting he didn't need any help? That he was trained and drilled to survive. I just made you prove it," retorted Robert.

"A survivor in the civilized world where money talks and food doesn't bite back or run away." Andrew said. "I hated it. Everything. It took me hours to start a fire. I was hungry and thirsty all the time. The sand got everywhere."

"It toughened you up and made you better didn't it? The city life made you soft," Robert teased. "Besides, you lived to complain about it. It'll be a whopper of a tale for your grandchildren."

"That is hardly the point," Andrew replied. "Did you and my uncle go through the same thing?"

"Well, no," explained Robert. "But I told you that I had to survive on my own for a while, weak and injured, after the plane crash that killed your grandparents. Mac went for help and I had to fend for myself. It was a rude awakening to learning how much I wanted to survive."

"I do think it was the best approach. All or nothing. No half measures."

"It should be the same when we tell Robin and Mac about you. No half measures," Robert said.

* * *

December 19, 2008 - Port Charles, NY

The night watch gave way to the morning watch at six thirty in the morning. Captain Salim waited anxiously for the marine mechanic to arrive. The _Kestrel_ had limped into the harbor at midnight on one whining engine. It had been a gamble to keep to course after the first engine had failed yesterday. Had the last engine also failed they would have been stranded off course from their submitted route.

Thinking back on the incident, Salim suppressed a sense of unease. He had not been told fully about their mission or the need for haste in leaving Calais. Whatever the reason it seemed of vital importance to Andrew and Robert.

A voice called his name. "Salim? Good morning!"

"Good morning, Robert." Salim nodded to Robert as he emerged unto the deck. "Have you seen Andrew?"

"He went for a run. He took Prospero and two crewmen with him."

Robert nodded approvingly. "Come join me for breakfast. We need to talk."

For an hour, Robert filled Salim in on their plans and current information. Salim had been Andrew's companion and bodyguard since Andrew was eight years old. There was little he did not know or could not know about his charge. He had Robert's full confidence.

"Tell me the real story, Robert. We did not come all this way just to visit," Salim said.

"No, much too far for a visit." Robert did not bother to varnish the truth with this man. "An assassination attempt was made on me at Beauchel. Based on my questioning of the assassin, it is confirmed that D99 and The Heritage Foundation are connected. It is also apparent that what we suspect is true."

"That there is something in the wind."

Robert nodded. "I'm going to be relying on you more than ever. I would like you to resume your former bodyguard duties until the rest of our staff arrives."

"You did not need to ask, Robert," Salim said smiling. "I'll keep the crew on high alert even here in dock. When are reinforcements coming?"

"According to Andre, they are being mobilized now. We should expect them in a week or less," Robert said. "There's one more thing. I expect that we will be required to establish cadres once more. You're a senior officer start delegating to your second officer. I expect you to have more responsibilities and, I'm sorry, more meetings."

"As they say in the movies, 'this is it'?" asked Salim with a glint of anticipation in his eyes. "After all this time, we will finally engage the enemy?"

"Yes. On home ground and we're going to be as prepared as we can possibly be," said Robert. "Anna will be looking for a residence and a commercial space to serve as headquarters. We're going to need the room."

"I will assume that I have Andrew's escape plan?" asked Salim.

"Yes, permanently. Follow our final contingency plan. You have full authority even beyond Jacques. Plus my daughter and granddaughter. I don't care how you get them on board. If things go badly, grab them and Andrew and get the hell away," Robert ordered. "Your first and only priority is their safety. Don't worry about ... collateral damage."

"I cannot desert—“

Robert pounded a hand on the table. "I've had it, Salim! This will be finished. None of us can live our lives like this. You have grandchildren. I want you to have a life with them. We have waited and watched and prepared. It's time to move. I will do what it takes. So will Anna and Jacques. Will you?"

"I will not hesitate to do what must be done. I promise you that." Salim and Robert shook hands.


	9. Christmas Catch Up

The Drake Apartment

Three hours later, Robert found himself unlocking Robin's front door. Andrew and Robert had come to agree that their first course of action was surveillance and protection of little Emma. That took priority over anything else. He let himself in.

No one was home. He began to check all exits and entries such as doors and windows. He was just about to check for listening devices when he heard a key turn in the front door. He hid in the bedroom.

"Hi, Robin. Hey, honey. I'm back. I got all that stuff in London you wanted. I'm back. Lot of treats. Tons." Anna dropped her keys on the table. A sense of another presence, a familiar one, made her wary. "Robert?"

Robert stepped into the living room. "Hi, honey, I'm home." "You know better than to creep up on me like that."

"Good to see that age hasn't dampened your reflexes," teased Robert with eyes bright with mischief.

"I could have hurt you." A small smile tugged at her lips before concern took over. "Does your oncologist know? What are you doing? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"I've never felt better. I'm as strong as an ox. 

"You're laying it on a bit thick aren't you?"

"I'm in remission. I fooled everyone. I walked away from this." Robert took a quick review of the crib. No bugs.

"Not that I don't trust you. It's just that I don't trust you. So I'm going to call the clinic and make sure that you didn't liberate yourself without your doctor's knowledge."

"We're not into this doubting me again, are you?" Robert turned his attention back to Anna.

"Old habits die hard. Robert, really, if you have compromised your treatment not to mention your life, I will personally sedate you and get you back to the Swiss Alps myself."

"Read my lips. I am in remission. Call the clinic if you wish. The only thing they're going to tell you is that I was the worst patient on record." Robert grinned mischievously.

"I can't tell you how that shocks me to my core. No. Honestly, you can't go jet setting around the world when you're in treatment."

"Then give me a simple test. Come on." urged Robert. “What kind of a test?”  
“I don't know. Think of something.”  
“I can't run a throw down on a cancer patient.”

"You couldn't because I taught you all the moves. Try something."

"You won't even remember the moves because you're senile." Anna put her cup down.

Robert stepped towards her and whispered in her ear. "Play for the bugs. Explain later." He raised his voice for the benefit of a possible audience. "I remember everything. Senility occurs in women first."

Anna nodded and said loudly, "I don't know. I think it's clean living. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"Don't tell me about clean living." He whispered,"Miss me?"

Out in the hallway, Robin hurried to unlock the door to see if what she was hearing was true. She burst through the door. "Hey! What are you doing?"

Anna hastily stepped away from Robert. She said the first thing that came to mind. "We're fighting."

"We're playing catch up," said Robert playfully swatting Anna on the bum.

* * *

Dinner with Robin, Mac and Patrick had been wonderful. Anna had spent most of dinner watching Robert for any signs of illness or stress. She hadn't seen any. Robert radiated vitality and, after meeting Emma for the first time, true happiness.

"Listen, Anna and I are going for a stroll to walk off that dinner. We'll meet you back at the house," Robert said helping Anna with her coat.

"All right. It'll give me some time to get the other room made up for you."

Anna buttoned her coat. "That won't be necessary. One's fine."

A knowing look came upon Mac's eyes. "I won't wait up then." He fished out his keychain and removed a key. "Here's the house key. The security code is my birthday. I'll see you two at breakfast." He winked at Robert before leaving. "Don't go straining yourself."

Arm in arm, Robert led Anna down to the docks. The harbor bells pealed in the distance.

"Out with it, Robert," said Anna hooking an arm on his. "Why are you here? How are you here?"

Robert kept his voice low. He led them towards the marina harbor."I had no choice really. Someone took a shot at me. I fled the Institute. Joined up with Andrew in Calais. We nearly broke the boat in two in getting here."

"Andrew's here? What assassin?"

"Henri Renard of all people. Came into my room under orders to kill me."

“Henri?"

"His body was found in his home yesterday. Apparent suicide so news feeds said. I left him alive, Anna, and he was killed for letting me live."

Anna clutched Robert's arm seeking reassurance. "I liked Henri. Who did it?"

"Well, there is a tale there. For the last fifteen years, he's been a very well paid informer for Domino then later D99."

"My god, he could have killed you at any time."

"But he didn't. One thing we do know is that they've had me under surveillance for some time," Robert concluded. "And Robin, too. The phone calls and god knows what else."

"That's why you were checking the apartment."

"Yes. I'll finish up tomorrow while the kids are out," Robert said. "This has the smell of long term planning to me and I don't like it."

"We need to get the team moving. Have timelines been accelerated?"

"Per Andre, yes they have. Giles and Jacques are packing. We've got Salim and his crew here now for security and manpower. You'll meet him tomorrow. He knows everything."

"We tell Robin, Mac and Patrick soon. Maybe when they get back from their honeymoon."

"Let's settle on a date and I shall inform the Donelys. I know I need to give the Tif plenty of time to pack."

"That timeline gives us a few days cushion," Anna said. "I'm going to set an appointment for you to see an oncologist."

Robert stopped and turned towards her. He looked down into her eyes. "I really am in remission, Anna. I wasn't joking about that."

She reached a hand up to touch his face. "You look and sound well. Are you really?"

Robert nodded. "I was supposed to have been released on Monday. Bag is gone, too."

"I was ready to drag you back there if need be."

Robert resumed their walk. "I thought you might. I'm nearly where I want to be."

Robert led Anna down the wharf to the dock where the Kestrel was tied. Halfway down the long dock, they passed two of Salim's men standing guard duty. Shortly they came to alongside the boat.

Even in the dimness of night Anna recognized the boat's long lines. She held back. "Isn't this the ... the Nereo?"

"Renamed the Kestrel. Faster and deadlier and with some cosmetic touch-ups." He led the way up the gangplank and into the salon. "It's Andrew's boat now."

"And the crew?"

"Loyal to Salim, her captain."

"You trust him?"

"Andrew is as a son to him. He's kept Andrew safe for years," replied Robert. "I consider him a friend and an ally. You should, too."

"I want to meet him."

"You will," said Robert.

Anna stumbled on the deck. Steps slowing, she ran her hands along the railing and the walls. Her eyes darted here and there.

"Memories?" Robert guessed.

"Flashbacks. Give me a minute."

Robert stood behind her offering his support silently. "An eternity if you want."

"It's almost the same as I remember. Same decking and layout," Anna said. "I don't know how many times I lost it over this railing. Or the miles I walked on this deck when I couldn't sleep when my hormones were getting the better of me. I'd put on a mac and waders then tramp out here in calm and storm. It used to drive Faison to apoplexy."

"I can imagine."

"If I awoke in the middle of the night wanting to stroll, he was there. He'd run after me with ... with a tether line," Anna smiled at the memory.

Robert couldn't keep the possessive tone out of his voice. "He knew what you were doing at night?"

"I had an explosive tracking bracelet on my ankle. He was aware of my movements all the time,” replied Anna. "It's a boat. How far could I go?"

"He loved you beyond the point of obsession. You were completely under his control. You must have had to make ... compromises." Robert touched her arms lightly. "Did he touch you? You can tell me anything, luv. You know that."

Anna looked at Robert with pain and distress plain in her eyes. "I did have to make compromises. They did not include sharing my bed or myself with him. He never forced himself on me. Can you accept that answer, Robert? Or do you want the details?"

Robert was thoughtful. "I'll have to accept that. I can't ... won't stomach more. We're here. Our family will be together soon. That's what I ... we need to focus on. Gotta stay positive."

"It wasn't all bad, Robert. Some of it rather comical in hindsight. He'd stand soaking wet in the rain while he held an umbrella over me. My cravings drove him mad. I know I was impossible. A veritable harridan."

"Put him through hell did you?"

"And then some," Anna admitted.

"Good," said Robert with some vehemence.

"He did take care of me and the baby."

"It's the only thing I'm grateful to him for. Faison kept to his part of the deal in his own peculiar fashion. Andrew is a fine young man despite it all."

The light was back in Anna's eyes. "Are we good then?"

"Very good," Robert growled back. "You'll see how good later."

They reached the main salon and went in. Anna blinked adjusting her eyes to the brightness of the lights inside. Andrew came up to her for a hard hug.

"I can't believe you're here and on this boat." Anna kissed her son fondly and then patted Prospero on the head. "Both of you."

"You shouldn't be surprised, Mother," Andrew said. "Where trouble goes, we tend to follow."

"And there's a whole lot of trouble in Port Chuck, luv," added Robert. "We're going to have to do something about it."

Anna surveyed the food that filled the center table. "This is your dinner, Andrew?"

Andrew smiled beatifically. "Luigi's Famous Double Pepperoni Triple Cheese Deluxe Thin Butter Crust Pizza. It's heavenly."

"I take it you like pizza?" asked Anna silently counting five large pizza trays on the table.

"Addicted to it. I have no shame in admitting to it." Andrew said. He pointed at thick phone directory. "I have every intention of sampling every pizza restaurant in Port Charles."

Anna burst out laughing. She tried to stop but she couldn't.

"What's so funny?" asked Robert. "We ALL love pizza."

"It's .. it's not ... that," Anna managed to say between breaths. She sat down on a couch and looked at her two men. "It's my fault."

"What's your fault, mother?"

"Your pizza addiction," said Anna.

"I don't think that sort of thing is genetic, Anna."

"Allow me to explain." Anna fluffed a pillow and reclined. "When I was pregnant with Robin my cravings ran along more normal lines - pickles, peanut butter, ices, salty things. But with you, Andrew, it was night and day. I wanted the strangest things. One of those cravings involved pizza. A special custom pizza."

"We're in international waters and I begged Cesar to land and get me a pizza. I wrote what I wanted on a list and off he went." Anna continued. "He comes back with six boxes of pizza. He dumps them in front of me out there on the rear deck and tells me that he couldn't possibly watch me eat a drop of it or tolerate the smell. Could I kindly eat outside. I did. I was starving wasn't I?"

Remembering Anna's self description of that time, Robert smirked. "What was on this pizza, luv?"

Anna took a deep breath and said. "Thin crust, lots of tomato paste topped with pineapple slices, anchovies, olives, mushrooms and bits of whole shrimp."

Robert and Andrew cringed and shuddered at the same time.

Anna grinned. "I know it sounds disgusting but it was the only food I could stomach."

Robert laughed. "How often were you requesting that order?"

It was Anna's turn to smirk. "I could have the craving at any time and we couldn't always land. So, we had boxes and boxes of it. As much as the refrigerator could handle." Anna looked meaningfully at Robert. "I got in the habit of eating MY pizza in my room. My bed reeked of anchovies and pineapples virtually ALL the time."

"How very clever of you," Robert said sharing the private joke.

Anna faked a stern look. "Now, Robert, I really did love that pizza. It was quite unfortunate that Faison didn't. I did try to share a few times but he ... uh, fled as quickly as he could. He sometimes slept on deck in the wide open air when the smell reached the salon."

"Papa has a very sensitive nose and palette," Andrew said not understanding the real context of his parents' conversation.

"Too bad for him," said Robert barely keeping his amusement in check. "Andrew, some time in the near future, we are trying a pineapple and ham pizza."

"That's on Luigi's menu - Tropical Sunrise,” Andrew said. "I'll put it on my next order tomorrow."

"You're NOT going to eat pizza for every meal?!" asked Anna aghast.

"Not for breakfast," said Andrew. "The galley is rather limited and I don't have time to cook."

"But Andrew—“ began Anna.

"It's all right, luv. He's got a cast iron stomach. I've never seen him get sick from something he's eaten."

"It's unhealthy. Andrew needs nutritious, home-cooked meals."

"Are YOU proposing to cook them, dear?" asked Robert innocently.

"Of course not. But we ALL need some stability," Anna said. "I'll call a realtor tomorrow. A home is what we need."

* * *

The Scorpio house was dark as Robert and Anna entered. Anna found the security alarm and quickly entered in the code to reset the alarm. The hall clock showed a little after midnight. They had stayed on board the _Kestrel_ longer than they had expected talking with Andre and Jacques in Paris.

On the living room couch were lined the fruits of Anna's London shopping trip. They made their way upstairs carrying Robert's luggage and the bags.

"What did you do? Buy out most of London?" Robert asked swaying from side to side as he struggled to lift the unwieldy bags while they ascended the stairs.

"Just a few gifts. I had the rest shipped here," replied Anna.

On the first door on the left, Mac had tacked on a sign that read: "Honeymoon Suite."

"Subtle, my brother," said Robert. He pulled the sign off.

The guest room was spacious with a double bed, love seat and small table and a private bath off to the side. Anna went to the iPod sitting on speaker dock. She flipped through the playlists. Nat King Cole began to croon the song Azure Te.

_Gone and got the blues in Paris Paris blues called Azure-Te How can I be blue in Paris?  
It's easy 'cause you're far away Can't lose these blues, this Azure-Te_

Robert put his luggage by the love seat. He lined up her shopping bags like toy soldiers on the top of the love seat. Anna opened the bureau. Her clothes were still there from her last visit.

"Nice variety." said Robert looking over Anna's shoulder into the open drawer. "I'm partial to red."

"I know," Anna picked up one corner of a folded nightgown in a deep red shade. She let its silky length cascade down as she pulled it up and out of the drawer. "How about this one?"

Robert felt the fabric. "Smooth and soft just like your skin."

"Really? It's been some time. You may have to have refresh your memory." Anna turned and wound her arms around his waist. She laid her head on his chest. Robert breathed in her scent and savored how she fit into his body. "I'll be right back."

_Side-walk tables filled with people Always happy, always gay  
Still I'm all alone in Paris Praying you'll return someday Can't lose this blues, this Azure-Te_

Anna disappeared into the bathroom. Robert looked at his luggage full of clothes from the Kestrel. He would save his unpacking for the morning. Tonight was for other things.

He sat on the bed removing his shoes and socks. The words being sung reminded him of his and Anna's early days in the City of Lights.

_Montmarte, springtime, Eiffel Tower Funny taxis, the kids at play Paris without you is lonesome_

_Yearning more and more each day Can't lose this blues, this Azure-Te_

On the day of their meeting with Sean, Swede and O'Reilly after their wildly successful first mission together, they had chosen to walk to the office. They had removed their wedding rings. His went into an inner pocket and hers onto a chain that hung from about her neck. They had held hands and nuzzled like all the other lovers around them.

They had talked earnestly of their future. Anna would go to Rome and get them a villa. Robert would join her. They would start their new life together. Rome was in their future. But on that day, for them, Paris truly was their city of love.

_If you knew how much I need you You'd come back to me to stay Having you with me in Paris Really is the only way  
To lose this blues, this Azure-Te These Paris blues, this Azure-Te_

Sarah Vaughan's husky tones began to play in _A Slow Hot Wind_. The closing of the bathroom door brought Robert out of the past. Anna came out her gown brushing against the floor. Wordlessly, she went to Robert's side.

_His gaze swept over me like  
A slow, hot wind Somedays, it's too warm to fight A slow, hot wind_

"Are you sure about this?" asked Anna in unconscious echo of years gone by. Her fingers made short work of the buttons on his dark shirt.

"Oh, yeah. I limited my alcohol tonight. I want, no, need to remember every single second." His fingers had itched to touch her all day and night. Now he indulged them touching her bare shoulders, her neck, her arms any part of her he could reach. His memory had been right. Her skin was soft as satin. His shirt slipped off his shoulders.

"I thought it was my counting and nagging that was putting you off the drinks." Anna's wandering hands felt the bandage on Robert's abdomen. Experimentally, she pressed on the bandage. When Robert didn't flinch from pain, she pushed her own worries away. She'd be careful but not too careful she decided. She unbuckled his belt.

Robert's palm slid under her hair and curved around the nape of her neck. Her breath caught. "You in red is ... is definitely putting the right thoughts into my head."

 _There in the shade_  
Like a cool drink Waiting...  
He sat with slow fire in his eyes Just waiting...

_Somedays, it's too warm to fight A slow, slow hot wind._

One hand cupped her face tilting it toward his. His thumb moved from her chin to her lips, brushed across them as light as a painter's brush over canvas. The warmth of his breath on her face made her eyelids flutter down. His eyes closed. They reached for each other.

At the last second, her tongue slipped out to moisten her lips and touch his. The kiss turned from gentle to hard and demanding within seconds.

 _There in the shade_  
Like a cool drink Waiting...  
He sat with slow fire in his eyes Just waiting... Somedays, it's too warm to fight

They tumbled into the bed. Their bodies fitting and moving with familiarity and desire. Tomorrow could wait for a little while longer.

A slow, hot wind. A slow... hot wind.


	10. Starting Over

Scorpio House

The hall clock showed seven o'clock in the morning. Mac set a basket of rolls on the breakfast table. In a pan sizzled several strips of bacon. In another pan lay several eggs sunny side up. He heard the front door slam just before Maxie rushed into the kitchen bearing a bag in her arms.

"I've got the bagels! Is Robin here yet?" Maxie began to lay out fresh-baked bagels.

"I'm expecting her any minute," Mac said.

"I just know this wedding is going to go off without a hitch or someone is going to answer to me."

"I can't think it could be more exciting than the first time." observed Mac. "Go upstairs and see if Anna and Robert are ready for breakfast. They're in--"

Before he could finish, Maxie had left.

"... the guest room. Knock first."

Maxie flounced happily up the stairs humming a tune. She gripped the doorknob and flung the guest room door open calling out "Aunt Anna, breakfast is ready. We have a ...."

Her voice petered off into silence as she beheld the sight before her. "Wow, I didn't know old people could still be so flexible."

"Maxie!" Anna commanded. "Turn around, NOW!"

Maxie immediately complied. She did an about face and covered her eyes for good measure. "Ah, er, breakfast is ready. Dad wanted me to check that you were up." She gasped. "I mean you are so, um ... I'll just be leaving."

"You do that."

Maxie closed and locked the door behind her. Anna sighed. "Children in the house."

"Yeah," Robert replied. "Where were we?"

Robin came in the front door with Emma as Maxie was descending the stairs. Maxie ran to get the carrier from Robin.

"Good morning!" Maxie looked down onto the carrier and cooed at Emma. "How is the most beautiful baby in the world?"

"Are my parents up?"

"Very. I mean they're awake and should be down, um, soon. I think. Come on, breakfast is all set." Maxie carried Emma in the carrier into the kitchen.

* * *

A half hour later and freshly showered, Anna and Robert joined the rest of their family. Robert happily played kissy face with his grandchild.

At the sight of her uncle and godmother, Maxie jumped out of her chair so fast that it nearly toppled over. She could not look at Robert or Anna in the face. Maybe after a week or a month or a year. She fled. "Look at the time! Gotta go! Late for work! Bye, everybody!"

"Morning, sweetheart." Anna kissed her daughter's cheek. "I thought you'd be at work."

"The nurse is going to be late so I opted to come in later today." Robin watched as her mother piled food, lots of it, on to her plate. A sidelong glance confirmed that her father was doing the same thing. "Your appetite is back, isn't it, Dad? That's a good sign."

"Is it ever," said Robert through a mouthful of eggs and toast. "Good stuff, Mac. I need the protein. Anna, we'll have to go grocery shopping later."

"I'm heading there. Just give me a list," said Robin helpfully.

"It's okay, luv. I need to do it so I can make sure to follow my meal plans correctly," Robert explained. "I think your mother and I can handle a simple mission to the grocery store. We're not completely useless in ordinary life."

"Whoa! Meal plan! You're serious about your health after decades of cheeseburgers, pizza, take out and fast food?"

"I am serious about staying in remission, Doctor Scorpio. You of all people should be encouraging positive eating habits and nutritional food preparation."

Robin giggled and clapped her hands. "I applaud your dedication, World Agent Scorpio. I really do!"

Mac made a face at the expression. "World Agent? Can't you do better than that title?"

Robert and Anna shared a look that long married or long committed couples often have. The one that implied a bit of communication sent and received between the two parties.

"Speaking of that, I have actually retired from the World Health Organization."

Anna added, "And I just finished my last assignment as well."

Robert beamed, “We are both officially retired from the field.”

"Wow, I ought to come over for breakfast more often," said Robin.

"You want your old job back, Robbie? It's yours for the taking. I hate politics." Mac poured more orange juice for himself and Anna.

Robert waved his hands in a negative motion in front of him. "No, little brother. That job is all yours. Two years ago, a few associates and I established a security firm. We analyze client needs and install physical and technology-based security solutions. It's fairly successful. And that's what will be occupying my time from now on."

"I'll be joining him in that work. I'd like to do some charity work again," Anna supplied.

"Sounds right up your alley, Robbie."

"Charity work? Oh, my god! I forgot!" Robin was nearly bouncing in her chair. "The hospital is having a fundraiser for the Alan Quartermaine Pediatric Pavilion after the holidays. Not sure of the date. We could use a lot of help, Mom. Open up your contact lists and raise money."

"Sounds like it will be a big one," Robert commented. "Really big."

"Monica and Tracy are determined to pull out all the stops. And since I'm a guest of honor I have to--"

"Guest of honor?" Mac asked. "First time I heard about this. What have you been keeping from us?"

Robin smiled shyly. "I guess you're going to find out sooner or later. Mom, remember the research I was doing in Paris?"

Anna closed her eyes and said from memory. "Research on how to increase the flexibility or plasticity of nerve synapses to encourage long term healing and, possibly, regeneration of damaged nerves."

"That one. I had to stop my research when my funding fell through and I moved back here,” said Robin. Her voice was full of wonder and excitement. "Monica told me yesterday that I’ve been given a grant to restart my research here at General. I'm going to get my own lab and everything. It's going to mean less day to day medicine but I love research so it's a win-win situation. An announcement will be made at the fundraiser. It slipped my mind until you mentioned charity work."

Robert smiled so hard and wide that he seemed about to burst with pride and joy. He hefted his glass of orange juice. "To Robin, may this be the first of many, many discoveries."

Glasses clinked together. "To Robin!" they said in chorus.

* * *

Anna and Robin climbed the stairs to the guest room. There were a few things that had to be sorted from the shopping bags and given as gifts to the wedding party. Upon entering the guest room, Robin automatically took in the unmade messy bed and the articles of clothing strewn about the room. Robin picked up what was obviously her father's shirt from the previous day. One plus one made for a very interesting result.

Robin's eyes were lit up with amusement as she held up Robert's shirt. "Hmm, something you want to tell me, Mom?"

"No." Anna grabbed the shirt from her hand.

"Don't I have a right to know what's going on? Something obviously is or did."

"I told you remember? Your father and I are ... working things out. That is all you need to know."

Robin lowered her voice conspiratorially. "So, may I assume from the state of this room and the massive breakfast consumed that Dad is FULLY recovered?"

Anna blushed hotly. Her mouth opened and closed then opened again but no words came out.

"I'm asking from a strictly clinical standpoint of course." The corners of Dr. Scorpio's lips turned up just a tad giving lie to her interest as being solely professional.

Anna's powers of speech returned with her outrage. "Oh, please, you're just being nosey as usual." Anna picked up stray clothing unceremoniously dumping them into the closet then shutting the closet doors. "Don't you have patients to see? Does Emma need changing?"

"Stop trying to change the subject."

"There is no subject to change,” Anna shot back.

Robin persevered. "I take it you two really patched things up while you were at Beauchel. Am I getting close?"

"A lot of things happened there."

"Details, please."

"In your dreams,” Anna said. "I will say that your father and I have made a commitment to each other."

"What does that mean exactly? Living together? Marriage?" Robin asked. "Can grandparents live in sin? Is that a good example to set?"

"We are in a committed, loving, monogamous relationship. What about that statement is unclear?" Anna arched her brow practically daring her daughter to make another smart comment.

Robin's brow furrowed in deep thought. "I understand that companionship and sex are desirable at your stage in life. No offense intended, Mom."

Anna rolled her eyes upwards mentally pleading for any available deity to send down lightning so as to end the conversation. "Will this day ever end?"

"What about the issues? Where was Dad all this time? Is he okay with your life in Pine Valley and David? You love Dad, of course, but do you trust him? Can you two actually LIVE together in some kind of harmony long term?"

Anna surrendered to the inevitable. If anyone could be more stubborn than she herself could be, it was Robin. She sat down on the love seat and gestured for her daughter to sit beside her. "All right! Enough. What you need to know is this. Listen up because I am only going to say this once."

Anna put an arm around Robin. Absently, her fingers caressed her child's hair and face. "I know what your father was doing in the last seventeen years. Much of it is classified. I understand his reasons. I have absolutely no doubts that had your father been ... able to be with us, he would have."

Robin leaned into the crook of Anna's shoulder. "What stopped him?"

"Very compelling reasons, sweetheart. He had to make decisions for our safety - mine, yours, Mac, our family, our friends - in a time of incredible stress. A lesser man would have given up. He kept fighting for our family. He never ever forgot, not once, never, about what was truly vital to all of us."

"But why? I don't understand why he didn't even call. He knew you were alive and ... and he said he knew that I had met with you."

"It was best that he stay away."

"But—“

"Robin, listen to me. I trust your father. If it had been me instead of him, I would have made the same decisions. I know I would have." Anna kissed the top of Robin's head. "We're not born with crystal balls, accurate ones anyway. We have to accept what fate deals to us. We're not always happy with it either. The important thing is to get up and keep moving because eventually you'll get somewhere better. You have to have faith that you will. You understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Life happens. Deal with it."

"Yeah. I'm helping your father deal with his treatment and other things. I want -"

"Other stuff?"

Anna hesitated. "Robin, I've agreed to keep your father's confidences about certain things. If I tell you some of it, I need Dr. Scorpio not Robin to be listening."

Robin sat up alarmed. She took a deep breath. "All right."

"I did some research and I suspect that Robert is suffering from occasional bouts of post-traumatic stress like some in the military do when they get off active duty."

"Dad?"

"Yes," said Anna firmly. "I can't get into where, when and how. Based on what he's told me it's very likely that he will have an episode near or after Christmas."

"Only on Christmas?"

"Your father has a very strong will. He ... well, he's conditioned himself to have an episode around that day."

"I'll check what kinds of treatments and programs we have at the hospital. He shouldn't be going through this alone."

"He won't. I'll be there for him. I don't think it will be severe. But I hope you'll understand if he gets melancholy or grumpy. You'll know where it's coming from," said Anna. "Robert will be fine. I don't want you to worry about it. Okay?"

Though her face was calm, Robin's voice quavered with fear and concern."Not worry? I can't not do something."

"You're getting married in a few days. It's a lifetime commitment. Believe me, I know. That's what you should be thinking about and preparing for," Anna said. "I told you what I have because I want you to understand your father a little better. You were always close and I can feel a distance between you two that wasn't there before. The years have all changed us, Robin, but our feelings haven't. In fact, we love you more now than ever, more than I thought possible."

Anna wiped at a lone tear on her cheek. "I'm going to need your help to put band aids and bandages on our family's collective bumps and bruises. We can't get back the time, the years, we all lost. We can and must move forward as a family. We all have to start listening and forgiving and accepting and exercising patience, lots of it. Can you do that, especially where your father is concerned?"

"Oh, Mom, you don't have to ask." Robin leapt into Anna arms. They embraced hard and long. "I won't say a word to Dad about this."

"Soon, we'll be able to tell you more. I promise." Anna brushed Robin's hair. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mom." Robin smiled. "Ever since I had Emma it's like my heart has expanded. I never thought it was possible to feel this much all the time about another human being. I would do anything for her. Anything."

"Welcome to the ranks of motherhood. It's a permanent lifetime membership." Anna hugged her daughter again.

* * *

While Robin fed Emma her bottle, Mac and Anna cleared the breakfast table and washed up. Robert was upstairs ostensibly resting but Anna knew he was checking in with Andrew. Robin's cellphone rang.

"What's on your agenda today? I have another package in my office for Robbie," said Mac.

"Same as before?"

Mac nodded. "You don't know what they are?"

"Not a clue. We'll stop by the station after we finish grocery shopping I think."

"My regular sitter can't make it today. She's sick," said Robin turning off her cell phone. Just then her pager went off. She looked at the display. "I have to get to General."

"No worries, sweetheart. We'll take Emma," offered Anna.

"Are you sure, Mom?"

"It'll good for your father to spend time with her. It will keep his spirits up." Anna gave her daughter a look loaded with meaning.

Robert came into the kitchen notepad in hand. "My shopping list is done. Let's go."

"We're taking Emma for the day, Robert."

"Great! The car should be here soon."

"Car?" Mac asked. "Drop me off at the station and you can use mine."

"S'right, Mac. The dealer is dropping off the car this morning."

"What kind of car did you get, Dad? An SUV? Minivan?"

"Something fun," Robert looked down at his note pad. "A pearl gray Jaguar XF with dark leather and burl wood interior."

"Did you get the Supercharged V8? The sports suspension is just right,” Anna said. "Robin, can we borrow your car seat? I'll get one for our car today."

"Uh, yeah," Robin said absently. Her mind was still wrapping itself around the idea of her parents in a Jaguar sports car.

"Yes, the V8. Power everything. It should be fast enough even for you, luv," Robert said.

Mac did not bother to hide his envy. "Say, bro, I wouldn't mind an early Christmas present."

"Have you been good this year?" asked Robert flipping through his pad.

"Saintly enough in my fashion."

"Uh, huh. I know you better," Robert said. "It's a business expense not personal."

Mac narrowed his eyes. "Turned into a businessman, have you?"

"I can't rely on a government pension forever."

Robin and Anna fussed over Emma making sure she'd have everything she needed for the day. "We'll run our errands and I'm sure Emma won't be a problem." Anna called out to Robert. "Robert, add a pram and baby carrier to the list."

Robert dutifully scribbled the items down in his normal illegible scrawl. "Right below diapers, formula and a car seat."

Robin followed her parents' to and fro conversation closely. They hadn't argued once all morning. And now, if she hadn't known better, they sounded positively domesticated. Something wasn't computing properly. Could her parents' have changed so much in just a few weeks?

"We'll have to stop by the bakery first thing. There's a shop on Manchester St. that makes these Scottish scones. I want Andr-- " Anna caught herself. "You've got to try them."

"Right. I forgot your tea things." Robert made another notation. "Earl Grey for you. Green and white tea for me." A ringtone began and it sounded like the theme from the TV show Avengers. Robert pulled a phone from his pocket and handed it to Anna.

"Is this Mrs. Watkins? Yes, thank you for getting back to me so soon." said Anna.

Both Robin and Mac were eyeing the phone with curiosity. It was red and black. No iPhone came in red and black. Where had Anna gotten it?

"I can come over later this afternoon and pick up any listings you have. My ... er ... "

Robert suggested, "Ball and chain, old battle axe, significant other, boyfriend."

"My partner and I will review and let you know which ones we want to visit. All right? Thank you. See you then." Anna closed her phone and put it on the table.

"That was quick work," Robert observed.

"Bad economy. Lots of houses for sale," said Anna. "It's a buyers’ market out there."

"You're looking for a house?" Mac asked. "Plenty of room here. You're always welcome."

"Oh, we know, Mac, thank you," Anna said placatingly. "We're looking for somewhere more rustic. By the river away from crowds."

"Somewhere with room for dogs," Robert added. "Where we can go fishing or tramp through the woods."

"Sounds like you want to put roots down," Mac commented.

"Yeah, we do." Anna grinned at Robert. "It's past time surely."

"The third time is the charm. I keep telling you," Robert said.

"Giving marriage another try?" asked Mac.

Anna and Robert answered simultaneously with "No" and "Someday."

"I get married and bad things happen, Robert," Anna said drily.

"What happened to ... to coming full circle?"

"We started as partners, remember?"

"Vividly," said Robert.

"And we're still partners now. Why change anything?"

"With a little patience, I'll get you around to my way of thinking."

"Mom, where did you get the phone?" Robin handled the phone with gadget envy blazing from her eyes. The color wasn't a case as she had thought. The casing was actually colored red and black. "Does it come in other colors? What else does it do?"

Her fingers played over the home screen. She found some unfamiliar application icons labeled 'SIMON Says', 'Face2Face' and 'SkySat.' "I've never seen these applications before."

If Mac hadn't been watching, he was sure that he would have missed the fleeting look of panic on Anna's face followed by a barely perceptible nod from Robert. No, he hadn't missed any of it. The two of them were up to something.

Robert said, "DigiMaze in Paris. They do come in colors. Mine is gunmetal blue." He pulled out his phone from another pocket. "The applications are proprietary to my security firm, luv. We use these in the field a lot."

"I heard that they were opening a branch here," Anna supplied.

"No way!" Robin exclaimed.

"What's a digi-whatsit?" asked Mac.

Robin laughed. "DigiMaze. Only the most advanced consumer electronics store on the planet. If they don't have something or can't customize it, then it doesn't exist. That is going to be one crowded store if the Paris one is any comparison."

_Ring! Ring!_

There came the sound of the front doorbell.

"Let me get that. I have to go anyway." Mac shrugged on his jacket and left the kitchen. The rest following behind him.

At the door was an Indian man dressed in a well cut suit dangling a pair of keys in one hand. "Mr. Robert Scorpio?"

Before leaving himself, Mac directed the man towards Robert. "There's the man you want."

"Here are your keys, sir." The salesman handed the keys to Robert. He spoke with the hybrid accent of one who had lived in various parts of the world for decades. His words were addressed to Robert but his eyes were on Anna. "I believe the lady will approve of the custom features of the vehicle."

"I like the personal service already," Anna replied extending a hand out. "Anna Devane."

"Salim Puri at your service," Salim said.

"This is my daughter Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake and her daughter, Emma," Anna said.

Salim shook Robin's hand committing her image to memory. She looked like Anna but there were glimmers of Robert, too.

"A pleasure, Dr. Scorpio-Drake.” Salim asked. "Would it be possible for you to drop me off at the dealer, Ms. Devane?"

"I don't see why not." Anna looked at her watch. "It's time we got going."

* * *

Emma sat contentedly in the car seat positioned rearward. Her eyes lingered on Salim sitting beside her. The older man smiled and played with her while carrying on a conversation with her grandparents who were seated in front.

"All the glass is Level 4 grade bulletproof and shockproof. The roof is titanium reinforced to withstand load. It will not buckle inward in a high impact event. All materials are as inflammable as we could make them. To reduce weight without sacrificing armor protection, we've used a new alloy combination on the door panels," Salim explained. "I believe we can put in a built-in car seat for the little lady here after we make a mold of her body."

"An onboard computer and built in satellite and cellular communications, love it." With a baseball cap set low shadowing her face, Anna's fingers danced over the wireless keyboard propped on her lap.

"Any word from our friends?" asked Robert. He had donned a driving cap and sunglasses to disguise his features.

"As expected, the increase in communications traffic has piqued their interest. We have reports of increased activity on Cassadine Island in Greece. D99 groups in Yemen and Bulgaria are being disbanded. Andrew suspects that they will be scattered to augment other groups."

"Any idea where they will be deployed?"

"Not at present. Andrew and Andre are highly concerned because those two units are the ones specially trained in counter-espionage and urban warfare."

"If only we had a better idea of what their plans are," said Robert with no small amount of frustration. "The all-too probable link to the Foundation is making me all twitchy. Anything else?"

"We are continuing to keep a low profile in town. The WSB and the DVX do not yet know where Andrew is exactly. Operatives have been notified throughout Europe."

"I thought it was protocol to inform them of Andrew's location at all times." said Anna.

"It is normally but these are not normal conditions." Robert said. "I like leaving things a little confused."

"You'd best explain that one."

"I think that both the WSB and the DVX have been infiltrated. It's based on very little actual evidence and more on gut instinct."

"There's no one we can trust on the inside?"

"A few. Primarily Andrew's main handlers are on our side."

"Reinhardt and ... Agent Amanti?" guessed Anna.

"One out of two. Andrew's chief WSB handler is Frisco and, indirectly, Felicia. They've been appraised of where Andrew really is. That includes us by the way."

"Frisco and Felicia? I didn't realize you've kept in touch."

"You owe Frisco your life, luv," Robert said. "He escorted you to Maine for treatment. He made sure you weren't questioned or examined too closely in fact. Of course, that barely makes up for the fact that he shot me with an elephant-sized tranquilizer dart on that bloody tanker to make it look like I was down."

"What? That's why you weren't moving?"

"It was part of the plan we hatched up in Caracas. Our Plan B. In case, we couldn't escape unaided. At the time, being taken by the WSB was the most digestible of all the possible options."

"Frisco and Andre have been working together all these years? That's what you're telling me."

"Yes. Don't forget Felicia. She's turned into quite the intelligence operative. You wouldn't recognize her."

"I'm not surprised. I always thought that if she were given more scope she would flourish."

Robert chuckled. "She's not part of the Bureau but she IS our network contact. This way Frisco has plausible deniability in case things go south."

"Felicia, Katherine, who else? My head is spinning."

"Dianara Amanti is definitely on our side but not in the network. Plausible deniability again. She's too valuable to put in jeopardy. We have a few more trusted people we can tap if need be."

"Is Reinhardt one of them?"

"No and not likely to be one in the future. I like him personally but I don't trust him."

"One of these days I'm going to lock us in a room and get everything out of you."

"We were apart for seventeen years. A lot has happened," reasoned Robert.

"Obviously."

They reached the marina and made their way quickly on board the _Kestrel_.

"We bring presents," said Robert. "Your niece."

"And the best scones in New York," said Anna putting a box down on the table in the salon. Dressed in a dressing gown and pajamas, Andrew rubbed at his bleary eyes. Anna noticed that he hadn't showered or combed his hair and that he moved stiffly. "Did you sleep well?"

"I always need an extra day to recover from jet lag. I don't like time changes."

"You probably stayed up working after we left," Anna accused.

"Guilty." Andrew bent down to look at his niece. "Goodness, she's tiny. She's got the thick family hair." Andrew called to Prospero. "Pros, come. Up."

Prospero padded over and put his front paws up on the table. From this height he was easily able to look into the baby carrier.

Andrew commanded. "Prospero, sniff. Family. Protect. Family. Protect. Emma."

The enormous dog sniffed at Emma avoiding her hands which were held out towards him. Emma cooed as Prospero's big nose brushed by her toes and the dog took a big whiff.

Anna pressed a cup of hot coffee and a scone into Andrew's hands. "Here. Promise me you'll get a full eight hours tonight."

"If I can, I will." He took the food gratefully. "There's a portable crib in one of the cabinets. Would she be more comfortable in it?"

Robert hunted through the cabinets until he found it along with a set of sheets, fluffy pillows and a few stuffed animals. He quickly expanded the crib and placed Emma in it. As a precaution, he hooked the line tether to one of the metal loops artfully recessed in the walls. Anna rooted through the other closet finding a stroller and a baby carrier.

"Wait. I remember this crib. I bought it." Anna noted fingering the crib and pillows. "In Virginia."

"Uh, huh," Andrew said. "I'm told I was partial to the stuffed lion and the Dalmatian."


	11. What a Trooper

General Hospital

At the hospital lounge, the television blared out the five o'clock local news segment.

"It looks like Christmas is coming early for Port Charles," said the announcer Susan Quincy who seemed as fresh as she had at the morning six o'clock news hour. "DigiMaze International has announced that it will be opening a flagship store here in our own Port Charles. The economic benefits of this news has yet to be fully realized. However, local business leaders Tracy Quartermaine and Jasper Jax are said to be very, very excited."

Quincy looked to her left and asked, "Is the feed ready?" 

It seemed that she got an affirmative answer. "We are now going live to Eva Gomez at Neumann's Market where a tense hostage crisis has just ended. Eva, what can you tell us?"

"It's an amazing story, Susan. At three-thirty this afternoon, several members of the Alcazar and Zacchara crime families had a disagreement in the parking lot. The argument carried into the store itself where it escalated into a Mexican standoff between the two factions with store customers and employees caught in the middle. I have one of the former hostages here. Store manager Dick Sussman. Dick, what happened?"

"It happened so fast. It was normal as usual until we heard gunfire in the east side of the store. Then several men, about five, came running down the main aisle waving guns. Another six men came from the west side also with guns. They started yelling at each other threatening to shoot. Thank god for Commissioner Scorpio!"

"That's the previous Commissioner of Police Robert Scorpio?"

"Dad?!" yelled Robin in the lounge. She lunged out of her chair and stalked over to the television. Patrick was right behind her.

"Yes," the ruddy cheeked, middle-aged manager paused to catch his breath. "He was checking out his purchases and he somehow got the gunmen to put their guns away. He told our staff and customers to get down on the floor and be quiet. While he was talking, we started smelling smoke."

"Smoke from where?"

"The back of the store. Then a woman yelled fire and the sprinklers turned on a second later."

"Then what happened?"

"The lights began flickering on and off and on and off over and over. The smoke was getting thick. It was surreal like watching a movie. Stuff like that just doesn't happen in real life, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Chief Lavery came flying down from the ceiling and took out the six men by herself. Commissioner Scorpio dealt with the other five men. It was wham, bam and say good night! Not a shot fired and the baby never cried."

"The baby?" asked an awed Gomez.

"Oh, their granddaughter. Commissioner Scorpio had her in one of those over the shoulder child carriers the whole time. Cutest kid you've ever seen!"

"What?!" This time it was Patrick.

"Smoke. Fire. Sounds like the same thing they did when Rowdy was held hostage at the gun shop. Nice touch with the sprinklers Mom," Robin ruminated.

"Robin! That is our child they put in danger!"

"Honey, my parents handle hostage situations like ... like you do surgery."

"I don't BELIEVE you people! She could have been hurt or ... or killed!"

"Emma was probably safer than the gunmen. They said no shots were fired. Chill out!"

"That was Dick Sussman, store manager of Neumann's. The hostage crisis is over with no fatalities. Susan, we're trying to get an interview with former Commissioner Scorpio or former Police Chief Lavery. They seem to have vanished from the scene. However, security cameras were on the entire time. We hope to have footage from them for the ten o'clock news."

"We'll look forward—“ began Susan.

"Wait! Wait. I got 'em. Swing the camera over here!" yelled Gomez. "Eva Gomez, WTPC, Commissioner, Chief, you're heroes. How did you do it?"

Robert and Anna appeared looking composed and calm. Emma's pink bonnet peeked out in front of the baby carrier that Robert had slung in front of his chest.

"We just took advantage of the situation and, fortunately, we had the results we wanted," said Robert.

"The staff and customers stayed calm. No one panicked," added Anna. "They're the real heroes."

"You've been away for so long. Does this mean that you're back? Will you be working with the PCPD again?"

Robert shook his head emphatically. He looked for confirmation from Anna. "We're just normal citizens now. The PCPD is in Mac's good hands."

"And Chief Lavery, will you be staying in town?"

"Ms. Devane," corrected Anna. "Our granddaughter, our family, are here in Port Charles. So, yes, we are here to stay." A tiny fist stretched into the air. The tiny head bobbed. "Excuse us, please. She's starting to wake up."

"Your granddaughter was asleep the whole time?"

"Yeah. What a trouper!" said Robert smiling proudly.

He and Anna moved off camera. The television showed them pushing a cart full of groceries towards their car.

"Well, Susan, it's been an unbelievable day. Turning it back to you," said Gomez.

In the lounge, Robin returned to her dinner. "See, all's well that end's well. Emma was asleep the entire time."

"You're all gun-crazy, martial arts-obsessed lunatics and adrenaline junkies!" Patrick repeated. "I don't BELIEVE you people!"

"Patrick, you need to learn to calm down. Otherwise, you're going to get a heart attack every time something happens."

"What?! This sort of thing is going to be a common occurrence?"

"With our family?! Of course, it is," said Robin with a big smile. "You'll never be bored."

"Ever since your parents came back, I don't think I know you anymore," Patrick said.

Robin stood on tiptoe and gave her still stunned husband-to-be a kiss. "Honey, the real me is just coming out. Deal with it."

* * *

On the _Kestrel_ , Andrew shook his head as he watched the local news feed on one of his three monitors. He typed a message on his console informing his now panicked WSB and DVX handler where he was. In all likelihood, they would be keeping a much closer eye on him from now on.

"So much for keeping a low profile. That was hoping for far too much." Andrew sighed. "On the other hand, maybe this will flush the pigeons out of the bushes."

* * *

December 20, 2008 - Port Charles Police Department

Mac closed the door. "Now that you're both here, I want answers. Why you two are really here? Why I've got a town crawling with spies? Why my jail is bursting at the seams with felons? Why are strange packages being delivered to Robin? How, Robert, did you get into Port Charles via the harbor instead of NYC customs? I checked. There was no entry record for you."

"You've been busy," Robert remarked with a sly smile. He pulled out his iPhone and turned it on.

"Every time I look at you two the hairs on the back of my neck bristle. A sure sign you're up to something."

While Mac had been talking, Robert had stood up and begun a slow circuit of the room scanning as he went. Anna mouthed the word "bugs" to Mac.

"We're here for the wedding or have you forgotten?" asked Anna. "We ARE the parents of the bride. It would be quite odd for us to NOT be here." Anna motioned to Robert to scan the light fixture in the center of the room. "Are you saying, Mac, that we shouldn't be here?"

"No, no not all. I'm just under a lot of stress right now," said Mac continuing the ruse. "The wedding has to be perfect."

Robert's scanner began to flash red then yellow. Mac placed a chair under the fixture. He stepped up to the chair and searched the fixture. Robert began to scan around Mac's desk.

"If it isn't, then Maxie will either be on the warpath or at General with a nervous breakdown," said Anna.

Robert reached into the fixture, removed a listening device and handed the bug to Anna before stepping off the chair.

"If I don't beat her there first," Mac said.

Robert shook his head indicating that he hadn't found any more.

"We'll be back on assignment after the holidays and out of your hair," Anna said.

"Let's have some music," said Robert tuning the radio to a station. "So what’s on tap for a New Years bash, eh?"

Anna placed a thick glass tumbler over the bug. "We ought to have a party."

"Great. Now my office is getting bugged. What the hell is going on?" Mac asked visibly upset. "You two are up to your necks in it. Don't bother telling me you're not."

"We won't. As you've guessed, we’re here on a mission. The both of us," Anna admitted.

"For the WSB?"

"No. The WSB and the DVX are our backup."

"You're working both sides now?"

"In this instance we're all on the same side," said Robert.

“Everybody says that, Robbie, but WHAT is the side exactly?”

“Ours, naturally,” Robert explained. "We're here to track three separate organizations. Anna and I have had past dealings with these organizations shutting them down and putting their leaders in jail. We have reason to believe that they're planning something. We don't know what yet. We do know that one of their goals is to put Anna and me out of commission."

Anna continued, "Barring our assassination, they'll use our family against us so we don't become involved. We're here to track them, find their agents here and stop them before they hurt anyone."

"They could go after Emma or Robin," concluded Mac. “And Patrick.”

"Yes," said Robert simply. "We're not about to let that happen."

"Then let's get them out of here," said Mac. "Today."

Robert shook his head. "We can't. They'll find them wherever we hide them. By staying here we have some control over the situation."

"You want to use them as bait?" said Mac horrified.

"We don't have to. We KNOW that they're after Emma. Robert and I are secondary elimination targets," answered Anna.

"We're staying here to force their hand," said Robert.

"Who are these people?"

"One is a woman named Elena Cosgrove who assassinated key leaders in both the WSB and the DVX in order to establish her own global agenda. The other is an organization previously led by a man named Nicholas Van Buren aka Domino. We put him on ice at the state penitentiary. And now the organization, D99, has merged with the remnants of the Cartel's operations."

"The Cartel? As in Taub, Faison and Barrett?"

"The very one," Robert took a deep breath. "The last is a very old enemy - the Cassadines."

"Helena and her sons?"

"Yes. We ... our family goes way back with them." Robert stood up and moved to sit at the edge of Mac's desk. He looked straight at Mac. "I have reason to believe that the plane crash with our parents wasn't your fault. It was deliberately downed. You see we were never meant to come back."

A vein began to pulse in Mac's cheek. His eyes searched Robert's for the truth. He found it. "Why?"

"You were at university. You didn't know much about Mum or Dad's work. The Cassadines made a big splash in the city. They planned on building a man-made island in the bay and in return they would build several businesses and create a lot of jobs. Mum never liked Helena and Dad didn't trust Mikkos at all," Robert explained. "I remember a lot of disturbing dinner conversations about them. Mum and Lilian went to the same social functions as the Cassadines. They both hated it. Anyway, Mum found plans of some kind - blueprints, documents, who knows what - that made obvious Mikkos' true intentions. Our father made part of them public and the Cassadines were pretty much thrown out of the country. Dad was in line for governor, remember? He had the influence to do what he did. The Cassadines never forget a slight be it social, economic or political."

Mac sat furious and sad. "They're not the only ones who won't forget. What ... kind ... of ... proof do you have?"

"One of the original reasons I joined the WSB was to continue investigating them. I made a nuisance of myself I suppose. I never found direct proof, but ... I know someone who may have what I need. I'm hoping that the evidence or at least a good starting point is in one of the boxes you've kept for me."

All their eyes turned towards the wrapped bundle sitting on the shelf. "Well, come on! Let's open this thing." Mac moved to rise.  
Robert stopped him. "Not so fast, bro. It's not the right time."  
"We can't wait any more. Let's do this."

Anna said in a soothing voice. "Mac, what Robert and I are doing is a completely private, even clandestine, mission. We have no actual authority from any agency. We don't have endless resources either. We're prepared to skirt or outright violate the law if we have to. But, you're the police commissioner. You can't be tainted by this."

"Like hell! I'll resign! Right now!" Mac cried out. "I don't give a flying fig for this job and you both know it."

Robert began to say. "We need you to-"

Mac jumped to his feet and pounded a fist on the desk. "I ... I knew that you hadn't died. I felt it inside where it counts! I KNEW it but I let myself be convinced that you were. Everyone thought you were dead. I ... I CHOKED down my own bile at your memorial service. I wanted to go out looking for the both of you. But I stayed for Robin's sake. So help me, Robbie, I'm not staying behind this time!"

"Easy on, Mac. Easy." Robert embraced his brother hard before releasing him. "You're our ace in the hole. There is NO ONE Anna and I trust more than you. Not Sean, Frisco, Alex, Felicia. Get that through your thick skull, will you."

"I'm team leader on this one, Mac. If I say you're not in the front lines, then you're not," said Anna cool and firm. "Not because we don't think you can do it but because you're going to be needed somewhere else. If we fall, you're our best and last line of defense. You'll have the last shot to get it right."

"Have no doubt that we'll expect you to take that shot," said Robert gravely. "A kill shot if need be."

"That's more responsibility than anyone should be expected to bear," said Anna.

"I want a fair crack of the whip at the Cassadines. Promise me that and I'll do whatever you want. I'll be whatever you want me to be," said Mac.

Anna nodded. "It's yours." "What's the plan then?"

"First thing, you'll need to pick someone that YOU trust to be the PCPD's liaison with the WSB. The more distance you can put between you and our extracurricular activities the better. Robert will deal with Reinhardt. Next, we're relying on you to navigate the political waters on this one."

"Politics, ugh!" said Mac distastefully. He said the word as if it were the worse kind of profanity.

"We don't know anyone anymore. Who's on the up and up and who's not? Who can we rely on and who should we avoid?" asked Robert.

"You're going to be privy to all our plans, Mac. We want you to take a good look at them and let us know any potential political problems. You'll have to be our eyes and ears on the inside."

"Oh, no! Parties spent fending off the overeager women, matchmakers, endless meetings, dull cocktails gatherings," Mac opined. "Just kill me now."

"Bring a date," Robert suggested. "Get a girlfriend. A pretend one."

"You've tripped off your rocker!"

"Someone who can take the attention off you leaving you free to watch, listen and snoop around."

"I don't know anyone who would consent to such a ridiculous thing." Robert smiled evilly and said, "But I do and said lady owes me big." "Who?" Anna and Mac asked in unison.  
"Dianara Amanti. She's the perfect foil and diversion," replied Robert.

"She's a pain in the ass! If she has a sense of humor, she's hidden it real well. She turns men into ... into lapdogs and that's being kind to dogs. It's not on with me!" protested Mac.

"She's good, Mac, don't let the gorgeous exterior fool you. Give her a chance. Go to one social function with her," Robert cajoled.

"Take one for the team, Mac," teased Anna. "You can't back out of your team commitment now."

"Fine. Fine. One function. One." Mac's surliness was apparent. "You'll see. It'll be a disaster. Mark my words. What other torture have you in mind for me?"

"Let's have a good Christmas and enjoy the wedding to the hilt," said Anna. "I plan to."

"What about security?" asked Mac.

  
"Don't worry about that. We're taking care of it."

  
"I can assign a plainclothes to -"

  
"No. Robin has such antipathy towards guards. I don't want to set her off." "Wait a minute. She will be told about all this won't she?"

  
"Of course. After the wedding and the honeymoon."

  
"Much more will be revealed, bro," said Robert.

  
"More?"

"Hmm, about seventeen years worth of more. Hold your questions until the right time."

"I do have one question you can answer right now." Mac narrowed his eyes at the pair. "Are you two really together or is it all an act for the sake of the mission?"

"What is this fascination with our personal life?" Anna asked of no one in particular.

Robert grinned. "Not an act. We're taking it one day at a time." 

* * *

Quartermaine House

Later that evening, Alice ushered Anna and Robert into the receiving room where Edward, Monica and Tracy waited.

"Anna, my dear, it's a pleasure," said Edward giving Anna a hug.

Robert greeted Monica and Tracy warmly. "Thank you for seeing us so late and on short notice." He nodded at Anna, pulled out his phone and began to scan the room.

Anna put her fingers to Edward's mouth to quiet him. She caught Tracy's eye then Monica's before saying loudly. "Well, we couldn't come back to Port Charles and not say hello to you all, could we?"

"You're always welcome here. You must know that." Tracy's gaze followed Robert around the room.

Monica shut the sliding doors. "The rescue of the hostages is all over the news." "You always knew how to make an entrance, Anna," said Tracy.

"Coming from you, oh lady of the sedan chair, that's a compliment." laughed Anna.

"I detect a story somewhere," Monica mused.

"Tracy saved our butts in the Markham Islands," Robert supplied. He bent down under the desk and came up holding a bug.

Anna hurriedly picked up a wineglass where Robert promptly deposited the bug. Robert motioned Monica to open the French doors to the terrace.

"One day I want to hear the full uncensored version of that adventure," Monica said as she opened the doors. "A little stuffy in here. I think we need some fresh air."

Robert placed the glass and bug outside and then returned inside closing the door behind him. "We should be safe to talk now."

"What?! Who?! If Luke knows anything about this, he's a dead man!" exploded Tracy.

"I doubt it was Spencer." Robert looked at Anna. "It looks to be the same model as the one we have from the, uh, other place."

"What was that thing?" asked Edward. "That was a listening device, a bug."

"How long has it been there? We're always in this room. They could have heard anything," said Monica cutting straight to the heart of the matter.

"We can't know for sure how long it's been there. I would assume that they've heard more than you want them to," Anna said. "As for who, that's why we wanted to speak with you all."

They all sat down. Monica, Tracy and Edward in the long couch. Robert sat in an armchair. Anna stood leaning on the back of the armchair. All their faces were sober and concerned.

Robert said, "Let's begin with some history. Edward, in that letter you wrote to me, you said that a group of men and women were coercing you to join them. Yes?"

Edward nodded. "Yes. When I wouldn't join them, well, they rigged my plane to crash."

Tracy added, "For years, we thought Daddy was dead."

"Until this darling lady," Edward looked at Anna. "Found me and brought me home."

"I wish we could say that all's well that ends well. We believe that we weren't able to put away the Cartel completely," said Robert. "Leopold Taub and Harlan Barrettare dead. Faison's whereabouts are unknown. And the fourth member, the silent partner, has never been exposed."

"Fourth?" asked Tracy.

  
"It's taken us a long time to piece-"

Edward interrupted. "I remember Taub referring to a partner with connections several times but he never gave a name."

"We know who he is and so do you all. This isn't going to be palatable for anyone. We didn't want to tell you but we're going to need your help to crack this group."

"Just tell us, Robert," said Tracy.

"It's Larry Ashton," revealed Anna.

"Larry? There must be a mistake!" Monica exclaimed.

"That .... dandy fool?!" remarked Edward.

Tracy was lost in thought and did not say anything.

"We found it hard to believe ourselves but the evidence we have points to him,” said Anna.

"That idiot couldn't think his way out of a paper bag," harangued Edward. "Thank god, Ned inherited Tracy's brains."

"Why, thank you, Daddy, but you're wrong about Ashton. There's more to him than what he appears. It's just that his charm overshadows his good sense and ambitiousness,” said Tracy.

"What has he ever done? Anything worthwhile? Profitable? I'll tell you what - nothing."

Tracy let out a long breath. "Let me tell you then. He impersonated the legal Ashton heir for decades. He's sought ... marriages beneficial to himself. He knows the right people and can move impeccably in the highest of circles. He always has a scheme going and money in the bank. He's plays the poor man but he's not. He's ambitious though he doesn't appear to be."

"It's preposterous," said Monica.

"Robert and Anna wouldn't be accusing Ashton if they didn't have proof, Monica. I would trust them before I trust Ashton. They've always told us the truth."

"Thank you, Tracy," said Anna.

Tracy's eyes blazed with anger and humiliation. "And now when I think about it, he's managed to manipulate a lot of things at ELQ over the years. The sale of the tanker fleet to Nicholas Van Buren was Ashton's idea. Hell, Nicholas was his wife's uncle and look what scum he turned out to be. The election of Bill Eckert to the ELQ board. He had a hand in that too." She covered her face with her hands. "Who now is the fool?"

Edward gently wrapped Tracy in his arms. He said gruffly. "There, there, my girl. It's just your pride that was wounded. We, Quartermaines, have plenty of that."

"He had all of us fooled, Tracy," comforted Monica. "I can't believe it but it must be true."

Tracy composed herself. "Robert, you said that the Cartel was back, are they a threat to ELQ?"

"Yes," said Robert simply.

Anna explained further. "In the past, when the Cartel and Domino were arrested their activities stopped but only temporarily. We now know that the remnants of the Cartel's legitimate businesses are funding another group called D99. D99 is an offshoot of Domino's for hire mercenaries. D99 trains terrorist and guerilla militants all over the world. Their expertise and services are sold to the highest bidders."

"Oh my god!" Monica exclaimed.

"Groups like D99 need money to operate but to flourish they need connections and influence. Both of which the Quartermaines have always had. Your wealth is simply icing on the cake," said Robert. "They'll try to use you and ELQ. After all they have a near direct channel to you via Ashton."

"Not any more," Tracy said the words in a near whisper. "No more."

"We have proof that D99 is planning something big. We think Ashton will be instrumental in that planning. We need you all to gather information that we can't."

"We should go to the authorities with this," said Monica.

"We would have if we could. These groups have long, long arms that reach into many places, Monica. If we tip our hand too soon, then they can counter. We have a small window of time to do something. We can't waste that time convincing the authorities to take action. When the right time comes, we will bring in the authorities," Anna said calmly.

"But how can you be so sure that something is imminent?"

"We have a personal stake in this. We're targets and so is our family."

"Look, understand that we'll be more than happy to turn over to the authorities the evidence and the suspects all wrapped up in a neat red bow," said Robert. "To get to that point we're going to need your help. Can we count on you?"

"To hell and back," promised Tracy. Her eyes had lost the wild look of rage. Now, they merely simmered with determination.

"Whatever you need from us, from ELQ, it's yours," added Edward. "Same here." said Monica.

"Thank you. You've made this far easier than we thought it would go," said Robert. "Tracy, I need to ask you a favor. You can't let Spencer know about this."

"Is he involved?" asked Tracy sharply.

"No and I don't want him to be. I have my reasons," said Robert carefully.

"Fine. None of us will tell him anything. I certainly won't," agreed Tracy.

"Well, then, welcome to the team," said Anna with a big smile. 


	12. Christmas Eve

December 24, 2008 - Port Charles, NY - 8 AM

Robert tugged playfully at the edges of Anna's blouse. "It's Christmas Eve, Anna. I'm in an unwrapping mood."

"I can tell. Close your eyes, Robert," instructed Anna.

Robert closed his left eye. "If I do, I get my present?

"You'll get nothing if you don't. Both, please."

Robert closed his eyes and felt soft material sweep over his eyes. It was securely knotted behind his head. "Are we trying something new, dear?"

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained." "Adventure was always our middle name."

"Risk and danger are the best aphrodisiacs." Anna's hand slid sinuously from Robert's shoulder to his hip. She leaned over him. He heard a click.

Though blinded, Robert could feel the heat of her body as it invaded his very personal space. Guessing distance, he lunged forward and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Still frisky I see." Anna felt Robert's forehead. "Warm?"

"A little."

"Let's make you more comfortable then." Anna grasped the zipper and pulled it downward. "How's that?"

"Please more."

"Still constricted ... I ought to unzip it all the way. Would you like that, Robert?" said Anna coyly.

"I'm all yours."

"I know." Anna replied with a cheeky grin. The zipper moved smoothly the rest of the way and off. She kissed him softly as she parted his clothing. "Ready for a ride, Robert?"

"Will it take long?" His hands found her waist and he tried to pull her to him.

Anna evaded his hands. "Long enough. Sit back and relax."

Anna checked Robert's jacket once more to see that he was still warm despite the jacket being open to the car's cool air. She closed the passenger side door. She slid in behind the wheel and started the car. Its engines purred to life.

* * *

The Metro Court Hotel - 8 AM

The front desk at the Metro Hotel had seen its share of high maintenance customers. However, the hotel manager suspected that their newest guests would set the already high bar a few notches higher still.

"I know it was last minute but I’m certain that the reservations are in there somewhere. Look again." Long, perfectly manicured nails tapped the computer console.

The manager consulted the computer. "I don't see a reservation for you. And we are completely booked."

"It's Donely D-O-N-E-L-Y. Where are the owners? I demand to speak with them." "That would be Jasper and Carly Jacks, madam." said the manager.

"Who?" asked Tiffany Hill Donely.

"Check under the company name DigiMaze," said Sean.

The hotel manager did so and immediately his entire demeanor changed. "Ah, yes, there it is. Mr. and Mrs. Sean Donely plus one guest. I am sorry for the confusion. Our best penthouse suite is waiting for you. A bottle of champagne will be sent up shortly. And, a full spa treatment has also been reserved for you and Miss Donely whenever you wish to take it."

Two bellmen pushing two luggage carts escorted the Donelys to their suite. Tiffany surveyed the elegantly furnished room while Sean tipped the bellmen generously.

Tiffany was impressed. "I'm liking that young man more and more. He knows how to treat a lady with style."

"What young man, Mama?" asked Belle peering out the window and getting her first glimpse of a snow-covered Port Charles. She had visited often when her father had business with Uncle Mac. However, this was the first time in winter.

"A new business associate of your daddy's, sugar dumpling."

"You two get settled. I've got to make some calls." Sean disappeared into the bedroom.

* * *

Port Charles, NY 8:45 AM

Anna led a still blindfolded Robert by the hand. "Up one step now."

Robert stepped up as ordered. He heard the jangling of keys then the creak of a door opening.

"Walk three steps straight on, Robert."  
As he took the last step, Anna removed the blindfold. "Welcome to Villa Scorpio!"

Robert blinked a few times to clear the spots from his eyes. He found himself in a large living room with a trussed ceiling of thick oak beams. Under his feet were the welcoming warmth of Tuscan tile. A small fire burned in a massive fireplace to his right. The chimney reached past the ceiling. Two conversation areas were marked in the room. The leather couches and seats beckoned to be touched.

"That door there leads to another room that I thought would do well as your study." Anna pointed to a door to the right of the fireplace. "It has a great view."

Anna led him happily through an archway and down six steps into an inviting Italian style kitchen. Modern appliances gleamed in the sunlight pouring down from a skylight. In front of a fireplace, a trestle table fit for eight completed the room.

But Anna wasn't through. Another archway and four steps down led them to a dining room where a round mahogany table that could easily seat a dozen held pride of place. Straight ahead were four glass doors that led to the loggia. The house seemed to be on a hill because all Robert could see from where he stood were trees and sky. To the right was a short staircase that led to another level.

"What's upstairs?" asked Robert.

"Three en-suite bedrooms and a small lounge area." Robert began to move towards the stairs but Anna held him back. "Our bedroom is over here. Much more private." Anna led him in the direction of a huge door to his left.

Inside, sumptuous carpets lay over the parquet flooring. A queen-sized, four poster bed was situated directly opposite a cozy fireplace. Anna stoked the fire higher to chase away a slight chill in the room. Robert walked out to the balcony.

The house was on a hill. He could see the loggia, a pergola or gazebo and what looked like a formal garden that had seen better days. The rear sloped downward toward the river. He spotted a long wood dock and a boat house.

"Is the dock included?" Robert asked.

"Yes. One of this property's more interesting features. It's actually at a deep point in the river so the Kestrel should have no trouble docking. It includes nearly a mile of river frontage," said Anna. "I want Andrew to feel that he belongs here. Do you think he'll like it?"

"Need you ask. He'll love it," said Robert approvingly. "How did you find this place? This wasn't one of the ones we reviewed. I would have remembered."

"You didn't come with me to see the last house two days ago. As I was driving back from there, I saw the For Sale sign for this place. Mrs. Watkins didn't select it for us because it needs tons of work. It's a fair bit out of town and we weren't looking for a farmhouse with acreage."

"Farmland? How many acres?"

"Lots! There's more than enough tramping room," said Anna. "The house was originally built about 1880 by Italian immigrants. Over time they added and added as the family prospered."

"These old places were built to last." Robert remarked. "You did good, Annie."

Anna came out to the balcony. "Look, over there you can still see the first orchard. I haven't explored everything yet but I suspect some of the fruit trees are still viable."

"Hmm, we can set up a farm stand by the road. Help pay the mortgage," Robert said. "How much in hock did this place set us?"

"I sold two of my jade pieces to pay off the back taxes and put a sizable down payment on this place. We'll be fine handling the balance."

"Oh, Anna, you loved those pieces."

"But I fell in love with this place the first time I saw it. I knew I had to have it." said Anna. "The mortgage won't kill us. It's the small fortune in renovation that may be worrisome."

"Does the roof leak?"

"I don't think so."

"Then it's fine."

"The last descendant died without an heir. The property has sat here neglected for nearly three years. This main house is a bit worn but otherwise in good condition." Anna said. "I don't know the state of the outbuildings yet."

"How many buildings?" asked Robert.

"There's a huge barn. The property listing says three full sized buildings, two cottages, various sheds, the boat house and an artesian well of dubious worth and use."

"It's perfect. Our staff can bunk up anywhere." Robert said. "We can work with the terrain."

"So you like it? It's not grand architecture or proper like the Quartermaines or anything. And the cleaning! I've only dusted and cleaned a few rooms. The entire place needs a thorough going over."

"I love it! It feels the way a home should feel. It's got a good spirit about it. Filomena would have been right at home in the kitchen." Robert led Anna back into the bedroom.

"She would have," agreed Anna. "I've told Andrew he can dock anytime he wants to. Salim and his men will do more cleanup. I think the barn could be made of some use by his crew.

"Good idea. Andrew can stretch his legs. I could tell he was getting cabin fever on the boat."

"By the time they're back from their honeymoon, this place will be put to rights. I want to gather everyone here and tell them about Andrew."

Robert nodded agreement. "No better place."

"One more thing," Anna cupped Robert's face in her hands. "If you feel yourself losing control, you have to tell me. And I'll take us right back here. You can battle your demons in private but not alone. Promise me."

"Promise. I've felt rather good actually. Thanks to the expertise of Nurse Feelgood."

"I am a professional. I have standards to uphold."

"Oh, you do. In every possible way," said Robert. "Now, before we explore the rest of the house, there is one thing we need to address."

"And what would that be?"

"Within the last forty-eight hours, you've found and arranged the purchase of this place plus helped me with our other errands. You must be exhausted." Robert slipped off Anna's coat then removed his own. "I think that we should rest up. We have a busy night ahead of us."

"Yeah, I think you're right. We should conserve our energy. We're not as young as we once were."

"However, we are young at heart." Robert bounced on the bed experimentally. "Bed feels solid. Will you join me for a little nap?"

"I'm not the least bit tired, Robert." Anna perched herself on his lap.

"Neither am I." Robert unbuttoned the first button on Anna's blouse then the next. "I do think that if we get more comfortable, we can eventually achieve the desired state."

* * *

Metro Court Hotel - 1:30 PM

Robert eased the Jaguar into the front portico of the hotel where the Donelys stood waiting and waving. Anna fell into Tiffany's outstretched arms. Robert and Sean hugged as brothers would. Belle stood to the side a little nervous.

"My god, you look good, mate!" Robert exclaimed.

"Not as good as you. I didn't believe you when you said you were here but here you are." Sean embraced Anna hard. "And, Anna, wow!"

"Come here, handsome," Tiffany gave Robert a big smack on the lips. "Let me look at you. Are you sure you're really fit to be out of treatment? Level with me."

"I'm in remission, Tif, and I mean to stay there," said Robert.

Belle cleared her throat loudly. She was unused to seeing her parents so effusive and relaxed but then Uncle Robert and Aunt Anna were their oldest friends.

Tiffany placed an arm around her daughter. "Robert, Anna, this is our daughter Annabelle Scarlett. Belle, for short. Sweetie, this is Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane, our dearest and oldest friends."

"It's a pleasure to meet—“ began Belle.

Belle didn't finish as Anna pulled the young girl close to her. "Hi, there, I have wanted to meet you for so long! Look at this girl, Robert, she's lovely. And probably very bright and shrewd."

"Well, I have to admit we think she's all those things and more," said a proud and beaming Tiffany.

"That is a fact. There is no bias involved at all,” added Sean.

"I don't doubt that for a minute." Robert hugged Belle. "I could tell you some stories about both your parents that would--"

"Hush! Or I'll do the same with Robin," Tiffany warned.

"Too late. She knows nearly everything about us already," said Anna. "We have so much to catch up on."

Sean caught the unsaid thought. "Just nearly everything?" "For now but that'll change soon."

"That's why we brought in the big guns!" Robert hugged Sean again. "So good to see the both of you."

"Come on! Lunch is waiting. Robin, Patrick and Emma will join us for lunch. Then we'll babysit Emma the rest of the day until dinner," said Anna.

"And we'll open presents!" added Robert with boyish glee. ~*~

* * *

Port Charles, NY - 2 PM

Sean and Tiffany entered the Scorpio house and found themselves smothered by the dynamo named Robin Scorpio-Drake. Hugs and kisses everywhere.

"I couldn't believe it when I saw you come out of the car!" cried Robin.

"Surprise!" said Sean hugging his goddaughter. "You can thank that Aussie elf over there."

"Aunt Tiffany! You look marvelous. And this is Belle?" Robin looked at the girl who was the spitting image of Tiffany but for her piercing blue eyes. "The last time I saw you was before I went to Paris. You were about two years old."

"Where is she? Where is Emma?" asked Tiffany imperiously.

Patrick stood by the fireplace with Emma in his arms. He grinned shyly and said. "She's just waking up and wants to meet everybody."

Robin half dragged and half led her godfather towards Patrick. "Uncle Sean, this is Dr. Patrick Drake, my husband to be and our baby, Emma Grace. Patrick, this is the one and only police chief Sean Donely, godfather extraordinaire."

"Sean Donely of the secret room fame." Patrick shook Sean's hand firmly. To Patrick's credit he did not look away from Sean's intense appraising gaze.

"Robin's been telling tales," said Sean.

"Instead of fairytales, it's Spies-R-Us at bedtime," answered Patrick.

"You know, Patrick, Robert and Anna are my best friends. Robin is as special to me as if she were my own daughter." Sean said the words in such a charming way but Patrick heard the real context in his voice and saw the meaning in Sean's cold, no-nonsense eyes. "Her happiness means everything to me. I want her to be really, really happy."

"I'll do my best, sir." Patrick swallowed. Most bridegrooms only had to worry about the bride's hulking brothers. Robin had no brothers. Instead she had an assortment of males, father figures and ex-flames, who were all trained to kill and maim. It was enough to put off any suitor.

Robin continued with the introductions. "Honey, this is my aunt Tiffany Hill Donely. We watch her on the news all the time."

Unashamedly, Tiffany gave Patrick the up and down once over. "Hmm, my, my, you have good taste, Robin. He's scrumptious. Ooh, and a doctor." She hugged Patrick then said quite seriously. "You better treat her right, Patrick, or I'll want to know why not."

"Yes, ma'am." Robin's male relatives may intimidate him but her female relatives and friends terrified him. He didn't stand a chance against Anna, Monica, Bobbie and now Tiffany. They wouldn't kill him. They would take turns stomping on his sorry carcass then they'd make his life truly hellish forever. Unconsciously, he brought Emma a little closer to him. His little girl would protect him.

"And this pretty girl is their daughter Annabelle Scarlett or Belle," said Robin.

Belle didn't give him the same obvious review as her mother had but nonetheless Patrick felt he'd been dissected and found suitable. "Do you have a younger brother, Patrick?"

"Uh, yeah, Matt, half-brother. He's a doctor, too." Robin warned, "Matt's a bit too old for you, Belle."

"I like to aim high." said Belle. "At some point, an age difference won't matter much. I mean Daddy's older than Mama."

"A lot older, sweetie," said Tiffany making funny noises at Emma. Patrick handed Emma to her. "You are simply darling. Yes, you are. Oooh, she's smiling."

"My dad is older than my mom," said Robin.

"Not by much!" Robert yelled from the sofa. "And your mother's never complained."

"Too late to complain. I'd already been swept off my feet." Sitting next to Robert, Anna gave him a quick kiss.

"Would you believe they've been like this for days?" said Mac to Sean.

"I can believe it. They've always run warm, hot or boiling over." said Sean. He sat down next to Anna. "Patrick seems a stand up guy."

"They really love each other. They've been through so much," said Anna gazing lovingly at Robin and Patrick.

"And you and Robert? Don't answer that. You're both glowing. That's answer enough."

Patrick looked at his watch. "Robin, we have last rounds."

"Right." Robin looked at Anna. "Mom, Patrick and I are leaving Emma with you and Dad. Remember, no more hostage crisis, bank robberies or other random street crime."

"We're staying put the rest of the day," assured Anna.

"The bank robbers gave up without a fight yesterday. And as for that purse snatcher, well, was I suppose to just stand there and let that thug get away with the purse?" added Robert. "Why rob from innocent people? Just get a job!"

"Dad, you chased him halfway down the docks, got the purse then tossed the guy into the river." Robin pointed out. "He's a Zacchara man. You keep this up and they'll declare a blood feud on you."

"Your old man can take care of himself," said Robert. "As a precaution, I did get Emma a Kevlar-armored baby carrier. It's verified shock-proof, bulletproof and waterproof. Perfect for strolling on the docks."

"What do you know about blood feuds, Robin?" asked Anna looking at her only daughter thoughtfully. "How do you know he's owned by the Zaccharas? Is he a made man or just a little guy?"

"I hear things, Mom. He works for the Zaccharas. Odd jobs. Straight stuff."

"And he lifts things on the side? Upstanding guy," observed Robert. "You know the lingo real well, too, sweetheart. Too well I think."

Anna shot a quelling look at Robert and he subsided. She said sternly, "I've settled a few feuds in my time. If they declare one, fine. I'll speak to the capo and be done with it. Who's the local boss these days?"

"Sonny Corinthos." Robin watched her parents specifically for their reactions.

"Corinthos? Mike's boy from Bensonhurst?" asked Anna.

Surprised, Robin could only nod her head.

"Maybe I'll pay him a visit," said Anna. "We can talk about the old days."

"Not without me you're not," insisted Robert. "Who's Corinthos' enforcer? He has to have one."

"You were in the mob?" exclaimed Patrick gaping at Anna.

"I wasn't IN the mob, Patrick. I just ran it for a little while," said Anna. She tossed the comment like she would a harmless feather instead of lobbing it like the grenade it was.

Mac called out, "Okay, that's it. No mob talk at Christmas. I'm going to make it a rule from now on."

"Sorry," said Anna contritely.

As Patrick helped Robin with her coat, he whispered, "Anna was a mob boss like Sonny? That I can't believe."

Robin laughed. She whispered back. "Honey, Mom and my stepdad Duke ran the Jerome organization. It was a lot bigger than Sonny's coffee empire. Mom can take on Claudia Zacchara with both hands tied behind her back and half asleep. And, before we came to Port Charles, Mom made a good living as a fence of fine art and jewelry in New York City."

"No freaking way!" Patrick said as they left.

"I dare you to ask her. Double dare you," shot back Robin.

* * *

Outside, the snow had started falling again. Inside, the Scorpios, the Donelys and the Drakes gathered around the food laden dining table just about to begin Christmas dinner. Mac and Robert sat on opposite ends of the table. Without warning, the front door swung open and in strode Maxie and in her wake Damien Spinelli.

"I can't believe you, Dad! Why, oh, why didn't you tell me? It was MY story!" Maxie nearly wailed. "Oh, and merry Christmas! Hi, everybody!"

"Slow down, Maxie. I don't know what you're talking about." said Mac.

"The fair Maximista is referring to this." Spinelli opened a newspaper he'd had tucked under an arm and folded it to a specific page. He smiled uncertainly at all the unfamiliar faces at the table staring at him.

Maxie pulled the paper out of Spinelli's hand. She displayed the page for everyone to read the headline. In bold letters, in the society page, it read: The Commish and the Supermodel. Below was a long article about the event and many pictures of Mac and Dianara talking, dancing and seemingly enjoying each other's company.

Mac glared at Robert. His every expression promised future retribution, brotherly yet brutal. "Don't believe everything you read. If you wanted to cover it, you should have been there, Maxie."

Tiffany grabbed the paper. Belle leaned over her mother's shoulder. "Oh, my Gawd! Is that who I think it is?!"

"She's still gorgeous," Belle noted.

"She's a model?" asked Anna.

"SUPERMODEL. You can be so clueless sometimes. Dianara Amanti is the queen of the catwalk. She was on all the fashion magazines, on billboards, posters and you name it until she retired a few years ago."

"Come on, Tiffany, you know I have no interest in fashion. It's a cutthroat business. She must be good to be so well regarded."

"The face of an angel and a body to die for," Tiffany gushed. "She can singlehandedly make or break clothing lines. Designers have been known to go to WAR for her services. She can make raw burlap look good."

"Can I see that, Tif?" Anna said. Tiffany handed the paper to her. After taking a close look at the photo, she whispered to Robert. "You never told me she was drop dead gorgeous."

"I said she was gorgeous."

"Not drop dead gorgeous. She's on an entirely different plane of beauty. Look at those cheekbones, those eyes, the hair."

"I am," said Robert keeping his eyes on Anna until she turned and saw him staring at her. "Dianara may be a supermodel but you're simply Anna Devane. Bold. Beautiful. Beloved."

Anna blushing under his continuing stare. "Stop that. We're in public." Anna gave the paper to Robin.

"There is no comparison," said Robert. "Believe me when I say that I shall resume my wooing later"

"What?"

Robert bent forward and said for her ears alone, "I'm wooing you. Romance, flowers, music, poetry, the whole nine yards. Feel free to woo back anywhere, anytime."

"Novel concept. Mutual wooing." Anna squeezed Robert's knee under the table. "This could get dangerous."

"I really hope so." Robert refilled Anna's wineglass. The rest of the table was oblivious to their shenanigans focused as they were on Mac and Maxie.

Tiffany was relentless. "How did you ever meet her, Mac? Tell us all the details."

"There's nothing to tell. I needed a date for the mayor's annual Christmas party. Dia happened to be at the station and I asked her. She said yes. We went together. End of story," Mac explained.

"Dia?! Oh, my god, you're so in with her!" Maxie said. "How serious is it?"

Mac blurted out. "That is none of your business!"

"Does she want you for you, Dad, or is it just a casual fling?" Maxie fired back. " 'Cause even if she is a global supermodel that doesn't mean she's the one for you. Back me up here, Robin."

"There are a lot of shallow and desperate women out there. Not that I'd put her with them but still," Robin said. "Is this a fling fling or a serious fling?"

"That is it. The subject is closed," said Mac. "It was just one date. We're not about to get married or anything."

"You said the M word," said Maxie. "Oh my gawd!"

"So I did, so what?" asked a very confused Mac.

"When a guy can casually say the M word without passing out, it means he's thinking about it."

"Spare me this ... this faux feminist Cosmo drivel," said Mac. "You two take your seats and let's eat."

The doorbell chose that moment to ring.

"You expecting anyone, Robbie? Anna? Robin?"

"Ah, I did invite a few people if they wanted to come." Robert rose and opened the door. He ushered in Bobbie and her son Lucas. She'd gotten a mere three steps in before Robert enfolded her in a bear hug. "Bobbie, Lucas, Merry Christmas!"

Bobbie returned the hug. "Merry Christmas, Robert. Feel so good to have you and Anna in town again." Bobbie gave a heavy bag to Mac. "We brought extra wine."

Anna sprang from her seat and gave her old friend a hug. “I missed you so much, Bobbie!”

Robert shook Lucas' hand and hugged him. "Lucas, how are you my boy?"

"Just fine, Uncle Robert. Switzerland seems to agree with you," said Lucas. He helped Bobbie off with her coat. "Hi, everybody!"

"And Boston agrees with you. Have you decided on a major yet?"

"I'm thinking psychology. Tom Hardy is teaching at Boston University. I got hooked in his class." Lucas gave Belle a quick hug and kiss. He greeted the rest in turn. He was introduced to Patrick and Emma.

"Sean, you didn't tell me the Hardy boy was stateside," said Robert.

"Must have slipped my mind. He just started this year," replied Sean. He made room at the table for Bobbie to sit next to Tiffany and opposite Anna. The ladies had a lot of catching up to do. "We'll have him over for dinner one of these days."

"Anna, how long are you and Robert staying? I'm assuming it's you AND Robert," Bobbie said.

"You assume correctly," Anna replied. "As for staying, we just bought a new place. We're not leaving anytime soon."

"Yeah, this new place is shrouded in secrecy," Tiffany commented. "All she'll say is that it's rustic."

"It's hard for me to imagine Robert in the country. Or you for that matter, Anna. Penthouse living, yes. In town sophistication, yes. Country, no," said Bobbie.

"Then we're having a mutual mid-life crisis," said Anna. "That's the only explanation."

"What's that? Mutual what?" Robert interjected.

"I was just telling Bobbie and Tif about the farm," said Anna.

"Ye olde, very old, Villa Scorpio," put in Robert.

"Sounds impressive," said Tiffany.

"Impressively dilapidated you mean. It's a stone farmhouse that's sat vacant for three years and before that it wasn't well maintained. The paint is peeling. There are cracks on the exterior walls that need patching. The wood floor is warped in places. Everything is overgrown. It's going to take a few days before it's even presentable."

"Er, Anna, your idea of presentable is like ... the Taj Majal level of presentation." Bobbie looked around the room. "I see a few of your antiques. The rest in storage or already at the new house?"

Anna shook her head. "Mac sold the bigger pieces to pay for Robin's protocol medicines in the early days."

"Which gives you the perfect excuse to go shopping for the new house," said Tiffany.

"Absolutely looking forward to it," Anna grinned.

"That dreaded S word. Remember the budget, dear," said Robert.

"Shopping. Shopping. Shopping," said Anna.

"I much prefer the other S word," Robert teased.

"Some things never change. You have a one track mind," teased Tiffany.

"What can I say? I'm consistent in my vices AND my virtues." That got a laugh from everybody.

The doorbell rang. Mac went to get the door. In walked Noah and Matt shaking the snow off their coats.

"Hey, everyone, we're crashing the party," said Matt. Patrick stood up to do the introductions of his father and brother.

"I invited Noah and Matt, Mac. The more the merrier," said Anna.

Patrick and Matt went into the kitchen and brought extra chairs and everyone shuffled their seats to make room.

"We're on call but a home-cooked Christmas dinner was too much to resist," said Noah acknowledging Robert, Anna and Bobbie. He took a seat next to Bobbie.

The doorbell rang again.

"I give up," said Mac as he opened the door. Dianara stood framed in the doorway a foil-wrapped tray in her hand. "Oh, it's you."

"Did you forget? You did invite me, yes?"

"Uh, yeah, I did. I didn't forget exactly."

"Just admit it. You forgot. I won't take it personally. This time," Dia replied. Mac took the tray. "I made Pan Papato for dessert. It looks like you have a full house."

Robert and Anna rose and greeted Dianara. "Dianara, this is my, um, partner, Anna Devane. Anna, Dianara Amanti."

"I've heard a lot about you from Robert and about your work." Anna put a slight but obvious inflection on the word work that she was sure Dianara did not miss.

Dianara pitched her voice low and those at the table did not hear her. "And who hasn't heard of you?! THE Anna Devane. The others are going to want to meet you. You and Robert ... and is that Sean Donely?"

"Yes. We've got the makings of a convention here," said Robert.

Mac introduced Dianara to everyone at the table. He put her chair next to his. A move that no one missed. "So, is anyone expecting any more guests?" No one said a word. "In that case, let's have Christmas dinner. Maxie, will you say our prayer."

They prayed and began dinner. The wine flowed freely. The conversation was raucous and lively.

* * *

Over coffee and dessert, Robin brought Emma down and everyone set to fussing over her. Of course, she took it all as her due. Noah began to sing Christmas carols and soon everyone was taking turns starting a new song.

"You have to visit us in Boston," said Tiffany to Bobbie. "Lucas comes over every few months and stays over the weekend. I'll call you then."

"That would be fantastic! I haven't been in Boston in a long time,” said Bobbie holding Emma on her lap. "Isn't she just adorable?"

"Speaking as her grandfather, I have to agree," said Noah who sat next to Bobbie. "How's our little future surgeon? Hmm."

By the fireplace, Dianara held court surrounded by Maxie, Belle, Mac, Robin, Patrick, Matt, Spinelli and Lucas with the ladies shooting question after question at her. The lads just looked at her.

Despite the crowd around her, Dianara noticed three conspicuous absences - Sean, Anna and Robert. She had been pretty much tongue-tied at dinner. Case files at the Bureau were required reading. The Big Three's names were liberally sprinkled amongst the most exciting and most successful mission case files. They always got results.

"Do you get to keep the clothes you model?" asked Belle.

"Sometimes, especially when no one else will fit in them." Dianara said.

"What does a retired supermodel do?" Lucas asked.

"In my case, slow down and take in everything that passed by in a blur when I was going from job to job." Dianara said. "I'm opening a photography studio in town. Maxie, why don't you use these questions in an article? You said you wanted an interview."

"Can I?" Maxie nearly squealed. "I didn't want to presume with you and my dad dating and all."

"I hope we can be friends whether I'm dating Mac or not."

"I'd love it. Don't say another word until I get back." Maxie sprinted off to get pen and paper.

* * *

In the kitchen, the missing three nursed their drinks and discussed their latest caper.

"I'm impressed by our resources so far," said Sean. "I still can't get over Abelard being on the team. I'm getting chills just saying his name."

"He and Giles are on their way here. Jacques wants to be on site," said Robert.

"Will his health permit it?" asked Anna.

"Doesn't matter. See, he's got nearly as big a thing about the Cassadines as I do. He's never given me the full story but it has something to do with him, O'Reilly and Mikkos Cassadine. You know anything, Sean?"

"Not off the top of my head. O'Reilly did drop out of sight for a few years. I think it was the late sixties. She resigned from the Bureau then came back. She never talked about that period in her life that I'm aware of."

"I think Jacques wants to be in on the take down. Not that I blame him one bit," said Robert.

"To O'Reilly and Jacques." Anna raised her glass and the other two followed suit.

"Are the rest of the security arrangements this strong?" Sean inclined his head. "Anyone trying a snatch today will find themselves in all kinds of trouble."

"Normally, Emma is under invisible surveillance. I've got monitors attached to all her gear and their car. We have near 24/7 monitoring of the chips. Robert and I will have her while Robin and Patrick are on their honeymoon," said Anna. "Today, we wanted an extra trained body just in case."

"I wish we had more manpower overall," said Sean.

"We do," Robert replied. "We have a personal detail of a dozen men. Their main assignment is Andrew but can be pulled off as needed."

"Trained?"

"Intelligence and combat experienced each one. All loyal."

"I'd say overkill but I don't want to eat my words," chuckled Sean. "Is Andrew spending Christmas by himself?"

"No. He has company. We're going to stay at the villa tonight and spend time with him," said Robert.

Anna looked at Robert closely for any signs of stress. He'd made an effort to be affable and charming. But in the last hour she had detected an increase in irritability. He must be tiring, she thought. "We do start early for the wedding tomorrow. We need to get home soon."

They heard Mac call their names and they went into the living room. The hall clock began to chime midnight. It was time to open presents.


	13. Winter Wedding

December 26, 2008 - Villa Scorpio - 1 AM

Anna turned on the small bedside lamp. Robert was first to spot the small packaged wrapped in brown paper on their bed at Villa Scorpio.

"What's this?"

"Why don't you open it and find out."

Robert sat on the side of the bed with Anna beside him. She draped an arm over one shoulder. He ripped the packaging off exposing a cardboard box with the International Red Cross logo and the words Inmate Care Package stamped on it.

"Go on," urged Anna as she rubbed his shoulders and back. She had felt his muscles tense as soon as he recognized the package.

Robert opened one end and shook the contents out. Four candy bars in various colors rained down on the floor. "What's going on, Anna?"

"It won't bite," Anna reassured him. "I'm right here with you."

Robert selected the green bar first and unwrapped it carefully as if he were unveiling a potential bomb. Anna noticed his hands were far from steady. Inside was a bar of chocolate. On top of the chocolate was a single piece of paper. He read it aloud. "Robin. Health: Near perfect. Status: About to be married. Whereabout: At home waiting for the dawn on her wedding day."

For a long time, re-reading the message a few times in silence. Anna didn't press him to do more. She was just there.

He picked up the blue one next. He read aloud from another slip of paper. "Mac. Health: Perfect for a man his age." That got a smile out of Robert. "Status: Looking for Miss Right. Whereabouts: Sleeping at home safe and sound."

Robert eyed the remaining two. "Which goes next?" "Save the red for last." said Anna.

Robert hastily removed the wrapping of the gold bar. He read: "Andrew. Health: Disgustingly healthy. Status: Nervous about impending brotherhood. Whereabouts: Upstairs sleeping."

Robert sniffed loudly then took a deep breath. "Last one." He fumbled opening the bar and Anna had to finish opening it for him. He read: "Health: Cured and of sound mind and body. Status: Madly devoted and in love. Whereabouts: Waiting to be kissed under the mistletoe."

His eyes drifted to Anna smiling at him. "Where'd you get the time to do this?"

"I thought it best to start making new Christmas memories to replace those of Christmases past," said Anna. "My research said to find your triggers and see if they could be replaced or changed to a different context."

"You are an amazing woman, Anna Devane."

"I know."

"Will this work?"

"I hope so. If not this Christmas, then the next and the next."

"This ... this is going to be hard to top."

"I'm not done yet." Anna looked up. He did the same. There hanging over their bed were several bunches of mistletoe. "Status: Waiting to be kissed under the mistletoe."

"One kiss?" Robert asked playfully pressing against her and bending her back on the bed.

"At least one. It is a holiday tradition." Anna ran her fingers through his hair. The other hand gripped his sweater keeping him close.

Robert kissed her neck. "There. One kiss."

"There's more than one mistletoe, Robert."

He looked at the sprigs overhead. "So there is. How remiss of me."

"Very. What are you going to do about it?"

He bent and kissed her. Her lips were so warm and soft. He felt himself drowning in the feel of her mouth. After some minutes, he pulled away and looked down on her face. Her eyes were half closed. Her mouth full and open tantalized him begging for another kiss. "Again?"

"More," Anna said breathlessly. The heat flared in her. She shifted her weight and flipped them over. Anna touched a finger to his lower lip. "I want more." She pressed her lips to his ears and told him what she wanted.

"I believe I can manage the first few and, um, work my way through the rest. I'll start a list." He pulled her face down to his for the third, but far from last, kiss that night.

Later, Anna watched Robert sleep. His face and body were at peace. They had started making better memories that night. She hoped in time it would be enough.

* * *

The Wedding

Robert's eyes followed the new Mr. and Mrs. Drake as they stepped down the aisle amidst the applause and love of family and friends. He slid out of the pew.

"Congratulations. It's over and we're still standing," said Robert pressing his forehead briefly against Anna's before offering her his arm.

"Speak for yourself." said Anna. She took his arm gratefully. Now that the ceremony was over the wave of relief that coursed through her body nearly made her knees buckle.

Judging by the look on Robert's face he was in the same state she was. As they stepped down the aisle it was hard to tell who was supporting who more.

"How are you feeling? Stressed?" asked Anna anxiously.

"A little tired I admit. More from being emotionally wrung out than stress," said Robert. "But seeing how radiant Robin is, well, that's the best medicine."

"She and Patrick both. They're so happy."

"When the vows were starting, I remembered ours. Do you remember Filomena coaching when to say what in Italian no less?"

Anna laughed at the memory. "Your Italian sounds far better than mine."

Robert smiled at the other guests as they all began filing out of the church. Sean and Tiffany were right behind them.

Lines of cars were ordered precisely in order of exit. The limousine for the bride and groom was first followed by one provided for immediate family. Anna tapped Robert's arm as they descended to the last church step. She nodded towards the opposite side of the street. There a young man bundled like an eskimo watched the proceedings while keeping his enormous black dog calm on his leash.

"Did you know he was coming?" Anna asked.

"He wasn't sure if he could take the crowd," said Robert. "And he didn't want to bring his entourage along."

"I'm glad he changed his mind," said Anna.

At both ends of the block Robert spotted Andrew's handlers one in a car and another two strolling and watching the wedding party. Anna and Sean had noticed the same thing.

"They're keeping him on a short leash aren't they?" noted Sean.

"Who's on a leash?" asked Mac as he took a seat inside.

"Nothing. Just someone walking a beautiful dog over there." Inside the limo, Robert's gaze stayed on his son until he couldn't see him anymore.

* * *

The Reception

After the father and bride dance, Robert sought out Anna. At the edge of the dance floor, she stood expectantly. They saw each other at the same time.

"Spencer's monopolized your dance card. Are you free for THIS dance?" An arm wound its way around her waist as if it were the most natural thing to do.

"He's one of your closest friends." Anna slipped easily into his arms.

"He is. But, where you are concerned, I don't share worth a damn." Anna laughed. "We like to flirt, Luke and I."

"I know that. You want to flirt, well, I'm right here an open and very willing target." Their bodies swayed in time with the music and each other.

"You had my full undivided attention last night and this morning. What more do you want?" teased Anna.

"Everything." A familiar song began to play. Robert started to hum to the tune. He pulled Anna tight against him.

"You're holding me too closely, Robert. People will see."

Robert bent close to her ear. "Non dimenticar means don't forget you are my darling. Don't forget to be all you mean to me."

Caught by surprise, Anna blurted out. "What are you doing?"

"Sharing my soul with you." Robert answered simply.

Anna pressed even closer to him, sighed and closed her eyes. "About time."

Robert grinned and continued his wooing. "Please do not forget that our lips have met and I've held you tight, dear. Was it dreams ago my heart felt this glow? Or only just tonight, dear?"

As they glided across the dance floor, their obvious intimacy and closeness began to attract attention. Other couples ceased dancing leaving the floor to the newlyweds and the bride's parents. Dancing with Patrick nearby, Robin could hear her father softly singing. Her eyes shined as she watched her parents.

"He does love her beyond reason,” marveled Robin.

"What's he singing?" asked Patrick.

"It sounds like a song my grandmother Filomena sang a lot when I was growing up. She loved to sing around the house."

"Se ci separò, se ci allontanò,l'ala del destino. Non ne ho colpa, no, e mi sentiro sempre a te vicino." Robert crooned unheeding of the eyes and ears that followed their slow progress around the floor. "Non dimenticar although you travel far, my darling, it's my heart you own, so I'll wait alone. Non dimenticar."

As the last notes faded, Anna pulled away a little. She was going to kiss him. He knew it. His lips parted in anticipation.

"You're a maddening man, Robert Scorpio." The warm heat of her mouth moved ever so gently against his own. She leaned towards him so slightly that he sensed her more than felt her movement. Unconsciously, their hands joined at their sides. Dizzy at the heady sensation, they drew apart. Only then did they become aware of their audience clapping and whistling.

"Go, Mom, go!" Robin cheered.

Luke yelled. "Show her who's the man, Robert!"

"All right! All right! Floor show is over,” Robert said boisterously covering up his own embarrassment.

"Good lord, did we just make a spectacle of ourselves?"

"We surely did. I hope it's on the video." Robert answered.

"Video?" Anna looked quite panicked. She scanned the room for Maxie. Maybe a substantial bribe, like a shopping spree, would be enough to convince Maxie to allow her to edit the videotape and cut out the embarrassing parts.

Robert read her mind. "Uh, uh, no. You are not editing THAT out of the tape. It's for posterity. For Emma and future generations."

"How about a picture? That's just as permanent."

"I have made arrangements with Maxie to allow ME to edit the tape. It will give Andrew a chance to see all this." Robert knew that Andrew was one of Anna's few weak spots. "You wouldn't want to deprive the boy of that, would you?"

"That one is hitting below the belt."

"I play to win especially when the prize is so important to me." Robert tipped her chin up and kissed her lightly. "Go and dance with Spencer again. I'm going to sit this one out and think about my toast."

Anna caught Robert's longing glance at a glass of champagne. "No alcohol. I have plans for tonight."

Robert looked at his left hand then his right saying "Alcohol vs Anna." He ordered a lemonade.

"That was some mighty good pipes there, old buddy,” said Sean taking the chair next to Robert's.

"I have some hidden talents." said Robert.

"Well, keep it under your hat will you. The wives are all getting restless. I just know Tif is going to want some kind of serenade tonight."

"It wasn't that hard of a song. It started playing and I couldn't help myself."

Tiffany swooped down on Robert and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "I never thought you had it in you, hero."

"I'm just trying to prove to Anna that I'm still the same guy she fell in love with. Not once but twice mind you. The Big C hasn't reduced me to some ineffectual weakling."

Sean looked at Robert in astonishment. "The lady is won. Has been for a while. She loves you just the way you are. I don't know how but she does."

Tiffany clapped her hand. "How romantic! You ought to take notes, Sean."

* * *

Robin pulled Anna aside into a private room just before she and Patrick were to leave the reception. "I'd say I wasn't the only lucky woman today."

"I had no idea he'd do that," Anna admitted.

"I've never seen you two like that." Robin began to change out of her wedding dress. "With all the walls and defenses down."

"It felt like the first time," said Anna. "I wish you'd known your father at the age when we first married. He was ... different. WE were different. The years after changed us a lot."

Robin giggled. "I've been told that I have the most romantic parents and I can't disagree."

"We normally keep that stuff private. I was trying to not fall apart and get all sentimental and he pulls that stunt."

"You didn't look too unhappy."

"I was ambushed. Your father hasn't been that spontaneous since ... a long time ago."

"You didn't stop him."

"I forgot where we were. I don't know what got into us."

"It's love, Mom. Just give in to it. After this, Maxie is fully qualified to plan your wedding."

"Today is not about my wedding and--"

"So there WILL be a wedding?"

"I don't know. Stop looking so eager."

"I just want you two to be happy."

"We're ecstatic that our child has gotten married. Let us bask in that before we plan anything else, eh?" said Anna. "We'll be by your place at five AM to pick up Emma and take you and Patrick to the airport."

"Mom, Patrick and I were talking about this ... this arrangement and I think it will be better if we take Emma with us."

"On your honeymoon? Sweetheart, the last thing you want is a third person of any age. I speak from experience on this."

"But Dad really has not-" Robin began.

"Your father will be fine. He's handled megalomaniacs, mobsters and masterminds. Besides, I'll be there, too. What, you don't think I can take care of my grandchild?"

"I'm not worried about you. Dad is, well Dad. He can be impatient sometimes. When he is, he gets all growly."

"We'll be fine. Go enjoy your honeymoon."

Robin took a deep breath and marshaled her last argument. "Taking care of a baby takes a lot of energy. Dad still isn't at full strength. I saw how tired he was today. I don't want to compromise his recovery for the sake of my convenience."

"Tosh! Your father is looking forward to this. It may be the best thing for his recovery."

"Well, if you're sure."

Anna literally pushed her daughter out the door. Then she went in search of Robert. She would make sure he got a lot of rest tonight. She'd drug him if she had to.


	14. Baby Origami

December 27, 2008 - Villa Scorpio 9:30 AM

Sunlight streamed into the just finished nursery illuminating the lifelike forest mural painted on one side of the room. A kaleidoscope of birds, squirrels, raccoons, koalas, cats, dogs and many other creatures inhabited the forest some in plain sight and some not. Two wide columns of recessed bookshelves made up one wall. It's shelves were half-filled with books, toys and stuffed animals. On another wall was set a large comfortable crib, a changing table and an antique rocking chair. A daybed was conveniently disguised as a long and wide window seat by the two tall windows. The room was equipped with a recessed speaker system.

Anna gazed at the mural peering now and again when she saw an elusive animal. "Who did the mural? It's amazingly lifelike yet whimsical."

"Nestor. Apparently he comes from a long line of artisans in Rome. He's going to ask you if he could paint a fresco on the dining room ceiling in his off hours." Robert said.

"I'd be an idiot to say no to that. I can't believe this was done in forty-eight hours."

"Andrew marshaled them like a general. Nestor did the mural and all the paint work. Lars built the shelves from old lumber he found in the barn. I don't know how he made the stain match the existing wood. Shane unloaded and reassembled all the baby things of Andrew's from the Kestrel. Genji rebuilt and rewired all the electronics. By the way, he's upgrading all the wiring here in the main house first before tackling setting up a backup power source in the barn."

"Robert, don't you think Andrew is a tad ... overzealous."

"Luv, he likes being as self-sufficient as he can be. He loathes relying on things beyond his control."

"And that is an admirable trait but it's one thing to raise one's own food and another to prepare for a ... a survivalist apocalypse. He's drawing up plans to install wind turbines in one of the far fields and solar panels on the roofs of all the buildings. I can only call what he's planning for the barn as an underground bunker straight out of Mission Impossible. How he's going to hide an enormous satellite dish is beyond me."

"He's paranoid about safety and security. I'll give you that. But don't worry when he's done, this place will still look like a family farm. Andrew has perfected the art of stealth security. Every inch of this place will be fully monitored. I can vouch for our team's training. This place will be tighter than Fort Knox."

"There's a mountain of electronic equipment in the barn ready to be unpacked. The Kestrel has near daily runs to New York City for more stuff."

"If Andrew bought all the things he needs in town, people are going to get very curious about what's going on here. Buying in New York or Boston has its benefits."

"And I saw a backhoe machine, an excavator and an enormous tractor by the old orchard. Be honest, Robert, can he possibly do all the projects tacked on the project board in his room? Has Andrew slept at all?"

"Sweetheart, our boy, being a teenager and your child, is blessed with inexhaustible energy and when he sets his mind on something, well, he's unmovable," said Robert. "Didn't his mother survey many houses, buy a farm, cleaned said farm, sold off some jade to raise money and made me a very much appreciated Christmas present all within twenty-four hours?"

"That was different," Anna began to argue if weakly. She pointed to the window. Outside a series of trucks were being unloaded by the men. "We now have sixteen people on staff up from the original dozen. It's like we gain a few every day. Where are they going to stay?"

"The hunting lodge."

"What lodge?"

"Andrew and Salim found a two bedroom lodge up north along the river. They knocked down a wall or two and added on a few prefabricated units. It's very livable. Eventually they will blend the units and the lodge into a cohesive and aesthetically pleasing exterior." Robert wrapped his arms around Anna. "Are you just upset because you can't join them in the fun of fixing up this place and creating the stuff we're going to use to topple three organizations?"

"Maybe a little," admitted Anna in a small voice. "I would have loved to see Nestor paint this mural."

"Well, it was a choice between that or attending our only daughter's wedding."

"I know. Priorities."

"Uh, huh. Our biggest priority is taking a nap." Robert pointed to the crib where Emma lay sleeping. "We should finish any last minute stuff we have to do."

"Robert, where are the diapers?" Anna asked rummaging through the bags on the window seat "I can't find them."

"In the cupboard to your left."

Anna opened the cupboard. A seeming explosion of rainbow colors greeted her. Inside, sitting in neat stacks were many, many cloth diapers." "These are cloth diapers. Where are the disposable ones?"

"I didn't buy any,” said Robert.

Anna pursed her lips at his response. She took a deep cleansing breath. "This may be a silly question but why not?"

"Cloth diapers have more benefits than disposables. Did you know that one child using disposables for one year contributes one TON of waste to local landfills?"

"Um, no, but—“ began Anna.

Robert broke in with, "Cloth diapers significantly lowers the risk and severity of skin irritations because they don't have potential irritants like chemicals and plastics."

"That's great but -"

"In the long run, cloth diapers are more cost effective. Disposables can cost eighty dollars per month and that doesn't include landfill costs. Whereas a dozen cloth diapers can cost fifteen dollars a piece however laundry and energy cost don't approach eighty dollars a month and no landfill impact."

Anna took a long sip of her coffee before asking. "May I ask the source of this newfound knowledge?"

Robert shrugged. "It's really not new. I studied up on this stuff when you were pregnant with Andrew. The minute I held Emma it all came flooding back."

"That is so wonderful and thoughtful, Robert." Anna cleared her throat. "But, um, I'm worried that you may run out of diapers. So, before I pick up Sean, I think I'll get a package of Pampers or something equally disposable and bring it back here."

"Why waste money? It's not necessary. I bought three dozen diapers. That should be plenty."

"You're sure? They have to be changed after every, um, every time. They get wet fast. You think you'll have enough?"

"I figured on an average of eight diapers per day for a baby Emma's age. Knowing that it would likely be frantic the first twenty-four hours while we adjust, I bought over a three day supply."

As Anna pondered what kind of response she could make to this calculation, she remembered the toast she made yesterday. _Give your partner the benefit of the doubt and think highly of him always._

She unfolded one of the diapers. They were thick and absorbent and very soft. With washing and drying, they would become fluffier. Robert hadn't skimped on the cost. They were certainly high quality diapers.

"Didn't you use cloth diapers for Robin?" asked Robert.

"Well, yes. I couldn't afford the disposable ones."

"Then like mother, like daughter. A parent should always try to set an example." Robert added. "Don't worry. I have sufficient quantities of safety pins of various sizes. And, I have four diaper covers. Plus, wipes and diaper rash lotion. We're all set."

"What about folding the diapers? Have you practiced?"

"Of course I haven't practiced. With no baby, there was no point. But these come pre-folded. It said so on the label. It's a square piece of cloth not origami. It can't be that difficult to figure out." Robert looked at his watch. "Jacques and Giles' plane arrives in little more that three hours and you still have to pick up Sean then get to Kennedy. You don't want to cut things too finely. Salim and Nestor are ready to follow you in the second car."

"Why don't I stay here with Emma while you and Sean go to the airport?"

Robert shook his head. "As few concessions as I want to make to my condition, I know I can't sit in a car of more than an hour and not have some serious discomfort. We've had one trip into LaGuardia airport already for Robin and Patrick. I know I can't do a trip into Kennedy."

"You're right, of course,” said Anna. "I wasn't thinking. Are you okay? Any pain?"

"No pain. I walked the kinks out. Andrew's here. I'm sure between the two of us taking care of Emma will be a breeze."

"What could go wrong in three or four hours?" Anna bit her lower bit. Mentally, she chanted every word in the toast she had given at Robin's reception. "You've handled natural disasters and epidemics."

"Exactly. Now get out of here. Call me when you get to the airport."

Anna kissed Emma and checked her diaper. It was still clean. With luck, it wouldn't need changing for a while. She kissed Robert goodbye and left. A few minutes later Andrew came in.

"What's the joke?"

"Joke?" Robert double-checked Emma's bottle in the nursery's mini-refrigerator. There were three small bottles. According to Robin's meticulous schedule, two should be plenty with one extra.

"Mother was laughing quite hard and I asked her why. She said it was a joke."

Robert put away the containers of baby formula in the same cupboard as the diapers. Arranged this way would make it easy to find Emma's things he reasoned. "Maybe Salim or Nestor said something."

"Probably." Andrew bent over Emma and began to play with her. "How's my stunning niece today? You remember me, don't you? Uncle Andrew. Not Andy or some ridiculous nickname. However, if you can't say it yet, I'll let you use Uncle Drew, but only until you can pronounce my name properly."

"Uncle Dewey has a nice ring to it," teased Robert.

Andrew looked at Emma. "No Uncle Dewey for you."

* * *

Plaza Hotel, New York City - 10 AM

The coffee table was strewn with newspapers. Etienne slapped another edition on top of the pile. His disgust and anger evident. The papers detailed the Neuman Market hostage crisis and the Port Charles Bank's aborted hold up attempt.

"They are back in Port Charles and up to their old tricks. They are still as accomplished and dangerous as ever," said Etienne Gastineau. "Now do you see what a danger they can be to us?"

"Yes, I do," said Arielle Shore Ashton. "Larry?"

"They are classic do-gooders. They couldn't stop themselves from interfering I'm sure," said Larry Ashton.

"They need to be eliminated!" cried Etienne.  
"Is that what happened in Beuchel?" needled Ashton.

"That ... that was a singular lack of effort coupled with ineptitude. I'll send a professional team to Port Charles."

"Too early. Besides, they are not in our way now. They're too busy with their growing family tree," scoffed Larry. "Leave them be."

"No!" said Etienne. "I won't have them killed yet. However, I want to gather intelligence - where they live, habits. If we have to move fast I want to be ready."

"All right, do that," said Ashton. "Arielle, are we set to sail to Port Charles? I'm suddenly anxious to see the Quartermaines."

"Yes, we are. The Aphrodite can set sail tomorrow."

* * *

Villa Scorpio - 11 AM

Robert rocked Emma in his arms. Her tiny face was all red and scrunched up. She opened her mouth and let out an ear piercing wail.

"You got THAT from the Devane side but don't tell your grandmother I said that," Robert said. "Andrew, get my notepad from the study."

"How will that help us calm her?"

"I wrote a list of all the things that bother babies. By process of elimination, going through the list, we'll find out what's bothering her."

Andrew trotted off downstairs to get the pad. He returned and flipped to the page titled "Things That Bother Baby." Andrew scanned the list. "That many things, eh?"

"Start going down the list please," instructed Robert.

Andrew started with the first item. "Baby may be hungry."

"Can't be. I just fed her an hour ago at her scheduled meal time. Next," said Robert.

"Baby needs to be burped."

"Check. She's fine there. Next."

"Baby uncomfortable with position."

"I've had her on her back, side and tummy. She hasn't stopped crying. That can't be it. Next."

"Baby may be overstimulated - too many people or busy surroundings." Andrew looked at his father then Emma. "That can't be it." He read the next item. "Baby is uncomfortable because it needs changing."

Robert said in an arched British accent, "By George, I think we've got it."

"That accent went out with colonialism," Andrew commented.

"If it's in a classic movie, it lives on. Let's get her ladyship changed shall we. Get me a diaper from the cupboard." Robert laid Emma on the changing table. Emma seemed to sense that she was about to be changed and her cries subsided. "Pushy until she gets what she wants just like all the females in this family."

Robert set baby wipes, powder and anti-rash lotion close to hand. He began to remove Emma's clothes in order to reach and remove the diaper. He removed the booties then the tiny mittens. Then the little half jacket. "Good lord!"

Andrew watched with great interest. "What's the matter? What’s wrong?"

"I have just realized that the female penchant for multi-layered dressing probably starts at this age." He gently eased the bottoms of the one piece off Emma. "What chance does a little girl have if her mother can't resist the urge to adorn her with all this frippery." At last the diaper was in sight. He peeled the velcro off and then slid the wet diaper off and away. "Take this ... thing." He waved the diaper at Andrew.

"Hold on," said Andrew looking this way and that for the diaper pail. He found it and carried it towards his father.

"I don't have all day here,” said Robert. "Come and get it."

Andrew opened the pail's lid. "Drop it here then."

Robert chuckled. "It's a diaper, Andrew, not a monkey carrying the ebola virus."

"It's full of germs and it smells," said Andrew sounding much more the teenager he really was. "I will gladly play with Emma all day but I draw the line at diapers."

Robert cleaned Emma with the wipes while talking to her. "You're just so happy to be clean again, aren't you?" He eyed the lotion and the powder. "Hmm, which goes first the lotion or the powder?" He thought for a moment recalling the things he had read previously. "Lotion then powder, right."

"Andrew, unfold the diaper and slide it under Emma while I lift her." Robert lifted Emma in two hands. "You're such an agreeable female. Don't ever change."

Andrew picked up the lemon yellow cloth diaper and unfolded it. He held it up and turned it horizontally and then vertically. "Father, which way is up?"

"There's only one way. Look for some markings."

Andrew scrutinized the diaper front to back, up and down. "No markings."

Robert looked at the diaper himself. "The vertical lines running up the middle must be the guide. Lay it such that the vertical lines are parallel."

Andrew did as instructed. It didn't look right. "Don't you mean perpendicular?" He rotated the diaper. That looked better.

"Yeah. I always get those two mixed up." Robert placed Emma gently down on the diaper. "Get me some pins, please."

Andrew pulled out several drawers on the changing table until he found a pack of safety pins.

"All right, little lady, let's set you to rights." Robert began to assemble the diaper around Emma.

* * *

Speeding along the highway - 11:30 AM

The Jaguar followed by Salim and Nestor in a Mercedes made steady progress towards Kennedy International Airport.

Sean looked sidelong at Anna. "I confess. You're starting to unnerve me, Anna."

"That's not the cool and collected Sean Donely I know."

"I expect an arched brow, a look of outrage, a stream of pithy epithets or even an expression of undying love and devotion."

"I can't help it. I told you," said Anna.

"But it's so unlike you."

"I KNOW. It's so frustrating. I simply can't control it," Anna said candidly.

"Well, try to suppress it. Maybe do the multiplication tables in your head."

"Something comes over me, Sean. It starts in the pit of my stomach and it has to come out."

"I just find it hard to believe that you would have this issue with Robert - oh, dammit!"

At the mention of Robert's name, Anna gripped the steering wheel harder. This had to be the third time on this trip. She knew the signs well enough. She breathed in and out deeply. As Sean had suggested, she mentally began to do the multiplication tables. But every time she got to a multiple of two, an image of a cloth diaper intruded. Laughter would begin to bubble upwards from her midsection. In short order, one laugh became a sustained giggle.

Sean rolled his eyes. "When I get you home, I want the truth."

For the third time, Anna tried to explain in between laughing fits. "It's Robert. Hee. Hee. Cloth di-di-diapers. Ha. Ha. Hee. Origami. Hee. Hee." For the third time, she gave up. She couldn't laugh, explain and drive simultaneously.

"Whatever!" Sean still had no clue what origami had to do with diapers. It involved Robert that much he got. He'd had enough. "Drastic measures need to be taken before you get us killed. Pull over."

The Jaguar rolled to the side of the road. Both front doors sprung open at the same time. Anna and Sean switched seats. Anna collapsed gratefully in the passenger side clutching her aching belly. She couldn't remember laughing as much or as hard.

* * *

Villa Scorpio 11:50 AM

"I've done it!" cried Robert in triumph. He lifted Emma up to show Andrew his handiwork.

Unfortunately, before his horrified eyes, his handiwork slipped bit by bit off Emma's tiny body and back onto the changing table. Emma chortled when she again felt a distinctive draft down below.

"How do these things stay on?" He asked greatly exasperated.

"Why don't I search online? There must be a video or something," Andrew suggested.

"You do that." Robert played finger games with Emma while waiting for Andrew.

Andrew called from his room in a loud voice. "Father! What style of folding do you want?"

"What?! How many ways can there be to fold a diaper?"

"They have names. Pick one."

"You're kidding me?"

Andrew came into the room laptop in hand. He read off the screen. "There's Bird's Eyes. Daytime Double. Bikini Twist. Naval Defense. Angel Wing. The Twist."

Robert stared in male horror at the different folding styles displayed. "What is this? An infant fashion show? Find the simplest one." He muttered under his breath. "Bikini Twist, what kind of name is that? Naval Defense? Maybe that's for a boy baby. Andrew, pick one for girl babies."

"Here's the instructions for a basic Angel Wing. Ready?"

"Let get on with it."

Andrew began to read off his laptop. "Lay the diaper flat on the table without folding. Place baby on the diaper lengthwise. One of the short ends of the diaper needs to be under the waist of the baby. Take the end—“

"Hold off. I'm still positioning her." Robert carried Emma with his left hand. With his right, he positioned the diaper on the table. "Continue."

"Take the end of the diaper that is laying between the legs and fold each side towards the middle. Then bring the piece you just folded up between the legs and pull gently up towards the baby's navel."

"Stop there." Robert experimented a few different ways to interpret the instructions. It was not made easier by Emma pumping her arms and legs and fidgeting all over. On the fourth variation, the folds fell into place.

"Last step. Bring each wing from the back around to the front and pin in place."

Robert did as instructed. Carefully he pinned one side of the diaper. Emma began to wiggle side to side. "What? Look, she trying to flip over! I swear she is!"

"A very advanced baby," said Andrew. "Bother! The diaper's gone half off."

"Hold her down, Andrew." Robert shimmied the diaper back up Emma's legs. It wasn't easy as Emma was joyfully pumping her legs. Perhaps all the male attention was getting her a mite overexcited. "C'mon, sweetie pie, just lie still for grandpa. Just once."

Finally he held tight to one leg and succeeded in returning the diaper into its former position. Quickly, he pinned the other side. "All done." He held Emma up for inspection. "What do you think?"

Andrew circled Emma. "Um, it's lopsided, Father. It's higher on this end here."

"It looks fine. She's not on some catwalk," said Robert testily. "Tug on it."

Andrew recoiled. "I don't touch diapers after they're attached. I can't."

"Sanitize your hands afterwards. I want to see if it falls off. Go on. In the middle there."

Andrew gingerly tugged. The diaper stayed in place.

"YES! Mission accomplished." Robert beamed proudly. He slipped the diaper cover on Emma. He quickly fastened the rest of Emma's clothing. The result bore little resemblance to what she wore prior to the diaper change but nothing was falling off. That was good enough for him.

"It's nearly one o'clock. I'm starving,” said Andrew.

"Yeah, me too. This baby thing stimulates the appetite." said Robert. "Let's find some nosh. Then I need a nap."


	15. Revealing All

December 29, 2008, Villa Scorpio - 1 PM

The tinkling of chimes like wind pipes swaying in a breeze echoed through the house. Comfortably lying down in her bassinet, Emma searched for the source of the sounds oblivious to the flurry of activity around her.

Andrew filled his plate with food, waved bye-bye to his niece, donned his coat and left for the barn. Anna set extra places at the table. Robert left for his study to call Mac and Tiffany. In a few minutes, Robin and Patrick came in through the front door escorted by Nestor.

"Mom!" cried Robin. She hugged her mother while Patrick made a straight line for Emma.

"How was the honeymoon?" asked Anna releasing her daughter from a long hug.

"Awesome. We really needed the time away and ALONE."

"Not that we didn't miss this one," added Patrick lifting Emma into his arms.

"Where's Dad?" asked Robin. "What is with all the work going on outside?"

"Robert is in his study. He'll be out soon. Sit down. We're just having lunch." Anna motioned for them to sit down. "It may not be a good idea to do outside work in winter but the farm needs to be put to rights so it's chaos right now."

"You on a working farm, Mom, hard to imagine."

"I know but as soon as I saw this place I knew it was for us. It felt right."

Robert came in and gave Robin and Patrick his greetings and quick embraces. "I see you two made it through your honeymoon intact."

"Thanks, Dad. You look great. Maybe we ought to have you babysit Emma more often,” said Robin.

"Anytime, sweetheart."

A slapping sound came from the loggia doors. A large dog flap opened and stayed open as Prospero came in followed by an even larger dog and three adorable puppies. At a quick 'Sit' command from Robert, the two large dogs immediately came to. The three puppies gamboled and played on the rug by the fireplace.

"You weren't kidding about having dogs,” said Patrick. Emma's eyes lit up as she saw the dogs. "But, should they be around the baby?"

"Emma loves them, Patrick, and they're trained. Watch,” said Robert. "Prospero, Hestia, come. Sit here." The dogs docilely went to Robert's side and sat down at attention. One of the puppies tried to follow the two but a quick 'Stay' from Robert stopped him mid-stride and he returned to his brother and sister.

"Yeah, I'd say they were trained," said Patrick.

"They're trained to recognize family and friends, do guard duty and aggressive personal protection. These are not lap dogs but working dogs,” said Robert. "This large puppy here is Prospero. This one is his older sister Hestia. And the pups are Hestia's but we haven't named them yet."

"Robert, they're still recovering from jet lag, customs quarantine and a new environment. We'll find names later,” said Anna.

"Uh, huh, still finding excuses not to punish them for chewing up my shoes," complained Robert. "I've got some good names in mind already, Anna. Why MY shoes? Why not yours?"

The wind chimes began to sound once more.

"That sound means someone has entered the property," Anna explained to Robin and Patrick.

"That's Tiffany. She was on her way when I called,” said Robert.

"They're still here? I thought they'd gone back to Boston,” said Robin.

“They’re taking this opportunity to have an overdue vacation.”

Sean came in through the loggia doors. "Hello, you two, how was the honeymoon?"

"Fantastic!" said Patrick.

"Giles went up to help Jacques freshen up,” Sean said to Robert while pouring himself some coffee. He shrugged off his jacket.

"Hello, lovebirds!" Tiffany called coming into the kitchen and then hugging Robin and Patrick. "Anna, Nestor and Lars are unloading the paint from my car as we speak. Speaking of paint, Robin, have you seen Emma's nursery upstairs? God, I wish I had Nestor when Belle was born. The man is wasted in security work. He should have galleries and showings."

Anna laughed. "Don't think I haven't told him so. He says it's a hobby."

"I wish," said Tiffany accepting a cup of coffee from Sean. "Thank you, sweetums."

"Where's Belle?" asked Sean.

"With Bobbie. I gave her your charge card."

“Early indoctrination," said Sean dryly.

"They have to learn sometime." Tiffany observed Robert and Anna. Only someone who knew them well could detect the little physical signs that exposed their tension and nerves. "Today is the day, eh?"

At that, Robert clapped his hands together. "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Drake, we need to have a family meeting as soon as Mac and Maxie gets here which will be shortly. I told him to use the siren."

"This sounds serious. Is it?" asked Robin concerned. "Are you all right, Daddy? Mom?"

"Our health is fine. We really need to talk about family stuff," said Anna putting an arm around his waist.

"We've delayed until now because we wanted nothing to disturb your wedding and we've run out of time. If you have any appointments or have to be at the hospital, cancel them," Robert advised.

Patrick took Robin's hand in his. "We don't have anywhere to be. We'll be here as long as you need us."

The wind chimes began once again.

"This place is going to be Grand Central today. That will be Mac. He made good time," said Robert. "Let's all pile into the living room and get comfortable. Jacques, Giles and Salim to join us."

As the others left, Anna looked closely at Robert. "Now or never. Are you all right?"

"Aside from butterflies the size of elephants doing the cha cha in my stomach, I'm fine. You?"

"Mine are doing the samba." Anna let out a breath. "This is the right time, right place. Repeat."

* * *

Mac came in with Maxie and Dianara in tow. Seeing the little group of people clustered in the living room, Mac became more alert. Beside him, he heard Dianara gasp.

"Looks like I got here right on time," said Mac.

Robert seemed to ignore him focused as he was on Dianara. "You shouldn't be here."

"No, I shouldn't." Her eyes darted between Robert, Anna, Salim, Jacques and Sean.

"You'd be horribly compromised," said Anna.

"I ... I think I already am just knowing who's here and the, uh, construction underway outside,” Dianara said. "We thought you were up to something but couldn't tell much from long range."

"I told you she was a natural," said Robert. "Well, Agent Amanti, should we knock you out, stuff you in the trunk and drive you somewhere remote and isolated?"

"Wait a minute! She’s on our side. That's not necessary. You wouldn't. What is going on?" fumed Mac.

"It's a gathering of spies, assassins and ... and people who shouldn't exist, legends." said Dianara her eyes fixed on Jacques.

Robin's eyes widened. She took another more careful look at the unfamiliar men around her. Patrick moved a little closer to her keeping Emma sheltered between them. Standing by Mac, Maxie watched and listened intently.

"I don't even want to know how you all are together. That's unimportant right now," said Robert briskly. "What shall it be, Amanti? Either you're in all the way or you're not. You ready to lose another career?"

Anna's phone began to ring. "When it rains, it pours." She answered. "Okay. Just give me a second." Anna pressed a series of buttons on her phone and pointed it at the far wall and the ceiling.

A hanging fixture began to transform like a flower's petals opening into the light. A projector peeked out. On the wall, a wall-sized white screen slowly unfurled down the full height of the wall. The spectacle left their audience astonished.

"Man cave," whispered Patrick with visions of how incredible a Nascar race would be displayed on such a giant screen.

A stream of light hit the screen. An image like an old TV test pattern was displayed counting down from five to one. Then two images familiar to many in the room appeared.

"Hello, everybody," said Andre. Beside him, Felicia Cummings Jones smiled and waved shyly.

"Felicia!" cried out Mac, Robin, Sean and Tiffany.

"Mom!" yelled Maxie.

"Oh, god, I really shouldn't be here," muttered Dianara upon recognizing Felicia as her superior's wife.

"You're right there. You've compromised our side already. I need your answer now," said Robert.

Dianara looked into Robert's eyes which had turned glacial. She felt a presence behind her. She would either leave the room with her career destroyed or unconscious or quite possibly dead. Two different kinds of death but still the same thing really. She counted heads and came up one short. The other one was behind her. "Uh, who are the good guys?"

"My dear, there are no such things. Only those who will act for the good of the many or those who act only for themselves or not at all," said Jacques. "Choose as your grandfather did for you."

The mention of her grandfather made her decision easy. She turned to Robert. "I'm all in." She handed her purse to Giles who she discovered was standing a mere two feet behind her. He did a quick search and removed her gun. She held her arms out to her side. "Do you want to scan me?"

"That won't be necessary. Take a seat and let's get started," said Robert.

"Dad, Mom, you ARE going to tell us what's going on? Is that Felicia, for real?" asked Robin.

Maxie sank into the couch beside her cousin. Her eyes raked over her mother's image on the screen.

"Yes. Felicia is ... how would you describe yourself, luv?"

"New and improved. Hello, Maxie. Hi, Mac. Sean. Tif. Robin."

"I don't even know what to say," Maxie said weakly.

Robert smiled at Felicia's joke and began to introduce the others. "Grant Andrews is dead. He's Andre Garnier now. This is Jacques Garnier. Consider him Andre's father for all intents and purposes. This is Giles Neuhaus, Jacques and Andre's assistant slash bodyguard. Dianara Amanti you know as a model. However, she's a WSB agent."

"Not for much longer," Dianara said under her breath.

Maxie turned to gape at her idol. "A spy supermodel, oh my god! That is ... is so awesome."

"She's undercover? Whoa!" asked Robin. Beside her Patrick gaped.

"Guard duty, actually," said Dianara. "Nothing glamorous."

Robert held up his hands for silence. "Everyone be quiet. We have a long story to tell you and you'd best get comfortable. There are a few ground rules first. Nothing, I repeat, NOTHING that is said now in this room is to be repeated outside by anyone at anytime. This is that important first to our family and closest friends but for others as well. We would like you all to listen first before asking questions."

Everyone nodded accepting his conditions. Robert sat down in an armchair facing the assembled people with the screen visible behind him. Anna stood behind the chair and continued from where Robert left off.

"What we want, need, to discuss with you today concerns three questions centered around events seventeen years ago." said Anna. "Did I go with Cesar Faison willingly? What happened on that tanker when we died? Why did we stay away and apart until now? A lot of this information is new to us," Anna looked at Robin, Mac and Maxie. "We've only known the full picture in the last month. You have to believe that we were not withholding this information all this time. We ... I didn't know."

Robert said, "First question. Robin, remember our last Christmas and you suspected there was some surprise we had in store for you?"

Robin nodded. "You didn't deny it and you and Mom were mysterious all of a sudden. I mean more mysterious than normal. I wrote about it in my diary."

Anna's hand gripped Robert's shoulder. He took her hand and began to stroke it gently. "We wanted to be sure medically before we told anyone. We were going to tell you and Mac at New Years that ... that I was pregnant."

"What?!" exclaimed Robin and Mac at the same time.

"I was close to four months pregnant at the time. Before we could say anything, I was kidnapped at the Taylor house and drugged. I woke up in a room made up for my confinement - bed, bathroom, the works. I hid the pregnancy from Faison in the beginning. Later, I cooperated for the sake of the baby."

Robin looked at her mother then her father then back to Anna again as if seeing them with new eyes.

Robert said, "I knew she was pregnant and that was the price for her cooperation. I didn't tell anyone because if she hadn't told Faison, and I suspected she hadn't, then she and the baby were safe. I guarantee that if Faison had known earlier that Anna was pregnant, he would not have bothered with his other shenanigans like bringing Holly to Port Charles or Nanny McTavish. He would have just spirited Anna away."

"He used Holly and Nanny as distractions. They were completely in the dark that they were being used as pawns," Anna explained. "You see Faison had multiple paths in his strategy. He trapped Robert into pursuing one line of investigation then did anything he could to distract Robert and keep him and the rest of you off balanced. His next target was Robin. Fortunately, he failed in that. After Nanny died, he discovered that I was pregnant. At that point, he did exactly what Robert thought he would. We disappeared."

Robert smiled at Anna. "But your mother played him and superbly. She arranged that she be routinely checked out at clinics that they passed on the way. They were traveling by sea and they would come into port and your mother would have her check up."

"It was easy to convince the nurse or the doctor to send a simple two or three sentence fax to my concerned brother in Paris." Anna pointed to Andre. "I couldn't contact Robert. I was monitored almost all the time. I had to use a method that Faison wouldn't notice. I had to send a message to someone who knew me and could understand the message."

Andre began, "I began receiving a series of faxes from locations on the eastern seaboard, Mexico and Central America and then Venezuela. Based on the content of the messages I quickly realized it was from Anna and that she was laying a trail of breadcrumbs to her location. I was about to set off for Venezuela when Robert showed up in Paris."

Robert took up the tale. "After I left Port Charles, you all and Faison, supposed that I would follow the list of ports that we suspected would lead to Faison. I didn't do that. I decided to really go underground and turn rogue on the Bureau. I sought out someone that I knew had the resources to help me. I went to see Jacques. I met Andre at that time."

"Together, we set out for Caracas, Venezuela. By our calculations of Anna's due date, we knew that she would have to be registered at a hospital soon to deliver. The one thing that I could count on was Faison taking as good as care of her and the baby as I would have. He wouldn't have risked their lives. We thought that by investigating hospitals and clinics near the coast we would be able to find them. What I wasn't counting on was how popular Anna and I had become. Fortunately, Frisco found us in time and filled us in on the termination orders. We then-"

"My real dad bothered to help you out?" asked Maxie skeptically. "Color me shocked."

"Termination?! What?!" exclaimed Robin. "They wanted to kill you?!"

Robert and Anna looked at Sean and Mac. Mac shook his head signaling that Robin hadn't been told the full story of their black boxing.

"Sweetheart, we can go into detail on that later. Obviously, it wasn't carried out successfully,” said Robert. "Maxie, without Frisco, Anna and I wouldn't be here with you. I'm not going to debate your parents with you right now. I can't. But I want you to know that I value Frisco as a very close friend nearly a brother. I will not have his actions demeaned to my face."

Robert continued, "Andre and I ditched the WSB, the DVX and a few others after a blistering firefight. We found Faison's boat and Anna."

"They were ALL after you?" asked Mac.

"We were popular for different reasons. We'll go into that later. The important thing is we found Anna and the baby alive."

"Mom HAD the baby?!" Robin exclaimed. "Under those conditions?"

"I delivered prematurely at thirty-six weeks. The baby was in a portable incubator. He was a fighter."

Robin sprang to her feet and confronted her parents. "You're telling me that ... that I have a brother? A real, biologically true brother? Yours and Dad's?"

"Yes. You have a brother," said Robert. "His name is Andrew and he's now sixteen years old."

"He looks like your father more than me," added Anna. "So handsome and sweet."

"But .... but ... where is he? All this time, why ... how ... where has he ... " Robin's voice trailed off as reality set in. "I don't understand any of this!"

"That's question two and three," said Robert.

Anna saw how much in shock Robin was. "Robert, let's go off script. This is too much to handle all at once."

Robert nodded and left the room.

Anna approached Robin. Up close, she could see Robin trembling. She put a hand on both her daughter's shoulders. "Sweetheart, I know it's a shock and to find out like this doesn't help but it's all true. We have very good reasons why we haven't told you or anyone. Andrew is real and he's here to meet you, meet our family. Mac, you understand?"

Mac wiped his brow. "I understand, Anna. It's just a lot to take in. You both come back from the dead. Now, I have a nephew. Good lord, this is just the first question. What else are you going to drop on us?!" Mac happened to glance at Sean and Tiffany. They didn't seem surprised at all. "You two knew about this. I can tell."

Sean put up a placating hand. "Just by a week or two earlier than you, Mac. Robert needed help to make arrangements here before they came over. It's all covered under question two and three."

Tiffany touched Mac's shoulders. "We couldn't tell you just then. Renard was killed and we all scrambled like crazy."

"Who got killed?" said Mac.

"Renard, the general manager at Beauchel, was ordered to assassinate Robert. He didn't succeed and that's why Robert surprised us all at Christmas. No one was expecting him." Anna looked at Robin. She had stopped trembling but was pale and distraught. "Sweetheart, do you want to sit? Patrick, let me have Emma. Robin's going to need you more right now."

Anna took Emma from Patrick while he held on to Robin giving her all the support he could.

In the archway appeared Robert and beside him, nearly as tall, stood Andrew shy and nervous. He'd picked his outfit with care - dark pants and a cream sweater. Much lighter than his usual black on dark motif. His father's hand on his shoulder prodded him to keep walking. Together they stood in front of Robin and the rest.

"Robin, this is your sixteen years late brother Andrew Malcolm Devane Scorpio." said Robert. "Andrew, this is your sister Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake."

Robin looked dazed. She squeezed Patrick's hand hard as she swayed trying to find her balance in a world turned upside down. Her eyes kept shifting from Andrew to Robert to Anna and back to Andrew.

"I've looked forward to meeting you, er, Robin. I hope w-w-we can be fr-friends."

Seeing Andrew, Emma began to wiggle in Anna's arms. She stretched her arms out towards Andrew but Anna held her firm.

Mac brightened at hearing Andrew's middle name. He stood up and faced Andrew and Robert.

"Mac, may I make known to you the newest male member of the Scorpio family tree Andrew Malcolm. Andrew, this is your reformed uncle, Malcolm Scorpio, police commish."

Mac put a hand out. "The family resemblance is there. You look like our dad. Put it there, mate."

Andrew swallowed and shook Mac's hand. "I'm told I do look like him. Um, good to meet you, sir. Tanganeva's told me some tales."

"You know Tanganeva?"

"I ... we stayed with his tribe for two years."

"Those are the details to come, bro," said Robert.

Emma was strong-willed. Her wiggle turned into her version of the limb-pumping Olympics. Exasperated, Anna gave Emma to her favored Uncle Drew. Once in his arms, she settled down.

Seeing her baby in her brother's arms seemed to set Robin free from her shocked immobility. "Andrew?"

"Yes, Robin?" answered Andrew uncertainly. This was the first thing he'd heard her say to him and he wasn't quite sure how to take it. Her tone was neither hostile nor welcoming.

"You are my brother, same genes." It was a statement. Robin let go of Patrick and stood close to her lanky brother. "Emma likes you already."

"Yes. We've bonded I suppose."

"That's good." With one hand she touched Emma's delicate hand and with the other she touched Andrew. Her hand slid up and down his arm. "What's your blood type?"

"Uh, er, B positive," said a perplexed Andrew.

Beside him, Anna and Robert were equally confused about Robin's questions. This reaction wasn't anticipated. Hysterics, anger, yes, those were likely but not this almost clinical regard.

"Same as Emma's and mine. Last question," Robin's eyes, fixed on Andrew, had an almost hungry look. "Do you have HIV?"

"No. I'm not even remotely within a risk category for it," said Andrew. "Is it important?"

"Thank god! Thank god!" Robin sagged suddenly. Patrick caught her in his arms and held her as she began to cry openly.

"Robin! What's wrong? Tell me please." urged Patrick as he enveloped his wife in his arms.

Andrew's throat was dry all of a sudden. His could feel a cold sweat coming on. He hadn't thought of this happening. He looked at his parents. "Did I do something wrong? What did I say?" As if sensing his growing distress, Emma began to whimper. "Shh, shhh, Emma. Nothing's the matter." He made to give Emma to his father but Emma didn't want to be moved.

"S'okay, all right,” said Robin between sobs.

"This is a shock, sweetheart, we know it is." Robert began to say. "If we could have done it better, cushioned the blow -"

"I'm all right, Dad. Really,” Robin insisted as she wiped her tears away.

"What's wrong, baby?" asked Patrick tenderly.

"I was always afraid that ... that something would happen to Emma and I couldn't help her."

"Nothing is going to happen to her, Robin." said Patrick. "We're all here to make sure nothing does."

"No, no, you don't understand." Robin continued. "Something genetic, Patrick, blood, bone marrow, a kidney. I made arrangements for some of Emma’s cord tissue and blood to be frozen just in case. But that’s not enough. Anything could happen to her in the future. Even if ... if I was a good match, I couldn't help but he, Andrew, he can. He can 'cause he's a full biological uncle, a possible match on the mother’s side. Do you see?"

"He could be an organ donor, that's what you mean?" said Patrick.

Robin got to her feet. She beamed at her husband. "I've been so afraid. I feel like a weight has been lifted off me. I could fly! Fly!"

Puzzled, Andrew looked at Emma then at Robin. "This reaction is about Emma? Why?"

"You're the same blood type even better. That almost always assures a good match." Robin looked around at the assembled people then at Andrew. "I'm HIV positive. If Emma developed a genetic illness or disorder, I couldn't help her. Even with Patrick there's only a forty percent chance of a match. But with you, Andrew, she has a better chance. Then, another reason. There is a high probability that I would die before my parents and Mac. They would be left alone. Patrick would have Emma but my parents wouldn't have anything of me."

Anna and Robert's expressions were bleak. Automatically, they leaned towards each other for comfort and support.

"You're here now so ... so they wouldn't be alone. I'm so relieved. I can't believe how much," said Robin.

"I ... I could never take your place," protested Andrew. "Wouldn't want to."

"No, of course not. But you would be there for them. I was so worried that they would be alone. Children shouldn't die before their parents." Robin wiped her eyes. "For me that's a very real possibility."

"Sweetheart, you can't think like that," said Anna.

"But I do, Mom. Now I don't have to anymore." Robin touched Emma's cheek. "Best of all, I don't have to worry about Emma." She looked at Andrew. "Promise me you won't die. I absolutely forbid you from going on secret missions, faking deaths and all that."

Andrew chuckled. "I'll try not to disappoint you."

"You haven't and you never will." Robin hugged Andrew squeezing Emma between them but she didn't seem to mind. "I get to be a big sister, FINALLY!"

At that, everyone laughed and relaxed. Robin introduced Maxie to Andrew. The two females made sure to seat Andrew and Emma between them.

"The girls and the women are going to be all over you," said Maxie. "But we do need to do something about your wardrobe."

"He's only sixteen, Maxie," said Robin. "Way too young to get serious about girls."

"I remember what you two were up to at sixteen," said Mac. "That's when I started turning gray."

"Ancient history. My little brother will get the benefit of my, our, collective wisdom, right Maxie?"

"Absolutely."

"It's my life. I don't get a say in this?" asked Andrew.

"No," said Robin and Maxie in unison.

"Very managing females in this family," murmured Andrew.

Robert cleared throat loudly. "Now that we have question one answered and Andrew is in the picture, it's time for number two and three. This early stuff is the fun part. The rest won't be so easy to swallow."

"The tanker is a turning point in our lives - the end of the old and the start of completely unexpected new lives." said Robert. "Before coming to Venezuela, I remained hopeful that by turning ourselves in to the WSB that we could explain our side and end the black box protocol. When we caught up with Faison and Anna, we were able to share information both ways. We realized that the situation was far worse than any of us thought. After Andre and I encountered the WSB hunter squad, it became evident that there would be no leniency for any reason. Then we discovered just how popular we were with the shoot-first-forget-the- questions crowd."

Anna added. "Andre and Jacques had found evidence that other parties were after us for varying reasons. This included the DVX who wanted Faison and myself dead before we could deliver any information to anyone else. There were three other organizations whose interests were more personal from revenge on Robert to ... to capturing Andrew and myself for their own purposes."

Robert interjected. "All the organizations, the hunters, wanted me dead. At this point, no one was sure if Anna was pregnant and if she was that she had already delivered. Therefore, your mother, if pregnant, had to be taken alive and killed if not. If she had delivered, we were sure that Andrew would be pursued. Our plan had to allow for Andrew's escape and somehow end their pursuit of him."

"Our first priority was our children's safety. If one or both of us survived, who is to say that our living children wouldn't still be targeted in some way. So, we devised a plan that we felt gave our children the highest chance of survival and safety - both of them - especially in the event of my capture." said Anna. "I wasn't in any shape to withstand an interrogation even a light one. I ... we made a deal with Faison. In exchange for information he wanted from me, he would make me forget EVERYTHING connected with Andrew from his ... his conception, to my telling Robert that I was pregnant up to and including the time that Robert and Andre found us on the boat. It would be as if I had never been pregnant. There were physical signs but even those, with time, could be hidden or confused as something else. My memories of being kidnapped were not touched only those that included Andrew."

"That level of mental manipulation isn't possible. The subject would be under incredible stress," said Patrick.

"It is possible and it was done. Faison was ... is highly skilled in hypnotherapy and mental programming. Faison gave the instructions on how to revive my memories to Robert." Anna sent a glance pleading for understanding towards Robin and Mac. "It was always our intention to release the memories once the danger had passed, once we were ALL home safe. We wanted to come home so much and resume our lives with our children and family."

"In the event that we couldn't come home, Andre had instructions to deliver Andrew to you, Mac, when he could safely do so. Andrew being premature had to have medical attention within hours. Even if Anna and I had a foolproof escape plan, we still couldn't have taken him with us. With pursuit coming from the air and the sea from five factions that we were aware of, the best strategy was to separate." Robert explained. "In exchange for his life, Faison agreed to help Andre get Andrew out of the fire zone. Anna and I in a speed boat headed towards a group of commercial vessels anchored off the marina of Bahia Redonda. The Nereo with Andrew, Andre and Faison headed towards land north of the marina. As we had hoped, the hunters left the Nereo alone and went after us."

"We led them on a chase until our boat was shot out from under us. Anna and I made it to one of the tankers but we had gotten separated in the water. We came on board at different places. The hunters swarmed the boat. It was ... quite a firefight." Robert swallowed hard. "I hadn't had time to tell Anna about the plan with Frisco. During the melee, he shot me with a quick acting tranquilizer dart and I went down. Hard. Frisco said you passed out just as he got to you, luv."

Anna looked at Robert. "Did he? I just remember seeing you go down and not move at all. I was convinced that I'd just seen you die."

"I'm quite alive, luv."

"Yeah, now." Anna squeezed his hand. "Don't put me through anything like that again."

"I'll do my best." Robert smiled at her before continuing. "The WSB whisked us off the tanker. Frisco as planned stuck to Anna like glue. He knew that she had been pregnant. He must have been as puzzled as everyone else for a while. I was ... debriefed for ... several days."

The professional operatives in the room mentally replaced the word 'debriefed' with 'thoroughly interrogated'.

"I was able to get word to Frisco to tell him that Anna had delivered and that another old friend had our boy. The WSB gave me a deal where I would return to the Bureau, Anna would be delivered to a medical facility and all charges dropped against both of us." said Robert. "Frisco told me that Anna had near total amnesia. I thought that it was related to Faison's treatment. That the trauma from the firefight on the tanker had caused problems. I felt that the amnesia would clear up given time and recuperation. Frisco took Anna to a sanatorium in Maine to recover. From there, Anna would have returned home once her memories came back and I would have joined her when ... when I could. That was the plan."

"I don't remember being in Maine. The earliest post-tanker memory I had was living in Canada with Bart, the man who took care of me. To this day, we don't know how I got from Maine to Canada." said Anna.

"The Bureau wasn't involved with that transfer. Frisco was frantic when he returned from a mission and found Anna had disappeared from the sanatorium. As far as anyone knew, she had either left on her own or been recaptured by Faison. Anna did not surface until her appearance in Pine Valley." said Robert. "I was in ultra deep cover for several years. It wasn't until 1994 that I was told Anna had disappeared."

"When I saw you in Pine Valley, you had no recollection of Andrew at all? Why didn't all your memories come back?" Robin asked.

"When I regained my memories, I slowly recovered all of them except the ones that Faison programmed me to forget. It was only a month ago when I was at Beauchel that your father reversed the treatment and unlocked my memories of Andrew. And here we are."

"Questions?" asked Robert. "Don't be shy."

"When Sean and I went to the WSB, they showed us pictures of the tanker exploding with you two on it. Were those faked?" asked Mac leaning forward in his seat.

"I wouldn't think they would have had to. The firefight was intense. Explosions, shattered glass everywhere." said Robert. "Any photo taken at the time would have been quite convincing."

"Robbie, you were declared dead, the both of you, and you weren't and the WSB knew it. How could you say it wasn't all a sham?"

"It wasn't a joke to us, quite real." said Anna gravely. "We might as well have been dead. I didn't know who I was. Robert became someone else entirely."

"The Robert and Anna Scorpio you knew were gone. It was far better for all to move on,” said Robert.

"Why didn't you tell me or Sean what your plan was or ... or call us to help?"

"You two were taking care of and protecting Robin. There was no one else who could have done that,” said Anna. "We had a death sentence on our heads improvising every step of the way. How could you believe that Robert or I would have allowed either of you to risk yourselves? No way!"

"WSB or no WSB, you could have let us know that you were alive. When Faison took Felicia in 1999 he implied that you two were alive. You could have stayed away if you wanted but you should have told us you were alive."

Robert shared an intense look with Anna. "I couldn't, Mac. I can't ... can't go into the details."

Mac shook his head. "You are two peas in pod, you know. Anna didn't want to have anything to do with Port Charles either. Robbie, you could have raised Andrew here. Was it easier to just keep running away?"

"Maybe, I took a page from your book, brother. Malcolm Scorpio ne'er do well volume one," snarled Robert in a dangerously low tone of voice. "Staying away was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I don't have to justify any of my actions and reasons to you and neither does Anna."

"Mac, I know that all of this is bringing up a lot of old feelings. Good and bad. What we're trying to do here is set things straight. It's not easy for any of us. You wanted the truth and here it is. Deal with it." Anna said sternly to both men. "Exercise a little patience, both of you. Any other questions?"

"Dad, if you knew how to unlock Mom's memories and that she was alive, why did you wait so long?" asked Robin. "We lost so much time."

Before Robert could answer, Andrew said, "That's because of me I'm afraid. I didn't want him to tell Mother about me."

"What?! That makes no sense."

"You're under the assumption that Andrew was with me. This is something we haven't been too eager to clarify before today." said Robert. He looked at Andrew who nodded. "For the first ten years of his life, Andrew was raised by Cesar Faison as his own son."

This was greeted by silence. Andrew suppressed the urge to retreat upstairs as he felt all eyes watching him.

On the wall screen, Andre cleared his throat. "This is where I come in I believe. As Robert planned, the hunters pursued them and left us on the Nereo alone. We made it to shore. I was able to transfer Andrew from the transport incubator to an incubator in a hospital in Valencia, Venezuela. It's a good thing money talks down there. We went to ground until Andrew was strong enough to leave the incubator."

"The original plan was that I rendezvous with Frisco in Matamoros, Mexico with Andrew. Once there we would part ways with Faison. Frisco and I would head for Paris. My wife Heloise and I have children of our own. We would have raised Andrew until we heard news from either Anna or Robert. That was the plan. When it was safe and Andrew was medically stable I was to bring him to you, Mac."

"We never made it. Andrew became ill with a tropical fever. I was forced to bring him to a hospital in Panama for treatment. After Andrew recovered and before we boarded the Nereo, Faison drugged me." Andre paused. "He left me to die in a deserted house on the outskirts of Panama. He took Andrew and disappeared. That was the last I saw of Andrew until a few years ago when Robert brought him to Paris."

"Though at the time we did not see Fortune smiling upon us, she was," interjected Jacques. "We could not find Andrew and neither could anyone else. The rumors of a second Scorpio child died away. Robert and Anna also disappeared and the threats to their lives waned over time. And you, Robin, remained safe. Alone but safe."

"So you stopped looking for him?" asked Robin. "And when my mother regained her memories, you did nothing?"

"You do not know me therefore I shall forgive the insolence of that question. We gave our word to your father that he may entrust his son to us. We have never taken that lightly," said Jacques sharply. "It is a too easy exercise to doubt and criticize the past from the safety of the present. Had I been in your parents' position, I doubt that I could have done half as well as they."

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm just trying to understand," said Robin chastened. "We've only gotten bits of the story over the last few years. It's been very frustrating."

"Listen with your heart. Let your mind temper your emotions. Understanding shall come," Jacques advised. "There is much more to come."

"In 2003, I was asked by the Bureau to help find a hacker," explained Robert. "I traced the hacker to a ... a safe house in Mauritius. The hacker and Andrew were one and the same. For the next two years, we stayed with Tanganeva's people. I got to know my grown son. I joined the World Medical Service about this time. In 2005, Andrew and I moved to Paris."

"But ... but, Dad, why wait so long?" asked Robin.

"Tell me, Robin, how would you have reacted if I appeared at your doorstep with a grown son and your mother had no memory of said child?"

"That is not the point. We could have been a family."

"I had no idea if the restoration procedure would work. It could have caused amnesia again or something equally worse. I wasn't willing to take that chance especially seeing as you and Anna had rebuilt your lives," said Robert. "We used the time in Australia to study the procedure in detail. I learned hypnotherapy. And ... and Andrew learned about his family."

"Dad, you could have died and we wouldn't have known. You never said anything about this," said Robin. "When you came back, you should have told me everything. I'm not a child anymore. It ... it was borderline irresponsible."

Andrew handed Emma to Maxie and stood up. He faced a sea of confused and hurt faces. "Enough! Father did not say anything be-be-because he couldn't. We had always agreed that the de-de-decision to meet my family w-w-would be mine." He stood at attention and folded his hands behind him. "If you want to b- blame anyone, then blame me not anyone else, especially not our father."

Robin was taken aback by Andrew's actions. Her little brother had a backbone and integrity. That was impressive. Hers was not a family of wallflowers. "Why didn't YOU want to be with us, then?"

Andrew was silent gathering his thoughts. "As I grew up, Papa never —“

"Papa?" asked Mac.

"I call Cesar Faison my Papa. As far as I am concerned I have two fathers. I count myself very fortunate," answered Andrew. "Papa never hid from me the fact that I wasn't his biological child. He made s-s-sure that I knew who my parents were. To me, my real parents were just names in a journal or characters in the adventure stories Papa would tell me at n-night. I had no desire to meet my real parents. I was content as I was."

"He was a psychotic madman!" exclaimed Mac. "I wouldn't trust him with a puppy let alone a child."

Andrew sighed. "Perhaps to you he was such a man. To me, he was the one who fed me soup when I was sick and I was sick quite often. He taught me to read and write. He d-d-d-drilled me again and again until I could control my body and not be so clumsy. He taught me how to protect myself and how to sur-survive on my own. He let me have pizza even though the smell turned his stomach. He made me m-m-mentally strong, resourceful and self-reliant. He was always there when I needed him. He is all these things to me and I can't think of a better definition of a p-p-parent than that."

"He's responsible for countless crimes, Andrew. He's hurt so many people."

"I am aware that he was no s-s-s-saint but he wasn't the devil incarnate either. I suppose, Mac, that we'll simply have to disagree on the topic of Cesar Faison."

"You're still in contact with him?"

"Yes, I am," answered Andrew. He continued matter-of-factly. "He's a part of my life. I am his s-s-son. You can either accept that or not. I r-r-really don't care."

"Cold-blooded sod, aren't you," Mac observed. "Just like Faison."

"I'm a survivor and a realist."

"And stubborn to boot."

"I get that from both sides of the genetic t-t-tree," Andrew retorted. "Double dosed."

"Andrew, your stuttering, is that natural?" asked Robin. She looked at him with a mixture of concern and professional curiosity.

"I h-h-have Aspergers Syndrome. A mild c-c-case which I have controlled th- through awareness and practice."

"If it weren't for the stuttering, I wouldn't have noticed anything."

"Thank you. I'm getting better. Slowly," said Andrew graciously. "And family is a b- big idea to wrap one's arms about."

Robin mentally catalogued what she knew of Aspergers Syndrome. She realized that in light of Aspergers Andrew's behavior was completely understandable. His hesitancy to meet his family wasn't out of fear of rejection. It was fear of the concept. "It must have taken a lot for you to meet Mom and then all of us."

"Father kept nagging me you see," said Andrew making light of his efforts. "One can only delay the inevitable for so long."

"Dad, what prompted you to unlock Mom's memories?" asked Robin.

"She was visiting me at the Institute. Our conversation turned to babies. She said something about having dreams of telling me she was expecting. And she found out about Jacques. I found myself in a corner and the only way out was to tell her. Events took the decision out of my hands soon enough."

"I traced Jacques to Paris. I bullied Sean to give me a contact and from there I met Heloise, Andre's wife who led me to Jacques. Jacques gave me Robert's large trunk. I was rummaging through it when I found Andrew's blue baby blanket. It triggered a cascade of memories but because of the programming the memories could not be released. I blacked out," explained Anna. "When I came to, Heloise was tending to me. Jacques contacted Alex who flew to Beauchel—“

"Alex knows about this?" interrupted Robin in amazement.

"What? You didn't think I'd go through a memory procedure without your aunt hovering around me do you? She had me hooked up to so many monitors I felt like Frankenstein’s monster," said Anna. "Your father applied the procedure and over a course of a day I regained the blocked memories. A day later Andrew came and we met for the first time."

"Then you brought Andrew here to meet us," said Robin with a huge smile.

"Well, yes, and to keep an eye on Emma," replied Anna. "We're not going to sit by when our only grandchild is a kidnapping target."

"Oh, good lord!" exclaimed Patrick.

"You're serious?!" asked Robin.

"I'm afraid we are, sweetheart," said Robert. "And so we come to question three. Let's take a short break and resume in thirty minutes."


	16. Concealed Strategies

December 29, 2008, Villa Scorpio

The group returned to the living room. Robert and Anna took the armchairs by the fireplace. Robin, Maxie, Patrick and Emma took the long couch. Sean, Tiffany, Dianara and Mac took the other long couch. Jacques reclined in the deep leather armchair with Giles standing behind him. Salim and Andrew remained standing.

"Uncle Andre, please begin playback of the Caracas project brief," said Andrew.

The image of Felicia and Andre disappeared to be replaced by the jovial visage of SIMON.

"SIMON, record attendees as follows: Jacques Garnier, Giles Neuhaus, Andre Garnier, Salim Puri, Robert Scorpio, Anna Devane, Robin Scorpio-Drake, Patrick Drake, Malcolm Scorpio, Maxie Jones, Felicia Jones, Andrew Scorpio, Dianara Amanti, Sean Donely, Tiffany Donely."

"Recorded. Beginning playback now," said SIMON.

The screen displayed an old-fashioned television test pattern that changed from 5 to 4 to 3 and so forth. Images began to be displayed on the wall with an audio narration by Andre Garnier.

A picture of Venezuela with many arrows converging in Caracas was displayed. The narrator said. "In 1992, during a rescue and recovery mission to Caracas, we were made aware of three up and coming organizations with ambitions and resources growing to rival the established intelligence agencies. This brief is a record of the history of this investigation including data, assumptions and conclusions. This is an ongoing brief and information may be added at any time."

The rest of the brief continued on. At the end, SIMON intoned. "Transmission ended."

At the presentation's end, a roomful of people sat lost in their own thoughts and reactions.

Patrick was the first to emerge from the depths of information overload. "Is this for real? I mean this isn't some elaborate spy tradition to play a prank on unwary civilians new to the family, is it? This is like something out of a ... a thriller novel or a movie."

Robin stroked his arm. "Patrick, those things really did happen."

"I've always wondered why Port Charles figured so prominently in Bureau case files," said Dianara absently. "It's a natural magnet for trouble."

"And somehow they all want to get Emma?" Patrick asked. "They could be way off."

"If that's what my parents believe then they must have proof or a very strong suspicion," said Robin. "I believe my parents and so should you."

"Robin, all of this," Patrick motioned towards the screen. "This is too fantastic to be believed. I mean global conspiracies, genetic research, mind control. What's next alien abductions?"

Several snickers were heard. Robin chuckled. "One day I'll tell you about my friend Casey and the Lumina crystals."

Andrew overheard the two words that never failed to pique his interest - Lumina crystals. He made a note to talk to his sister about them at a more opportune time.

Patrick looked around at the group. Aside from himself, they all seemed unfazed by the brief. "You all believe this, don't you? Mac? Sean?"

"Sweetie pie, most of us were there when these events went down," said Tiffany. "Car chases, explosions, sneaky spies, evil masterminds, runaway trains. You have to learn to take these things in stride 'fore ya'll get a nervous breakdown."

"Unbelievable."

"Honey, put your head down between your legs. Breathe in and out slowly." Robin rubbed Patrick's back. "You'll get used to it."

"Um, Maxie, you're not bothered by any of this?" asked Patrick looking at Maxie who was playing with Emma on her lap.

"Not really," said Maxie calmly but her eyes shined with suppressed excitement. "I've heard of these stories. It's ten kinds of cool to be in the middle of the action for a change."

"I've married into a family of danger junkies," Patrick concluded.

"You're right. It has to be genetic," said Maxie. She saw Anna rise from her chair. Unconsciously, Maxie's spine straightened and her attention focused on her godmother.

"That was the bulk of what we know. These groups are active and we know that they are ALL planning something." Anna addressed the large screen. "Andre, do you have any new information for us?"

"I do actually and all bad," said Andre. "We've confirmed that Etienne Gastineau met with Alberto Rosales in South America. Rosales is a well known businessman whose hobbies include money laundering and gun running. In the US, Rosales worked with the Alcazar crime family, chiefly Lorenzo Alcazar. Rosales was responsible for the purchasing and sales end. The Alcazar family dealt with distribution in and out of the US and Canada. My understanding is that the items are not your run of the mill weapons but more sophisticated like technology or defense secrets. With Lorenzo Alcazar dead, there is a substantial and very lucrative vacuum left behind. I suspect Gastineau would like to take Alcazar's place in the process. "

"Wait, wait, we're missing something. Andre, with the original arms deal blocked, where is Gastineau or Rosales thinking of funneling the shipment through?" asked Robert.

"Our sources don't have anything definite. We do know that it's a partial shipment. There isn't enough time to get all the original manifest duplicated and they'll have to look somewhere else for the missing parts."

Anna let out her breath is slow hiss. "I know where the shipment will come and how. It will be here in Port Charles."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Sean.

"I was on a case here some time back investigating Lorenzo Alcazar. The agency that hired me was concerned that a piece of high-end technology was changing hands. The hand off was to be here in Port Charles between Alcazar and a man named James Craig. The exchange never happened. Whatever the item is no one knows. And Craig disappeared after the Metro Court hostage crisis. Andrew, can you put James Craig at the top of SIMON's, um, manhunt list?"

"For what reason? Botching a delivery? I mean the list is only for—“ began Andrew.

"He shot Robin for no reason other than to get his kicks. If it hadn't been for Patrick, Emily and Carly, Robin wouldn't be here today," said Anna quietly.

"Robin was shot?" Robert's angry gaze rested on Dianara and then Andrew. "I wasn't informed of this. Why wasn't I told? It didn't ring any alarm bells?!"

"I don't know, Robert, before my time on watch," said Dianara. "I'll check though."

"No. Don't bother." Robert looked at Anna. "Let's keep this one in the family. We know what we're going to be doing on our next vacation, don't we, dear?"

"Consider Mr. Craig added to the list," said Andrew grimly as he worked his phone controls.

"You and Anna going vigilante?" asked Mac.

"Don't worry, Mac. We'll hand him over after we've had a chat with him. If he resists arrest or becomes difficult, we might have to do something unpleasant. Let's see what happens," said Robert. "What else do you have on this new channel, Anna?"

"I confirmed that the mystery item found its way from Germany to here without triggering any of the usual investigations. To me that translates to a solid distribution network. Even with Lorenzo dead, I think that network is still active and, perhaps, being used by another party. And I'll tell you something else, Rosales knows who controls the Alcazar network here. He has to know. Why else would he think of routing a shipment here?"

"But we haven't confirmed that it will be here. Not absolute confirmation," argued Andre.

"All the pieces are here. Transport via ship. Fast track through customs using well- connected and prepared receiving agents. There's plenty of warehouse space on the waterfront. Lastly, Port Charles will soon be host to one of the best equipped electronics businesses in the world." Anna concluded. "Who's to say that they won't ship half-assembled products knowing that they can raid DigiMaze for the outstanding parts."

"Ah, let us not forget the one guaranteed harbinger of doom named Larry Ashton," Robert snorted at the disbelieving looks sent his way. "I know it seems farfetched but the evidence cannot be argued with. He was in town pitching the Dragon Bone excavation and introduced Nicholas Van Buren later to be revealed as Domino to Port Charles. Ashton was in town prior to the Cartel arriving. And he ... he disrupted mine and Anna's honeymoon by leaving orchids which is a Faison trademark. Ashton and his wife Arielle Shore Ashton are due in town any day now according to Tracy."

"Arielle is back with Ashton? I thought they had divorced," Tiffany said. "Monica told me Arielle dumped him."

"Either there was a reconciliation at some point or the original divorce never happened," Felicia said. "Whatever the case, they are together now and they seem to be a good team."

"We've told Tracy, Edward and Monica our suspicions about Ashton. They'll funnel to us any information they find. They don't know the larger picture though. Keep that in mind whenever you talk with them," instructed Anna.

"What kind of arms are we talking about? Something beyond the black market?" Mac asked.

"The D99 group is not your average terrorist cell. They specialize in counterintelligence and covert insurgency. As such, what they are looking for are what is known in the business as exotics. In decades past this would have referred to Exocet missiles, rocket launchers or even attack helicopters. The meaning has changed in the last five years to mean electronics and cutting edge technology. This includes discreet surveillance equipment, EMP generators that can cripple electronics and computers, extreme remote controllers for use in detonation or accessory control and hacking paraphernalia," Robert explained. "On the surface, very innocent being a far cry from the traditional profile of weapons. I don't expect a local police force to be able to flag them down as weapons."

"Even so. I'd like to have some idea of what to look for," Mac insisted.

"It's your lucky day!" Robert smiled. "Your nephew is just the man to show you."

Sean chuckled. "I'll say he is."

"What are you talking about, Robby? Sean?"

Sean pointed at the logo and manufacturer's name on the bottom of the wall display. It said, "DigiMaze."

"I heard they were opening a store in town. What does that have to do with all this?"

Anna said, "Andrew founded and owns DigiMaze."

This piece of news was greeted with squeals of delight from Robin and Maxie. They exchanged enthusiastic and loud high fives.

"Sweet! Man cave here I come," said Patrick who cradled a sleeping Emma. "Andrew, you are my numero uno brother-in-law."

"I'm your only brother-in-law but I appreciate the sentiment," Andrew said.

"Okay, it's a store, so what?" asked Mac still confused.

"DigiMaze is an exclusive source of high-end technology for the consumer and commercial markets. We are also well known for our customization services to select industries like security firms or high technology companies." said Andrew. "Every exotic weapon that Father named, DigiMaze has the in-house expertise to create from available parts if we were so inclined which we are not. Normally."

"You're sixteen years old for pity's sake, how could you have started a company?" asked Mac.

"One of my interests is electronics component design. Making a business like DigiMaze was a natural consequence of that interest. I started with a small repair and sales shop in Paris and grew from there," said Andrew. "As for funding, Papa had left money for me and I used that to start the business."

"Blood money," said Mac in disgust.

Andrew shook his head and sighed. "You will insist on thinking the worst of him. My funds are from completely legitimate sources. When I was one, Papa ceded twenty-five percent of all royalties of his books to me. That percentage increased to seventy-five percent when I turned nine. By the time I needed the funds for the business two years ago, the balance was quite healthy. I expect that balance to increase substantially when the fourth Davnee book is released."

"What?! Another book?" cried Anna.

"Would you begrudge Papa earning an income, Mother?"

"No, but ... but ... I thought he had stopped writing that particular series."

"Davnee is very popular even though the third volume was never published. In fact, its non-publication has given the series a level of notoriety it never had before. Papa continues to receive fan mail asking about the next book. He has been working on the fourth book for years now," said Andrew. "Based on what I've read so far, it shall be well received."

Anna covered her mouth with a hand. "What is he writing about this time?"

"Nothing based on any of your old cases, Mother, rest assured. He's completely moved away from that. The new book is a mystery primarily focusing on Davnee's daughter Lark and her search for her missing mother aided by her mother's friend Felicity. Along the way, she makes discoveries about her mother's past."

Felicia groaned. "Felicity? Ick."

"Lark?!" Anna looked at Robert. "What is he thinking? This has to be stopped. I WON'T have it, Robert, I won't."

"It's a fictional account," said Robert.

"Whose side are you on?" accused Anna. "You KNOW damn well what he's .... he's up to! Lark, Robert, Lark. A bird's name. Sound familiar?"

"Mother, there is nothing to connect you and Davnee. You being the model for the character has never been revealed publicly. I do not see the problem. Simply ignore the book," countered Andrew.

Tiffany, Maxie and Dianara stared at Anna. Dianara spoke their thought out loud. "You're Davnee the ideal woman of mystery?"

"The woman who challenges and seduces with one look?" Maxie added.

"So that's why Faison wanted to marry you, Mom. It wasn't completely an act," mused Robin.

Mac had noticed Felicia's reaction to the information. "It sounds like Felicia's in the book, too."

"MY Mom?!" exclaimed Maxie. "What?!"

"Felicity is a cat burglar in the story. I don't believe Aunt Felicia fits the profile," said Andrew defensively.

Mac roared. "Your oh-so-wonderful father attempted to kidnap Felicia and did kidnap Lucky Spencer holding him for months. I wouldn't put anything past him."

"That does not correlate to her being—“

"Well, actually it does, Andrew. I ... I helped Faison pull off a diamond heist," Felicia admitted. "It was a cover for something else but still. A favor for a favor type of thing."

"What have you been up to all this time?" asked a distressed Mac. "You're working with Faison now?"

"Don't ask me questions and I'll tell you no lies," snapped Felicia. "It was a one- time thing, Mac."

"My mom was a cat burglar. My mom was a cat burglar." Maxie repeated as if the repetition would make it less far-fetched a notion. "An Aztec princess. A PI. A writer. A restaurant manager. A cat burglar. Oh, bejeezus!"

"Can the chatter!" yelled Robert. "We are not here to talk about a bloody book that's still being written. When will it be published, Andrew?"

"The Divine Mystique is to be published later this year."

"That's a long time away. We'll worry about it then," said Robert. "Right now, back to business. When will DigiMaze be operational?"

"We had no problems reaching an agreement with Suki Kwon's company Green Pearl Imports Limited. We've been given one entire warehouse in fact." Andrew rattled off his schedule. "Our ship is due to arrive on January 3rd. A large contingent of staff from the Paris branch will be setting up the store. Stocks will be held in the warehouse until the retail space is completed."

"You've found a place?" asked Sean.

Andrew grinned. "A series of buildings including and surrounding the Majestic Theater in downtown Port Charles."

"That's the old style theater isn't it? It's been closed for a long time," said Robin.

"I plan on purchasing the Majestic and the three buildings around it that share the same Art Deco architecture. We'll establish DigiMaze first then restore the Majestic to its former glory. I'm envisioning an entertainment complex with the theater, the store, an arcade, maybe a bookstore. I'm open to suggestions on space usage."

"I didn't know you had an interest in classic theaters, Andrew," said Robert.

"I do not. The principle attraction for the site is not the theater but rather the theater's assets," said Andrew. "It has two Class C FM station licenses and one AM license with two transmitter towers in place plus an outstanding permit to build a third transmitter. It was established in the late fifties as part of the early warning system so it has emergency access to federal channels. This means that, technically speaking, the operator can exceed the power requirements at will and no one can object very much. In turn, that means that I can operate transmitters and receivers upon which to piggyback my custom components."

"Federal specifications .. hmm... that must mean the transmitters and receivers are heavy duty, high capacity types," said Robert.

"Very much so."

"Enough to keep an ear on Spoon Island?"

"Spoon Island, Long Island, Manhattan, all the way to the Canadian border."

"Ah, well done, my son," said Robert with a self-satisfied smile.

Sean sucked in his breath in appreciation. "Andrew, you do not go for half measures."

"If one is intent on doing something, then it ought to be done properly the first time," said Andrew. "This opportunity took me by surprise but I intend to take full advantage of it."

Dianara said, "I think I know what you're planning but it's too outrageous to contemplate."

"Is it? Or is it simply a lack of imagination?" Andrew teased.

"It's illegal."

"Only if I'm caught and I won't be. Technically, it's like listening to the police scanner only on a larger scale."

"The police scanner, wireless transmissions, mobile traffic. I wouldn't put remote phone surveillance beyond your capabilities if you had sufficient resources." Dianara gasped as another idea formed in her mind. "You're not going to ... to connect this covert surveillance cloud to Guar - to an enormously powerful system, are you?"

"I have my own alternate system in the making," said Andrew. "However, all this is pure speculation until I purchase the parcel. Uncle Sean, will you and Jacques join father and I as investors in a holding company to be called Trident Media Ventures?"

The two men nodded agreement. Andrew continued. "I will need an introduction to the Quartermaines. Mother or Father will you do the honors?"

"Let's talk to Edward and Tracy at the mansion," said Anna.

"Trident Media Ventures will be purchasing the properties under discussion. DigiMaze will lease store space from TMV. Aunt Tiffany, I'd like to work with you to establish contacts in the field. I'm going to need to put up some kind of radio programming. Plus, I do not want any complications due to broadcast regulation rules."

"Love to, darlin'," said Tiffany.

"That leaves two items - advertising and the warehouse. I believe I shall work with Maxie on the advertising and public relations angle."

"Yes! I am ALL yours," said Maxie enthusiastically.

"And Dianara would you come out of retirement to film some spots for the opening?"

Dianara laughed. "I might as well say yes because you are relentless when you want something."

Maxie shouted. "I want exclusive media airing rights on the shoot. I want to do a special on the whole entertainment complex for local and cable TV."

"We'll see. We'll talk," said Andrew cagily.

"Fair enough." Maxie conceded.

"Stock arrives on the third. Store renovations will begin at time of purchase. I expect to open seven days after purchase," said Andrew. "It's an aggressive timeline but I don't think we have a choice. That brings us to the warehouse. Salim, anything to report?"

"We have concluded background checks on all of Suki's current personnel. He runs an honest company. We are in the process of remodeling the warehouse to our specifications. Training of security staff begins in two days. A job fair to hire more personnel will begin once the ship is here," said Salim. "We have had interesting encounters with the local criminal elements. Nothing to worry about. They usually brandish their guns for effect to see if we flinch."

"Have any of them expressed their intentions?" Andrew asked.

"In vague terms I believe they are insistent in our need for local protection. I have politely but firmly declined. There have been two break in attempts at the warehouse which were both detected and stopped," said Salim.

"Has there been harassment of Suki or his people?" Anna asked.

"None that have been reported to us. However, we have made it known that we will not tolerate such behavior."

"How curious are the, ahem, onlookers?" asked Robert.

"Obviously, the increased activity is noticed. We have not had a visit by any local chief or capo, yet."

"If Anna's theory proves correct, and it probably will, the warehouse will need more security. We're going to be stretched thin," said Robert.

"Salim, ask Suki about the Green Shirts. If they're still active, see if you can recruit a few to bolster the security team."

"Wait a minute! You're numbering up for a mob war. Forget about it," noted Mac.

"Mac, we need security to safeguard the warehouse and the workers there plus the store itself. We're not here to start a war. For now, the mob is the least of our problems," said Anna. "We know the deal will happen and the transaction is likely to be here using Alcazar's old network. Do we know anything about their actual target?"

Andre shook his head. No one else said anything.

"Let's move on to The Heritage Foundation. Any news, Felicia?"

"Nothing out of the usual charitable causes." Felicia consulted her phone. "Wait, there is something. Robert, I've been researching Roger Barrett. He has a new identity Gregory Amis. He's listed as a the foundation's director of business development. It's a strange title for a non-profit but it covers a multitude of possible assignments. He stays mostly in Europe - London, Bonn, Rome. His last trip was to Malaga, Spain. A source said that he goes to Malaga regularly but none of his visits are publicized. I'm on my way there to investigate."

"You be careful," Anna admonished.

Felicia nodded. "Dr. Lara Larchenko, the Foundation's most active goodwill ambassador, has been on a tour of the United States in the last two months. She stopped by General Hospital. Does anyone know anything about this?"

"I do." Robin stood up and faced everyone. "Dr. Larchenko, Lara, was here at General Hospital to oversee the pro bono surgery on a little boy Pablo who needed extensive facial reconstructive surgery. I met her and ... and she was familiar with the research I began in Paris on the effect of synaptic plasticity on damaged nerves. Basically, it's the regeneration of dead or inactive synapses to encourage growth and healing in damaged nerves that is manifested by paralysis or partial paralysis of the patient."

"She asked if I had made any further developments in my research. I told her my funding had ended and I had to discontinue my research. She offered to see if the Foundation would consider giving me a grant. I gave her the research brief to present on my behalf. On December fifteen, Monica told me that the Foundation had approved a grant of a million dollars to be split between myself and the hospital. General would provide a new lab, staffing and equipment."

"Given what the brief indicated is Elena Cosgrove's condition, I can't help thinking that their funding of my research is solely for her benefit." Robin continued. "Or is there a more sinister reason that we don't know about."

"That doesn't matter because you'll be turning the grant down,” said Robert emphatically.

"No, Dad. I'm not. I want to go through with it."

Both Patrick and Robert exploded. "What?! Why?!”

"I'm going to infiltrate the Foundation and find out what they're up to." A single sentence should not have elicited so strong a reaction.

"Over my dead body! They'll kill you if they find out!" said Patrick loudly and firmly.

"You're not a trained operative, Robin. You would be endangering yourself unnecessarily,” said Sean.

"No, you're not and that's the end of it," added Robert.

"I'm adding my vote to Robbie. Don't even think about it, Robin," said Mac.

Robin waited until the firestorm of protests died down. "I've thought about this carefully. Here are my reasons why I should do this. First, the group has been trying to infiltrate the Foundation with no success. I've got an advantage. I'm already in. Second, I'm not a target because I'm more valuable to them alive than dead. Third, the combination of my knowledge and position can guarantee me more access than anyone else here. Fourth, my lack of obvious training is an advantage. Who would suspect me? Fifth, I can protect myself if need be. I'm a dead shot, remember?"

"Still too dangerous," said Robert.

"N-O. No. Why are we even debating this?" asked Patrick hotly.

"We're debating this because I'm right. You all need to see that," Robin insisted forcefully. "Of all the three groups, we know the least about the Foundation. Any information I discover will be more valuable because it will be first hand and new. It seems to me that the Foundation has done the most to stay secret all this time. To me, that's suspicious because it leads one to believe that their goals are more dangerous or far-reaching than the others. I've got something that they want. While I have that advantage, I want to use it. I'm going to be in the hospital area in one location not ... not traipsing off to outer Mongolia. I'm on my home territory. I'll be safe enough."

"This is crazy! You're a doctor not ... not a super spy."

"And as a doctor I am in the best position to help this team. I want to help. It's my child at stake."

"EXACTLY! A child needs her mother. I can't raise her by myself. Emma needs you," Patrick pleaded. "I need you."

"Emma is under threat from three different organizations and who know what else in the future. We're in a position to protect our child. We need to do what we can to assure that she has a future with us," said Robin.

"So, stay with Emma twenty-four, seven. Have guards and dogs and whatever."

"That's reactive, Patrick. We can't wait for them to make the first move. We need to find out what they want, what their plans are. When we know that, then we can prepare."

"You're determined to do this aren't you?"

Robin nodded. "I have to do this. The thought of what they would want to do with Emma sickens me. Or ... or other children. They have to be stopped."

"What about Emma's safety? Go ahead risk your own life. I can't stop you. But Emma ... is there some ultra secure secret room for her?" said a frustrated Patrick.

"Patrick, the villa is going to be secure. That's what all this construction is about. We've got the people and the dogs plus surveillance and a few other surprises,” said Robert.

Anna reiterated, "Emma is our top priority. She's the reason we're doing all this. We want her to be safe and grow up to make all of us enormously proud."

"They'll have to go through all of us to get to her," said Mac.

"All right I give but on one condition," said Patrick. "I want to be in the lab with you as much as possible."

"Patrick, your work load, your surgeries, it's barely manageable now."

"Well, then, who's going to protect you?" countered Patrick.

"I'll carry a gun. I'm trained in hand to hand," said Robin.

"Unacceptable. I want a guard with you."

"Oh, please. You might as well put a target on my back."

Anna said, "Let's compromise. We'll have your lab under twenty-four, seven surveillance with a visible camera and a hidden one. Robin, you'll get a dermal tracker. That's a small chip injected into your skin that will allow us to track you at any time. There's one or two tricks I'll teach you. Will that be enough, Patrick?"

"I guess so. Yes," said Patrick.

"I love you." Robin gave Patrick a long tight hug. "Dad? Mom?"

"I'm bowing to logic on this but I'm not happy," said Robert.

Anna smiled. "You're the right person for the job. Just promise me one thing. If you feel you're getting over your head, you stop. You let us know to pull you out. Understand?"

"I'm actually looking forward to this," Robin said. "Mom, can I borrow the Asp from the gun collection?"

"If you pull this off, you can have it," promised Anna. "Let's discuss the Cassadines. Anything new on your end, Andre? Felicia?"

Both shook their heads. Andrew waved a hand in the air.

"Spoon Island is quiet. Helena has not made an appearance. However, intercepted traffic indicates that she has not been idle." Andrew consulted his phone. "She has been traveling extensively throughout Europe under the guise of Christmas shopping. I doubt that that is all she has been doing."

"I can't believe Nikolas would be a party to any of Helena's or anyone in his family's schemes,” remarked Robin.

"At present, he seems to have no involvement," said Andrew.

"What do you mean 'at present'?" asked Robin. "I KNOW Nikolas. He abhors the things his family has done. He even banished Helena once."

"That may be but it proves nothing one way or the other."

"So, you're spying on him on Spoon Island?"

"At this time we cannot discount any and all sources of information."

"What information do you require to take Nikolas off your ... your suspect list?" Robin challenged Andrew. "Tell me and I'll get it."

"This is pointless, Robin."

"I can go to the island anytime I want to. I know the mansion, the grounds, pretty much the entire island better than you or anyone here." Robin repeated. "What information do you need to clear Nikolas?"

"How convenient," said Andrew dryly. "I will think on it and let you know."

"Yeah, do that," said Robin with a degree of belligerence. "Nikolas is innocent. He's not power mad like the rest of his relatives. He's Laura's son through and through."

"Mac, do you have those boxes?" asked Anna.

"Yeah, The WSB New York office returned the first box. Both boxes are in my trunk." said Mac fishing is car keys out of his pocket.

At a barely perceptible nod from Andrew, Salim took Mac's keys and left. "We're finally going to find out what those boxes are?" asked Mac.

"Uh, huh, plus a few things," said Robert.

Salim led Nestor and Lars into the room. They laid the boxes on the center table and left. Andrew began to carefully remove all the packaging materials leaving only two heavy, battered metal boxes the size of a typical tool box.

"As I suspected, these are Papa's curiosity boxes. In the olden days, aristocrats and scientists would have a box or a room to store objects of art, of interest or of value." explained Andrew. "These boxes contain bits of information, objects and secrets. He used to call them his traveling insurance policies."

"Traveling?" asked Dianara.

"These boxes never stay in one place for very long. Their location at any given time is randomized making them quite difficult to trace and obtain."

"What kinds of information is in them?" asked Anna warily.

"I vaguely remember a few things. Letters that the concerned parties may not want to fall into the wrong hands. Jewelry of significant meaning. Um, documents better left to molder into dust and never revealed. Things of that sort."

"Is there a catalog or a list of items?"

"There is. In Papa's head."

"Faison said he had two things concerning the Cassadines. One was something incriminating and the other was something they would dearly love returned," said Robert. "He must believe those things are in these boxes."

Mac looked at Robert. "You and Faison working together. I never thought I'd see the day."

"Desperate times make for strange bedfellows," Robert said cryptically. "Andrew, put these in the safe. We'll figure out how best to catalogue the contents before we start looking through the bits and bobs."

"I don't like this, Robert," Anna whispered.

"Neither do I, luv," Robert whispered back. "We've gone this far. We can't turn back now."

"Why do I feel like there's a screw being turned and we're not the ones turning it," said Anna. Her eyes reflected her inner worry.

 

* * *

  
Patrick raised his hand. "So, which baddies are going down first?"

"We don't know that, Patrick. It's too early to tell," said Anna.

"I meant which one will the group be focused on first?"

"All of them."

"With just the people in this room and on the biggie screen there?" asked Patrick uncertainly.

"Pretty much," said Anna trying to keep her amusement in check. "Plus the PCPD."

"No FBI, WSB?"

"Not at the moment."

"Wouldn't our side get completely overwhelmed by superior numbers?"

"This isn't a video game." Anna laughed unable to hold it in. "This is a mind game. Gunfights, ambushes and things that go boom are not the first options. We're going to be smarter, more consistent, work harder and be more devious that the other side. And, if lady luck is on our side, we'll win."

"If?"

"All right, when," conceded Anna.

"Old school James Bond and Mission Impossible with the white-haired guy? Yeah, yeah, I can get into that. As long as Emma stays safe," said Patrick with the first happy smile he'd had since the avalanche of information began.

"We've added a few modern touches to it here and there," said Robert. "The new generation may learn a thing or two. The old school dog is a little slower but its bite is just as effective."

Jacques, Sean, Giles, Tiffany, Anna, Andrew and Salim laughed at Robert's comments. The others didn't laugh.

"Here's the plan. This is our first and probably last fully attended meeting. We're going to split up into teams. Each team will focus on a specific adversary. Given that though, each one of us has to keep the big picture in mind. A piece of information that has no use within your team may be useful in another," said Anna.

"Let's lay out some ground rules," said Robert. "We're taking a big chance with so many non-professionals on the team. But as Robin has demonstrated we need you. Your contributions to the team will be valuable. We're going to work as a team but some things will be the responsibility of the professionals. No exceptions."

"What things, Uncle Robert?" asked Maxie.

"The pros will decide who to bring on the team and which outsiders will be told what, when and where. Non pros cannot solicit help from outsiders or share information with them. I don't care if they're your boyfriend, girlfriend, lover, parent, best friend, whatever. If they are not on this team, you keep quiet. If you need help of ANY kind, ask a pro." Robert gestured with his hands emphatically. "There is one rule that shall remain inflexible. One rule. The pros will carry out ANY dirty work necessary. Non pros can defend themselves but under no other circumstance will inflicting bodily harm be sanctioned. We're not the shoot-first- and-ask-questions-later types. That's the other side."

"And what if they start shooting first?" asked Patrick. "We're just going to stand there?"

"No, you duck and run. If we execute together as a team, then we can protect each other properly. You'll be surprised, Patrick, how many cases can be resolved without a single shot being fired," answered Robert. "Lastly, only the pros will carry weapons and only as needed. The exception will be Robin who has to carry a concealed weapon."

"The goal is ultimately to be the ones left standing at the end." Sean reminded the group. "That's going to be us. It has to be."

"All clear on the rules?" Everyone nodded. Anna continued. "Here are the team assignments then. The Cassadine team will be Jacques, Giles, Andrew and myself. The Domino group will be Sean, Dianara and Andre. The Foundation group will be Robin, Patrick, Mac and Felicia. The Support group will be Tiffany, Maxie, Robert and Salim. The Support group's role will be to float among the other groups lending aid, manpower and help where they can like providing cover, security, diversions or to communicate information discreetly. Your focus will be on your team assignments however you'll also have to keep to your own cover work and day job. These assignments can shift as things happen."

"And things always happen. If you're not a good multi-tasker now, you will be by the end of all this," commented Robert.

"We've done a lot of digging already. But we need to be proactive. Our first team task is to flush them out," said Anna pacing in front of the group.

"They're here already?" asked Mac. "The Cassadines, obviously, but who else?"

"All of them have already begun operations here. The Foundation offering the grant at this time is too much of a coincidence." Anna nodded at Robin. "You have to be really, really careful."

"I will," Robin promised.

"D99 has already made one assassination attempt on Robert. We can't think it's the last. Ashton is due in anytime," said Anna. "As for Helena, I don't know her well so I can't read her. We'll do some knowledge transfer, Jacques?"

"Naturally," agreed Jacques. "I shall enjoy watching you spar with Helena from afar, of course."

Anna grinned. "I've dealt with some vicious women before."

Jacques warned, "Do not underestimate Helena. She has survived thus far because of her ruthlessness and cunning. She is at her best in the long matches, the wars of attrition. Her will is a match to yours I dare say. Remember, even Faison is wary of her."

"I have a secret weapon against Helena." Anna patted Robert on the shoulder. "And if we find the two items so vital to the Cassadines, then the advantage shall be on our side."

"The female of any species is always more dangerous than the male. Human society has tried its best to reverse that natural axiom but it remains true," said Jacques. "Wait until the team is fully in hand and engaged to corner Helena."

"I don't like to be cornered either, Jacques," said Anna. "Our first offensive move will be the hospital fundraiser. Robert and I want to use the event to formally introduce Andrew to Port Charles. The rumors of my having another child died a long time ago. We believe that confirming those rumors will set off a ripple effect that will, hopefully, prove distracting and detrimental to their plans."

"How would unveiling Andrew to the world do all that?" asked Robin.

"Andrew is bait. They will eye him and not Emma. Emma's safety is always the highest priority," said Anna coolly. "We're going to do what we can to make sure that they know about Andrew, his acceptance into our family and his ownership of DigiMaze. These groups were eager enough when he was a baby. I think they will be even more so now."

"Andrew will be a moving target all the time. And Dad, too."

"Yes. While they're looking at Andrew and Robert, they won't notice our other activities," said Anna. "We're going to stop the arms deal first. That seems to be the most imminent event. Then we'll deal with the Foundation and the Cassadines."

"What about Emma's security?" Patrick asked. "Do we move in here?"

"That won't be necessary," said Robert. "We have your apartment under electronic monitoring now. Plus, discreet physical surveillance, which you're not aware of. I think it's best to have Emma here in the daytime and at home, as normal as possible."

"But ... but she'd be safer here," protested Patrick.

"You have to project as normal a behavior pattern as possible," said Anna. "They can't know that we know what they know."

"Because if they know that we know what they know, we'll all be in danger," Robert added.

"Eventually, they'll know that we know that they know we know, but we want to delay that as long as possible," Sean clarified.

"Oh, yeah, makes sense," said Maxie.

Patrick looked at Maxie puzzled. "You got all that?"

"Sure. It's like a game of Keep Away and Hot Potato," said Maxie. "I mean you know what you know and you have to keep what you know to yourself because if the other side knew what you knew then everybody knows. What would the point of the game be then? The winner is the one who can keep the potato the most often."

"I feel a migraine coming." Patrick moaned. "Anyone have an aspirin or a mallet?"

"Have you thought of getting a bigger place, Robin?" asked Anna ignoring Patrick's question.

"We were thinking of getting a house after the wedding. I guess I'll start house hunting tomorrow," said Robin.

"Good. It'll be much easier to secure a house rather than an apartment."

A cuckoo clock on the wall reminded them that it was dinner time. Stomachs grumbled as savory smells wafted in from the kitchen. Nestor was an artist in the kitchen apparently. Over dinner, talk turned to preparations for the upcoming fundraiser.


	17. Three Moles

Vienna, Austria

The persistent hissing sound of air being forced through a tube was a constant element. The dry antiseptic scent permeated everything from the bed linens to the upholstery. The room was comfortable even opulent but nothing could hide that it was a sick room. A couch, low table and a recliner filled the center of the room. Behind a divider, one could glimpse a hospital bed with many built in monitors.

On the recliner sat a woman of late middle age, slight of build with fine silvery hair. Her face was unlined but her azure eyes were hard and resolute reflecting a cold and bitter inner life of the mind. Her fingers tapped surely and quickly over the large laptop that sat on a movable tray slanted over her lap.

"The Swiss police are as inept as usual," said Elena Preston Villiers formerly known as Elena Cosgrove. "Even the bankers are becoming sloppy."

One of the doors into the suite swung open. Roger Barrett and his guest entered. Roger sat on the far side of the couch.

Elena looked up from her work and smiled in welcome and genuine delight. "I wasn't expecting a personal visit."

"It's Christmas. How couldn't I come and see how you are?" Helena Cassadine kissed Elena in the European custom on both cheeks. "You look much better than last I saw. And Roger says even busier."

"I have more energy with the new medication. Our work is never done, is it?" asked Elena turning away from the laptop and giving Helena her full undivided attention.

"No, never." Helena sat on the couch. She retrieved several folded newspapers from inside her handbag. "I came with your present and news." She gave one paper to Roger and two to Elena. "They're back and together. Publicly confirmed."

"Well, well, at last," said Elena. "They couldn't keep hiding forever." She quickly scanned the Port Charles Chronicles detailing the events of the market hostage crisis and the aborted bank robbery under the headline 'Heroes Again.'

Roger shook his head. "I still think they're no danger to us. Scorpio is a sick man. Anna," Barrett sighed. "Anna is a shell of her former self. She's a far cry from the woman who terrorized and fascinated me in the Biscayne Islands."

"You may yet prove to be right but I don't want anything going wrong. We are so close, closer than we have ever been." Elena insisted. "I will not leave anything to chance this time." She addressed Helena. "When will I meet Charlotte?"

"I don't fully trust her yet. Charlotte is a strong and capable ally but crafty. Not a bad combination at all however one must be careful. I am wary of her relation to Anna and Alexandra."

"She'll betray us for their sake?" asked Roger.

"Charlotte is loyal to Charlotte. However, she did raise Alexandra as her own. I cannot discount the effect of maternal weakness."

"Yes, of course. I trust your instincts, Helena. We have been able to continue our mission without interference all these years because we are so careful." said Elena. "I must curb my impatience that is all."

Helena patted Elena's hands. "Soon, my dear, we shall have everything we want."

* * *

Robert pulled Mac aside as everyone began to leave the villa. Robert slipped a piece of paper into his brother's hand.

"Read this once you get home and in private," said Robert.

"All right, bro," Mac answered.

In the car, Mac listened absentmindedly as Maxie and Dianara discussed fashion, designers and the new studio. His mind went through all he had learned today but especially the little things that gave Robby away. Robert had certain mannerisms and physical movements that Mac knew like the back of his hand. Robert and Anna hadn't revealed everything to the group. He was certain of that. His hand went to his breast pocket where Robert's note rested. This had to mean something important.

Later, in the privacy of his room, Mac unfolded the note. It said: Go east three block and one block north. Take the truck parked at the corner. Follow the map of the back way to the villa. See you soon.

Mac followed the instructions and found himself driving down a rutted dirt road in a battered truck. By his reckoning, he had gone two miles past the villa and then doubled back by this road.

A flashlight flashing red and yellow in the distance made him slow down. He recognized Nestor and another man he didn't know both wearing yellow miners' helmets. The large dog Hestia strained at her leash.

"Hello, Mac. This is Ian," said Nestor. Follow us the rest of the way please. We go on foot from here." As Mac exited the truck, Hestia sniffed him. Hestia licked his hand.

"Congratulations. You pass inspection."

"What would you have done if I hadn't?" asked Mac.

"You don't want to know," said Nestor.

Ian secured a miner's hat on Mac's head and turned the headlamp on. "Hestia, run home."

Nestor removed her leash and she bounded ahead of them. The men went into the woods at a light jog their headlamps giving off just enough light to see their way by.

Breathless yet invigorated, Mac found himself walking down a long dock. A yacht lay tethered at the end of the dock. The main house sat on a hill a short distance away. He paused to catch his breath. Ian and Nestor jogged effortlessly past him. Mac made a mental note to start exercising again. He ran after the men.

As they got closer, the running lights on the boat were turned on casting an eerie blue green glow above the surrounding waters. The engine rumbled. A voice called out in the darkness. "Come on, Mac, hop to it. We don't have all night."

It was just like Robbie to put him through this extra exercise, thought Mac. His foot touched the boat's deck and it immediately veered away from the dock and into the river.

Mac was ushered into the main salon. Anna, Sean and Andrew waited there. Robert pushed a glass of juice into his brother's hand.

Mac sipped. "Should have told me I'd have a long night."

"You need a little excitement in your life," said Robert. "Take a seat."

"Right now boredom is looking really attractive, Robbie," said Mac. "I know you're security conscious, Anna, but this is ... is ... freaking overkill."

"It's not me, Mac. It's all him." Anna pointed to Andrew.

"Brilliant, cold and paranoid. Just wonderful," said Mac about his just found nephew.

"This city does not inspire feelings of safety," replied Andrew.

"People with their private armies don't help the law and order situation," said Mac derisively.

"Easy, Mac." Anna touched Mac's shoulder to calm him. "Andrew, stop baiting your uncle. He's tired."

"He started it." Andrew shot back. "I won't put up with garbage talk."

"Trash talk! It's called trash talking!" said Mac. "The wunderkind doesn't know his slang."

"Whatever!" Andrew shouted back.

"Zip it both of you. Now," Anna commanded. Mac and Andrew subsided. "We brought you, Mac and Sean, here to give you some need to know information. Robert?"

"Sean, I told you before that we were not involving the WSB directly in this. There's a reason for that," Robert explained. "The WSB is no longer secure."

"What are you saying exactly?" asked Sean.

"We know there are three separate moles inside," said Robert. "The first belongs to Faison. This person was activated in 1992 and was chiefly responsible for doctoring the evidence against Anna. Faison left he or she out to dry once he disappeared with Andrew. We believe that this person is still active but not in play. We do not know this person's identity."

"The second is under the payroll of the highest bidder. We have suspects but nothing concrete. He's burrowing into the agency's inner circle. Whoever he is, he's either very good, well placed or both. This free agent has sold information to D99 and continues to do so. This agent is after one bit of information that affects us greatly."

"In 2003, the WSB and the DVX reached an unusual state of détente. Years of discord ended. Together, the two organizations have worked together to reduce global arms and drug trafficking. With each year that passes, they're working better together and becoming more effective. This détente did not happen naturally. It was forced upon them by Andrew."

"Andrew?" said a very surprised Mac. Next to him Sean remained silent thinking carefully.

"Papa often disappeared for a few weeks at a time. But in 2003, he left and I couldn't contact him for the longest time. I couldn't find him. I p-p-panicked." Andrew swallowed. Sweat began to bead on his forehead. "I hacked into the WSB systems to see if it had ... data I could use. I installed a program to help me access the systems and f-forcibly peel the data open for me. I called this program Guardian."

"That's not possible. Systems are ultra secure."

"Now they are but not then," said Robert. "Andrew is good, really good, Sean. Go on, son."

"I also accessed the DVX systems. The DVX raided our home in Mauritius and I ran. The WSB detected my tracks and sent Father after me. He found me. Unfortunately, the DVX wanted me, too. As a means of ensuring my own survival, I refined my Guardian program to give me absolute control of the WSB and DVX systems."

Sean rubbed his chin. "Define absolute, Andrew?"

"I can cause remote shutdowns at any time I want. I've made sure that all the data is proprietary to a Guardian controlled system framework. No application not ap- ap-approved by Guardian can use the data."

"You're holding their systems hostage," concluded Sean.

"Blunt and correct," said Andrew.

"What's the ransom?"

"In exchange for my freedom, I make sure that they have continued access to their systems. They harass me and I make their lives difficult. Leave me alone and they go about their normal business. I don't take sides, ever. If one side asks me for something, then I make sure the other side knows."

"They can't be too happy."

"No but until they can find a way to neutralize Guardian, they have to live with it."

"They could just kill you," said Mac.

"They could but they won't. I die and their systems go with me," said Andrew. "They've tested that theory and discovered I don't bluff worth a damn, especially where my life is concerned."

"They're not going to stop trying to free their systems," said Sean.

"I can't imagine they would. However, I have made them aware of the value of Guardian and, indirectly myself," said Andrew. "I've layered the best cryptographic programs on their systems. As a result, they have had no intrusion problems whatsoever. I've improved their data analytic applications allowing them to correlate and analyze data points faster and more efficiently. End result, improved identification of nefarious activities worldwide."

"Smart. Turn an otherwise one-sided relationship into a symbiotic one," Sean said with respect dawning in his eyes.

"That was the idea. Mutual benefit," said Andrew. "Mutual survival."

"Andrew is kept on full-time proximity surveillance by the WSB and the DVX. There are teams pre-assigned for his security," said Robert.

Mac nodded in full understanding. "Dianara and Hans Reinhardt. That's why they're here."

"Reinhardt is here?" asked a disbelieving Sean.

"Yes. He's the head of Andrew's DVX squad," said Anna.

"He's hardcore DVX. Their ideology is in his bones, a natural born killer. He can't be trusted," said Sean. "Who's in charge on the WSB end?"

Robert smiled. "Frisco."

"Who else?" laughed Sean then sobered. "Dianara is definitely compromised because of our meeting."

"Unfortunately," said Anna.

"What does that mean?" asked Mac.

"If the moles find out she's with us and find proof of it, then she could be discharged, used against us without her knowledge or removed from the picture entirely."

"We can't let that happen."

"Dianara is all in. She's knows what's at stake," said Robert.

"We have to protect her," Mac insisted.

"We'll do what we can," said Robert. "That will have to be enough."

"You'll protect Frisco but not her?" questioned Mac.

"Frisco AND Felicia protect themselves with no help from us. None. You don't give Dianara enough credit. She'll be fine."

"But--"

"We've stayed safe and undetected for years because we're independent and self-reliant. I will not compromise this operation because you think your girlfriend can't take care of herself."

"That's not--"

"End of discussion. You don't like it, fine. You've said your piece," said Robert with finality.

"What the hell has happened to you? You used to care."

"We sugar-coated this whole thing for the kids but this is the undiluted version you're getting. If you can't handle it, then get out right now," said Robert in brutal honesty. "Amateurs just slow us down."

"You know I can't back out. I'm in." Mac's jaw clenched. "Do your worse."

"If Dianara is in danger, we can pull her out but, in the meantime, she has a job to do. Let her do it, Mac," said Anna. "There are far bigger stakes here than one individual."

"You're turning as cold as Robbie and the boy wonder, Anna," Mac said. "You forget where you put your compassion and kindness?"

"It's still there but this is the wrong time for it," Anna said.

"The word about Guardian is spreading. Or at least rumors are flying," said Robert. "Email intercepts prove that D99 knows that I had a role in the establishment of Guardian. They believe I know who created it. They want leverage to use against me to force me to reveal what I know."

"That leverage is Emma and Robin," Anna supplied. "Blackmail, kidnapping there are too many possibilities."

"And if I say anything, it leads to Andrew," said Robert. "If Guardian falls into the wrong hands, then so go the WSB and the DVX."

"Between a rock and hard place. I feel for you old buddy,” said Sean. "What about the third mole?"

"We believe someone fairly high up is spreading dissension and discord in an effort to destroy the bureau from the inside. As long as Guardian is in place, they really can't do much. Guardian is so ... so embedded in the Bureau's functionality that removing it's influence would be difficult. Right now, our efforts are focused on identifying and eliminating the second mole," said Robert.

"Robin and Patrick were far too scared of anything happening to Emma. If we revealed all this, it would terrify them to near paralysis," said Anna. "We have three potential primary target vectors - Emma, Robert and Andrew."

"Wait a minute! The plan is to introduce Andrew at the fundraiser. Wouldn't that expose the entire family as targets?" Mac asked. "They'll have more potential leverage against Robbie."

"It's a risk we're prepared to take in trade for the upside." said Anna. "Killing Robert or myself would take some effort on their part. That means that they have to make a commitment in resources perhaps go public themselves. And, they could make mistakes that we can capitalize upon. Secondly, is that like it or not, we have a reputation of actively going on the offensive against the opposition. That may make them think twice or be careless. Thirdly, the group has worked under the radar for so long that it's reached the limits of what it can do. By being in the open, we'll have more options."

"So, by having the villa secure, the transmitters, the team, the men and the store, you're trying to level the playing field," Sean concluded. "Smart again."

"You have to admit we're going to need all the advantages we can get," said Robert.

"There's something you're not saying," said Mac.

"What's that?"

"By going public with Andrew, you two will be positioning yourselves as shields. You'll both be doing everything in your power to draw fire towards you. That's the real plan, isn't it?"

"That should go without saying," Robert admitted. "We want to frustrate them and their plans. So much so that they'll go after Anna or me directly instead of through the children."

Max reclined into his seat. "I understand then and I'm honored to be the last line of defense."

"As you should be, you good for nothing lay about," said Robert.

They discussed a few more details before parting for the evening. Nestor drove Mac back home while Ian did the same for Sean.

* * *

Anna and Robert lay in bed exhausted from the day but too keyed up to sleep.

"You need to talk to Mac about Andrew," said Anna adjusting the blanket around them. "Explain Aspergers to him."

"They were at loggerheads today weren't they?"

"I know Mac is unhappy about the Faison connection but he has to get past it," Anna insisted. "He can't blame Andrew for what Faison has done."

"That's a tall order considering we haven't gotten over it."

"You haven't?" Anna turned to face Robert.

"No. I'm resigned to his ... his presence in our lives but one day in the future, I know—“

Anna interrupted, "I'm trying to let it go. Let bygones be bygones for Andrew's sake."

"I can't. I've tried."

"Revenge can't last forever."

"Not revenge." Robert crossed his arms under his head. "It's pure hate. I've gotten better at controlling it around Andrew but he knows it's there. Will always be there."

"Robert, you don't think Faison will try to get Andrew back when he's older?"

"I put nothing past him. Right now, it suits his plans to let things be as they are," said Robert.

"How much contact does Andrew have with Faison?"

"More than zero and less than a hundred percent."

Anna sat up. "In other words you don't know."

"I don't know the exact nature of the contacts. It's not information that Andrew provides readily."

"What DO you know?"

"I know for certain that Andrew knows where Faison is at any given time. I know that they speak regularly. I know that Andrew never discusses Trident or Guardian business with Faison nor anything about family. As near as I can figure, he has neatly compartmentalized the Faison side and the Scorpio side."

"But Andrew is privy to Faison's work. He knows about the damned book," Anna said. "How involved has Andrew been in Faison's other activities?"

"That I'm certain of. I talked to Salim extensively in the early days," Robert explained. "Faison took extreme measures to shield Andrew from exposure to and knowledge about his criminal connections. He was never taken along on jobs. He was hidden from Faison's associates. Home and work were strictly separate."

"If Faison kept him at arm's length, then how does Andrew know about my association with Faison?"

"That is entirely Andrew's doing." Robert laughed. "Never one to leave anything alone. He hacked into Faison's computer when Faison was on one of his trips away. I gather he found enough information that he was able to piece things together. Faison discovered what he had done and told him everything."

"Everything?"

"Your work with the DVX obviously."

Anna was quiet. She suspected that Andrew knew more about her than he was letting on even to Robert. That was disturbing. "Robert, how strong is his ... attachment to Faison?"

"We certainly can't ban him from talking with Faison. That's what you really want - to cut off all contact."

"Yes! The longer that ... that Faison can continue to insinuate himself into Andrew's life, the higher the chance that his influence will become stronger, more pervasive than it already is."

"That's not something we can control, Anna," Robert warned.

"Perhaps when Andrew is older, we can convince him that Faison is not what he seems. That his influence will only prove destructive."

"That will only alienate him further," interrupted Robert. "It's like saying he has to give up Faison to be part of our family. Putting Andrew in a position to have to choose between parental figures is not an option right now."

"We have to think of something, Robert. I will not lose my child, not now, not ever," Anna said desperately. "I can't even think of that possibility."

"But you don't have to worry about that. Andrew isn't going anywhere."

"You're sure of that? How?"

Robert chuckled. He enfolded Anna in his arms. "He's given his heart to a lady and the lady won't give it back. Emma's got her hooks into him and he loves it."

"Little Emma. She's got more power than she knows," Anna said. "He is amazing with her."

"We keep Emma safe and happy and we won't have to worry about Faison having undue influence on our son," Robert said. "Andrew's heart will always be in the right place."

"If you say so." said Anna snuggling closer.

"I say so." Robert said turning the lights off.

* * *

The yacht _Aphrodite_ docked at the Port Charles marina at the stroke of midnight. Aboard, Larry and Arielle Ashton slept soundly as did the yacht's captain.

As night descended and the marina quieted, three shadowy figures emerged from the Aphrodite. They made their silent way out of the marina and disappeared into the city.

They had an assignment and they would carry it out the next day.


	18. Majestic Negotiations

December 30, 2008 Main Street 7 AM

Two figures jogged down the street. In their track outfits they contrasted highly against the businessmen and women walking briskly to their jobs. Off to the side, delivery trucks jockeyed for parking spots. Street vendors opened their kiosks and put out their wares for the day.

"Whose idea was this?" Asked Mac between heaving breaths.

"You called me to go jogging with you. I'd say the idea was yours," said Dianara jogging in place.

"I think ... think my legs have fallen off." Inside his windbreaker, Mac's shirt was plastered to his body by perspiration. "Alway thought that ... that I was in good shape."

"After a few days, your body will acclimate. You're trying to do too much, too soon." Dianara leaned against a storefront and stretched her legs.

"Don't ... don't have the time. Gotta be ready." Mac breathed deeply. "I'm go- gonna be in shape if ... if it kills me."

Two fashionably dressed young ladies walked past them then came back. "Dad? Is that you?" asked Maxie. "What are you doing?"

"Dying," answered Mac.

"Good morning, Maxie." Dianara flashed a dazzling smile at Maxie and her companion. "Give your dad a few days and he'll be training for the marathon."

"Probably," said Maxie cheerfully. "Dianara, this is my best friend and coworker at Crimson Lulu Spencer. Lulu, this is Dianara Amanti."

Lulu seemed suitably blitzed and numb with awe. She managed a mumbling "nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too, Lulu. Where's your office? Nearby?"

"Two blocks down in the Wentworth Building. Come by anytime,” said Maxie. "How's the studio going? Do you know when you'll open?"

"I'm planning a January 5th opening. We'll have a cocktail party I think." said Dianara. "And, before you ask, yes, you may cover it. In fact, an exclusive would be the way to go."

"I would pay to go to the opening," said Maxie.

Dianara's phone began ringing. She silenced the ring and read the display. "I forgot something that ... that the building contractor needs for the studio today." She looked at Mac. "I'll see you tomorrow same time, okay." She didn't wait for Mac's response. She kissed him full on the lips, brief but meaningful. "Bye, girls." Dianara sprinted off towards home.

"So, you're just dating, right?" Maxie asked a red-faced Mac.

"Yeah, we are. Don't read too much into it," warned Mac.

"Didn't have to. That kiss was enough. She's got you marked, Dad."

"Excuse me?"

"That kiss means that she's tagged you for herself."

"For the love of ... where do you get this nonsense?" asked Mac exasperated. "Don't tell me. I don't want to know. You girls have a good day. I'm going to hobble home now."

* * *

The Apartment Building 8:30 AM

Robin fumbled with her keys while keeping a hold on Emma's carrier. Her cell rang. The keys dropped to the floor.

"Yes?! What is it?" answered Robin. "I instructed the patient to go ahead with the procedure. She was supposed to have been scheduled for an MRI today."

A pair of hands picked up the keys. A pair of eyes looked with interest but not warmth on the sleeping child. The keys were dangled in the air.

"I authorize the MRI. Go ahead and do it. I'll be in for my afternoon rotation. I'll take a look at the scans then. Thanks!" Robin closed the phone. She saw the keys held by a shaggy haired young man in baggy jeans and an NYC sweatshirt. She noticed he had a red stud earring on his left earlobe.

"I believe this is yours," said the man.

"Yeah, thanks. I think I need two more hands."

"I know the feeling. Here you go." He handed the keys to Robin. "I'm Charlie Miller by the way. I guess you're one of my neighbors."

Robin looked at Charlie and the door of the apartment opposite her own. "Oh, you're moving in next door?"

"Yeah, me and some college friends. Gotta save money somehow." Charlie smiled. "What a cute baby."

"The light of my life. I have to go. Hope you and your friends like it here," said Robin hefting the carrier. She began to walk away. "See ya!"

Charlie kept his eye on them until they disappeared around the corner. He stepped a few meters to his own door and rapped on it - two raps then a pause and three raps. "It's Charlie."

The door was opened by another man of middle age but dark-haired where Charlie was fair-haired.

"Contact has been made," said Charlie.

"First impressions?" This from a slender, olive-skinned woman emerging from the bedroom. Her long hair was tied in a ponytail. Dressed in a knit shirt and jeans Maria Ormez could have passed for a typical college student.

"Tiny thing. Friendly and open. Not suspicious. Harried and hurried like a new mother would be,” answered Charlie.

"And the child?" asked Maria.

"She was sleeping. Cute. Seemed docile enough," said Charlie. "This delivery is a piece of cake. Why did they send three of us, Franjo?"

"Orders are orders," said Franjo Curic. "And it's Frank. Practice using it."

"We make the delivery and stay around." said Maria. "For how long, Frank?"

"As long as we are required," answered Franjo.

"Any trainee coulda done this 'ere job. No sense wastin' our talents." Charlie complained in his original Cockney accent. "When it comes to it, a mouse like 'er won't put up a fight."

"Think of it as a vacation. I'll do a first recon. I'll call when I want to switch off. You two get to your assignments. If I'm in a good mood, I'll treat you to dinner out," ordered Franjo.

Franjo Curic picked up his coat and covered his military style hair style with a knit cap. He made his way to General Hospital on foot. He would study the terrain around the hospital paying attention to cafes, coffee shops, stores, possible hiding places and alleyways. Over the next few days, his team would know a lot more about Robin Scorpio and her baby. Then they would make the delivery.

* * *

Quartermaine Mansion 9 AM

"Tracy! Always a pleasure to see you." Larry Ashton embraced his ex-wife. If he noticed Tracy's stiff posture, he didn't remark upon it. "You remember Arielle?"

"Of course, how could I forget," Tracy exchanged air kisses with Arielle. "Please sit down."

With long practice, Larry went to pour them drinks.

"None for me, please, Ashton." said Tracy.

"What? Have you become a teetotaler with all this corporate responsibility? How about a scotch on the rocks or a gin and tonic?" cajoled Larry.

"No, no. I need a clear head right now," said Tracy. "Um, I have meetings later." "You know what they say about all work and no play," said Arielle lightly.

Tracy smiled. "I'll make sure to play later. Believe I will enjoy it."

Ashton gave Arielle her drink and he sat down next to her. They faced Tracy who sat in the armchair. "So, old bean, what's going on in Port Charles?"

Tracy was silent for a minute. "We're organizing a fundraiser for the pediatric pavilion to be named in Alan's memory. Ned and Brooke have promised me that they'll be attending. I'm waiting to hear from Dillon."

"We were heartbroken to hear about Alan. How is Monica?" asked Larry his voice dripping with concerned sincerity. "Is there anything we can do for her? Anything at all."

"Monica is doing well all things considered. If you want to help, attend the fundraiser. It's at times like these that ... that ... family is so important. We, Quartermaines, have always stood strong and united when the cause is ... is worthwhile."

"Naturally, naturally." Ashton grasped Arielle's hand. "We will certainly attend the fundraiser, won't we, Arielle?"

"Yes. We would love to attend," said Arielle graciously. "When will it be?"

"Thursday, January 8th," said Tracy.

"That soon?"

"Well, you see, just between us, the construction costs went over budget so we're forced to raise funds for operating capital earlier than we expected," said Tracy in a conspiratorial tone. "And the family is underwriting the interim budget."

"How very generous but certainly not surprising," said Ashton. "That's wonderful news, Tracy. You know, when we were in New York we saw the most amazing footage of a hostage crisis at Neumann's Market. Terribly exciting!"

Tracy laughed. "Trust Anna and Robert to make their presence felt."

"They're not the type to stand idly by while wrong is being committed," said Ashton. "They're here for the holidays I suppose. Anna must find this place rather boring compared to London or Paris."

"I believe they've decided to stay longer," said Tracy. "Spend time with their new grandchild."

"Ah, yes, the happy new addition," murmured Arielle. "Most likely they will stay for the New Year celebration and then leave."

"Hmm, maybe. I think I heard Robert mention that he would be doing some consulting work with the PCPD."

"Once a lawman, always a lawman, eh," said Ashton. "When did he say this?"

"A few days ago. They came here to pay a visit to Daddy. He and Anna are close, you know."

"They are?" asked Arielle.

"Anna was the one that found Daddy in the islands and brought him back here," explained Tracy.

"Ahh, I always thought it was Robert," said Ashton.

"Well, Daddy had a letter for Robert detailing the threats on his life from the Cartel but it was Anna that investigated the matter," said Tracy. "You can't imagine how grateful we are to the Scorpios."

"You said they came here. Have they aged as gracefully as we have?" joked Ashton. His lips smiled but his eyes did not. "I thought Robert was very ill."

"If he was, he's not anymore," Tracy supplied. "He and Anna looked wonderful. Ready to tackle the next evildoer."

"They can be persistent when they catch scent of a trail," said Ashton. "Well, they're made for that sort of thing. It would exhaust me, wouldn't it, darling?"

"Both of us surely," said Arielle with nauseating sweetness.

"How long will you be visiting?" asked Tracy.

"Some weeks. The Aphrodite is getting a quick refit. You know how nervous I get crossing the pond in an unfit craft." said Ashton. "We were thinking that perhaps we could avail ourselves of your hospitality for the duration of our stay. The boat may not be habitable during the refit you see.

Tracy took a deep breath. "No. That's not going to be possible. Ned, Brook and Dillon will be staying here. And the other guest rooms are a mess."

"A little elbow grease and I'm sure they'll be set to rights in no time," said Ashton with all the scapegrace charm he possessed.

"You misunderstand. We had a very bad storm and that side of the mansion's roof had leaks, lots of leaks. We don't check the guest rooms too often so the water damage is .... is bad. Remember, your mildew and mold allergies, Ashton?"

"Oh, gawd, yes. Not to worry. We will take lodgings at the hotel," said Ashton. "Problem solved."

"That would be best I think." Tracy looked at her watch. "If you're not busy, would you like to have dinner here tomorrow night? But if you have business, then we can reschedule for when you're available."

"As a matter of fact, I'm involved in a deal that may prove to be very lucrative. I'm always willing to share the spoils." Ashton laughed at his own lame joke. "I would like to talk about it with you and Edward, maybe, over lunch tomorrow. Would that work for you?"

Tracy fingered her earring. "That would be fine. Let's have it here, hmm. Much more conducive to discussing business."

"Splendid! We'll let ourselves out, Tracy. I'll see you tomorrow about lunchtime."

Tracy made sure the Ashtons were out the front door before sagging into her chair literally shaking with relief and tension. "Alice! Alice!"

"Yes, Mrs. Luke?" said Alice.

"Tell Ace to bring me to the office in an hour. I need to take a very hot shower first." Tracy shivered in disgust. "My skin feels slimy."

"We just had the exterminators in last week. Should I call them back in?"

"No. This ... this INSECT only has two legs. I'll deal with it personally." Tracy took the stairs two at a time focused on visions of Ashton skewered and slowly rotating over an open raging fire.

* * *

Villa Scorpio 10 AM

Andrew sat slumped at the kitchen table. His dark blue robe was carelessly tied about his waist. His hair was standing on end. His mother carefully wrapped one of his hands around a steaming cup of coffee. By his nose, she gently waved a scone. His traitorous senses were reacting to the tantalizing smells coaxing his tired brain from its slumber.

"Wake up, Andrew. We're due at the Quartermaines at one thirty exactly." Anna slid a rasher of bacon closer to Andrew's plate. Then she slathered a generous amount of plum jam on the scone. She heard a rumble from Andrew's stomach. "Emma's here."

It required immense effort just to open his eyes but he did. "Hmm, whazzat?"

"Robin's here for brunch," said Anna. "Emma is sleeping in the nursery."

"You're babysitting today, remember?" said Robin. "I can always call Judy to look after Emma if you're busy."

Andrew sat up rubbing his eyes. "No need. Mustn't .. shirk my duty." After the third sip of coffee, animation seemed to return to him. "After I am declared de- facto ruler of the world, do you know what my first proc-proclamation shall be?"

"I'm afraid to ask," said Robin. "What?"

"I would mandate that all perky morning people be less ... perky. Else, if they cannot control their unnatural tendency to said perkiness, 'tis shall be hard labor at dawn. Ha! See if anyone wants to get up early after that."

Anna raised a brow as Andrew slathered even more jam on his scone. "What time did you go to sleep?"

"Um, erm, four hours ago," said Andrew through a mouthful. "I checked on you at 2AM and you were asleep."

"I was. I woke up 'cause I'd thought of some new algorithms. I wanted to get them on paper before I forgot."

"Shall I drug you so you can get the proper amount of sleep?" asked Anna.

"Aspies often have trouble sleeping." Robin added helpfully. "I'll prescribe some Ambien or Serzone for you."

"No drugs. I loathe them. I can't focus with them in my system,” said Andrew.

"That's the narcotic effect. You 're not supposed to try to fight it. Do you have any known drug interactions?" asked Robin.

"Hmm, I had seizures once after taking something," said Andrew. "I can't remember what I took though."

"Do you normally take sleeping pills?"

"No."

"So, you often make do with four hours or less of sleep?" Robin asked. "That's not healthy for anyone."

"I'm a bit of a streaky sleeper. I can go for days and days with little sleep then crash and burn for twenty-four hours straight."

"A zombie is no good to the team," said Anna. "Robin, give me a prescription for sleeping pills for Andrew."

"Mother, that won't be necessary," Andrew protested.

"I hope not but I want it just in case."

Andrew put his hands up in the air. "All right. I'll make sure to get at least six hours of sleep tonight and tomorrow night."

"How about a nap after lunch?" pressed Anna.

"An hour nap or rest. I may not be sleeping just relaxing," Andrew countered.

"Fair enough. No phone or computer."

"Done!" Mother and son shook hands on the deal. "Speaking of phones, Robin, I've got some phones for you to pick from in the study later."

"Bring it on!" said Robin.

"They'll look like any iPhone except for the casing. All calls use the Iridium satellite system not land-based carriers. There is some latency on connection but the call quality is very good. Video transmission and reception is done through a combination of 3G and WiFi if the satellite link is inadequate," Andrew explained. "There's a thorough tutorial on the phone. I've added the applications to allow you to access and control the electronics in your apartment, for example."

Robin poured herself another cup of coffee. "And that means?"

"You can check if anyone is in your apartment before you come in. You can access the small cameras we have attached to Emma's carrier and crib and the nursery here, too."

"I like that - a mobile baby monitor."

"And, of course, you can turn the alarms on or off as you choose. We've set up alarms for intrusion detection and general warnings." said Andrew. "You can access SIMON. I think you'll find that using his medical library is very convenient."

"Can I use it like a regular iPhone or iPod?" asked Robin.

"Functionally, it is one and works just like one. You can load music, set up your mail and contacts or watch movies." said Andrew. "The hard drive is partitioned such that if you plug it into a computer not recognized by the security protocol it will put a protective wall on the proprietary material without disabling the hardware."

"Got it."

"There's a silent alarm that you can set off without anyone knowing. We'll know though. There's silent surveillance where the phone records audio and video while seeming to be turned off,” said Andrew. "And, the obligatory self destruct program, too."

Robert and Sean entered through the front door carrying boxes. Behind them came Lars and Nestor also box laden.

"Did you get everything?" Anna gave Robert a quick kiss.

"More there than I remembered," said Robert. "Morning, children. Ha! I always wanted to say that."

They all laughed with him.

"Any scones left?" asked Sean. He grabbed one for himself.

Anna poured coffee for Sean and Robert. "Now that Andrew has joined the land of the living, we can sync up schedules. Andrew, Sean and I will be at the Quartermaines for lunch. Afterwards, Sean and I want to check out the theater for ourselves. Tiffany will join us there. We'll take Emma with us. If anyone asks, Andrew's the au pair."

"Lovely," commented Andrew.

"I thought you'd like that," Anna continued. "Afterwards, Sean gets dropped off at the hotel and I return here with Emma. Did you have plans for later, Andrew?"

"Not really. I just want to walk downtown and check on the warehouse. I'd like to meet Suki face to face. I'll come back with Salim. Don't expect us for dinner." said Andrew.

"Robert, do you need anything in town?"

"No, I'm fine. I want to check Robin out on the Asp - accuracy and handling tests - before she leaves with it. Then tonight I want to open the boxes," said Robert.

"All right. But Andrew knocks off early." Anna looked pointedly at her son. "He needs his sleep."

"Yes, Mother," said Andrew meekly. Sometimes one had to pick their battles carefully, especially with his mother.

* * *

Quartermaine Mansion 1:30 PM

"Thank you for seeing us, Edward," said Anna as she, Sean and Andrew carrying Emma entered the Quartermaines' parlor.

"Not at all, my dear. I expect Tracy any minute." Andrew placed Emma’s carrier on the low coffee table. Edward indulged himself with a peek. Emma was awake and grinned at him. "How are you, little lady? Hmm, feisty already I see."

"Oh, yes, she has a mind of her own," said Anna.

Sean extended his hand to the Quartermaine patriarch. "Edward, it's been too long."

The two men shook hands. "I miss our business deals together, Sean."

"Well, as it happens, that's why we're here," Sean sat down opposite Edward who sat in the armchair. Andrew had requested that Sean take the lead in negotiating the Majestic property deal. "But first, some introductions, Anna?"

Andrew had remained standing up near the door. He pulled at the edges of his navy blue suit before straightening his tie. In his mind, his attire did not serve his au pair cover at all but he had insisted. He always tried to project a proper business demeanor when doing deals and that very much included his clothing.

The front door closing made Andrew turn. Tracy dashed past him without a second glance and into the parlor.

"Hello, not late am I?" asked Tracy breathlessly. "Anna, Sean?"

"Right on time," said Sean taking her hand and kissing it. "You've only gotten better with age. Something I can't say for myself."

Anna smiled at Tracy as she made a circuit of the room. Her iPhone was held out scanning the room for electronic devices. She was used to Sean's harmless flirtations but she could see Andrew studying Sean intently. Perhaps, he's trying to pick up tips, she thought. Her son had had only Robert and Faison to pattern himself after. To her mind, Mac and Sean were better social role models though neither man had the strong presence of Andrew's two fathers.

Her son had an outgoing personality within the family and she was going to help him overcome his near debilitating social shyness. According to Robert, Andrew was far more at ease in adult company. Anna was looking forward to Andrew meeting people of his own age like Tiffany's daughter Belle.

"Sean, where's Tiffany? She never lets you wander too far," observed Tracy.

"Alas, she and our daughter Annabelle are at the hotel. Be patient, my sweet, we may yet have a rendezvous."

"All the good ones are taken," said Tracy. "I have some news for you, Anna."

"Before we get to that I was just about to introduce you to Andrew, my son. Robert's and mine that is." Anna gestured towards Andrew.

The Quartermaines looked closely at Andrew not so much shocked as acutely curious.

"You WERE busy during those years you were away," whipped Tracy.

Anna smiled and shrugged her shoulders in response.

Edward addressed Andrew. "I hope you take up after your parents, young man. They're good people."

"I do my best," Andrew extended his hand to Edward. "I'm Andrew Scorpio, Mr. Quartermaine, sir."

Edward gripped the younger man's hand. "Good grip. Polite. With your mother I wouldn't expect any less."

Andrew moved towards Tracy and extended his hand to her. Unlike Sean he did not kiss it. "Mrs. Quartermaine-Spencer, a pleasure to meet you. I hope we can deal fairly and profitably together today and in the future."

"Straight to the point. I like that." Tracy shook his hand. "Call me Tracy."

"My card," Andrew removed two business cards from his top pocket and handed one each to Edward and Tracy.

Tracy read the card. "How very interesting."

"If there were more young people like you, I would have more faith in the future,” said Edward.

"You know of my company?" Andrew asked.

"Daddy and I discussed it at length when the news first became public," said Tracy. "I did some research. You run a solid company. In fact, we have long thought of diversifying into the technology field but it's not a core strength for us. You may be able to change that."

"You don't seem too surprised about me, I mean," said Andrew.

"My boy, Anna and Robert Scorpio are the last people I would ever suspect or running a scam on us outside of an investigation," said Edward.

"Sean Donely is a different matter though," Tracy gave Sean a knowing look which Sean answered with a roguish grin.

Anna finished scanning and sat at the far end of the couch.

Andrew could sense there was a story behind that comment but wisely refrained from asking more questions about it. Andrew looked at Sean. "Let's do business."

"Andrew and I have formed a holding company Trident Media Ventures. TMV is interested in purchasing the Quartermaine property known as the Majestic Theater plus four of the surrounding buildings which are also owned by ELQ." said Sean.

"The Majestic is owned by the family trust if I remember correctly. The rest is owned by ELQ Real Estate, yes," said Edward.

"The properties haven't been seriously developed in at least two decades, Edward. I remember when I was here that there were a few businesses in those buildings but nothing came of it," said Sean. "Why not let us take it off your hands?"

"Let's see a price on the table first," said Tracy.

Andrew took a seat behind the desk. It was the best vantage point to observe three experienced hagglers bargaining with each other in a fair if competitive manner. There was a lot he stood to learn.

"Since the Majestic is in the family trust, we're prepared to offer cash up front." Sean took out a business card and turned it over. He scribbled a figure on it and gave it to Edward. "Please note that figure is a little above fair market value. This is not assuming any tax liability upfront."

Tracy and Edward traded the card to each other but said nothing.

"Now, the remaining properties are owned by ELQ. The buildings are not in a condition that is suitable for our needs and we expect to incur substantial development costs." Sean scribbled on another card. "An all cash deal in this instance is out of the question. We are offering instead a trade consisting of forty percent cash and sixty percent stock in TMV. The TMV stock would equate to a 7 percent ownership stake in TMV for the Quartermaine family not ELQ."

"You're valuing TMV shares pretty high," said Tracy cagily.

"You know me and you've researched DigiMaze. If anything, we're valuing them too low." said Sean.

"Our plans for the new combined complex is ambitious but our internal guidance is strong and trending upward in the near future." added Andrew.

Edward glanced shrewdly at Andrew. "Why the trade to the family and not ELQ?"

"May I be frank?" asked Andrew. The Quartermaines nodded together. "ELQ stock is partly owned by, shall we say, less than legitimate entities. I do not ever associate with such parties. Ultimately, it's bad business and I don't bother with it. Additionally, based on past dilution, the Quartermaine family's own stake in ELQ is fragmented. In one or two generations, the family will, technically, lose their current dominant stake in the business. There is no obvious family succession plan that I came across in my research. Why would I tether myself to a sinking ship?"

Anna covered her mouth with a hand. That was very frank of her son. To her surprise, neither Tracy or Edward seemed offended. Edward was smiling.

"Excellent analysis," said Edward.

"You're aware of our situation and yet you're willing to trade for stakes in your new venture. Why?" asked Tracy sharply.

"We have faith in the Quartermaines, Tracy. It's ELQ that I want to stay far, far away from, at this time." answered Andrew. "You may yet be able to buy back more ELQ stock from certain current investors. Until then, I prefer not to deal with an unstable fractious board of directors."

"So, are the terms in your ballpark?" Sean pressed hard for resolution. "If not, we want to know now so we can consider our other options."

Edward and Tracy looked at each other. Tracy said. "The terms are acceptable. Daddy, we can use the cash from the Majestic purchase as the payment for the second set of properties. It will seem as if the family purchased it back. That should pacify the board."

"All right. I do have one condition of sale," said Edward. "I want to keep the involvement of the Quartermaines in TMV a secret for now. Except for Tracy, Monica and myself, no one else will know."

"Daddy, if this is about the inheritance trust, we--" Tracy began.

Edward gestured emphatically. "No, Tracy. Andrew is correct. We have to regain more ELQ stock in the near future and deal with some less than savory stockholders. Profits from our TMV shares will go a long way towards building a buy back fund."

“If we buy out Sonny Corinthos, you know where that money will go towards." warned Tracy.

"Before I'm dead and rotted in the ground, I want Corinthos out of my company. I didn't work all these years for him or his kind. I doubt that Jason will ever want those shares back. It was folly for him to give it to that mobster. And sheer stupidity that we let that happen," said Edward angrily. "We'll wait a little while and stockpile cash on the sly. I assume that our earnings can be deferred on the TMV books?"

Sean let Andrew answer. "We cannot defer earnings without reinvestment, however, we can shift them to another category. I don't want to get too creative."

"That's fine," said Edward. "In the meantime, let's wait out Corinthos. Who knows he may need money in the future and we can buy it back at a very low price."

"Ah, I see. Very shrewd, Daddy," said Tracy. "We have a deal, gentlemen."

"Funds for the purchase of the Majestic will be wired tomorrow morning plus forty percent for the second parcel," said Sean. "It's so nice when a deal can be so civilly completed."

"Agreed. I didn't get so much as a twinge of indigestion this time," said Edward. "Shall we have lunch?"

"Yes, and I can let you know what Ashton said," put in Tracy.

They all made their way to the dining room where a delicious lunch awaited them. Tracy filled them in on Ashton's plans while Edward began a campaign to woo Andrew to invest in ELQ and take a board seat. A sharp young man with integrity was not something to be wasted he thought.

"How old are you, Andrew?" asked Edward.

"Sixteen, sir."

"Very good," said Edward. "Fine boy you have here, Anna."

"Robert and I think so," Anna replied. "Before I forget, Robin told us about the fundraiser. I had some ideas."

"Like what?" asked Tracy.

"Ideas to, um, motivate people to buy tickets and attend," said Anna. "Mac is seeing Dianara Amanti. I thought having her attend and maybe publicize the event through her new studio would be a good idea. The more publicity the better."

"I still can't believe it," confided Tracy. "They do make a striking couple."

"A beautiful woman can cure many ills," said Sean.

"You never change," said Tracy. "You and Tiffany are coming. I won't take no for an answer."

"I was wondering about the entertainment, Tracy. What is it going to be?" asked Anna.

"Brook has committed to singing a few songs for us. There will be a bachelor auction plus a live auction of donated products or services. We will be displaying some local artists and their works will be donated." said Tracy.

"Andrew, you must meet my delightful granddaughter, Brook-Lyn Ashton. Remember that name," said Edward.

"Um, yes, sir."

"I shall make a point to introduce you," assured Edward to a now uncertain Andrew. "She's a little older than you but age is not important is it if two people get along?"

"I ... I g-g-guess not, s-sir," Andrew managed to say.

"What about an additional performer, say Katherine Delafield?" Anna caught Sean's curious look at her.

"That ... that would be incredible! She hasn't done a concert in at least three years," said Tracy.

"Her kind of music I can actually listen to," commented Edward.

"I can't promise anything but I will talk to her and see if she would consider," said Anna. Anna gave Sean a look of her own that clearly said she'd fill him in later.


	19. Reasons to Stay

December 30, 2008 Villa Scorpio 1 PM

The King of Hearts flipped through the air end over end. A crack of a rifle and the King fluttered to the ground a hole neatly burning though it's torso.

"That's my girl!" crowed Robert.

"It's good genes, Dad," said Robin smiling as she straightened from a textbook firing stance. Automatically, she put the safety back on the Asp.

"Neither your mother nor I can shoot like that," said Robert. "And you haven't been practicing?"

Robin chuckled. "The only time I go to the range is when I'm in a rage. It's good therapy. How's Andrew? A natural shot?"

"Yes and no. Andrew refuses to carry any weapons whatsoever. He is trained to shoot but he doesn't have your, shall we say, affinity for things that go boom. That comes from your mother." said Robert. "Andrew prefers projectiles. He's deadly with a boomerang, a bolo, knives, darts, throwing stars. Don't ever challenge him to archery. He's a regular Robin Hood with a crossbow."

"I've read that Aspies don't like loud noises," said Robin.

"They don't? Maybe that's true in his case." Robert looked at his watch. " Let's head back to the house. Don't you have to be at the hospital soon?"

"Hmm, yes, I suppose."

"What?! No patients to save today?"

"I'd rather be here ... with everybody. Like the old days."

Robert smiled. "It feels that way doesn't it? It's like an old sweater that just feels right."

Robin snaked one arm around Robert's waist as then headed back towards the main house. "I've missed this. I didn't know how much."

"So have I," agreed Robert placing a kiss on his daughter's head. "We're going to have more of these days you'll see."

"Promise?”

”Promise."

"I want to believe that, Dad. I really do ... but--"

"But a part of you is expecting us to fly the coop any day now."

"Yeah. Can you blame me?"

"No, sweetheart, I can't. In your place, I would feel the same way." Robert sighed sadly. "I will say that ... that my globe trotting ways have been greatly reduced. I'm tired, Robin. I can admit that now. So is your mother in her own way. We want to ease into some kind of peace."

"Um, Dad, breaking news, you're not exactly slowing down now."

Robert laughed. "This caper is not our last hurrah. Far from it. But your mother said something very telling to me. She said that she was tired of waiting. Waiting for us to be together, to be a family. Tired of waiting for that perfect time because there is no perfect time."

"And this is your perfect place?"

"As close to it as possible," said Robert. "We've sacrificed too much along the way. Now, we want to be just a little selfish. We want to let the world go its merry way round and round while we get off and do our own thing."

"You're still busting the bad guys."

"They're the ones coming after us and we're going to finish it on our terms. That hasn't changed," said Robert. "After we got married the first time, your mum and I had such plans. We were retiring from the Bureau to go off into the country and make babies."

Robin giggled. "You and Mom as country squire and farmer's wife. I can't picture it."

"It's true. Really," said Robert. "Look! Here we are on a farm. Several decades after but still. And our baby has her own baby."

They reached a knoll where a single tall old oak tree stood. Robert stopped to catch his breath.

Robert looked down earnestly at his first born child. "I can't promise that things will be as they once were. That's in the past and recreating the past in the present is ... is a futile exercise. I want you to know that your mum and I WANT to be here. We're going to be giving you misguided parental advice all the time. We want to babysit Emma as often as you'll let us. We're going to spoil her rotten. We're going to help Andrew in anyway we can to be what he wants to be. Most of all, Robin, I want to be a part of YOUR life if you'll let me."

Robin threw herself into her father's arms. "If you leave again, I'm ... I'm going to hunt you down and bring you back."

Robert rubbed his cheek against Robin's hair. "I'm going to stick to you like glue, sweetheart. Promise."

* * *

The Quartermaine Mansion 2 PM

"If I may ask, sir, why a movie theater? It seems an odd investment for you," said Andrew.

"Before I answer, I want to know what your plans are," countered Edward.

"I'd like to restore it. I haven't been inside but from the prospectus and a brief look at the property I believe that it was quite grand - a large Cinemascope screen, plush velvet seats, an orchestra pit, carpeted aisles with balconies on either side of the stage. I want to return it to its roots," Andrew explained. "I think that it could be an anchor to an entertainment complex melding the past, the present and the future."

"Yes, that is a very unique idea," said Edward.

"I'd like to have live shows and performances at the theater. Mother, Port Charles doesn't have a dedicated dance troupe, ballet or whatever, does it?" asked Andrew.

"Not per se. There are dance studios, of course, but no permanent performance space," answered Anna. "As close as we are to New York City, it makes sense just to go there."

"Then there is a definite niche in need of filling," said Andrew. "DigiMaze will take the three story building directly opposite the theater on the square. Rather, the square that I'm envisioning. As for the other two buildings, there are many possibilities from dance studios, internet cafes, recording studios, art galleries and the like."

"The radio station has a full recording studio," said Edward.

"Does it?" asked Andrew intrigued.

"Oh, yes. The government wanted to make sure that we had the ability to broadcast news and updates if the other stations on the relay were ever taken down in a nuclear attack. And not just a studio. There was a reception area, a break room, a green room, a writers room and two studios. Now, the equipment is decades old but in their day they were top of the line,” said Edward proudly.

Looks were exchanged between Anna, Sean and Andrew upon hearing Edward's description.

"It was the fifties and the government was keen on making sure we were secure and self-reliant. I even had to install two large generators in the basement," Edward continued.

"Edward, it sounds as if the radio station area is extensive with many rooms. I looked at the floor plans included in the prospectus and the available square footage is too small to house all of that," said Sean.

Edward chuckled. "Ah, we did it with mirrors, Sean."

"Mirrors?"

"From the outside the theater seems small but that's an optical illusion. The marquee outside is very gaudy and outsized but those qualities mask the size of the theater itself. If you take out the marquee in front, you're left with a three story building. With the marquee, it looks like two," Edward explained. "Those blueprints were from the initial construction. It's a ... a rabbit warren of rooms now. The stage managers to facilitate movement from floor to floor had spiral staircases built INTO the walls. Stagehands and actors would use these stairs to get on and off the stage quickly. I know there was a trapdoor on the stage that goes down into the basement. Then there's the cellar where the government put in a lead lined room."

"Excuse me?" asked a startled Andrew.

Edward put his arms up. "I don't know why they wanted one but they did. I've never gone down there myself. Lila had a fanciful notion that there was tunnel down there. How ridiculous!"

"New York City has those old tunnels built in the thirties and forties, right? I don't think Port Charles has anything similar." Andrew helped himself to the tiramisu. It was his second.

"Actually, there are very old catacombs underneath parts of the city," said Sean.

"Yes, they run from the Asian Quarter to the docks and who knows where else." Anna comment was casually made but her thoughts were far from casual. If there was an access tunnel underneath the theater that led to the catacombs, it opened up a host of possibilities.

"Were they ever mapped?" Andrew asked.

"I don't think so. The catacombs are a natural feature of the geography and terrain not manmade," noted Sean. "The utility companies find them very convenient though."

"There seems to be a lot more to Port Charles than meets the eye,” Andrew declared.

"I'd like to know more about you," said Tracy. "If my math is correct, Anna, you had to have been pregnant when that man, um, Cesar Faison, kidnapped you."

"I was," admitted Anna. "Fortunately, Andrew was healthy."

"i know you had amnesia for what seems like forever. Did Robert take care of Andrew, then?"

"Yes, he did take care of our son," said Anna. "It's classified, Tracy. Andrew is here now and we would like to formally introduce him as our son at the fundraiser. Most of our friends will be there after all."

Tracy laughed. "Andrew's come out ball?"

"Something like that," said Anna smiling. "Until then, we'd like it if you kept Andrew's identity to yourselves. Why ruin the surprise?"

Tracy studied Anna closely. Being a complex woman herself, Tracy understood Anna completely. "This is part of the unmentionable thing."

"Yes. We need the element of surprise," Anna confirmed. "For now, Andrew is Emma's part-time au pair and nothing more than that."

Edward and Tracy both looked surprised then pleased like spectators let in on the joke that no one else understood.

* * *

The Majestic Theater 3:30 PM

After picking up the keys to the theater from ELQ, Anna, Sean and Andrew with Emma in tow parked discreetly in the wide alley behind the theater. The back door was rusted but still sturdy. There were some signs of attempts at forced entry but the door held strong. Once they opened the door, they realized why. The door was all steel nearly four inches thick.

"They were really security conscious," remarked Anna following Sean and Andrew inside.

They found themselves in a cavernous room right behind the stage itself. Above them, amid crisscrossing steel beams, were remnants of ropes and rigging used to ferry scenery, backdrops and curtains off and on to the stage. Lenses on huge arc lights were dull with dust and grime. Tables, chairs and assorted furniture were pile high in one corner. To the left and right one could just make out hallways and doors.

Andrew led the way unto the stage itself. Anna followed carrying Emma's carrier where the baby lay sleeping under a makeshift shroud. Shortly, Andrew found the electrical breakers and turned on the lights. Edward had not been joking. The theater was grand and expansive. There were two sections of seating that sloped gently upward from the edges of the orchestra pit.

A large aisle ran between the two sections while narrower aisles ran along the edge. There was no central balcony however the left and right walls were dotted with alcoves and boxes at various heights. These were obviously meant to be reserved for private parties wishing to view the performance in their own private space. Each box was arranged such that each had a near perfect unobstructed view of the stage.

Sean made his way down to the main floor area. He removed the dust cloths from the seats to find that the seats were in near mint condition. He looked at the cloth- shrouded fixtures hanging high above. "You know I think those are chandeliers up there. And I bet you that they are in as new condition and priceless. I'm going to go out front and wait for Tiffany."

Andrew's voice came from a box seat to the left side of the stage. "The views are unbelievable!" Andrew sat on a shrouded chair pretending to be viewing the stage. "How's the view from the stage, Mother."

Anna was lost in her own thoughts on the stage. In her mind's eye, she could imagine the theater in its prime full of life and energy. How many hopeful singers, actors, musicians and dancers had been here? How many careers started and ended on this stage?

This place WAS history. It was in the dark rich patina of the wooden stage floor. It was in the fine craftsmanship of the carved  
moldings and the still gleaming brass of the fixtures. It was in the efficacy of acoustics so well matched to the architecture that their soft voices were gently magnified to each corner of the vast space unaided by electronics. How many wistful dreams had taken wing and soared for the first time inspired by the timeliness of all this?

"Mother?"

"Hmm, yes?"

"I said how's the view down there?"

"Perfect. Just perfect," said Anna. "I can't believe this has been sitting here all this time. It has to be used. I mean a theater needs to be used in order to be truly appreciated."

"Speaking from experience?"

"No. Yes. A little," hedged Anna. "I did a lot of recitals when I was a young girl. The last one I did was at a theater like this. Not as beautiful as this but it was the biggest theater I'd ever seen then."

"A recital for what?"

"Ballet," said Anna. "It was the last program of the year. I'd gotten the lead role. I remember that."

Andrew watched his mother's face closely as she reminisced. Her eyes took on a faraway look. She seemed to glide across the stage as she did some movements in remembrance of that long ago recital. Her gestures were precise and controlled yet exuded a joyful spontaneity all the same.

"This ... this has to be ... brought back, Andrew. It must!" Anna stretched her arms wide. "I've seen all the theaters in New York and this rivals them in quality and charm."

Emma's shroud moved as she punched at the cloth. Anna pulled a table near center stage and put Emma's carrier on top of it away from the dusty floor. Emma blinked in the light as the makeshift blanket shroud was removed.

"It has a European feel to it, I think. Opulent yet intimate," observed Andrew. He left the balcony with plans dancing in his head. He found more switches on the wall and turned them on experimentally. All the brass and crystal sconces on the walls lit up. He examined a fixture. At some point, the theater's electrical system had been modernized. He switched on his helmet and went off to explore the rest of the place.

Tiffany strolled down the center aisle wide-eyed. "Well, I never would have guessed! This is FANTASTIC!"

Anna found a light box behind some curtains. She flipped some switches on. With a crackling sound, a spotlight beamed down on center stage. "Your spotlight awaits, Tif!" Anna called out.

Lured by the spotlight, Tiffany scrambled up the side stairs. "This takes me way back." Tiffany bowed and waved as if acknowledging the audience. "My last play played for three hundred performances."

"That's good isn't it?" asked Anna enjoying herself watching Tiffany enjoying herself.

"Oh, no, no! See by that point, you could be reading the newspaper AND reciting your lines and still be completely convincing. The audience doesn't know that and it looks like a performance,” said Tiffany. "But it's mind numbing boredom because you know the part and the play so well.”

"So, why keep doing it?"

"You're not an actor if you don't suffer for your art, darlin'. It builds character." She bent over the table and played with Emma. "You know it would make a good series for cable TV to follow the renovation of this place. Will Andrew let me bring in a camera crew?"

Anna jumped down into the orchestra pit. "I don't see why not. Just make sure your crew stays out of any sensitive areas." She crouched down and began to examine the area where the pit met the stage.

Sean came down the side aisle. "I believe we underpaid for this place. I really do. That bar in the foyer is vintage. You couldn't buy anything like that anymore. There's memorabilia all over the walls. This place was the place to be in its day. And I can't even guess what's stored in the his and hers cloak rooms."

"Considering how old this place is, it's in remarkably good condition," Tiffany noted. She fingered the tall velvet drapes which uncharacteristically were themselves draped in protective plastic. "I get the feeling that Lila had a hand in this place."

"Yeah, honey, I get that, too." Sean looked up. "It's interesting that some parts of the ceiling are covered up. I wonder what we'll find up there."

"I found the trap door!" Anna's voice was muffled but still clear. She emerged on the right side of the stage having ascended via a trap door. "There's one door in the pit and another one backstage. It's just as Edward said."

"It's a maze of rooms back there. The blueprint is worthless," said Andrew coming in from the other side.

"What can you tell so far?" asked Sean.

"The building's been used for a lot of things and changed accordingly. I've found the stairs going up but not the ones going down. I want to find that cellar," said Andrew.

"Do you think there is a tunnel?"

"I don't know what to think," said Andrew. "The building is solid through and through. The electrical and plumbing systems have been modernized perhaps in the seventies. I find it strange that there are signs this building was made for an entirely different purpose. As if the theater was an afterthought."

"Whatever it is or was, one thing is certain." Anna, hands on hips, announced. "We have found our headquarters!"


	20. Unforgettable Encounters

December 30, 2008 The Majestic Theater 5:00 PM

Under the large marquee of the Majestic Theater, Belle Donely shut her eyes. She heard yelling, screaming and what sounded to her ears like bones breaking. She covered her ears. Minutes passed before she felt a tap on her shoulder. Cautiously, Belle opened one eye. Seeing no one moving about, she opened the other.

All four drug dealers lay sprawled on the ground. Three in one pile and the other was slumped against the theater wall. Belle averted her eyes from a few arms bent at impossibly unnatural angles.

Andrew held out her handbag to her. "I believe this is yours."

"Thanks. I think," said Belle. "At least you didn't kill them."

"Doing so was unnecessary." Andrew saw his WSB and DVX guards begin to rush towards him. He motioned that he was all right and they returned to surveillance mode. "A simple thank you will suffice."

"I did not need your help nor did I ask for it."

"So, my hearing phrases like help and get your hands off me was a complete auditory illusion?" asked Andrew.

"No. Yes. I would have been able to handle them on my own given a little time."

"Do tell me how."

"I know karate," said Belle proudly. "You didn't need to come flying out of nowhere to help me like some knight in shining armor. The damsel in distress thing is so ... so demeaning."

"I never thought of you as a damsel," said Andrew in a level tone.

"Why not? I'm a woman," said Belle hotly.

"Girl," Andrew corrected. "Women are fair damsels to be wooed and won. Girls are not. Therefore, you are not a damsel and my comment was accurate."

Belle was unsure what infuriated her more his neutral tone or his insulting words. Mentally, she counted to ten to calm herself.

"I shall excuse what you just said because ... because you're not an American. Maybe, they do things differently in your country."

"I doubt that," said Andrew curtly.

"In that case, you're simply not a gentleman."

"I just saved your ... putative honor, miss. I expect gratitude not attitude."

"Putative? Did you just imply that I'm a tart?!" Belle said in outrage.

"Your vocabulary is impressive," said Andrew.

"What?"

"I was complimenting you," said Andrew. "My father says all girls like compliments. Don't you?"

"Well, yes but - hey! Don't try to change the subject." Belle's eyes flashed.

"I wasn't aware I was trying anything," said Andrew in all innocence.

Belle looked at Andrew as if she were looking at a simpleton. "Distract the girl and change the topic. It doesn't work on my mother when my father tries it. It's not going to work on me." Belle pulled out her mobile and began to dial 911.

"I see no reason to concern the police."

"We have a crime to report and we need an ambulance." Belle quickly gave the operator the details and hung up.

"Hardly a crime," said Andrew. "A few gang members have been removed from criminal activity. You are most definitely unharmed. My good deed for the day is done."

"What gang members? How do you know?"

"Because of their gang colors as displayed by their bandanas and jackets," said Andrew. "What were you doing with them?"

"I was curious," said Belle.

"Watching violent television shows isn't enough?"

"Look - what is your name?"

"Andrew."

"I'm doing a research paper on urban drug use, Andy. What better way than to get some answers from the source."

"An-drew." He emphasized each syllable. "It was dangerous to approach them on your own."

"it's broad daylight. And like I said, Andy, I know how to defend myself."

"What I heard does not support that," said Andrew. "It's A-N-D-R-E-W, Andrew."

"I didn't ASK you to rescue me," said Belle firmly.

"I had no intention of it believe me. You were in my path. That is all."

"Let's compromise, Andy. I didn't need rescuing and you ... you simply um, moved them out of your way."

"Fine. Now that we have established that the event occurred through no fault of either of us, it's time we parted. You go on home now. I have business to get to." Andrew put on his baseball cap and set it low over his eyes. "G'day, miss."

Belle stared at Andrew's retreating back fuming at his highhanded not to mention patronizing dismissal of her. No one treated Annabelle Scarlett Donely that way.

No one. Belle was just about to call her father when she noticed something. She ran after Andrew.

Andrew hissed. "Go away and leave me be." Good manners made him add. "Please."

"If you think that accent is going to work its charms on me, think again, Andy," said Belle. She took two strides to one of his but she kept pace. Andrew was a fast walker.

"What do you want now?" asked Andrew barely containing his irritation. "I'm very late for an appointment."

"Since you did me a good turn, I'm returning the favor and calling us even." said Belle. "Are you okay with that? I'd hate to bruise your manly ego."

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to let you know that we're being followed."

Andrew nearly stopped in his tracks but habit made him continue walking as if nothing had happened. He usually knew when he was being followed. Andrew made to glance in all directions and saw at least six youths running rapidly in their direction. They all had the same bandanas and jackets as those lying unconscious at the theater. He hadn't known they were tracking him.

"Damn and bother!" He cursed. "Keep walking calmly."

"Calmly? They're right behind us."

Discreetly, Andrew signaled his handlers of the approaching gang members. He decided that he would leave their pursuers to the not so tender mercies of the WSB and DVX. "It's all right. They won't cause any trouble." He steered her down a parallel intersection.

"Trouble is exactly what they want to start," insisted Belle. "Shouldn't we start running? Or are you taking them all on?"

"Don't be a silly girl. You watch too much television." Andrew looked around. Gangs usually hunted in packs. It was their way. Where there was one he should have realized there was bound to be more. He was getting soft. Andrew laid the blame on the girl beside him. She kept nattering on and on. It was a wonder he could think at all when she was around.

"No, I don't actually. If they're after you, then they're after me," huffed Belle. "You've involved me in a blood feud!"

"Don't start the hysterics, please." Andrew looked at Belle. "What do you know about blood feuds?"

"I've heard about them."

"No doubt part of your research." Andrew said sarcastically.

"You think all girls do is giggle, talk about boys, fashion and make-up? Some of us have higher aspirations. Some of us can string together a handful of sentences into something coherent." Belle stopped. "Look what you made me do. I've ... I've left the scene of a crime."

"I made you do that, how?"

"I have to get back and make a statement. The police must be there by now."

"You definitely watch too much television," Andrew concluded.

"I was raised properly unlike SOME of us," Belle retorted. She grabbed hold of his arm and began to drag him in the direction they had come.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"They'll need your statement more than mine. Come on!"

Andrew shook her hand off him. "I have enough managing females in my life. There is no room for another one."

"Women actually put up with you?" asked Belle.

"I put up with them," Andrew declared. "The police can take care of things. I'll take you home. Where do you live?"

"Boston," provided Belle. "We're visiting some friends and -"

"Belle!" a voice called out.

Belle turned to see Bobbie coming towards her. She waved. "It's my aunt Bobbie. She's in uniform must be on the way to work and - Andy?"

Belle turned in all directions and couldn't see him. He was nowhere to be seen.

Bobbie reached her side. "Belle, what are you doing out here?"

"Um, shopping, research. my civic duty," said Belle.

Bobbie laughed. "It's getting late and you should be back at the hotel not wandering around by yourself. C'mon it's on my way."

"I suppose not." Belle let herself be led away but her head swiveled around still looking for her good samaritan.

* * *

Andrew sprinted away from Belle. If he hurried, he could lose his handlers for a half hour or so. He could feel the adrenalin rush of the fight begin to dissipate. His stomach began to rumble. From past experience, he knew nausea was not too far away unless he calmed himself and quickly. He cut through several alleys at a full run.

A few minutes later, he dropped a pack of cigarettes and a lighter on to the counter of a convenience store.

The clerk said. "Scram. We don't sell to underaged kids."

Andrew began tapping a knuckle in an even beat on the counter to get the man's attention. He pushed his cap up and looked at the man. "There's no problem."

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"You're the one with a problem. Stop that noise!" The clerk demanded brusquely fiddling with something under the counter.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"You should treat your customers better," Andrew said in a deceptively gentle voice while still tapping on the counter. "Shoddy shop like this could use all the customers it can get."

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The clerk's head snapped up and he looked at Andrew. "Leave before there's trouble."

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Every word was enunciated. "Look. Again. Friend." Eyes locked and held. The tapping stopped.

The man blinked once and stared at Andrew.

"You made a mistake. I'm over twenty-one." Andrew said placing some money on the counter. "Take my money. Keep the change."

Like a robot, the clerk scooped up the bills and rang up a sale. In a few minutes, the clerk had completely forgotten about the transaction.

Andrew hunched his shoulders and made for a dark alcove in an alley behind the shop. Unable to control his reactions any longer, he vomited inside a garbage can. Hastily he wiped himself off.

Standing hidden in the alcove, he lit a cigarette and took a small drag on it. With every drag, his hands trembled a little less. Halfway through, Andrew put out the cigarette and tossed the pack and lighter into a garbage can.

He took a few deep breaths while straightening his clothes. With a calmed mind and body, Andrew walked confidently out of the alley. Smoothly he blended into the other pedestrians. He crossed the street and made his way towards the docks and Green Pearl Imports.

He was out of surveillance for forty-five minutes. Not enough to arouse suspicions but sufficient for some much needed privacy. No one would ever know.

* * *

Villa Scorpio 7:30 PM

Andrew trudged into the kitchen weary and hungry. He had missed Suki Kwon at the warehouse. Fortunately, Salim had been waiting for him and together they had returned home. His parents were setting food on the table.

Andrew passed his mother on the way to the stairs. "Let me shower and I'll join you within the half hour."

"Remember, you're to - what's that on your cheek?" Anna cupped her son's cheek in her hand. "A bruise? Who did this to you?"

"Is there one?" Andrew sighed. "Lucky punch probably."

"It's turning black and blue. Go on and change. I want details when you return." Anna went to improvise an ice pack.

A few minutes later, they were eating. With the ice pack dutifully pressed against his cheek, Andrew began to explain about his afternoon's adventures. Jacques and Giles listened avidly.

"It seems that the front of the theater may be in use as a drug dealing site, Mother," began Andrew. "As I was exiting from the main entrance, a group of Zacchara hoodlums were toying with a, um, captive audience."

"And you got that bruise dealing with said hoodlums?" asked Anna.

"Yes. I left the theater and was pursued on foot," said Andrew. "I let my handlers take care of them."

"Was that a good idea?" asked Robert.

"At the time, yes. But now, I don't believe so," said Andrew. "I left a heap of bodies. I've been sighted and they know I have friends. I'll have to be more careful in future."

"You sure it was Zacchara's group?"

"They had the colors and it involved their calling card - drugs. A few cocaine packets fell from the pockets of the ones I disabled."

"First thing tomorrow, the front of the theater will be cleaned and secured. I'll put the lights on and display 'Under New Management' on the marquee," said Anna.

"That should put off the wrong visitors," said Robert. "Your mother was just telling me about plans for New Years."

"I want to have a small party just family and security at the Majestic," said Anna enthusiastically. "I'm going to take a few men with me and really explore the place."

"I haven't seen your mother this excited in a long time," commented Robert.

"I am highly anticipating seeing this modern marvel," Jacques said.

"It's a gorgeous place and it deserves to be put to the use it was originally intended for," said Anna.

"I bow to your superior ... superior everything," said Robert. "Let's eat and then open one of the boxes."

"I have a bad feeling about those boxes, Robert," said Anna.

"Count me in the not thrilled category but we don't have a choice," said Robert.

"We may not find anything useful," added Andrew.

"Faison sounded very certain of his facts. There's something there. The question isn't if what we need is in there. The question is whether we can recognize it, whatever it is."

"Knowing the Cassadines’ inclination for extravagance I believe it will be obvious," said Jacques. "I shall enjoy uncovering some of their secrets."

* * *

General Hospital 8 PM

Bobbie got off at on the third floor with her charges. She motioned for them to gather around her in a half circle.

"Now, it will take you a while to find your way around. This place is huge. I know," said Bobbie. "If you get lost, ask. If you have a problem, let someone at the Hub know." Bobbie pointed at the nurses' station. "There's one on every floor."

The volunteer orderlies all turned towards the hub. Some time ago Bobbie had taken over coordinating volunteer activities in the hospital. Tonight, she was doing orientation for the latest group. She gave them a tour of the hospital and explained the kinds of things that they would be asked to do - shepherding school groups on tours, escorting visitors to their loved one's rooms, pushing wheelchairs, running the gift shop and other things that the hospital always needed help on.

One person in the group was more attentive than the others - Maria Ormez. Becoming a hospital volunteer was her own idea. Franjo had complimented her on her initiative and approved the plan. Unlike Charlie, Maria was ambitious. She knew she couldn't rely on looks or experience to advance in the organization. She had to stand out as a leader. Successful leaders got promoted. Successful leaders that got results got promoted and paid very, very well.

She had a family in Columbia. Due to her job, they managed to live a little better than the average Columbian. It was a family she was prepared to do anything for.


	21. Intruders

December 31, 2008 Villa Scorpio 10 PM

Robert placed the first curiosity box on his desk. Anna and Jacques were seated in front of the desk. Andrew stood a little off to the side with a clipboard in hand. Anna placed a tape recorder on the desk. She pressed the record button.

“Will you do the honors, Andrew?” Robert sat back in his chair watching Andrew closely as he entered the private combination.

Rusty hinges creaked. A musty spell emanated from the open strong box. Another scent faint but sickly sweet wafted into the air. Inside, they could see a jumble of cardboard boxes, thick brown envelopes tied with ribbons and velvet pouches.

“Anything familiar?” asked Robert.

“Not exactly. Envelopes contain items that Papa was sure of. Pouches were for items of value. The boxes are for those things that he wasn’t certain of or planned to research.” Andrew rooted around the box. His fingers were sure and careful. His voice nearly bubbled with anticipation. “No moleskin in here.”

“Moleskin?”

“It’s a kind of memo book that -” began Andrew.

“That Faison always carried with him. For notes and things,” Anna finished. Her body tensed. Every nerve was on edge. Her eyes showed a rare emotion - fear. 

“I get the feeling we’re going to take quite a few walks down memory lane tonight.” Robert frowned noticing Anna and Andrew’s reactions. “Pick one and let’s get started.”

“Let’s do the sure things first.” Andrew selected a thick brown envelope tied with a black ribbon. The ribbon was faded. The envelope was smudged with dirt and the corners were dogeared. The knot was tight and could not be undone. He cut the ribbon. From inside, he extracted a packet of papers some laminated and browning with age and a few passports from different countries.

Andrew opened the first laminated document. “It’s a certificat de décès, a death certificate, for ... for Cesar Faison certified by Dr. Thibault Trigano.” Andrew wrote the information on his pad.

“His get-out-of-jail-free card courtesy of Sean.” Robert pursed his lips in disapproval.

Andrew opened and closed several passports. “All of these are in Papa’s real name.”

Andrew opened another document. “Citizenship papers certified in the Swiss canton of Lucerne for one Pieter Kaelin Sinclair.”

“His ticket to the real world,” said Robert.

“Here’s an old Swiss passport.” Andrew opened a small book. “This ... I know. Its a passbook to a Swiss bank account.” He opened the booklet.

“The original account he gave you?” asked Robert.

Andrew didn’t answer immediately. He turned page after page. Once reaching the back cover, he turned the booklet sideways.

“Andrew, find something?”

“Ah, maybe, yes, this has the original account and one other for a vault box.”

“Vault box?” asked Robert.

Anna answered. “It’s like a safe deposit box but with rules as to when it can be accessed and by whom. Like a time locked safe.”

Andrew jotted down more notes on his pad. He slipped the passbook into his pocket. He rifled through the last documents. “There’s a last will and testament, a university transcript, a few deeds. That’s all.”

Anna rubbed her forehead. “Next.”

Andrew selected a blue velvet pouch. On his palm landed a large sapphire ring set in gleaming gold band inlaid with tiny rubies hanging on a heavy gold chain. A tag was attached to the chain.

Before Andrew could saying anything, Jacques spoke. “There will be more of that. It’s part of a set.”

“Set?” Andrew removed a few more pouches.

Jacques laughed ruefully. “A set that has bedeviled many a ... a collector for a great many years and it sits in the palm of your hand.”

Anna held the ring in her hand. It was heavy and made for a strong hand. The craftsmanship was exquisite and she had no doubt that it was one of a kind. Her avid eyes fell on the next piece that Andrew retrieved from the next pouch - a bracelet. Like the ring, a single sapphire gem was set off by smaller rubies. “What do we have here, Jacques?”

Jacques sighed in appreciation. “Only a set that once belonged to Catherine the Great. It was given to a count at her court for vital services rendered to the state and herself. The count established the line of the Cassadines.”

“How did the Cassadines lose this?” asked Robert incredulous.

“Alain Cassadine, Mikkos’ father, had a mistress whom he loved but could never marry. Shortly before his death, he gave her this set as proof of his love for her. This rightly belonged in the family collection but Alain felt that only this would do for his purposes. He absconded with the set and fled with his mistress to parts unknown.” Jacques held the ring to the light somewhat mesmerized by the sapphire. “When the theft was discovered, it caused much turmoil in the family.”

“They must have turned upon each other as they are apt to do,” said Robert.

“Not at first. You see this has significance far in excess of its tangible value. It is a symbol of position and rank. This set legitimizes the Cassadines in the eyes of their peers,” said Jacques. “The old aristocratic families hold to ancient standards. Symbols mean more than money.”

“Well, not having this hasn’t seemed to have affected the Cassadines very much.”

“To the unaware observer that is so. To those who are aware, the decline of the family is evident. Robert, a cursory investigation into Cassadine finances will show that their fortunes have decreased significantly. In fact, their foray into modern business has been necessary because traditional avenues of commerce between the old families has been closed to them since the theft became public knowledge,” explained Jacques. “Certainly, they are still wealthy but they held more power, influence and wealth when this was in their keeping. I suspect that the current generation is aware of the precarious condition of their financial empire. The family will devolve into one with lesser and lesser influence as time passes.”

“Wealth is wealth. Money talks. What difference does this really make?” asked Anna.

Andrew laid out a diamond covered choker on the desk. The gems glimmered and sparkled like a thousand stars on a clear night.

“Anna, you know that influence and power does not stem from money alone. They come from relationships, good and bad. To the old families the relationships are all that matter. It is the route to more connections, more wealth,” said Jacques. “To the Cassadines, that set represents their rightful place and identity. It commands respects and trust. Alain Cassadine was a brilliant financier. He doubled their fortune in his lifetime. Through him, many other families were enriched. These same families have turned their collective backs on the Cassadines over the last generation.”

“Helena Cassadine is from another old family. It is chiefly through her familial connections that the Cassadines are still given entry into the social set. However, none of the families will associate themselves with them in a business sense. To her, the standards and symbols are of paramount importance.”

“Why did they give up looking for them?” asked Anna. “They have the resources to find them.”

“How did these come into Papa’s possession?” asked Andrew.

“This is what he meant by having something that Helena would dearly love to have,” said Robert.

“An insurance policy against Helena,” said Anna reading exactly what Robert was leading to. “Maybe he held this over her. He must have. And it can be OUR leverage.” Anna pounded a fist on the desk. “I’m actually grateful to Faison for something.”

Robert rose. “Anna, let’s get some drinks while Andrew finishes logging these items in.”

Anna followed Robert into the kitchen. Her mind was still spinning the permutations of their recent find.

Robert placed four glasses on a wooden tray. “Anna, you have to control your ... antipathy towards Faison before Andrew notices.”

“Your comments were not exactly kind,” said Anna. “The smell ... of his filthy cigars! The study reeks of it now. It’s like he’s here with us in this house.”

“Ignore it. Think happy thoughts.” advised Robert. “The past is behind us.”

“He ... he throws it in my face. Every chance he gets!”

“You’re letting him push your buttons from long distance.” Robert placed a pitcher of juice on the counter.

“I know that, Robert. I just ... I just want to forget,” said Anna. “I’m not THAT person any more. I just want to forget where she came from, what she became.”

Robert wrapped her in his arms. “If you like, we can talk about this tonight. You can vent all you like.”

“I don’t want to give you nightmares,” Anna stroked his shoulders.

“I mean it, Anna. It keeps beating down on your door. Maybe, it’s time to stop ignoring the past, let it in and deal with it.”

“Let me think about that one.”

Robert said carefully. “How about this year we celebrate your birthday with the family? It’s coming up soon.”

Anna moved out of the circle of Robert’s arms. “It is isn’t it? I don’t know. I like my ... my routine.”

“Set the past free and yourself, too,” said Robert. “How are you planning to get away this time? The team can’t spare you for even a day.”

Anna poured juice into each glass. “You’ll make my excuses. You always have before.”

“I can do that but I don’t want to,” said Robert. “We’re here in our new house. Our family is complete and together. Let’s make it three for three.”

“How persistent are you going to be about this?”

“You helped me through Christmas and my demons. I want to help you with yours once and for all.”

“I don’t know if I like this new more sensitive Robert,” teased Anna.

“I’m still stubborn and--” began Robert.

“And I love you.” Anna stilled his mouth with a kiss.

“Dot dot dot.” murmured Robert returning the kiss.

* * *

Robert placed the tray on the desk. On his desk were arrayed several large wooden figures. Andrew slipped one piece after another from a large green velvet bag. There were four in all. Jacques examined a four inch figure closely.

“This is entirely handmade from a mix of light and dark wood. Ingenious and beautiful.” said Jacques.

“What are they?” asked Robert.

“Hmm, I would suppose that they are chess pieces. One seems to be the image of a religious cleric, another a monk. One dark and one light.” said Jacques. “Part of a full set.”

Andrew looked at a note inside the pouch. “In lieu of a debt. I can’t read the signature.” Andrew returned each pieced into its individual pouch and then into the larger pouch. “A puzzle to consider later.”

“It’s a unique set, Andrew. Spread the word about it’s availability. I doubt that you will be lacking in interested respondents.” said Jacques. “In fact, announce it as items for auction. Allow the auction house to do a preliminary screening on your behalf.”

“Were there anything else from the Cassadine set?” asked Anna giving Jacques his glass.

“A pair of sapphire earrings. That makes the ring, bracelet, choker and earrings in all,” supplied Andrew.

“I’m concerned about storage. Is the safe here adequate?”

“The vault in the bunker should--” began Robert.

“Command and Control Center.” Andrew clarified. “CNC for short.”

“The vault in the CNC should be adequate. I fear Helena could access any commercial vault she desired,” said Jacques.

“Anything else, Andrew?” asked Anna

Andrew glanced at his father then his mother. He handed a brown envelope tied with a white ribbon to Anna. “This belongs to you apparently.”

Anna gazed at the pouch as if it were a cobra poised to strike. “How do you know?”

“Look at the name on the envelope. White Rose,” said Andrew. “That was your code name in the D- ... old days.”

She looked at Robert then at the envelope. “I ... I don’t know what this could be.”

Sensing Anna’s tension, Robert took the envelop from Andrew’s outstretched hand. “It can’t be important if it’s been in the box this long. We’ll look at it later.”

“Put it in the vault, Robert. I ... I don’t need to see it. Whatever it is,” said Anna firmly.

“But—”

“I don’t want it.” Anna snarled. “Toss it. Burn it. I do not care!”

“Thank you, Andrew. I’ll take care of this,” said Robert. “Is that it for this box?”

Andrew nodded as he closed the box. He placed the next box on the table and opened. This one seemed less orderly than the other as if items were hastily put in with no thought to careful packaging. There was an assortment of boxes, pouches and folded papers.

Andrew picked up brown pouch. From inside he retrieved a plastic bracelet like one used in hospitals for patient identification and an secured digital card. He looked at the SD card for clues. He saw no names or markings. The bracelet had a name ‘Bryn Wyd’ and a name scrawled in ink ‘M Petrie’ and a date ‘2003’.

“Martin Petrie. That’s one of Papa’s common aliases,” said Andrew quietly. He brought the stained bracelet up to his face. Faison’s scent was unmistakable. “He wore this.”

“2003? That’s the year I found you,” said Robert.

“The year when ... when Papa went missing. He was at this place.” Andrew’s voice had gone very low nearly inaudible. “What is Bryn Wyd? Why was he there?”

Anna chose her words carefully. She could feel Andrew’s concern and curiosity intensifying. “It’s a sanitarium in Wales I think. Parts of it burned down. The facility was under the charge of ... of Charlotte Devane, Alex’s mother.”

This was greeted with a profound silence.

“I mean that she raised Alex after Charlotte ... kidnapped her when she ... we were born. That’s how we were separated,” Anna explained haltingly. “Charlotte is our aunt by marriage.”

“I would like to talk with this Charlotte person,” said Andrew. “At the earliest opportunity.”

“Charlotte is at Weltonby Penitentiary on charges of murder, internet crime, counterintelligence activities and a few other charges.” Anna shared a look of warning with Robert. She willed for him to understand. From what Alex had told her about Bryn Wyd, Anna suspected that Faison was kept there against his will. What would Andrew do once he had proof?

“Interesting,” said Robert. “She’s not going anywhere, Andrew. Perhaps, you can schedule a visit later on.”

“I’ll think about it,” said Andrew. He pocketed the pouch with the bracelet and SD card inside. “I want to talk to Aunt Alex after the new year.”

“We’ll call her together,” said Anna.

Andrew nodded agreement. He selected a flat slim box next. It was heavy despite its size. Upon opening, he saw a stack of formatted microfiche films. Carefully, he removed one film and handed the box to his father.

“It seems to be pictures and documents.” Andrew put the film against the light and looked at random cells.

Anna looked at a film over Robert’s shoulder. “Some of these are paintings.”

Robert hefted the slim box in his hand. “There must be at least fifty slides in here. I wonder if the intent was to scan them on to a microdot but there wasn’t enough time.”

Andrew wrote on his pad. “Another one for later investigation.” Andrew selected a bundle wrapped with a blue ribbon. He untied the ribbon and removed the wrapper. It was a small appointment book with the initials LWT embedded on the front cover. On the inside cover was scrawled one word ‘Taub.’ He handed the book to his mother. “This may prove useful.”

Anna flipped through the pages. She said excitedly. “This is a goldmine. It records dates and places of Cartel meetings.” Near the end, she noticed a bump on the back cover. She ran her fingers over the bump experimentally. “There’s something underneath. Robert, we-”

Her words were interrupted by the sudden deafening sound of the alarm klaxon. Lars' calm voice came over the house intercom. “One intruder detected by the back road. Teams Bach and Mahler on intercept. House is secured.”

Salim’s voice came next. “Kestrel readying for immediate departure.”

A hastily dressed and armed Giles appeared at the doorway. He helped Jacques into a long coat and escorted him off to the _Kestrel_.

“Go on,” urged Robert opening a panel on the wall. He and Anna quickly picked out their guns and holsters. “We’ll hold the fort.”

“But--” began Andrew.

Lars' voice came over the intercom once more. “Second intruder by the front gates. Team Wagner on intercept.”

Robert fastened his shoulder holster and pocketed a spare magazine of ammunition. “Picked a bloody good time. We’d all be asleep by now.”

“Go, Andrew!” ordered Anna even as she hit the intercom button. “Lars, has Debussy been alerted?”

“Affirmative,” said Lars. “Drake apartment secured. Status is normal. Debussy on perimeter alert.”

Lars voice came over the speakers with a little more urgency than before. “Third, repeat third, intruder in Quadrant 5 detected. Ravel team on intercept . Intruder two is confirmed armed. Intercept teams on chase down pattern.”

“Professionals,” muttered Robert. “Anna, I’ll take two. You got three?”

Anna nodded. She squeezed Andrew’s shoulder. “Go. We’ll see you soon. Please, go.”

“Intruder One is off property. Repeat off property. Teams in pursuit.”

Robert said into the intercom. “Team Bach, cease pursuit. Orders: Bach augment Team Ravel. Mahler, continue pursuit. Team Copland on ready status.”

Andrew shrugged on a jacket and sprinted out the door with Prospero running by his side. Halfway down the dock, the yacht’s gangplank was removed. The boat began to drift away. Andrew and Prospero leapt from the dock’s edge. Behind him, all the farm’s lights came on in blinding intensity. From the boat, he could see dark figures moving. He could make out his parents heading in opposite directions.

“Inside, Andrew. You know the drill,” ordered Salim. He spoke into his ship’s radio. “Activate hydrofoils. Full speed out. Run dark.”

In minutes, the _Kestrel_ was chopping through the icy Port Charles river heading towards the marina and the open sea if need be. In the main salon, Andrew sat hunched over his console. Over the console speakers, he, Jacques and Giles listened to the team’s communication stream.

“Intruder Two retreating to perimeter,” came Lars’ voice. “Notice: Kestrel is confirmed out and free.”

“Orders: Mahler to front perimeter double time!” barked Robert.

Nestor’s voice came on. “Medic: Team Bach man down.” In the background they could clearly hear gunfire. “Intruder Three retreating in my direction. We have an intruder pinned down.”

“Intruder Three is sandwiched between Bach and Ravel. Good,” said Jacques.

Anna issued orders. “Orders: Bach, Ravel close in.”

“Quite the field commanders,” commented Jacques.

Lars’ voice came on, “ALERT! Two intruders approaching dock from the water. Full security measures activated.”

“Orders: Copland, shoot to kill!” came Robert’s voice. “Do NOT allow craft to dock! No exceptions.”

“What the bloody hell is going on?!” exclaimed Andrew.

“Double, hmm, triple diversions,” said Jacques. “The goal was the dock and they drew coverage away first. Extremely professional tactics.”

“L-l-let’s head back. They’ll need our help,” said Andrew.

“No, Andrew,” said Jacques firmly. “We continue with our escape procedure.”

“But, they’ll-”

“Andrew, trust your parents, your team, your plans. Do not add to the chaos for that is what they want you to do,” said Jacques. His fingers moved to the ship’s phone. “Salim, you’ve heard the reports? Set course for open sea until ... conditions improve.”

“We are to meet up with Debussy,” said Andrew.

The sound of faint gunfire could be heard behind Robert’s voice. “Orders: Mahler, cover entrance. Wagner, push intruder to entrance and capture.”

“It is better to get you away first. Giles, go on deck, watch for pursuit.”

“Intruder Three captured. Returning to base,” said Anna’s voice. “Orders: Ravel, augment Copland. Bach, return to base.”

Lars voice came on: “ALERT! Debussy reports activity.”

“What activity?” Andrew looked at Jacques horrified. Was there a team after Emma and Robin?

Shane’s Australian-accented voice came on next. “Report: Dock is secure. Watercraft repelled. No casualties.”

Robert’s breathless voice was heard. “Report: Intruder Two escaped. Two men down. Orders: Wagner, Mahler return to base. Copland, prep to transfer to Debussy. Wait for my arrival.”

“Orders: Lars, contact Amanti. Have her team join Debussy now,” said Anna.

“Orders received. Debussy reports activity. Reinhardt team on perimeter.”

“What is Reinhardt doing there?” asked Jacques.

“How did he know to be there?” added Andrew.

“Orders: Lars, contact Donely to confirm situation with Debussy,” came Anna’s order. “Tell Sean to intercept Reinhardt.”

“Good, good, Anna. She thinks clearly. One wonders what it would take to make her panic,” observed Jacques.

“Lars, report Kestrel status,” ordered Anna.

“Kestrel set to sea on radio silence,” Lars reported.

“It is a pleasure to see such a disciplined team in concerted action,” said Jacques with satisfaction. “I did not realize how well Robert and Anna worked together. Nearly seamless. That is very rare, Andrew, as it takes absolute trust.”

“They do not seem to be short of that commodity. Sometimes, I think they read each others’ minds,” said Andrew.

* * *

Drake Apartment

Sean, Robert and Dianara stood beside Hans Dieter Reinhardt near a parked car on the corner.

Robert slapped Reinhardt hard on the shoulder. “So, what brings you out on a night like this, hmm?”

“I got a ... a tip,” said the bearish Reinhardt.

“My daughter is not in YOUR coverage area. They are NONE of your concern,” Robert said sternly. "Where did you get the tip?"

“People talk."

”Care to tell me where these people who talk are?"

"Here and there. Your family is known well enough. We hear the name and we cannot help listening. I think of you as family, Robert, as you are aware.”

Robert crossed his arms across his chest and said in commanding tones, “Thank you for that. You can pull your people out now.”

“I can see that you do have things well in hand,” noted Reinhardt diplomatically. “I did not realize you had your own security force in place.”

“Oh, them, just a man or two. Can’t be too careful with my new grandchild.” Robert added in succinct tones that left no doubt of his desire that Reinhardt mind his own business. "I'd do anything to ensure her safety. Relying on ... third parties isn't always the best strategy."

“Of course, of course. I would do the same in your position,” said Reinhardt.

“My people have things under control,” said Dianara.

“How quickly you arrived here, my dear,” said Reinhardt. “Very convenient.”

“Very,” said Dianara not giving him an inch or more information than she needed to.

“We’re getting too old for this, Hans. It’s a game for young people,” said Sean smoothly.

“I feel I still have much to teach,” answered Hans. “There is no manual on how to play the game and win.”

“If you get old enough a book isn’t much help,” said Robert firmly. “Have a good night, Hans.”

Hans nodded. “I trust Andrew is well wherever he is.”

“Quite. Your ... assistance is appreciated but, fortunately, in this case, unneeded.” Robert stressed each of his words. “Good night, Hans.”

The remaining three watched Hans and his team disperse into the early morning fog.

“A tip he said. Something is rotting in Denmark,” said Sean.

“Yeah, time to take out the garbage,” agreed Robert. "Soon."

* * *

Hours later, the house was quiet. After the frantic night's activities many had fallen elated but exhausted into their beds. On his side of the bed, Robert lay dreaming. His body displayed signs of agitation from his closed fists, audible heavy breathing and tense shoulders.

* * *

Croatia 1997

The building was barely that. It has sustained heavy damage. Somehow its cracked walls managed to support the weight of the roof. Robert stood uneasily talking with his WSB contact.

"I've got one more thing to deal with. After that, you can pull me out." Robert said pocketing his travel documents and identity papers.

"No can do. We have good reasons to suspect that your cover is blown,” The other man said.

"All I need is two days. I'm so close."

"Still looking for that woman? I confirmed that she died."

"But where? By who?" snapped Robert. "I need to know."

"I told you. She was captured. She committed suicide before she was interrogated. Her body, well, it's war, Robert. No one has time to take a detailed census."

"What if she was your wife, your daughter, your mother, your sister? How would you feel?" Robert said hotly.

"Look, I'm sorry. Really." The contact said contritely. "No matter what. You're getting pulled out right now. Orders."

They left the building. As they neared their getaway car, shots rang out. Robert crouched behind the car and scanned the area for the shooters. More shots rang out. His contact slumped to the ground. His body was riddled with bullets.

"All right, we got a party now." Robert ran, ducked and rolled his way across the street to another dilapidated building. He could hear several men shouting instructions for his capture. Robert retreated into the apartment building.

It had four stories. Inside, it seemed sturdy if dirty and drab. He took the stairs two at a time careful not to lean on the swaying bannister. He waited for the men to come. The hunt was on.

He heard a crash and an oath. A hunter had fallen taking the bannister with him.

"One down," Robert said under his breath. He strained to hear and count the remaining number of men. "Three left."

Robert turned and made his way into a darkened bedroom of an apartment. Crouched by the bed, he waited. His wait wasn't long. A hunter came in and ran a flashlight beam across the room. Robert flattened himself on to the floor. The beam came an inch of him. As the hunter turned to leave, Robert crept up to him. With efficient motions, he twisted the hunter's head and snapped his neck. Robert stripped the body of the flashlight and his submachine gun.

The other two men were still investigating the other apartments. On light feet, Robert traversed the stairs to the third floor. He lay flat like a sniper on the landing with a good view of the stairs.

He smiled grimly at hearing the anger in the hunters' voices as they found their comrade's body. As he expected, one hunter came bursting up the stairs. Robert waited until he could see the man's masked face before firing a burst of gunfire. The hunter toppled down the stairs. Robert stood and fled up to the fourth floor.

Robert picked his next spot carefully. The last hunter would be more cautious. He had to bide his time. He hid in the second apartment waiting patiently for the now furious hunter to come to him. He listened as the hunter entered the first apartment. Robert crept out of the second apartment a heavy book in hand. He sidled past the wide open front door of the first apartment then walked towards the stairs. Robert turned and threw the book as far as he could down the long hallway. Not waiting to hear the book land, he ran down the stairs to the third floor.

Heart hammering, he waited on the third floor hallway out of direct sight line of the stairs. Robert took up a shooting stance and waited. Intermittent gunfire came from above.

"Bull in a china cabinet that one," Robert said to himself.

The hunter came running down the stairs. As expected, he loosed a volley of ammunition on the stairs then jogged to the hallway. He didn't even see Robert. Two shots to the head took care of the bull.

Robert went down to the first floor with a jacket and bag purloined from an apartment closet. He started towards the kitchens intent on finding rudimentary supplies to tie him over while he was on the run.

He was grabbed from behind by unseen hands and propelled against the wall. Robert charged at his assailant.

* * *

Strong fingers closed tighter and tighter around another's neck. Robert kept his balance even as the body beneath him bucked and struggled against him.

"Ro-rob-robert!" Anna cried out clawing at his fingers set firm around her throat. "WAKE UP!"

Robert's eyes bore into Anna's but it wasn't Anna he was seeing.

The first hunter had him. He should have been more careful. He should have made sure all the hunters were dead. Robert screamed, "Who are you?! Who sent you?!"

Anna took what breath she could then ruthlessly slammed her stiffened, flat palms against Robert's ears. His hold loosened immediately. Anna pressed her advantage with a chop to Robert's jaw.

"Robert! Wake up!" Anna yelled as she squirmed away from Robert. She touched their bedside lamp to turn it on.

He was recovering from her attack. His head swiveled to the left and right looking for she knew not what. 

Anna grabbed a vase. She pulled out the flowers. Aiming carefully, she swung the vase towards Robert. The cold water hit him in the face. "Robert! It's me!"

His hands wiped at his face. His eyes opened. "Why'd you do that for?" Robert said crossly.

"Would you rather I'd let you strangle me?" Anna put the vase back on the nightstand. The flower arrangement lay in a soggy mess on the floor.

"What's going on?" Robert took in the brightness of the room, the state of the bed, the vase, his wet face and Anna rubbing at her neck.

"You were having quite the vivid dream," Anna said watching Robert's every reaction. "Hand to hand fight of some sort."

Robert could see sharp red marks around her neck where his fingers had been. "I attacked you?"

Anna nodded.

Robert got off the bed and approached her. "I'm sorry."

"I'm all right. How about you?" Anna lay a hand on his chest. She searched his eyes and expression for clarity and lucidity. Robert was fully awake.

"If you didn't know how to fight back, I would have killed you." Robert repeated. "I would have killed you."

"It was a bad dream. That's all. You were probably remembering something." Anna rubbed at his shoulders trying to calm him. "Everything is fine."

"Everything is not fine." Robert pulled a pillow off the bed and made for the door.

"Robert?"

"I'm sleeping in the study. Lock the door behind me."

Anna ran past him and blocked his way. "Oh, no you don't."

"That was no dream, Anna. That was ... was like the violent episodes I told you I sometimes had during Christmas." Robert said reaching out to tentatively touch her throat. "I don't want to hurt you more than I already have."

"We agreed to deal with this together."

"You're going to have a gorgeous set of bruises in a few hours." Robert tried to get around her but she read his every move. "Stand aside, Anna. We can talk in the morning."

"And right now we're going back to our bed." Anna took Robert's hand and began to drag him back to the bed.

"I might have another episode in my sleep. Must be from the ... the excitement and stress today. There's no telling, Anna. if I'll have another one or not."

In a no-nonsense voice, Anna said, "Lie down. I'll watch you sleep." "But -"

"And if you try to get physical with me in a less than pleasurable manner, I'll return the favor. Maybe a kick to the head will knock some sense into you."

"I'd like to see you try," grumbled Robert as he got back in bed.

"One day you might," Anna shot back. She made sure Robert was settled in before turning off the lights.

It took another fifteen minutes before Robert was once again dozing peacefully. Anna kissed his forehead and stroked his hair. She cradled him in her arms through the night.


	22. Aftermath

December 31, 2008 General Hospital 3:30 AM

Bobbie rubbed at her tired eyes. She promised herself that this would be the last time she covered on the night shift. She had seniority didn’t she? She had to stop being such a pushover. She smiled when she saw another one who really shouldn’t have been on the night shift.

“Is it me or is multitasking vastly overrated?” asked Dr. Monica Quartermaine.

“You look beat. You’re not on surgery rotation tonight are you?” asked Bobbie noting the dark shadows under her friend’s eyes.

“No. I’m just covering for Paulsen the attending. His wife is delivering their first upstairs.”

“That’s wonderful!”

“Yeah, it is. It’s like a signal from God that no matter what, life continues.”

“How’s the fundraiser for the pavilion going? You have me down as a whatever- you-need volunteer, right?”

Monica smiled. “I cannot believe how well that is going.” Monica leaned close and lowered her voice. “Anna’s going to ask if Katherine can attend and perform.”

“As in Delafield?” whispered Bobbie.

“Yup. If she comes, I know we’ll exceed our funding goal.”

“Well, yeah, the tickets are going to fly out of our hands.”

“I don’t know if the pavilion’s lobby and foyer is going to be a big enough space. Maybe we’ll overflow to the auditorium,” wondered Monica.

The wide emergency room doors opened. A paramedic pulled a gurney in. “Male patient found unconscious. Gunshot wound to the abdomen. Internal injuries. Blood loss severe.”

“Bobbie, call ahead and prep Surgery 1. Matt! Take this one!”

Dr. Matt Hunter moved swiftly into action directing an ER team to stabilize the patient, get X-rays done and prep the patient for immediate surgery. Matt huddled with the paramedic getting more vital information.

Monica speed-dialed the PCPD to report a possible crime. The dispatcher said an officer was en route.

* * *

General Hospital 6:30 AM

Heavy-footed and light-headed with fatigue, Matt staggered out of Surgery 1 thinking only of getting some sleep. So tired was he that he bumped into his brother as he rounded the corner.

“Hey, bro, watch it,” said Patrick.

Matt mumbled something that vaguely resembled an apology.

“Get some sleep. Remember, we’re having a big family dinner tonight.” Patrick called out to his fast departing brother. “We’ll pick you up at seven o’clock, casual dress but nice. Presentable, copy?”

“I copy,” answered Matt.

Just as Matt got off on the fourth floor on the way to the lockers, Detective Lucas “Lucky” Spencer intercepted him holding a foam cup full of what smelled like coffee.

“Just the man I want to see. Ready to make a statement regarding the man whose life you just saved?” asked Lucky physically steering a not-resisting Matt into the alcove off the nurses’ hub. “Long shift?”

“Brutal, Spencer, brutal.” Matt sank into the chair and accepted the offered coffee cup. “I can’t even see straight right now. Make it quick.”

“What was the patient’s physical condition when you first examined him?”

“Male, caucasian, about 5’9, medium build, very fit,” recited Matt. “Paramedics brought him in with a single gun shot wound to the abdomen, blood pressure dropping fast. Moderately distended belly indicated internal injuries to a major vein or organ. X-rays confirmed that the bullet had turned his intestines into spaghetti and hit a major artery. Got him into surgery and two and half hours later you’re here bothering me.”

“That’s why you guys make the big bucks,” cracked Lucky. “Did the patient regain consciousness at any time?”

“Not that I’m aware of.”

“Did you find or notice any other wounds?”

“Um, ah, his face and hands were very dirty and scratched. Some minor abrasions on his face.”

“Describe minor.”

“Oh, the kind you get when you’re running too fast and you tip over smashing your face on the ground.”

“Not something from say getting punched or beat up?”

“No, no. The scratches were superficial.”

“What’s his prognosis?”

“He’ll live. Managed to save most of his intestines so he won’t need a bag or shunt in the future.”

“Notice anything else?”

Matt closed his eyes remembering. “The clothes he came in with were very dirty and wet like he’d been running in the woods.”

“Where are those clothes now?”

“I don’t know where they put them afterwards. One of the surgical nurses will know.”

“Anything else to add?”

“Hmm, no ... yes, he’s not a gangster.”

“How could you tell?”

“Too fit. Dressed all in black. Had a neoprene suit under his clothes as a thermal layer. There are scars on much of his torso indicating that this wasn’t the first gunshot he’s had or treated. The paint was a dead giveaway.”

“Paint?” asked Lucky.

“Face paint like military camouflage make-up.”

Lucky snorted. “Yeah, he’s no gangster or a security guard.”

“Guard?”

“That’s what his ... employer said he was,” Lucky provided. “Thanks, doc. That concludes this interview. I might have to get back to you with more questions. Is that ok?’

“Like I’m going to say no to that question,” said Matt sarcastically. “Thanks for the coffee.”

* * *

General Hospital 7:30 AM

With an evidence bag full of clothes, Lucky made his way to the patient’s room. He saw district attorney Alexis Davis just leaving the room.

“Checking on your employee, Alexis?” asked Lucky.

“He’s a FAMILY employee not mine,” answered Alexis testily. “Do you have more questions for me, detective?”

“Not right now but I may later.” “There’s no case here, Lucky.”

“Please, Alexis, remember who you’re talking to. I KNOW nothing is ever simple where the Cassadines are involved,” said Lucky. “There is always an agenda. If it’s not you, it’s Helena.”

“He got hurt in an accident,” Alexis insisted. “That’s on my statement, right?”

“Yes, ma’am,” said Lucky. “While doing a security exercise.”

“The guards have to be trained somehow.”

“Using live ammo? Since when do the Cassadines run training exercises outside of Spoon Island?”

“Keeps them attentive,” Alexis countered. "Security issues can happen anywhere. Best be prepared."

“I’m sure,” said Lucky snidely.

Alexis turned and began to walk towards the elevators. “Just do your job, detective.”

Lucky called out after her, “I plan to. I’ll call you if I have any further questions.”

Alexis tapped impatient nails against the elevator control panel. She had court in an hour and she hadn’t prepared for it yet.

“You owe me big, Helena,” she muttered under her breath. “One day I’m going to collect on this favor. With interest.”

The doors swung open into the first floor lobby where a press conference was underway. Alexis used her handbag to shield her face as she walked out.

* * *

General Hospital 8 AM

“Good morning, Port Charles, this is Susan Quincy. We’re here at General Hospital to talk about the upcoming fund raiser for the new Alan Quartermaine Pediatric Pavilion. We have with us today Dr. Monica Quartermaine, Edward Quartermaine and Mayor Floyd.”

“Dr. Quartermaine, thank you very much for joining us so early after your shift, we’ll keep it brief,” said Susan.

Monica smiled. “I love talking about the pavilion. We’re amazed at the response we’ve had to this.”

“Mr. Quartermaine, how do you feel about this?”

“Susan, I’m so proud of this endeavor. Not only will it commemorate my son’s lifelong commitment to medicine, it will provide General Hospital with a world- class pediatric facility. A facility that will serve our community for many, many years to come,” said Edward.

“Mayor Floyd, your thoughts, please.”

“I can only reiterate and agree wholeheartedly with Edward’s words. General Hospital has always been blessed with the generosity and civic pride of our good city. As a member of the fundraising committee, I can assure you this will be a success,” said Mayor Floyd.

“When is the fundraiser to be held and where?”

Monica said, “It’s to be held on Thursday, January 8th here at General Hospital.”

“What would a fundraiser be without interesting events and personalities. Who can we expect to see?”

“My granddaughter Brook-Lyn Ashton will be performing,” said Edward proudly. “And we are still in talks with other performers, of course.”

“There will be two auctions, right, Monica?” put in the mayor.

“Yes, a dutch auction for items donated to the fundraiser and a bachelor auction.”

“Oh, who have you lined up for that?” asked Susan.

“A few doctors, a detective or two, you’ll have to wait and see who else,” said Monica with a twinkle in her eye.

“Does that mean that our popular and very single police commissioner Malcolm Scorpio will be one of the bachelors?”

“Maybe.”

“The Scorpio family has been generous with all the help they have extended to us on this matter,” said Edward. “Their commitment to the public good is unquestionable.”

“Well, I’ll take that as a resounding yes.” said Susan. “Will the newest Port Charles celebrity Dianara Amanti be attending?”

“I’m sure if Mac Scorpio is there, so will she,” said Mayor Floyd with a touch of bitterness and envy in his voice.

Monica cleared her throat. “In fact, Susan, Ms. Amanti has very graciously contributed some stunning items to our auction. She has also committed to attending the event. Whether she will be with Commissioner Scorpio, well, I can’t speculate on that.”

“I’ve talked with our very own Tiffany Hill recently. She will be recording every minute of the fundraiser for broadcasting and, possibly, a commemorative DVD,” said Susan.

“Once again, I can only express the deepest gratitude of the Quartermaine family to all our volunteers, sponsors and attending guests. It’s going to be an unforgettable night,” said Monica.

* * *

Drake Apartment 9 AM

Robin answered the door clad in a robe with her hair dripping wet. Andrew stood in the doorway with Prospero by him.

“Remind me to get you a key,” said Robin. She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Hey, Prospero, come in.”

“I should have called first,” said Andrew. He placed the Kevlar baby carrier on the couch and pulled out a grocery bag. Prospero lumbered in and plopped wearily on the carpet. “Have you had breakfast? I have scones and jams.”

“Perfect! I just started the water boiling. Beans on the counter.” Robin disappeared into the bedroom to dress.

“French press pot. Good.” said Andrew spying the press pot on the counter. He ran the tap water to hot. Then he filled the press with hot tap water to warm it up as he waited for the water to boil.

To kill time, he studied the apartment. He liked all the pictures on the mantel and walls. The apartment was cozy in a straightforward, no nonsense way. He thought it was much like his sister at least on the surface. He suspected that if he dug deep enough he would find that Robin was just as complex as their mother.

He spied the diaper bag on the coffee table. He made sure it had enough supplies for the day. Despite last night’s activities, Andrew had a lot of errands today. He planned on taking Emma along with him and Prospero for most of the day followed by a cruise back to the villa later on before dinner.

The water began to boil. He expertly ground the coffee, drained the tap water out of the carafe, put in three teaspoons of the just-grounded coffee and slowly poured the boiling water over the grounds.

“Do you like it strong or light?” Andrew called out.

“Strong,” came the reply.

Andrew let the mixture steep for a good five minutes. Then he pressed down on the press’ plunger pressing the coffee to the bottom. After the dregs had settled down, he turned the lid and poured the coffee into an empty carafe.

Robin came back dressed in scrubs. “I really appreciate this, Andrew. I know it’s last minute.”

“Doctors’ schedules must be horrible.” He laid out their coffee cups on the table and began to pour.

“Yeah. I try to get to some level of normalcy. It lasts for a few weeks then BAM! It’s chaos.” Robin put plates and cutlery out on the table. “I imagine your schedule is just as hectic.”

“Ah, but I have minions,” said Andrew. He opened the small jars of plum, apricot and strawberry preserve.

Robin laughed. “How do I get those?” Robin chose the apricot spread for her scone.

“When your new lab opens, you’ll have minions whether you like it or not.”

“I could get used to that.”

“How do you feel about reducing your day to day patient load?” Andrew slathered on a dollop of plum jam on his scone.

“The more I think about it all the more I like the idea of pure research. Don’t get me wrong I love helping people one on one. There’s a part of me that believes I can have more of an impact doing research, raising funds and collaborating with others around the world.” Robin admitted. “Patrick likes the charge he gets from seeing a patient get well. I don’t think I need that ... that kind of validation.”

“You’re macro and Patrick’s micro. You see the big, big picture. He likes and is satisfied with the local view.”

“Exactly! You understand. Help me explain that to Patrick.”

“I thought he supported you.”

“He does. It’s this undercover stuff he’s not too thrilled with.” Robin selected another scone. “You and I know that’s it’s necessary. We accept it for what it is and why. I can’t get that through to him. The certainty that I have about this. That every instinct is screaming at me to do this. He freaked out when he saw my gun and ankle holster.”

“Did you really expect Patrick to be able to relate at least initially? Neither one of us can say we have had a traditional upbringing. Give him time,” said Andrew. “I’ve always thought that this sort of life was normal. It’s amusing to see Patrick’s reactions I admit.”

Robin laughed. “He loves James Bond movies. Now that reality is clashing with fantasy, he’s a little wobbly.”

“A lot was revealed in a short time span. You didn’t seem so disconcerted with it all coming out at once.”

“After the initial shock, I was fine. It felt right from the first time I touched your arm. There was a connection. I can't explain it better than that,” said Robin. “With that said, if anyone else but our parents had told me I had a sibling, I would have been skeptical, yeah.”

“If I had shown up solo at your doorstep, would you have accepted me as your brother?”

“If it was you, maybe. I see enough of Mom and Dad that, after a lot of questions, I could believe you were a sibling of mine,” said Robin. “You’d have to pass the mathematical birthdate test, too.”

“I’m curious. Why didn’t Mother and Father tell you that Mother was expecting?” asked Andrew taking another scone.

“That I completely understand. When Mom was married to Uncle Duke, she did get pregnant and then miscarried. I remember how happy she was when they told me I could look forward to a new little brother or sister. I think she and Dad wanted to be very sure before telling me. Keep the pain private I guess. It would have been a high risk pregnancy.”

“There is so much I don’t know about their early life,” said Andrew.

“And there’s a lot I want to know about the lost years,” said Robin. “We need to compare notes. I do want to get to know my little brother.”

“Why don’t you and Patrick join me and Emma on the boat tonight. We’re docked at the marina now. We’ll cruise to the house. It will give us some time to talk before dinner. I think Patrick will get a charge out of the hydrofoils.”

“A boat? What’s a hydrofoil?”

“I think it’s better experienced than explained. The Kestrel is on the last dock of the marina. What time shall we expect you?”

“A little before eight. We invited Patrick’s brother, Matt, to dinner. We’ll pick him up first then go to the marina. Oops, it’s nearly ten. Have to go.”

“We’ll walk with you. Prospero needs the exercise. Let me get Emma while you finish getting ready,” said Andrew.

“I dressed Emma already. Just put her snowsuit on,” said Robin.

As they left the apartment, Prospero sniffed the carpeting and walls in the hallway. He let out a low deep woof. Andrew looked on curiously but didn’t have time to investigate further. They left for the hospital.

* * *

Crimson Offices 10 AM 

“Spinelli, I told you I don’t have time today or the rest of the week. Find someone else to go with you,” said Maxie on the phone. “Goodbye.”

“You’ve been all over the place this week,” said Lulu.

“Of course, lots to do,” said Maxie. “I’ve decided to get serious about my career. I mean no one is going to hand me a fabulous career, right? So I have to ... to go after one. After lunch, I’m going to see Dianara’s studio. Want to come?”

“No, no, no. I can barely string two words together in her presence,” said Lulu.

“She’s just like you and me, really.”

“Yeah, right,” said Lulu looking at the layout table. “Just take lots of pictures. I think we’re going to be short a few pages this month. We could use a filler article.”

“I forgot. I sold a five page spread to DigiMaze. Dianara will be modeling some of the products.”

“You did? No one mentioned it. The more pages the better.”

“Four pages for ads then a fifth for a short piece on the new store,” said Maxie.

“There’s graffiti all over that area. It’s a gang hangout.”

“Um, I think that’s going to change and soon.”

“Strange location to put a megastore,” said Lulu.

“That’s just it though it’s going to be re-imagined as an entertainment complex with the Majestic on one end and DigiMaze on the other.”

“I saw construction crews there this morning. I think they’re even power-washing the outside.”

“It’s going to be big!” exclaimed Maxie. "You'll see!"

* * *

Villa Scorpio 11 AM

He could ignore the singular beam of light that shone in his face and eyes. He could ignore the ropes that bound his ankles to the stool where he sat atop of. He could blank out the incessant high-pitched whine and metallic clanging that made sleep or rest impossible. He could tolerate the gag that made speaking impossible. And he could fool his mind to ignore the discomfort of his sweat- drenched body as it sat behind a metal desk. But he could not fail to notice the shadowy figures that lurked in the dimness beyond his small halo of light.

They had made their presence known and felt since he awoke. In the hours since, these shapes had said not a word to him nor to each other. Instead, they put sheets of paper in front of him with typewritten questions: Who are you? Why are you here? Where did you come from? Do you know how long you’ll be here? How uncomfortable are you? Who’s paying you?

He was to write the answers on his notepad. So far, he had written nothing. Through the gag, he had laughed. He was well trained and psychological torture was nothing new to him.

_Bang!_

A door opened. Someone stepped inside with papers in her hand. Groggily, he made out a feminine shape dressed all in black. Mirrored sunglasses hid her eyes. At a signal, the shadows left the room. He heard the padding of animal feet? Maybe he was hallucinating.

The woman stood behind him. She tilted his head backwards and dabbed his face with a clean wet towel. The gesture was unexpected and the cool towel was a balm to his fevered mind. Was it his imagination or was the whining and clanging noise finally gone?

His body tensed as a blindfold was tied around his head. His head swiveled left and right trying to pick up any sound. All he heard was the ruffling of paper.

He blinked rapidly when the blindfold was removed. The woman left the room. On the table she had left rows and columns of paper. His eyes traveled over them. They read:

_We know who you are, Charlie._

_You’re a cocky SOB and proud of it, Charlie._

_Wanted by three countries, aren’t you, Charlie._

_The dominoes are all down. Too bad for Charlie._

_Gambling is bad, Charlie, debts are worse.  
“Sold out your partners, Charlie. Domino won’t like that._

_The Mossad would love to have you, Charlie.”_

_“D99 Rule 1: Quislings are never forgiven, Charlie._

_Charles Whysemann Miller, you are done._

Charlie began to squirm and sweat for real. How could they have identified him so quickly? His fingerprints had been altered years ago. Franjo? Maria? Was he the one sold out instead? How could they know about the company? The Rules? How could they know so much?

He had his faults but he had always been a loyal man. Sure, he’d taken some unsanctioned free agent assignments like this one but he’d never gone against the company’s hard rules. Never. How was he going to get out of this one? Was there even a way out?

His head snapped up. There it was the sound again - the soft heavy padding of feet. He felt a jolt behind him that pushed him hard against the table knocking the breath out of him before he crashed to the floor on his side. He yelled out as pain shot up from his bound legs. A throbbing pain in his shoulder and back told him he’d probably dislocated a shoulder in the fall.

Then his ears were assaulted by deafening hostile barking. The image of a livid, angry dog filled his view. Its heavy weight pressed down on his chest. He struggled to breathe.

The light shut off leaving him in pitch darkness. Hot urine streamed down his thighs. The weight against his chest increased. His chest was on fire. Was he having a heart attack?

No way out! The thought screamed in his mind as consciousness ebbed away. Charlie Miller was done.


	23. Consequences

December 31, 2008 Drake Apartments 11 AM

“Get up, Maria!” said Frank coldly. Without any sympathy, he tore the blanket off her prone form.

“Charlie? Has he-”

“No! We cannot wait any longer.” Frank parted the blinds as narrowly as he could. He eyed the street outside. He didn’t see any signs of unwanted surveillance.

Maria raised herself to a sitting position. “I’m sorry, Frank, so sorry.”

“Save it.”

“We ... we should drive around. See if he’s found a hiding spot.” Maria stood up carefully testing her sprained ankle and bruised knee.

“Charlie is on his own,” said Frank. “Get your gear together. I found another apartment. We need to move now!”

“But—”

Frank swung around and faced her. His body quivered with suppressed rage. “You and Charlie got greedy and stupid. You two sacrificed our primary mission for some local freelance work. If I could, I would cut you loose permanently from the company or request a new team. Do not make me regret my decision.” He stalked out of the room.

Maria finished packing her equipment and personal effects occasionally glancing at Frank efficiently cleaning the apartment. His jerky rapid movements told her that he was extremely upset. The situation had pushed the usually patient Frank close to his limits. She was lucky he had tended to her injuries last night and, even more fortunate that Frank had not terminated her employment. She would have to tread more carefully going forward.

Charlie’s personal effects were all left behind. They left evidence that one and only one person lived in the apartment. A quick wipe of the apartment obliterated fingerprints and their general presence.

“Charlie, wherever you are. Good luck,” said Maria as she closed the door.

* * *

Neumann’s Market 1 PM

Andrew picked up the package of disposable diapers. He looked at Emma sitting cozy in her baby carrier. “This will be our own little secret, all right? Father doesn’t have to know a thing. Of course, I do love taking care of you however diapers are a different matter altogether.”

“Andy? Is that you?” asked a familiar voice. Belle rounded the corner before Andrew could escape. “Where did you disappear to the other day?”

“I had business to attend to. I could not afford to be late and, thanks to you, I was.” Unconsciously, Andrew’s hand patted the carrier.

Drawn by the strange gray and blue lump hanging in front of Andrew, Belle came forward. “Wait a minute. That’s Robin and Patrick’s baby, Emma.”

“Yes, it is.” Andrew began to walk away. “We have to be going.”

“You don’t look like a kidnapper.” Belle walked beside Andrew while making faces at a gurgling Emma.

“Of course, I’m not,” said Andrew defensively. “How do you know her?”

“My father, Sean Donely, is her mother’s godfather. What’s YOUR connection?”

Belle mistook Andrew’s pained expression for further embarrassment which it unfortunately was for Andrew. “I’m Emma’s u-un-erm new au pair.”

Belle began to giggle. “You’re the nanny?”

“I will have you know that child caring has a long, illustrious tradition.”

“This is the business that I was keeping you from? Nanny business?”

“Whatever. Now if you’ll excuse us, we need to be on our way. I’m sure you have a great many things to do yourself.” Andrew double-timed it to the checkout counter.

* * *

Villa Scorpio 2 PM

Charlie’s eyes were heavy as consciousness returned. A heavy hand slapped him on the face. Once. Twice. Strong hands pulled him up and half carried half dragged him into a chair. An overhead light sent a shaft of light streaming down unto the table behind which an elderly man sat watching him.

“Now, Charlie, let us have words,” said the man. With the gag still in place, Charlie could only nod.

“No one likes problems, Charlie. They can become so messy.” Jacques looked sharply at Charlie. “Do you want to be a problem for us, Charlie?”

Charlie shook his head. This man’s voice was gentle and soothing but his eyes were terrifying. They were devoid of expression. They seemed to see right through him.

“You do realize that we are serious?”

Charlie nodded vigorously.

“We know who you are. More importantly, we know what you’re afraid of. Like dogs. We know all we need to know about YOU. Do you understand that, Charlie?”

Charlie nodded.

“Will you cooperate?”

Charlie nodded.

Jacques nodded at a figure in the shadows. Charlie felt his chair pushed further in against the table. “In front of you is a pad of paper. I shall ask a question and you shall write the answer down. Do you understand?”

Charlie flexed his fingers before picking up a pen. He waited expectantly for the first question.

In the main house, Sean and Anna watched the monitors intently. Sean held a microphone connected to Jacques’ ear piece in case they wanted to ask a question different from what Jacques was prepared to ask.

“I know you can run interrogations, Anna, so don’t take my question the wrong way but why isn’t Robert here?” asked Sean.

“He’s needed somewhere else.” Anna’s eyes never left the monitors.

“Okay. I’m just surprised is all. I mean he recognized Charlie. He knew about his phobia about dogs. I would think he’d be the best person to interrogate him.”

“I thought differently.”

“And I think you’re evading my question.”

“Am I, Sean?”

Sean pressed on. “I sensed a different kind of tension in Robert last night while talking with Reinhardt.”

“Did you?” Anna asked in a neutral tone.

“Robert’s always been a fair and tough man but last night he was practically murderous. If Reinhardt had baited him just once, Robert would have slammed his head against the car.”

“Good thing Hans behaved himself then.”

“He does a good job being the Robert that we all know but he’s not. The Robert I know wouldn’t have gone through every inch of this property making sure every blade of grass was where it was supposed to be. The Robert I know wouldn’t have rigged this place to survive a heavy assault," Sean said. "My god, Anna, there are camouflaged sniper platforms in some trees out there. The Robert I know wouldn’t have known how to interrogate Charlie that way. It’s not in the WSB handbook. The Robert and Anna I know would never have taken the risk that their tactics could kill their prisoner by scaring him to death!”

“It worked didn’t it? That’s all that matters.”

"You can try telling me that his behavior with Reinhardt was just leftover adrenalin from chasing down intruders but you and I know better, don’t we?”

“Sixteen, seventeen years is a long time. It changes everyone. Even Robert.”

“That’s bull, Anna,” said Sean. “He bought OUR freedom with the only coin he had - himself. How did he pay it? How?”

“Ancient history, Sean.”

“Not to me. It’s connected to how Robert knew Charlie isn’t it? I saw your face when he admitted he knew him. You knew EXACTLY what he wasn’t saying out loud,” pressed Sean. “You might as well tell me. Or I’ll dig on my own. Your choice.”

Anna sighed. “A new identity. Equatorial Guinea. Ultra deep infiltration of terrorist cells and mercenary groups. Covering about six years. South America. The Balkans. Collecting data on personnel and capabilities in his role as trainer and leader. Passing that data on to the WSB when he could. I think you can puzzle out how the puzzle fits together. How Robert could have known Charlie.”

“Oh, my god!” Sean swallowed hard.

“A man with no home. A missing child. A wife who ... who was gone. A man forced to live a lie for so many years. All that can affect a man or a woman in the worse way.”

“Post traumatic stress disorder,” said Sean.

“That didn’t come from my lips. I’m helping him deal with it slowly but surely.”

“And having him witness a brutal interrogation may bring up bad memories.”

“Yes. I'm trying to shield him from as many reminders of his assignment as I can,” said Anna. “We need to focus on our blessings here in the present, not the things, the time we lost. We can’t ever get that back. But we can make what we want of our future.”

“What DO you want, Anna?”

“Our family safe and together. Everything we’re doing now is towards that goal. Everything.”

“I was wondering why you two were so offensively minded. It’s out of character. You two usually let the other side come to you and then fire back and finish the job.”

“We’re tired of waiting for the other shoe to drop. We’re going to be the ones dropping and throwing the shoes.”

“They won’t know what hit them.”

“That is the plan.” Anna grinned. “The element of surprise is on our side. I intend to use it.”

* * *

The Quartermaine Mansion 2 PM

Tracy, Edward and Monica chatted with their luncheon guests Larry and Arielle Ashton in the parlor. Alice poured coffee for everyone.

“As you can see, Tracy, it is a win-win situation,” said Larry Ashton. “The potential connections that ELQ can make is priceless.”

“ELQ has all the connections we need,” said Tracy neutrally.

“Yes, in the developed world. But this economic summit in New York City will be host to many of the countries emerging from the third world. Establishing contacts now with representatives from Central and South America, Africa and Asia can only have far-reaching benefits.”

“What exactly would our involvement entail, hypothetically speaking.” said Edward getting to the crux of the matter.

“My idea is to host a series of fetes - luncheons, dinners, a ball, perhaps, - scattered through the five days of the convention. Each sponsor would have unequalled access to make themselves known to the delegates and vice versa via private panels that we would also schedule during the conference. As you have often said to me, Tracy, a single profitable connection is priceless.”

“How much will each sponsor be required to pony up in order to participate in this one in a lifetime opportunity?” asked Tracy.

“A mere pittance, Tracy, truly. Primary and privileged sponsors are required to pay ten thousand dollars apiece. This includes notes and research on the economic needs of each attending country so that you may prepare sales pitches and the like beforehand. It includes a private meeting room available to that sponsor at all times. And, the most valuable benefit, a one on one private meeting with each representative.”

“It does sound quite a lot for ten thousand dollars.” said Monica. “What countries did you say would be there, Larry?”

“Mexico, Brazil, Thailand, Parador, Argentina, South Africa, Chile nearly every major country with industrial aspirations in the third world,” said Larry. “It is an opportunity not to be missed. I cannot stress that enough.”

“Many of those countries have improving records in healthcare and education. It would be a good opportunity to see if our new venture would be of interest, wouldn’t it, Edward?” asked Monica.

“What new venture?” asked Larry.

“Something close to Monica’s heart. She’s lobbied the Board for some time and we’ve given in,” remarked Edward with a smile. “This year ELQ will be launching a pharmaceutical division spearheaded by Monica.”

“Diversification is always a good idea as long as it’s done in an industry with a growth trajectory,” added Tracy. “Healthcare is a very good idea.”

“Are you no longer going to be at General Hospital then?” asked Larry.

“I’ve slowly been reducing my hours there and my responsibilities, Larry, but I’m not going away at all. I want to focus my energies on something completely different.” said Monica. “Enough about me. Let’s get back to the conference. Arielle, I’m sure you’re helping out Larry in this, yes?”

“I am the chief liaison with the delegates, actually,” said Arielle.

“She has been invaluable making the initial contacts this past year,” said Larry effusively. “We wouldn’t be where we are without her.”

“I’m sure. When will the conference be?” asked Edward.

“The week of Monday, February 2. Key delegates will be arriving on the weekend right before the conference,” provided Arielle.

“So soon?” asked Monica.

“Actually this has been at least a year in the making. By some luck, that week was free on all the major delegates' calendars,” said Arielle. “You can imagine the logistic nightmare of such a diverse group.”

“The security concerns alone will be difficult,” said Tracy.

Arielle glanced at Larry before saying. “We will have world class security at the conference. Have no worries on that. I’m sure that most delegates will also have their own security staff.”

“There you have the details.” Larry clapped his hands together. “Can we count on ELQ’s sponsorship?”

“We’ll certainly put this on the board meeting’s agenda this week. We should have a decision by the end of the week,” said Tracy.

“It does sound like something we would like to be a part of.” added Monica.

“Of course it is. It will be a memorable event,” said Larry.

* * *

Villa Scorpio 5 PM

Robert came in through the front door. He dropped his coat and hat on the couch.

“Is that a hot toddy I see?” Robert kissed Anna in greeting then greedily took the toddy.

“How was your trip into New York?” asked Sean.

Robert reclined in the couch next to Anna. “The Israelis are definitely interested. In fact, we will be turning our guest over to the PCPD. Mac will then have the pleasure of handing him off directly to the Israeli embassy.”

“And our side won’t raise a flap?”

“They probably will. However, he’s an Israeli citizen. So their claim takes precedence,” said Robert.

“I take it that they are happy about it?” asked Anna.

“Ecstatic. They’ve been after Charlie for three years at least for three known assassinations,” said Robert. “I’ve updated Mac to get a good night’s sleep because tomorrow he’s going to be busy racking up a big score in the law and order tally.”

“That’s what I call bringing in the new year with a bang,” said Sean.

“Where are the kiddies?” asked Robert.

“They'll be here in time for dinner,” said Anna.

The phone rang. Robert answered. He motioned to Anna and Sean that the call was important. After a few minutes, Robert put the phone down. Anna and Sean waited to hear the details of the call.

“That was Tracy. They had their luncheon with Ashton and they have a tidbit to report,” said Robert.

“Well, don’t keep us in suspense!” joked Sean.

“Ashton is in town to wheedle a sponsorship from the Quartermaines for a multinational economic conference in New York City on February 2nd,” said Robert. “Apparently, he was selling it pretty hard.”

“You’re both thinking what I’m thinking?” asked Anna. “This conference is what D99 is waiting and planning for. It has to be. That’s why the arm deal has to happen here. Proximity to the city.”

“By jove! I think she’s got it!” smiled Robert.

“But why? Are they targeting a specific assassination? A terrorist style bomb attack? What?” asked Sean.

“It will interest you both to know that among the attendees will be representatives from Parador. I suspect it will be Claudio.”

“Take out the man responsible for crippling their organization and stripping them of a power base in Parador.” concluded Anna.

“That’s not gonna happen. We’ll make sure of that.” said Robert.  
“There may be other possibilities, Robert. Claudio is just the most obvious.”

“Yeah, at least now we know the when and where. We’ll keep a lookout for the what,” said Robert.

* * *

Scorpio House 5:00 PM

Mac rapped lightly on the guest bedroom door. “Dia?” Dianara opened the door a crack. “Yes, Mac?”

“Change into these.” Mac handed Dianara a set of dark blue sweats with the PCPD logo.

“I’m going to take a quick shower. I came straight here from the studio and I think there’s still sawdust in my hair.”

“Sure, go ahead. it won’t take but a few minutes to do a quick wash and dry.”

Dianara accepted the sweats and gave Mac her soiled clothing before closing the door. Mac trudged down the stairs to put the clothes into the washer.

A half hour later, Maxie barged in breathless and harried. “The traffic is horrible. We better set out early to the villa if we want to beat traffic, Dad.”

“We’ll be fine, Maxie. The traffic will thin out soon.” Mac laid down the tray with two coffees on it.

“Which one is for me?” asked Maxie.

Before Mac could answer, Dianara glided down the stairs dressed in Mac’s sweats. “I feel like a new woman, Mac. Hi, Maxie!”

Maxie put Dianara’s clothing and her words together and came up with a vision that she was all too willing to not remember. “Dad, just promise me one thing.”

“What’s that?” asked Mac.

“That you’ll keep your door locked at all times.”

“What? You're not making sense.”

“Just promise me,” insisted Maxie.

“Okay,” said a still puzzled Mac. He handed Dianara a cup of coffee. “There’s a full pot in the kitchen. Help yourself.”

Maxie disappeared into the kitchen. “I might finish it.”

Dianara laughed. “You do know what she’s thinking?”

“I gave up a long time ago trying to read her mind,” said Mac.

Dianara sat down on the sofa close to Mac. “Maxie thinks we’re involved.”

“We are. Part of our cover.”

“Let me put it more plainly.” Dianara’s eyes danced with mischief. “She thinks we spent the afternoon in bed tangled in the sheets and in each other.”

Mac’s eyes widened then he flushed at the image her words evoked. “Um, she does? I was just showing you the secret room and discussing our next move. I’ll straighten her out about that right now.”

“Do you want to?” Dianara leaned towards him holding his gaze. “And, Mac, I’m asking exactly what you think I’m asking.”

“I thought you were a traditional woman,” Mac said a little breathless with the nearness of her.

“I am normally. But this isn’t normal. I could get reassigned tomorrow. Our line of work isn’t a guarantee of a long life either. Anything can happen today or next week,” said Dianara. “Exclusivity and no strings, Mac. Is that something you want, too, or am I misreading the signals?”

Mac closed the distance between them. He was no fool. “I say seize the day. Seize the woman.”

“A man of few words.” Her arms wound around his neck.

“Man of action that's me,” Mac murmured close to her ear. “Allow me to demonstrate.” He trailed butterfly kisses along her neck and jawline.

Maxie stepped through the kitchen doors. She immediately understood the situation. “Carry on! Ignore my presence.” She stepped backwards into the kitchen again. “What is it with this family lately? Mistletoe gone airborne? Where can I get some?”

* * *

Port Charles Marina 6:45 PM

Just behind the marina under a cloudless sky, the city lights glittered like earthbound stars. The January chill intimidated the meek and invigorated the daring. Looking down the long dock, the Drake party beheld the stately Kestrel. Even in repose, the yacht’s sleek lines and design made one think of a bird poised to take flight.

“I’m in love,” said Patrick gazing at the _Kestrel_.

“He said a boat not a ship!” said Robin incredulously.

“She’s gorgeous,” added Matt.

Walking beside the awe-struck Drake brothers, Robin suppressed a giggle. Men and their toys, she thought. Though she had to admit the _Kestrel_ was impressive.

She waved at Salim who waved back from the high command deck. In minutes they were aboard and the _Kestrel_ had left the dock.

Lars led them into the main salon where Andrew lay exhausted in a couch. Emma lay sleeping in a bassinet that had Robin drooling in envy. Instead of legs or a pedestal, the bassinet consisted of a half shell containing the bedding and infant mounted on a circular tube. The motion of the boat caused the bassinet to naturally rock in a gentle but constant pace. She had to get one of these.

As Robin peered down to check on Emma, Andrew awoke managing a feeble wave towards his sister. If his body barely moved, his hands expressed his agitation eloquently enough. He said with the dramatic inflections of a stage actor, “The day I’ve had would try a saint. The day I’ve had I would not wish on my worst enemy.”

“Emma wore you out? YOU?” Patrick like his wife was fascinated by the bassinet. However at that moment he didn’t know where to look. Matt too was gawking at the impeccably furnished salon. It screamed good taste with the unsaid comment that this brand of good taste required a lot of money.

“Not Emma. She never gives me problems. The theater was chaos. Met Suki Kwon. What a rad dude as he would say. I like him. The union representative fussed over due representation on a private project. Worthless agitator! Imagine, threatening to file a civil lawsuit for discrimination just because I re-re-refuse to hire UNION contractors at ridiculous rates and hours. Who do they think they are talking t-t-to?” babbled Andrew. “And I had to get diapers because I ran out. I think the guys are feeding her too much. Then that ... that pesky girl who ... who never shuts up! Thought I’d seen the LAST of her but NO! She’s ... she’s like a barnacle on a boat - harmless but so ... so irritating and impossible to remove once it’s latched on.”

“Sounds like a rough day to me,” said Robin.

“And it gets worse!” Andrew nearly wailed.

Robin made a noncommittal noise to urge Andrew further. “Hmmm?”

“I can’t get rid of her, Robin! She’s family! She’ll be around forever!”

“Who?” asked Robin wildly curious as to who had whipped her reserved and composed little brother into such an indignant frenzy.

“The Donely chit! That’s who.”

“Belle Donely?”

“Whatever,” said a now surly Andrew. “Why, Lord? Why me?”

“Aren’t you overreacting a bit?”

“If anything I am s-s-seriously underestimating the impact of this individual on my life,” Andrew countered. “Because of her, in just the last forty-eight hours mind you, I have had to incapacitate four drug dealers who had obviously nefarious designs on her person, evade said dealers’ angry compatriots, endure her r-r- ridicule because she now believes me to be Emma’s au pair AND she dared to impugn my personal honor. Am I overreacting? I think NOT.”

“Okay, I see the situation clearly. You're right. You are not overreacting,” said Robin calmly. “Instead, you’re having a stress-related meltdown.”

“I am in perfect control. I don’t believe in meltdowns. I’m just tired and not thinking clearly,” said Andrew. “My problems lie with people who fling themselves into potentially dangerous situations with no thought of self-preservation. People who refuse to follow common sense. People who call 911 for an ambulance to HELP their attackers. She acted as if I’d done serious bodily injury. I only broke their arms. They’ll live!”

“That was you?!” asked Patrick agog. “Um, each one of them came into the ER with BOTH arms broken.”

Robin ignored Patrick’s non sequitur. "People like Belle you mean?"

“Yes! Trouble surrounds her like ... like fireflies dancing around the firelight. She needs rescuing all the time because she’s so ... so stubborn and willful. And she never stops talking!” explained Andrew.

“Fireflies dancing around the firelight. Very poetic,” said Patrick.

“Knowing Uncle Sean, I’m sure he’s trained her to protect herself,” assured Robin. “I doubt she’s as helpless as you think she is.”

“Maybe and maybe not,” said Andrew grudgingly.

“She seemed very bright and polite at Christmas dinner,” commented Matt. “And she takes after her mother. You know, pretty.”

Hearing this unknown person seemed to jerk Andrew out of his horizontal self- induced wallowing within a sea of self-pity. He got to his feet. He looked Matt over from head to toe and back up again. “And you are?”

“Dr. Matt Hunter, nice to meet you,” said Matt extending his hand.

Seeing Andrew’s hesitation as puzzlement and not rudeness, Robin said. “Matt is Patrick’s half brother.”

“I see. Good. More family. I’m Andrew Scorpio.” The two shook hands. Andrew’s gracious manners returned in fine form once again. “Please call me Andrew.”

“Andrew is my little brother sixteen years removed from the warm bosom and security of our loving family,” said Robin.

“Laying it on a bit thick there aren’t you?” said Andrew.

“This coming from someone who very nearly started spouting in iambic pentameter a minute ago,” countered Robin. “You certainly have the accent for it.”

“Point taken,” said Andrew chagrined. “Where are my manners? Please make yourselves comfortable.”

“This is an amazing boat,” said Patrick. “How soon before we get to the villa?”

“At normal speeds about forty minutes. Robin told me you like speed, Patrick.”

Patrick grinned. “A little, yeah.”

“Follow me then.”

The party followed Andrew to the command deck. Salim showed Patrick and Matt around the deck. The brothers eyes were nearly cross-eyed as they strained to see everything. All the masculine accoutrements of the controls - the shiny buttons, the complicated dials, the gleaming metal hinges and levers, the steering wheel, the screens displaying radar and position - were very alluring to them.

“We’ll leave you in Salim’s hands,” said Andrew. He and Robin returned to Emma in the main salon.

Salim had both Matt and Patrick take a turn steering the yacht. While Patrick held the wheel, Salim nodded at his first mate. “Now, Patrick, Andrew said that you like to go fast. Hold on to the wheel, while we activate the hydrofoils.”

“Hydrofoils?!” yelped Patrick. “Like in Moonraker and the Q-Boat?”

“Something like that but bigger and much faster,” said Salim.

Matt and Patrick looked at the floor at the same time. They had felt the increased vibration from the engines followed by the unmistakeable sensation of being lifted up.

“Hold the course steady now,” instructed Salim.

Patrick’s hands turned white so hard was he gripping the wheel.

“Matt, come here. You will operate the throttle for Patrick.” Salim showed Matt how to increase and decrease speed. “When you are ready, Matt, increase the speed.”

Matt slowly pushed the throttles forward two inches. With each push, they could feel the ship going faster and faster. Through the wide windows they could see the churning of waves as the _Kestrel_ cut through the water like a knife through butter. Matt and Patrick looked at each other and grinned in manic exultation.

“I only thought I was in love before. Now I KNOW I am,” crooned Patrick. “Go, baby, go!”

* * *

Villa Scorpio 7 PM

“I love this room, Auntie,” said Belle walking around the enclosed loggia. Vines climbed and trailed along the vertical walls stretching to the ceiling. Flowering plants graced a nook here and there giving the enclosed space a feeling of natural warmth. Small colored lights twinkled amongst the leaves. A sweeping black staircase curved a sinuous path to the second story. A pair of skylights opened up into the night sky. A secured steel door led outside to the barn.

Belle could just imagine the glory of sunlight filtering through the skylight and dappling across the vines and leaves illuminating the two sitting alcoves. One had a seating group for a dozen people and another was smaller with room for six. The smaller alcove had a chess table with a game in progress. This night the double doors were fully open into the house’s dining room and lounge. Music and happy conversations floated in and out across the connected spaces.

Anna looked around. “So do I, Belle. It’s peaceful and relaxing. It’s like a walled garden in England, Port Charles style.”

“Put some birds in here and it’s almost like being outside.”

“This is getting me through the winter,” said Anna. She looked at her watch. “Robin and Patrick will be here soon. I better check on the menu. Are you all right here?”

Belle nodded. “Is ... will the au pair be coming, too?”

“Au pair?” asked Anna momentarily forgetting Andrew’s pseudo role.

“Andy. Robin’s au pair.”

“Andy?” repeated Anna uncertainly. “You’ve met him?”

Belle quickly edited the details of her run ins with Andrew. “At the market earlier today with Emma and, uh, while I was out, um, shopping.”

“You call him Andy?”

“Yeah,” Belle answered.

Tiffany came bustling in. “Anna, you have done wonders to this place. I hardly recognize it.”

“It’s all Nestor. The man is so talented. And Lars, too. Look at the window boxes he’s artfully stacked over there. It’s like a curtain of foliage,” said Anna. “Tif, did you know that Belle has met Andrew?”

Tiffany glanced at her daughter as if she’d suddenly sprouted horns. “You did and you didn’t tell me?”

“Ah, there was nothing to tell,” said Belle watching every word. Her mother had an ear for verbal crap and nonsense that was second to no one she knew.

“Well, out with it,” demanded Tiffany.

“Out with what?” asked Belle innocently.

Tiffany sighed. “Sugar plum, you have sharp eyes and an acid tongue. You have your daddy’s knack for sizin' people up and knowing how to charm their socks off. You can rattle off first impressions like Walter Cronkite reads the news. What did you think about him?”

“Who’s Walter Cronkite?”

“Forget him. I’m askin’ about Andrew, darlin’.”

Belle looked slightly off to the right over her mother’s shoulder. A trick she learned from watching her father to make it seem as if one were looking at the person but really were not. “He’s okay for a boy,” said Belle very simply. “I can’t place his accent.”

“That’s it? A boy with an accent?”

“I really only met Andy in ... in passing with, um, Emma at Neumann’s.”

“You call him Andy?” Tiffany and Anna exchanged looks that Belle couldn’t quite decipher.

“Yes. Andrew is so old and stodgy. Andy fits him better” At the continued looks of puzzlement from her mother and namesake aunt, Belle added, “What? He didn’t object.”

“He didn’t?” asked her mother.

“A little but he got used to it.” explained Belle.

“He did? How unlike him. Surprising,” said Anna. “My son will be here soon and you can get better acquainted.”

“Your son?”

“Oops. He didn’t introduce himself by his full name. Wouldn’t want to break cover, of course,” said Anna.

“Your son?” repeated Belle.

“He’s Anna and Robert’s. Robin’s brother,” said Tiffany.

“And he’s Emma’s uncle,” said Belle. “I thought he was ... never mind. Wait a minute! Something doesn’t fit here.”

“Yes, you’re definitely Sean’s spawn. You pick up on the little details,” said Anna with a smile.

“Ever since she turned six we stopped hiding her Christmas presents in the house. She’s a regular Sherlock Holmes.” Tiffany looked lovingly at her daughter. “Well, Sherlock Holmes with a big mouth.”

“That’s Southern charm, Tif.”

“Yes, she does come by it naturally.”

“Back to the original topic. If he’s your son, how come he’s never come up in conversation before? Or Christmas cards? Or anything since we got here?” asked Belle.

“That is a very, very long story,” said Anna. “We’ve lived apart for a long time. This year we’re getting to know each other and living together as a family. In fact, I encourage you to ask him questions when he gets here.”

“Good idea. It might get him out of his shell,” commented Tiffany. “Will you do that, sugar plum? Get to know him. Talk to him.”

“I suppose I can do that.” Belle gave the older women an angelic smile. Inwardly, she fumed. How dare he not tell her who he was, she thought. She was honest and told him who she was. Mentally, she ticked off a list of adjectives to describe Andrew. Condescending, check. Patronizing, check. Dishonest, check. Superior attitude, check. She was going to give him a piece of her mind for deceiving her.


	24. Finding the Groove

January 1, 2009 at a villa in Malaga, Spain

Charlotte Devane leaned back in her chair as she talked with Helena on the speakerphone. “Thank you for taking care of that little matter for me, Helena.”

“A miscalculation that I trust shall not happen again,” replied Helena tersely.

“That particular mistake will not be repeated.” assured Charlotte. “How did you secure Alexis’ cooperation?”

“Despite her less than generous feelings towards me, Alexis is fully aware of the value of doing me a favor,” said Helena. “Your hireling has been released from the hospital by the way. Why did you hire freelancer mercenaries for such a ... a delicate operation?”

“Their part was simple enough. Scout the property, gain attention and retreat. Any monkey could have done it. And if they were caught, well, they wouldn’t know enough to hurt us.” said Charlotte. “My own team made the water approach however.”

“And what have they reported?”

“That we can no longer consider the farm to be vulnerable. The security technology is advanced. In fact, my team captain was surprised at the rapidity of detection. To the untrained eye, it is simply a farm. However, we now know that it is fully prepared for assault and penetration. Most of all, it is staffed by extremely well-trained and disciplined staff. My captain reports that the security staff employed tactics known to be used by the SAS, the Mossad and MI6,” said Charlotte. “Had the attempt been in daylight, he believes that none of them would have escaped.”

“How often is the child there?”

“Most of each day. And the Drake’s home has surveillance when they are home.” said Charlotte. “Though the farm is closed to our efforts we do have many other possible avenues to use. We will get creative.”

“How much longer will you be in Malaga?”

“Another week. My contacts were delayed and we had to push the meeting forward.”

“I hope this meeting exceeds our expectations,” chuckled Helena.

“I’m quite sure it will,” said Charlotte smiling like a voracious cat who had a mouse cornered.

Late that evening, the flames flickered low in the fireplace. Staring at the flames, eyes that often reflected cold pragmatism betrayed a touch of wistfulness this night. Silently, Charlotte raised a toast to an absent long ago lover. One she willfully betrayed and who, as she had expected, betrayed her in his turn. They were a matched pair then and still.

“Wherever you are I hope you are well,” said Charlotte. It was the same toast each year.

* * *

Port Charles - The Docks

Gloved hands discreetly taped the plain brown envelope to the underside of the pay phone enclosure. It was quickly and expertly done. He moved away to ostensibly watch the ice floes on the flowing Port Charles river. The city lights shone in the horizon.

Exactly at the stroke of eight o’clock, the envelope was detached in the same efficient manner as had been used to affix it. A slight figure stood by the other also admiring the winter landscape.

“I hope the information was useful.” said the second figure.

“You will see by how much you have been paid that it was.” answered the first figure.

“When ... when will I be able to be sponsored?”

“Soon. You have made admirable progress.”

“I want to join a real organization.” said the woman earnestly.

“Continue to provide me with information and I promise you my full support,” said the man. “That support is as you know not insubstantial.”

The woman swallowed. “I know and I ... I thank you for the opportunities you’ve given me. What more do you want to know?”

“Your intended targets continue to be the mother and the child? No one else?”

The woman blew on her cold hands. “Yes, just them.”

“When? How?”

“Plans have changed. Only Frank knows when. The compound will be introduced to the subject as before,” said the woman.

“Can you get me a sample of this compound?”

“No. Frank keeps it on him at all times.”

“If you have the opportunity, a sample would be appreciated. And its effects?”

“I don’t know. Only Franjo ... Frank knows for sure.”

“Is it designed to be immediately fatal? Will a regular dose of antidote be required?”

“It’s not fatal but I don’t know if there is an antidote.” The woman pulled the collars of her coat up shielding her neck from the chill. “Do you know anything about Charlie, my partner?”

“Only that the Mossad has been contacted to retrieve their long lost son.”

The woman hissed under her breath. “There was not enough information on the hiring site. That’s why we failed. Who lives there? It’s a fortress as you said. How did you know it would be?”

“I know that the persons who live there have the most to lose and, in all probability, they have prepared for the worst scenario. Your ... employers would do well to end their plans now,” advised the man. “Or they risk waking something dangerous and determined.”

“Frank won’t stop the mission.”

“Is it a suicide mission?”

“He won’t say but Charlie and I suspected it was,” said the woman. “Will you ... can you pull me out before the end?”

“If you do not betray me, yes, I will pull you out. Also, I shall formally support your acceptance into the DVX,” said the man. “Remember this, I do not take kindly to betrayals.”

Maria Ormez nodded. Her hand squeezed the brown envelope in her coat pocket. “I remember, Hans.”

“Betray me and you betray the organization,” said Hans Dieter Reinhardt. “You can be such an asset to us, Maria, and we will reward your loyalty well.”

The two figures blended into the night. One to return to a seedy apartment a few blocks away and the other to find the nearest bar to honor an annual tradition - a toast to an old flame loved and betrayed wherever she was.

* * *

Villa Scorpio

A little after dinner, Maxie strolled through the loggia admiring the twisting and twining vines. A rustling noise behind a partition startled her.

“Being back here is a real aphrodisiac for you, isn’t it?” Maxie heard Tiffany murmur in a low husky voice.

“It’s the danger, the camaraderie and the wanton woman I’m married to,” Sean answered.

“You’re wearing this woman out.”

“I doubt that. Have I ever familiarized you with stealth sex? Hmm?” rumbled Sean.

“No, I don’t believe so,” whispered Tiffany. “Teach me.”

Maxie heard the sound of a running zipper and fled the loggia. She made sure to close the french doors behind her.

“Everyone over forty is getting some,” observed Maxie sliding into the couch next to Robin.

“Hey!” yelped Robin as she finished pouring wine into her wine glass. Next to her lay some blank papers, a pair of scissors, a jar and a bunch of pens. “I take exception to that.”

“Okay, over thirty.” amended Maxie. “But you don’t count because you’re a newlywed. You’re supposed to be as busy as bunnies in springtime. Is there something in the food, the air? Look at Dad.”

Robin glanced at Mac. He stood by the kitchen counter but took every opportunity to lean across and say something to Dianara who was the party’s unofficial bartender. “He’s stuck by her all night long.”

“And all afternoon.”

“What?”

“Never mind.” Maxie sighed. “I’m happy for him. She’s funny, gracious and famous. What’s not to like?”

“If anyone knows what it takes to be with someone in law enforcement, it would be her,” said Robin.

“Look at your parents. They’re constantly in each other’s orbit. They finish each other’s sentences. It’s ridiculous.”

“Maxie, my parents have been like that ever since I can remember. Even when they weren’t together they were close. It’s not news.”

“What about Sean and Tiffany? It’s like 24/7 flirting with them. Are married people supposed to be like that all the time?”

“This married woman hopes to be.”

“But why is all this happening now? Dad is dating. You’re seven kinds of happy. There are kissing couples around every corner. We’re playing cat and mouse with some serious people. I’m so busy I don’t remember what I did this morning. Yet, I’m actually kinda giddy. Are we in the Twilight Zone?”

Robin took a sip of her wine. “I know what it is. Mmmm. This is good. Have some.”

“What is it then?” Maxie poured some wine for herself.

“It’s because we’re all together, feeling good. Ready to get our collective Us- Against-The-Bad-Guys groove on or grooving with our partners,” said Robin with a big smile. “It’s exciting and fun.”

“Solo grooving is not fun.”

“There’s different kinds of grooving. Your problem is you’ve never been in a groove before. You don’t know how good it feels. That it’s even possible.” Robin curled her legs under her and got comfortable on the sofa.

“You’ve lost me,” said Maxie taking a sip. She took off her shoes and mimicked Robin getting comfortable herself.

“Getting your groove on isn’t just about sex. For me grooving is getting to that place where everything just clicks whether that’s within a relationship, a career, school, a family, whatever it may be,” said Robin. “When I went to Paris, I wasn’t in the best of shape. I’d left home, left people I loved. It was hard at first. As I let go of the guilt and regrets, I got into a groove without knowing it. I made new friends, found a career that I love to do. I looked forward to each day and each day I discovered myself a little more.”

“Okay, oh wise oracle, but how does one get into the groove in the first place?”

“You make it.”

“Just like that?”

“Decide to focus on one or two things. Ignore or eliminate the toxic stuff,” advised Robin. “Once you’ve got those one or two in your groove, pick something else you want to add to that and work it in. It takes time but it’s worth it.”

“Where do I start?”

“What do you want most? Something just for you.”

Maxie was silent for a time giving the question real consideration. Finally, she said, “Independence. I want to be able to stand on my own.”

“How best can you do that?” Robin began to cut the paper into small strips while listening to Maxie’s self examination.

“I need to go back to school. Even if it’s just a few courses every semester.”

“Good so far. What else?”

Maxie scanned the room. “There are opportunities I really need to take advantage of. Every woman here is awesome at what they do. I want to be like that.”

“It sounds like you’re making your groove already,” said Robin. She placed the slips into a small pile. “You’re good at your job, Maxie. We all know that but you’re convinced you’re not.”

“Self confidence. I need to work on that.”

“You’ll have all of us cheering you on every step of the way so take a risk. If you fall, we’ll pick you up and throw you back out there.” Robin began to scribble on a slip of paper.

“Robin, what are you doing?” asked Maxie.

Robin folded the slip of paper a few times before picking another slip of paper. “It’s a tradition of mine that I started when I moved to Paris. The holidays are a time for family and memories. This is my way of remembering but in a fun way.”

“What do you do?”

“The first time I invited some of my new friends to participate. This time I’m going to get everybody to join in.” Robin glanced around the room. “No one is going to escape me.”

“Sounds devious. Count me in,” said Maxie getting into the spirit of the game.

“Take these strips and give five of them to each person here.” Robin explained. “Tell them to write down one item of interest per slip. It can be an object, a question, a person’s name, a place, anything goes. All the slips are put in a jar. We then each take a turn pulling one out. The person then has to tell a real story about that item or a memory about it. Not knowing what you’ll get is half the fun. It’s a good way to pass the time.”

Maxie took a handful of strips and a pen. She went hunting.

* * *

Maxie had secured slips from everyone save for one person. She added the newest slips to the jar. Anna slipped on to the sofa next to Robin after dropping her own folded slips in.

“Where’s Andrew?” asked Maxie.

“He’s upstairs putting Emma to sleep.” said Anna.

“That was almost two hours ago,” said Robin. “I wonder if he might be hiding from Belle.”

“What IS between those two? She tries to talk to him and he runs in the opposite direction. Tif and I thought they would just get on,” said Anna.

“Ah, no, Mom. Andrew had a huge meltdown on our way here.”

“About Belle? He doesn't even know her."

"It's a case of vivid first impressions."

Anna curled her legs under her and made herself comfortable. "Do tell.”

Robin proceeded to tell her mother about Andrew’s dramatic announcements and behavior. Maxie went upstairs to check on him.

Andrew’s bedroom door was ajar. Maxie pushed the door open a little and had a peek. The sight she saw made her gasp. She ran downstairs and urged Anna and Robin to follow her. The two followed her up both anxious to know what was so interesting.

Anna stumbled at the top of the stairs. She’d heard her voice. It was undeniably her but it was faint and weak sounding. It was coming from Andrew’s room. The ladies peeked inside.

Surrounded by pillows, Andrew lay sprawled and softly snoring on his bed with Emma lying on his chest. Both were sound asleep.

Anna’s gaze turned to the source of the voice she had heard. On the monitor in front of Andrew’s bed, a video of herself was set to auto repeat and auto play. Quietly, Anna stepped inside. One hand reached out to touch her past self on the screen.

On the monitor, Anna, pale and exhausted, was saying, “You’re due any day now. Cesar assures me that he’ll find a hospital. Somewhere. I can’t even see land when I look outside.” Anna’s hand caressed her enormous belly. “Whatever happens know that I love you. And your father loves you. He’ll find you. He’ll never stop looking.” She wiped her cheek with one hand. “Back home, you have a big sister and an uncle and lots of family friends all around you. And godfathers and godmothers, I’m sure Robin will make sure of that.” Anna laughed softly. “Sean will be first in line I know he will be.”

In the room, Robin looked at her daughter, her brother then her mother. She put an arm around her mother. Anna was shaking. Robin wound both arms around Anna and held on tight.

The video Anna continued, “You’re a big baby. Bigger than Robin was.” Anna shifted positions on the bed. “If I have ... advice to give I suppose it would be to not be afraid of life, of living it, being involved in it. And, don’t let anyone stop you from living the life you want to live. Life can be scary but that’s why we learn and study. To prepare to take on life on your terms. Live. Learn. Love. Don’t shy away from loving or being loved. If you’re anything like me, you’ll love deeply and with everything you have. You may get hurt or you may find that person who understands and accepts you just the way you are, then you’ll be the luckiest person in the world. I did and so will you.”

Anna stood sandwiched between Robin and Maxie. She put an arm around Maxie and the other around Robin. Her gaze rested briefly on her son, her granddaughter then back on the screen. Live. Learn. Love. It was all there in that room. She felt blessed and so very lucky.

“I’m so tired.” Anna sighed on screen. “And you’re so active. I’ll start the song now. It always puts you to sleep.” Anna smiled brilliantly. “Goodnight, little one.” Anna pressed a button on a CD player. The sounds of a soothing lullaby began to play.

Anna led the way out the door. All their faces were wet with tears. Anna hugged Robin and then Maxie to her. “Do you know how much I love you two?”

Robert found them still hugging at the top of the stairs. He heard the lullaby and deduced what had turned the feminine waterworks on. He’d heard the lullaby so often in the past he was used to it but not fully immune. He joined the group hug.

“I heard that damned song every night for two years,” said Robert. “It was torture.”

The ladies laughed. Robin went to take Emma to her nursery crib. Maxie returned downstairs leaving Anna and Robert alone for a time.

“Good thing it wasn’t used as I had thought it would be,” said Anna laying her head against Robert’s chest.

“What do you mean?” asked Robert.

“You didn’t know?”

“It’s a message for Andrew, isn’t it?”

“Yes but it was ... was also my goodbye. I made Faison promise to give it to our son if ... if I didn’t make it through the delivery.” Anna swallowed hard. “I forced Cesar to put Andrew’s life ahead of mine if a choice had to be made.”

“Anna-” Robert began.

“Shush, it’s over. It didn’t happen.It wasn't necessary,” said Anna. “Our family is all here now. That’s all that matters.”

* * *

Patrick and Matt trudged across the covered walkway connecting the main house and the Barn. Both had hardly stopped talking since arriving at the villa. The boat was incredible. The dinner sumptuous but the highlight was the Barn.

Andrew and Robert had renovated the barn into masculine nirvana. The main room with its high ceiling and parquet floor created an airy space. The huge barn had been artfully segmented into different parts - gathering room with not one but two large screen televisions and state of the art sound system, a game room that lacked for nothing, a half court sized basketball court that doubled as a gym. An addition at the rear housed a guest en suite, showers, two bunk rooms and a small but well equipped galley kitchen and eating counter. As far as the brothers were concerned, the place deserved the capital B.

An hour earlier, Maxie had requested their presence in the living room by the next hour. They could risk Robin’s displeasure if they chose to ignore the summons. They came as summoned and a few minutes early. They came in through the loggia doors. As Patrick stepped through he found himself with an armful of wife.

“I am the luckiest person in the world,” said Robin hugging Patrick to her.

With eyebrows raised quizzically Patrick could only say, “Okay. Me too.”

“Of course you are. You have me,” answered Robin. “Ready to play?”

“Lead on, Macduff!” said Patrick.

* * *

Mac and Dianara sat side by side on one of the long sofas. Unexpectedly, Maxie came by and hugged Mac.

“Dad, I’m the luckiest person in the world because I love you,” said Maxie giving Mac a peck on the cheek.

“Ah, erm, I love you, too, Maxie,” said Mac. “Not too sure where this is coming from but I’ll take it.”

Maxie laughed. “I just wanted to say it that’s all.”

* * *

Tiffany read her slip of paper and grimaced.

“Out with it, Tif.” said Sean.

“Wedding day,” said Tif with no small measure of disgust.

Robert covered his mouth with one hand. Anna looked towards the ceiling, breathing deeply.

“It was a wonderful, glorious day just as I dreamed it would be. The end,” said Tiffany.

“Aren’t there some missing parts in that memory, Tif?” asked Robert. “Like the vows.”

Sean snorted. Anna stifled a giggle.

“Too bad there’s no videotape of your wedding,” said Robert.

“Oh, shut up!” said Tiffany.

“That’s no way to speak to a friend is it, Elsie Mae?”

“Who?” asked Belle.

Anna rested her cheek on Robert’s shoulder muffling her laughter. Patrick looked askance at his wife who was shaking with barely suppressed laughter.

“You never told your own daughter?!” asked Robert in amazement.

“There is nothing to tell,” said Tiffany primly.

Sean smiled. “Don’t look at me. I’ve been sworn to secrecy.”

“Who is Elsie Mae?” asked Belle more insistently.

This started another round of laughter led by Sean.

“Confession ... is ... is good for the soul,” said Robert between gasps of breath and laughter.

“Oh, all right!” cried Tiffany. “Sugar plum, I’m going to talk about this just once and NEVER again you hear.” Tiffany glared daggers at Robert. “Elsie Mae Crumholtz is ... was the name I was born with.”

“My last name is Crumholtz Donely?” asked Belle. “Grandpa Hill is really Grandpa Crumholtz?”

“Yes and no! I had my name legally changed AFTER I got married. Lucky for you.”

“And the laughing?”

“From my so-called friends and family?” said Tiffany. “Ignore them!”

“See, sweetheart, hee, hee,” began Sean. “I didn’t hee hee hee know her real name until ... hee hee ... until the priest said ‘Do you El-elsie Mae hee hee -' ”

“Oh, stop it, Sean. It wasn’t that funny,” said Tiffany slapping at Sean playfully.

Robert wiped a tear from his eye. “Oh, it was ... it was, Tif.”

Tiffany raised the jar and held it towards Robert. “Okay, smartypants, let’s see what you get.”

Robert took a slip from the jar. He read the item out loud, “The person to your right may ask a question that you must answer truthfully.”

Sitting to Robert immediate right, Robin rubbed her hands together. “Oh, so many possibilities.”

“Be kind to your old man,” said Robert. “Remember my ticker.”

“I’ve got it.” She smiled at her parents so evilly that they knew they were in for it. They tensed. “You two have always, ALWAYS evaded a full answer to this question. You should know that I’ve asked Uncle Sean and he knows nothing about it other than that Mom was acting strangely the day after. Plus, I’ve found plenty of evidence to suggest that it was something major. Therefore, it has to be a really juicy story.”

Anna covered her face and leaned on Robert for support. “Not THAT question, please, Robin!”

“What is she talking about?” Robert asked. Anna whispered in his ear. “You’re kidding!”

“On that topic her curiosity is insatiable,” replied Anna.

“Why so nervous? I haven’t even asked the question.” Robin cackled bouncing in her seat.

“Just ask the question,” snapped Anna. She hugged a throw pillow to her chest as if it were a shield.

Robin took a deep breath. “Here’s the question and the terms for the answer. What hap-”

“Terms?” asked Robert.

“She should have been a lawyer,” muttered Anna. “She knows us so well.”

“The terms are that you answer truthfully with some details but nothing too graphic or personal.”

“This question is entirely too personal,” said Anna.

“And the question is?” asked Robert.

“What happened on Valentines Day 1991 that made you and mom decide to try again?” asked Robin.

“Good one, sweetie!” Tiffany exchanged a high-five with Robin.

Anna flushed and could not look anyone in the eye. “Hello, ancient history.”

“Do I have to answer?” asked Robert.

“Yes!” said Sean, Tiffany, Mac and Robin in unison.

“Geez, touch crowd.” Robert cleared his throat. “We, um, both did things that were out of character. Getting t-t-to .... see each other in an entirely different light made us realize that ... um ... I’m making a hash of this, Anna.” Robert looked at his children. Robin and Andrew were both rapt and attentive. He realized that they both needed to hear some truths. “Time for some truths.”

“I’m braced,” said Anna.

“The best way to answer that question is to go back to when we married the first time. The first time we met she turned all my assumptions on their heads. We loved each other intensely, passionately. The kind of love that .... marks a person for life for good and bad. For different reasons that marriage was left unfinished leaving us both hurting in our own way.”

In the corner chaise, Robert saw Sean flinch. Tiffany quietly slid an arm around her husband’s shoulder in silent support.

“Robin, when you and your mum came to Port Charles, it was a chance to regain the friendship that we lost. At that time in our lives we both needed that connection between us again. A part of the romantic love we had for each other became a love between friends and, of course, our love for you as doting parents. Fortunately for us, that friendship grew stronger and deeper over the years. We both have the bruises and scars to prove it.”

They all laughed.

Robert sobered and looked at Anna. “On that particular Valentines Day, your mother gave me a wake up call with full trumpets blaring. I ... I had a long time to think that night. I realized that the lady who just gave me a good kick in the pants wasn’t just my best friend, the mother of my child or one of the best PIs in the business. She was Anna Devane, the woman I could never forget. The woman I’d never truly stopped loving.”

Anna caressed his arm embarrassed and touched.

“A woman who invented a league of her own,” teased Robert. Anna laughed boisterously embarrassment forgotten.

“We realized that strong deep feelings beyond friendship still existed between us. We were free to be together. Deciding to give us another try was inevitable,” said Robert looking at Anna. “Two children born in love and with love. That’s not a bad tally, is it?”

”Not at all,” said Anna.

“As for what happened between us, well, that is private. I will say that a pair of black silk stockings has never been put to better use. And, your mother managed to turn my assumptions upside down all over again.”


	25. Malaga

January 2, 2009, Molina Lario Hotel, Malaga, Spain

The desk clerk finished the registration process. Felicia pocketed her keys then put a photograph on the counter.

"This is my very dear friend who recommended your hotel to me," she smiled brilliantly at the clerk. "Do you remember her? She said she stayed here."

"Yes, Señora Cummings. Señora Cassadine stays with us when she is here. One of our best customers."

"She was here two months ago, right?” asked Felicia.

The clerk shook his head. "No, she was here three weeks ago. She had meetings. A very busy woman."

"I'm sure that you arranged a wonderful meeting for her."

"The señora prefers private meetings." The clerk turned his head and pointed at the foyer where an elegantly dressed woman had just entered. "There is Señora Peterson another good customer. She met with Señora Cassadine, perhaps you know her."

Felicia studied the woman. From this distance she could tell little other than first impressions. The woman disappeared into the solarium. "Maybe, I will speak to her now. Could you have my bags delivered to my room?"

Before entering the solarium, Felicia checked that the mini camera embedded in her handbag was working correctly. It was. Felicia pulled out a pair of reading glasses from her bag and put them on. She adjusted her hat to disguise her face partially.

Alert for anything, Felicia took a seat opposite but slightly to the side of Señora Peterson. She positioned her handbag on her lap with the camera lens pointed directly at her subject. With one hand she unfolded a magazine and pretended to read. With the other hand, she tapped a hinge on the handbag that served as the camera's shutter. She took a few pictures.

Out of the corner of her eye, Felicia saw a stocky dark-haired man of early middle age approach the señora. She found the man strangely familiar. The man greeted the woman as a friend. They sat across a small table. Felicia flicked the other hinge. This turned the camera into a video camera. She turned the camera. It was quiet in the solarium perhaps the camera's focused microphone would pick up some audio.

On the surface, Felicia kept her head down and seemed consumed by her magazine. Inwardly, she racked her memory trying to find a match for the man just a few feet away. She risked a direct look. She mentally took off a few years from his face. She knew who it was. It was Etienne Gastineau.

From her work with Andre, she knew that Gastineau was the head of the militant arm of D99. Felicia calmed her thoughts. She had to seem relaxed and detached even if she felt suddenly neck deep in water.

Felicia's thoughts were a jumble. Who was the woman? Was she an agent for D99? Was she a client?

Her mind replayed the hotel clerk's words. The woman had met with Helena Cassadine a short time ago. Was she the connection between D99 and Helena? Her questions were outpacing the number of theories she could form.

She continued to observe the two for another ten minutes. Then she deftly turned off the camera and left the solarium. It wouldn't do to seem like she was monitoring them. Her eyes darted left and right looking for additional bodyguards or surveillance. There were none. So, this meeting was very secret, she thought. Did Etienne's partners even know it?

She went to her room and in record time changed her clothes to ones more appropriate for active surveillance - a white blouse, dark pants, a small cap and a light jacket. She left the hotel and went across the street to a small outdoor cafe. From there, she could see through the glass solarium windows. Etienne and the woman were still in conversation.

Felicia pulled out her iPhone, adjusted the custom lens and took a picture. She scanned the street for additional surveillance and again found none. While she had the phone, she booked a flight to Paris that evening. She had to get the video to Andre. The unknown woman had to be identified.

One cappuccino and a half hour later, Etienne and the woman exited the hotel. Felicia took a series of rapid-fire pictures. The woman left in a taxi. To Felicia's amazement, Etienne began to cross the street and straight towards her.

At the Cafe Alberia, Felicia forced her hands to move slowly and surely as she made a show of pretending the sun was bothering her. She moved further into the cafe. A public place with people moving about would deter a potential attack. She took a seat at a table in the middle of the cafe. Perhaps, she had made a mistake and he was just crossing the street at that particular spot.

Her breath caught as Etienne strode into the cafe hands in pockets with a preoccupied look on his face. He did not look at anyone in particular. He took a table by the door only a few meters away from where Felicia sat. Etienne placed an order with the waiter.

Felicia breathed a sigh of relief. Her current vantage point afforded her a sideways view of Etienne's activities at the table. It was a clear view however she was too close to attempt any kind of image capture. She held up her newspaper pretending to read while casually glancing in Etienne's general direction but never actually looking at him. To another patron, she merely looked like a woman waiting for someone and periodically checking if that someone was in the vicinity.

From inside his jacket, Etienne pulled out a small manila envelope and emptied its contents. A handful of small photos fell into his palm. To Felicia's eyes, it seemed as if he were committing each one to memory so intent was he looking at each one. The waiter arrived with his order. Etienne put the pictures to the side while he ate.

A single picture fluttered to the floor unbeknownst to its owner. A sudden shift of Etienne's foot sent the picture skittering to the next table where it lay nestled against a leg.

Etienne's phone rang. Felicia strained her ears to hear as much as she could.

He answered it gruffly. "Yes? He's what? Look, Frank, I don't want to hear excuses. Can you or can you not do the job?" Etienne's fingers tapped impatiently on the table. "I trust your judgment. You're my best man you know that. I have more information about your second assignment. Tomorrow meet me at the same place and time as before. Goodbye, Frank."

"Damn it." cursed Etienne. Hastily, he shoved the pictures back into the envelope and put it away. He finished his coffee, paid and left the cafe. Felicia saw him get into a taxi.

She waited a few minutes to make sure Etienne did not return. She gingerly retrieved the picture careful to hold only on one corner. She frowned at the picture. It was a picture of Claudio Maldonado. Across the bottom, his name was written in a slight probably feminine hand. Across Claudio's face, a thick red line had been drawn like a blood red slash.

* * *

Villa Scorpio - Midday

Robin went into Robert's study and found her father pounding away at the laptop.

"Dad, we're heading home now. Last night was the best." Robin kissed her father on the cheek. Absently, her eyes scanned his desk which was uncharacteristically cluttered with piles of paper, folder and a few pictures. One of the pictures caught her eye.

"We loved having you, sweetheart," said Robert.

Robin saw a picture of someone familiar. "Why do you have a picture of Charlie?"

"You know this individual?" Robert looked at his daughter surprised.

"He's my new neighbor across the hall."

Robert stood up fast. He put on his holster and slipped his gun into it. "This man is a rogue terrorist and he's been living next to your place? Come on!"

Robert and Robin sprinted out of the study. Robert shouting instructions all the way. In minutes a convoy of cars were speeding their way into Port Charles driven by Mac, Nestor and Patrick.

Later at the apartment building, Robert, Mac, Anna and Lars approached the apartment door cautiously ready for anything to happen. Nestor and Shane covered the rear exit. Sean and Genji watched the front door. Robin, Patrick and Emma stayed inside the car.

Mac knocked on the door. "Police, open up!" Not getting any response, he kicked the door open. The others rushed in and spread out through the apartment. They took note of the condition of the place but touched nothing. To their professionally trained eyes, it was obvious that the place had been cleaned up anticipating an investigation.

"Robin said that Charlie mentioned having one or more friends staying with him here. But it looks like it's only Charlie," said Robert.

"A professional job. I would bet the kitchen has been scrubbed down," said Anna.

"Not likely to find prints but I'll get a forensic team in here anyway." Mac spoke on his phone. "Jardane, send a detective and forensics team to Robin's apartment.

By the way, how is the prisoner doing?" Mac listened intently to the sergeant. "No, we'll let the Israelis handle his transport. I want a man physically watching him until the pickup today."

Mac and Nestor left to talk with the building management leaving Anna and Robert to look around the place.

Anna shook her head. "This is too close for comfort, Robert. I feel ill. They could have done anything at anytime to ..."

"I know. It's time they moved into a house. We can't protect them here. That's obvious," said Robert.

"They're out tonight," said Anna with finality. "I have just the place for them."

"What place?" Robin poked her head through the door. "What did you find?"

"His friends are long gone," answered Robert. "But that doesn't mean that you're off the hook as a target. Or Patrick. Or Emma."

Robin nodded clearly understanding the situation. "We're not safe here. Can we move in with you?"

"No," said Anna. "No?"

"You can't move into the house because the guest cottage has your name on it," said Anna smiling. "It's walking distance to the house but it's a little secluded and you'll still have your privacy."

"Perfect! I'm going to take most of the day off and move. Can I borrow a few minions?"

Robert snorted. "Picking up on Andrew's lingo, hmm. I'll assign Shane's team to you."

* * *

Port Charles - Evening News

The WTPC news logo flashed on the screen signaling the start of the five o'clock daily news. Anchorwoman Susan Quincy flashed a smile to her viewers.

"Good evening, Port Charles. Our breaking news today is at the PCPD." Susan pressed her earpiece. "Eva, are you there?"

Eva Gomez appeared on the monitor behind Susan. "Yes, Susan. I'm here with Isaac Koppel from the Israeli Embassy. Today, our own police commissioner Malcolm Scorpio turned an international terrorist over to the Israeli government. Mr. Koppel, your thoughts please?"

Isaac Koppel looked straight at the cameras. "On behalf of Israel, I extend our thanks for the good work and superb cooperation we have had from the Port Charles police department. Charles Whysemann Miller is a known assassin and terrorist who has been on our most wanted list for many years. He is a dangerous and ruthless operative with ties to several terrorist organizations. His arrest and extradition will send a message with international repercussions."

Gomez turned to her right and Mayor Floyd stepped into the frame. "Mayor Floyd, do you have any comment?"

"Thank you, Eva. The city of Port Charles extends a welcome to Mr. Koppel and his people. We are very glad to have apprehended this criminal. Public safety is our uppermost concern."

Koppel cleared his throat. "It is not often that a ... a small town police department can recognize this sort of incident and take the appropriate actions. This particular prisoner has escaped custody numerous times. Commissioner Scorpio and the department should be commended for their efforts."

Mayor Floyd's florid face flushed. He hated when anyone else but him got the glory. For the cameras, he managed a weak smile as he shook Koppel's hand.

"This is Eva Gomez reporting from PCPD. Back to you, Susan."

"Well, well, glad to know our city is in good hands." joked Susan. "After our world news segment tonight, stay tuned for our in-depth story on the unexpected resurgence of the Port Charles police force despite unprecedented budget cuts in the last few years. Official statistics were released yesterday and it shows a significant decrease in overall crime in the city as well as a marked increase in arrests and detainments. We will be interviewing Commissioner Scorpio later on in our local segment."

* * *

Port Charles Police Department - Evening

"Chief, we have the forensics report on Miller's place," said Sergeant Jardane on the intercom. "By the way, my wife said you looked really good on the news."

Sitting behind his desk, Mac rolled his eyes at the comment. "All right, get the team in here, Walter. And, tell your wife thanks."

A few minutes later, Captain Samantha Wells entered with the rest of her forensics team. Lucky Spencer trailed them.

Sam placed the written report on Mac's desk then took a seat. "Spencer, what are you doing here? You're not on this case," said Mac.

"I know I'm not. Just curious, sir," said Lucky. "I'll just listen in."

"How's your hospital patient?" quizzed Sam.

"He was released the other day. No trace of him," answered Lucky. "But I know he's German. I heard him speaking on the phone. So, this Miller guy is a foreigner. Maybe there's a connection. Can I stay?"

"You'll get it out of her later anyway," said Mac. "Go on, Sam."

"As Robert and Anna suspected, there was evidence that a general cleanup was done. But whoever did it was in a hurry. They missed some spots," explained Sam. "We collected five good fingerprints. One set is Charlie Miller's. The other two are being looked up and matched as we speak. We're coordinating with the FBI and the CIA on the prints. Additionally, we picked up hair samples and some minor personal effects - a comb, a broken watch. We did find remnants of a used bandage with flecks of dried blood on it."

"One of them is wounded. At least one," said Mac.

"Yes. DNA analysis is going to take a few days. Every bit gets us closer to a positive ID."

"What about the landlord and tenant statements?" asked Mac. "Anything there?"

Samantha nodded at her subordinate Sergeant Alvin Martinez. Martinez pushed his spectacles up on his nose while consulting his small notepad. "The landlord gave us the rental application filled out by the suspect. The landlord failed to do a complete background check. So, he didn't know the info was mostly bogus. The suspect paid three months rent plus one month for a security deposit. The other tenants had nothing to say. Other than Dr. Scorpio, no one else has met the suspect or his possible roommates."

"Too bad the place didn't have any security cameras," mused Sam.

"There was some outside surveillance being done for ... by a private investigator. I've asked if they could check their film and let us know if they find anything."

"Good work everyone. Let's call it a night," said Mac. As the others filed out, he asked Sam to stay behind. "Sam, you think Martinez is ready for more serious responsibility?"

"Yeah, I do. Make him earn his Lieutenant's stripes," said Sam.

"I agree. I want you to begin delegating more to him."

"I can do that. Gives me more free time."

Mac shook his head. "Ah, no. I doubt you'll have any of that. I have a special assignment for you. And, Sam, this is just between you and me. Understood?"

Sam's expression turned serious. "Okay. Something to do with Robert and Anna?"

"Sharp."

"Mac, a lot of us were having kittens when Robert, Anna AND Sean started dropping by a week ago. I don't have to be hit on the head to realize that there's something going on. And those new deputies' names that show up on the arrest sheets? I don't know a single one of them. Heck, I love the new manpower but they're like phantom cops or something,” said Sam. "What's the lowdown?"

"The WSB is in town."

At this, Sam visibly perked up. "Ooooh, that explains a lot."

"I need someone to act as an unofficial liaison with the WSB and ... and this private security agency. That someone is you," said Mac. "Are you up to it?"

"Ah, yeah! When do I start?"

"First thing tomorrow. Remember, this is strictly undercover and unofficial."

"Got it, chief,” said a beaming Sam.

"Let's talk details in the morning. I'll give you a call at eight sharp,” said Mac. "Get a good night's sleep. The crazy stuff starts tomorrow."


End file.
